Thoughts of Zephyr
by chocomintswirl
Summary: [COMPLETE] Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, or didn't. However...yes, it was supposed to be sad. And now it is done. Thank you, once again, to all who supported me.
1. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 1

Note to Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts and All it's characters belong to their rightful owners( Squaresoft, Disney, etc.) so PLEASE don't sue me. Unless you want a quarter or some leftover chocolate.

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

How long had it been since I last checked on those two? I snickered as I walked towards the shore, my shoes kicking up sand even though I was sure that I was being careless. I smiled lightly as I saw two figures on a tree, one happy-go-lucky and the other brooding and deep in thought. I could only do one thing; shake my head. They were best friends, yet they were so different from each other as well. One of them was so light hearted and never thought too much into things unless necessary while the other was mysterious and always thinking, constantly waging an internal battle. My thoughts drifted towards the taller, older one of the two. Riku. My heart reached out to him, especially since the incident occurred and I know he had been forgiven, even if he didn't believe it himself. I continued towards them, eventually making it and hoisting myself upon the tree branch beside Riku.

His silver hair glinted in the moonlight as it swayed back and forth in the light breeze. I stared at him a while, his aquamarine eyes fixed straight ahead of him, seemingly focused on something of greater importance. That was until I poked him affectionately. "Hey."

He turned to me, his eyes disturbed and bothered by my interruption. "Oh, I thought you were Tidus."

"No." I grinned playfully. I leaned on his shoulder, resting my hands in my lap. "Riku, is something the matter? You seem so distant again."

"Nothing is wrong, Kairi." His voice was impassive as if trying to hide from me what he felt.

"I wish you'd stop lying to me." I whispered. I still cared for him whether he thought so or not. "You're still my friend Riku. I still love you anyway."

"It's not that…"He trailed off. He seemed distraught as his eyes focused anywhere but my face. He even seemed upset.

I cupped his face in my hands. "Riku, you're nineteen years old. What happened between you and Sora was so long ago. Sora has forgiven you."

"I know, but it doesn't seem like…I don't know." He looks away from me, his face hidden by his massive silver locks. "Kairi, I think I'm going to go to bed now. Tell Sora goodnight for me?" I nodded. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Night Kairi."

I watched him go and realized that I could never love him the way he had wished for me to long ago. I would always love him as a friend, a brother, but my heart belonged to someone else and had been taken years ago, when I was a young girl. And here he was now. I followed his footsteps as he neared the shore, his sapphire eyes reflecting in the silver light that cascaded from the heavens above us. He appeared oblivious to my presence, for he bounded up the path, energetically as usual, with his hands full of food—fruit mainly. I shifted my gaze back to the ocean water while I waited his acknowledgement of me, noting the calmness of the misty breezes that flowed past me. Once he had arrived—he had gasped audibly at Riku's absence—I nodded to him, my eyes once again returning to the view in front of me. "Hello Sora."

"Where's Riku?" He asked in concern.

"He went to sleep. He said goodnight, too" I stated plainly as I continued to look in front of me. I patted the spot next to me. "Come sit with me for a while, Sora. It's still too early to go to bed."

He obeyed quickly. After he had sat down, I glanced at him, eventually allowing my gaze to linger longer on his tender features. How I adored that spiky brown hair of his that could never be tamed by anything or anyone. And his sapphire eyes…sometimes I wished they'd read my own and not leave me in the dark. Ever since the incident, Sora seemed less carefree than before, but then again, he was eighteen now and who would be so jumpy and crazy like they were when children? I could only wrap my sweater tighter about myself to answer that question. My eyes did not leave him though. They traveled beyond what he might think I'd seen, normally. There were times—very much like this one—where I resisted the temptation of reaching out and running my fingers along his pale skin, caressing it and feeling him next to me. Yes, Riku was the epitome of an ethereal angel on earth, as beautiful as seraphim in heaven; but for me, Sora was more than that.

To me, Sora was a dark beauty from below, like those "bad boys" people see on television or in action movies. And the funniest part was that Sora's personality was the exact opposite of that while Riku's was anything but angelic. They were like electrons and protons; complete opposites. I sighed internally as I sat silently next to my best friend, attempting to ignore his very masculine and intoxicating presence, which did not help when he smelled of ocean water and musk, a favorite scent of mine lately. I took a quick peek at him from the side; his eyes were closed, head lifted appreciatively to the sky above. I sighed again as I stared at him unashamedly, drinking in his appearance and fragile beauty. How can you do this to me, Sora?

I could never understand why he tortured me this way, everyday, since he returned from sealing the keyholes and saving King Mickey. Now here he was again, like every other night, clad in his simple black pants and tank top type shirt---that did not cover his arms at all—with his hair tousled and messy, and smelling like Egyptian musk and vanilla. He was driving me insane. But in my heart, I knew my attraction was deeper than that of a physical nature, though I'd be a liar to say I didn't want him right then and there. I cringed as his hand touched my bare shoulder since my sweater had fallen sometime during my inner pondering, hanging loosely on my arms. I made no sign to respond, in some strange way, I was awaiting his reaction. I shivered slightly as his hand trailed further, rubbing my back affectionately. "You're cold."

"I was." I blurted out without thinking. I blushed deeply. "It's late Sora. We should be heading back."

"Yeah. We should."

That was two nights ago. Now I'm here, stargazing out the window, hanging over my rail while the moon's pale beams reflect off my auburn hair, tinting it silver like Riku's. I see Riku sitting by the shore again, but I don't bother to converse with him as he seems deep in thought, as usual. I change my glance to the other side of the shore. Tidus and Selphie are sitting on the dock, whispering into each others ears whatever nonsense it is that they always talk about while Wakka tends to his—well, I don't know what he tends to most of the time. My head droops slightly as I watch the waves crash upon the sand, shading it a darker brown than before. My hands cling to the blanket wrapped around me, tightening it, for the mornings may be warm, but the nights are quite chilly. And I stare. I stare mindlessly at the person walking towards my little section of the tree house, his pace steady but determined. I scrunch back to the wall in hopes to conceal myself, that he may leave, but when I hear the ladder creak, I know he is staying. I snuggle further under my blanket, shielding my entire body except for my eyes; I need those to see him.

"Hey Kairi. Why are you all alone up here?" He asks tenderly.

"I was…tired, I guess." I lie expertly. I smile. "Why aren't you practicing with Riku?"

"Riku's busy thinking, as usual." I hear the sarcasm in his voice, but it is small in quantity. "Can I join you? It's pretty cold out there and your blanket looks warm."

"Sora you lazy bum, go get your blanket!" I laugh as he forcefully opens my blanket and jumps in with me, immediately relishing its warmth with his body. "Sora!"

"It's so warm and fuzzy!" He chuckles playfully. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've shared it sooner."

I stop laughing momentarily at his comment. "Because I didn't think you'd want to share it with me." DAMMIT! Why do I keep doing that? I must look like some weirdo right now.

Either he missed my implications or he is ignoring them because he nods and continues to chuckle madly, rambling on about fuzzy blankets and greedy friends. I rest my head to his shoulder; it is all I can do to satisfy this insatiable hunger I have of him. I am drifting off to sleep when I hear footsteps coming our way. Riku. He stands in the doorway, illuminated by the silver moon, angelic as always in his appearance and he doesn't even know it. He walks over and joins us, lying on my other side, snuggling in the blankets as we three stare at the stars above us. "Did you guys forget about me?"

"No." Sora says cheerfully. "You just seemed deep in thought. I didn't want t interrupt you."

"That's a valid excuse." Riku laughs then looks at me, his cerulean eyes bright. "And what about you Kairi? No excuse? Or at least not a good one?"

I shake my head. "Nope. You caught me." I smirk as I look at anyone but him or Sora. Especially Sora. Before I know it, Riku is fast asleep and it is just Sora and I again. I nod to him and motion for Sora to get up. "Hey Sora, can you go with me for a walk?" Am I CRAZY? A walk with him alone? Oh yes, that's JUST what I need right now when I want to pounce him like fresh meat!

"Sure Kairi." He says as we walk away from Riku, leaving him to his peaceful slumber, one that he has not had in many years.

As we walk down the shore, I feel as though we've been doing this for ages long ago. When he stops suddenly, I bump into his back and give him a questioning look. He points to the Papou tree. "Let's go sit down Kairi. My feet hurt."

We proceed to the Papou tree steadily, but my head spins a bit when I look back and see the secret lace concealed by the various palm like leaves and vegetation growing in front of it. I remember. I remember everything I am trying to forget and stumble my way to sit down beside Sora who is already seated and waiting for me. I observe him again—like I always do—and take in his handsome features. What torments me more this time is that he is only in his swimming trunks and a tank top, but I figure that it is not so bad since I am not clad so appropriately for the weather. I am for today's morning weather, but not the night as I sit next to him in my skort, slip-on shoes and my turtleneck—glad I wore that. What I forget is that he doesn't think of me the way I do him, so I suppose it doesn't matter what I'm wearing. He smiles a friendly smile at me; I wish I could return it, but I can't--I feel more than that.

"Sora," I begin timidly, "What were your adventures like when you were saving King Mickey?"

It is like magic. His face turns to stone in a matter of seconds and he looks away. "Kairi…"

"I didn't mean to upset you Sora!" I protest as I grab his face between my hands, stroking his cheeks. I don't want him to have to cry again. "But I need to know…I need to know about Riku…I need to know about you, Sora."

He pushes my hands away. "No Kairi. I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

"Sora…" I trail helplessly though I am determined not to give up. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are." Sora snaps as he stands to leave. I make no effort to stop him, for he is angry with me and I'm not prepared for another scolding from him. "Goodnight Kairi."

I twist and turn in bed; my head full of horrible visions that drive me mad in my sleep. Sora. I thrash wildly, trying desperately to remove the covers, which seem to be strangling me in my sleep, but I can't find a part to grab. Finally I bolt up from my dream. My eyes dart around my room frantically, searching for something, someone to comfort me in my loneliness. One person comes to mind, but he is far from me now, sleeping peacefully—I'm sure of it—in his house on the other side of the island. It feels somewhat strange to have Riku sleeping in my little house, in the next room, yet I am glad that he is not screaming like he does all the other nights he has been here with Selphie and Tidus. They are in the same room as him, and Tidus is snoring loudly. I realize that I cannot sleep and head to my balcony rail to see the ocean as I always do when sleep doesn't befall me. Usually it puts me to sleep right away, but tonight it refuses me that luxury and I sigh mentally. And if my magic, I hear song lyrics float to my ears, a song I kept hearing when Riku was gone.

In a sense, it also reminded me of Sora, but now it reminded me more of Riku--except for the forever in your eyes part, which I'm still uncertain on. Because where Sora, would never tell me anything and would act happy like nothing had happened—and he still does--Riku would never tell Sora or me. Yes, he acted strange and I knew he was bothered or upset but I never knew why. I sigh again as I remember his reaction to my question. I never meant to upset him, but how could I not ask? I needed so desperately to know what had occurred that—even after all these years—would make my friends still act like strangers sometimes. Not that I was stupid. I knew what happened involving me, but what happened involving THEM? What happened between THEM two? That was my major question. Sadly, sometimes I feel alone because they avoid each other or act really buddy-buddy, which also puzzles me. Often times, I find myself wandering back here to my little spot, every now and then torn between whom I should really love. Yes, I decided long ago that I could not love Riku the way I love Sora, but there are times when I question whether I love one more or both equally. It seems that certain times, I could stay with Riku forever, lost in his embrace. Then other times, I feel like I could melt into Sora's arms, stay with him forever.

And I realized sometime ago that I knew why I couldn't choose right away or the main reason I was having such a hard time. They are both beautiful, but their personalities are quite different. Riku, with his silver hair, is a mysterious, passionate person and I think he'd make a great partner or he seems determined in what he wants. He also is somewhat intense, rough and interesting to talk to—very dominating in anything. But then there is Sora, sweet, kind, tender, and extremely romantic. He is so easy-going and easy to talk to, and loves to play around a lot. I feel like with Sora, I can be whomever I want. They're both so wonderful. But whom do I love? I've thought about it numerous times such as morning when I wake up, mid afternoon when I'm at the beach—now as I sit on the balcony too. I walk over to the door and take a peek at Riku. He is lying stilly on the bed, sheets half covering him in his slumber, his silhouette a marvelous perpetual vision before my very eyes. It's like seeing heaven. Unfortunately, that is where it ends, and I know I cannot linger longer for if he wakes, I will not be able to explain my actions. I turn away, leaving the sleeping angel to his rest, hoping his haunting memories will allow him at least one peaceful night of rest before his torment resumes again tomorrow or some other time.

I must be insane. I find myself walking, treading my feet through the sand on the shore. I stop a little ways into the water, the cool liquid lapping at my ankles. Funny, it's sort of warm for this time of night. Involuntarily, I open my mouth and words flow out like melted chocolate.I don't even know what I'm singing, but the melody is beautiful and I continued singing to the empty space surrounding me.

"Kairi, it' really late."

"What are you doing here?" I shriek in surprise as I spin around and see Sora staring at me, his beautiful cobalt eyes interrogating.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Sora smirks knowingly. He begins to walk over, his strides short because of his long slender legs. Did I mention they are very toned? "It's 3:00 in the morning. Any particular reason as to why you're up so late?"

Why lie? I give him a defeated look before staring back at the endless ocean. "Sora, have you ever wondered why people fall in love? And more so, have you ever wondered why people don't fall in love?"

"What brought this on?" He chuckles, but at my serious face, he nods and turns away to stare at the ocean with me. "Well, I can't really say. I've never…been in love. I imagine it would be because that person needs the other person to be with, everyday for the rest of his or hers life. I'm not really sure. But everyone falls in love Kairi. Everyone does."

"How do you know you're in love with the right person?" I blurt out without hesitation.

He looks shocked. "I guess…you just know. Kairi, is there something you need to tell someone?"

"Yeah…when I figure it out." I shrug nonchalantly. I wave to him. "Go back to bed Sora. I don't want to bother you anymore."

"You never bother me Kairi."

I wince at the response, as if it stings internally, and it does because it is not true. I nod and begin walking away. "I hate it when you lie Sora. I hate it when both of you lie." I resume my steady pace, the thought of Sora following me never crossing my mind---that is until I feel his hand on my shoulder. I am jerked backwards, not roughly, to face him. I feel my back press to the back of a wall. His eyes are burning into mine as he leans closer, his face inches away from mine. I can feel every part of him for his body is pressed against mine, the curves of my body melding to his. It's strange how I fit to him so perfectly. His breath is warm, smelling of mint and coconut. It mingles with his body scent of vanilla and Egyptian musk, driving my senses mad to the point where I have to fight not to lose control here. I regain my composure and inch back from him with enough energy to mutter a few sensible words. "What is it So…Sora?" I pray that he doesn't notice my stutter, but it is so obvious that I feel like all is lost now—wait, I know it is. He leans closer to my face. I shiver as his lips graze my cheek.

"You've never bothered me you know and you still don't." His voice is husky and laced with a lustful tone to it.

"I have to go Sora. I'm very tired." How am I still making sense?

"Can we talk a bit longer?" He questions, his hands planted firmly on either side of me, blocking my escape.

And as much as I'm enjoying---more like loving--- our little interlude, I know it cannot go further till I've figured out my feelings. I shake my head at him. "So…Sora, I have to go. Goodnight." With my last ounce of sensible strength, I slip away from him and dart to my house only to find Riku standing by the rail, his emerald eyes hard as he looks at me.

"Where did you go?" He asks, eyes penetrating mine.

I feel no shame, but guilt does not show me mercy. "I went for a walk." It's not entirely a lie. His look softens immediately. He didn't see Sora. I walk to him, embracing him. "Riku, go back to sleep. You're still tired."

"Can't." He answers plainly as he returns my embrace. "I had another nightmare."

"Do you want me to wait till you sleep again?" I offer kindly to him. He smiles and nods. "All right then. Off to bed."

I wait until he is fast asleep again before closing the door and slipping into my room for some well-deserved rest as well. The night has been far too eventfully and far too long to stay up. I dream.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

"Selphie! Get out of my room!" I throw my pillow at her, missing her loud mouth by inches. She sticks her tongue out at me and I toss another pillow at her. Bulls-eye.

"That wasn't very nice!" Selphie shouts cheerfully. She jumps on my bed and curls up next to the wall, her teddy bear pajamas swallowing her up. Why did Tidus get those for her? She smiles. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No. I was hoping I'd get to sleep more." I mumble.

"Geez, then you're crazy. It's 8:00 am!" She states perkily.

"WHAT?" I shout while sitting up to face her, my eyes wide and jaw open. I push her off the bed. "GO AWAY! IT'S WAY TOO EARLY TO BE UP! GET OUT SELPHIE!"

"Not so," She counters my push and lands on her feet, "Riku and Sora are already at the docks fetching their boats. Tidus and Wakka are with them. I was sent here to retrieve you, my dear. Are you coming?"

I mumble incoherently as I change my clothes. I glance at her. "Are you going in those ridiculous pajamas?"

She gasps. "I'll see you at the docks!"

I laugh mentally as she runs out. I gather my belongings and head to the shore where my friends are waiting for us. Boat rides today! I skip down to the dock where Riku and Sora are conversing. They seem level enough, but sometimes I can't even tell. Instead of leaving them to their own, I jump on them, one arm on one of each their shoulders. "GOOD MORNING SORA! GOOD MORNING RIKU!"

"Hey Kairi." Riku nods politely. "Did you get good sleep last night?" I nod fervently.

Sora doesn't smile as he greets me. "Hey."

"So," I brush it off quickly, "whom do I ride with, Riku?"

Riku points to Sora. "I'm going with Wakka and Tidus is going with Selphie. It looks like it just you and Sora."

"Oh." I state blandly. I try to sound enthusiastic, but find that my mind doesn't agree with my mind. I nod to Sora.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks while untying the boat's rope. He doesn't look at me as he climbs aboard. When I don't enter right away, he glares up at me. "Well?" He questions bitterly. "Are you coming or not? I can't wait all day you know."

You're not the Sora I know. "Hold on a minute. I have to get something." I reply with a forced smile. I turn to Riku, pleading with him as we walk to my cabin. He just laughs. "What?"

"Now is your chance Kairi. I'm lost to you now, whether you accept it or not." Riku's smile is sad but sure. He pats my shoulder reassuringly. "I can't be the one you love. You did love me once, Kairi; I know this. But you don't anymore. You've waited so long for Sora and now he's back. It's time you told him."

I stare at him dumbfound. "But how…how did you know?"

"I've always known…since we came back." Riku picks up the blankets. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

"Yeah." I say quietly as we walk back towards the shore. My stomach does a flip-flop. This is not good. Why me?

(Yeah...that was my first ficcie and first chapter! I hope you like it...and I'm sorry if it kinda sucks...it's like an epilogue in some way. And I love Riku people, I do. I just want Sora and Kairi to be together, btu I do like Riku/Sora or Riku/Kairi. They're all grand! Please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome! But PLEASE, no FLAMES! That's just rude!)

**__**

DarkKairi+


	2. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 2

__

Note to Disclaimers: As always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts because Disney and Squaresoft do, ok? Oh and the lyrics for chapter one belong to Mandy Moore and dear Ella Fitzgerald so please, please don't sue me!  
  
**Thoughts Of Zephyr**  
  
"Are you going to talk to me at all?" I ask him, my voice barely above a whisper as I watch Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and Riku paddle far ahead of us. I glance at him. "Sora, please, say something."  
  
"No." He says stoically. "Just be quiet."  
  
"Sora," I feel anger welling up inside me, "You can't ignore me forever! We are going to be stuck together on this boat for the next three hours so either you talk to me or I toss you overboard, hear?" I really will toss you overboard Sora, without a moments hesitation for the way you're acting you thickheaded hunk! I scold myself mercilessly for that last thought of mine. Stupid Kairi.  
  
"No you won't." Sora still looks straight ahead. "I won't let you."  
  
"The hell you won't!" I lose my temper, which is highly unusual for I have always been the calmer of us three or us two in this instance. I lunge at him, my arms outstretched to push him over. Whether I go with him or not, I don't care. I crash into his chest, catching him off guard, sending us both hurtling over the edge-until he shoves me back. I land flat on my back, flat against the cold wood of the boat, Sora atop me in an inappropriate position. He is breathing heavily, his eyes closed while his hands are on either side of my arms, his knees straddling my legs. He has me pinned underneath him, and by the looks of it; he isn't going to let up either. I twitch beneath him, which brings him from his stupor. He gazes at me, his eyes lustful like they had been last night. I watch steadily, nervously, as he leans into me, stopping inches away from my face. I feel my heartbeat quicken as it pounds painfully within my chest as my breathing becomes labored in an effort to ward off Sora's intoxicating scent. I turn my head as he comes closer, but look back right before he stops. His eyes are unreadable for a moment, but when I exhale a slow shaky breath, his eyebrows arch and his lips twitch.  
  
"Don't do that again, Kairi." His tone is dangerously sexy like his smirk. He starts to push off me but I moan against my own accord. He stops immediately and I blush deeply. "Kairi...is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
  
"N...no!" I say forcefully as I struggle to sit but find it hard since he hasn't exactly moved from atop me, his knees still holding my legs down. I don't have enough strength to resist him, yet I push myself up anyway. "Move."  
  
He grabs my shoulder, tenderly but with a force I don't know he posses, holding me at bay in his desired position. "No. I rather like it here. How about you?" He settles himself back, leaning against nothing but the wind and yanks me forward where I land on him, straddling his hips with my legs. "Comfortable enough? After all, it is a long trip before we get to the desired destination, Kairi."  
  
DAMN YOU SORA! Why are you doing this to me? My mind screams at him as I stare at him in a mindless stupor. "Oh..." I find that I cannot answer him coherently in my current location and state of mind. It is not right.  
  
He wraps his arms around my waist, running one hand through my hair while the other pulls me forward. I can't bring myself to resist him. He leans next to my ear, nipping it before whispering, "You feel good, Kairi." He places a soft, gentle kiss on my neck; an extremely sensitive spot on my body. I gasp and throw my head back slightly. DAMN YOU SORA! I let out a few quick breaths before I hear him again. "You taste good too." DAMN YOU SORA YOU MANIPULATOR! I trail my hands to his chest and start to push him away when he nips my neck. My hands fall. I hear him again. "Tsk-Tsk Kairi. I wouldn't try that if I were you."  
  
"So-Sora!" I say breathlessly as he continues to litter my neck and collarbone with chaste kisses, fiery kisses that burn on contact. "You...you have to stop this!" I know now that I don't and won't have the strength to push him away if he goes any further. I attempt to tell him again. "SORA!" He slides my sweater from my skin, leaving it bare and exposed to his soft lips. Magical lips, I'd say! Stupid Kairi. Good Sora. Bad Sora. "SORA!" I say again, this time a bit louder than before as he pushes the strap to my tank top off, the shirt falling halfway off. This is so indecent! I feel my control slipping as he gently kisses my shoulder, sucking the exposed skin gently as his hand travels to my skirt. I gasp again, wrapping my legs tighter about waist, subconsciously grinding my hips into his. This elicits a moan from him and he stops his ministrations momentarily to say my name, which sounds heavenly rolling off his tongue.  
  
"Kai...Kairi."He trails off, his eyes half lidded with passion and lust. I feel faint. He gazes at me before retuning to his previous task: the sweet torture of my being. His mouth moves lower and lower till he reaches the hem above him shirt. He stops before looking up at me. I peer down at him between hooded eyelids, so lost in the passion that I don't bother to refuse him at all. He kisses down the valley between my breasts until he reaches my bra. I feel his arms go under my shirt and slip it off, exposing my bra and skin to his eyes, his eyes alone. I shiver involuntarily from the cold and from embarrassment of being so scantily clothed in front of him. He smiles lightly before going for my bra clasp. I gasp as he unclasps it; my arms immediately cover me, for I am afraid of him seeing me. He gives me a questioning look, his navy eyes wondering why I reacted the way I just did. I turn away, ashamed.  
  
"Sora...I can't." I regain a sense of where I am. "What are we doing?" I feel tears spring to my eyes though I will not let them fall. "This isn't right." Oh god Sora, but I need it from you! Please don't let me win this round! Please reclaim me!  
  
I tense a bit when I feel his arms encircle me. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Kairi...I'm so sorry."  
  
I turn my back to him and grab my shirt, quickly replacing it over my skin. My body racks with unshed sobs as I stare out into the ocean underneath us. Sora is quiet. This is going to be a long ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're awfully quiet today, Kairi." Selphie shouts at me.  
  
I nod to her, avoiding Sora's gaze. She nudges me affectionately. I smile. "Selphie," I start cautiously, eyeing Sora form the corner of my eyes. He seems slightly perturbed, but it talking animatedly with Riku who is making odd hand gestures. "Would you come with me for a while?"  
  
"Sure. Where to?" She asks brightly.  
  
"I don't know, anywhere but here though." I state as I drag her with me. I have to be anywhere away from you Sora, at least for now.  
  
Once we arrive far from our male friends, I sit Selphie down and look straight at her. "Selphie."  
  
"I know what happened between you two was bad, I don't exactly what, but I know it was bad in some way." Selphie said right away. She really doesn't waste time. She sighs. "Kairi, you love him and you know it. Whatever it is, you can deal with it."  
  
"But I don't know if he loves me or is just attracted to me, Selphie." I say in despair. "What do I do?" I wring my hands.  
  
Selphie appears exasperated. "He loves you Kairi. What would make you think differently?"  
  
I think back to what occurred hours before in the boat. I feel tingly all over, but don't believe it means he loves me. I don't feel dirty, and if he wanted me simply for sex, wouldn't I feel dirty? As the questions run through my mind, I nod at Selphie so that she will not suspect my inner thoughts. "You're right Selphie. I'll.I'll tell him later today!" Yeah right, like hell I will!  
  
"That's the spirit, Kairi!" She cheers before we head back to where Sora and Riku are sitting, deep in conversation. Selphie looks around for Tidus. She spots him admiring some swords in a store window. She runs over and I turn away. "We'll be back later!"  
  
I search around for Wakka and see him talking to some woman who I suspect is interested in him because they are talking enthusiastically to each other. I roll my eyes. And I have Riku and Sora, who both ignore me when they are with each other. I walk over to them, debating whom I will sit next to at the bar. Before I can choose though, Riku turns to me. He pats the seat between Sora and himself. I sigh mentally as I take the seat, very aware of Sora's closeness. The tension is so thick someone could cut it like a blanket. I put on my façade to hide anything I can get away with from both of them. "Hey guys! Don't leave me in the dark! What are you talking about? Anything I'd know about? Anything I'd like?"  
  
"Just stuff." Sora says rather grumpily, his left eye twitching.  
  
"Oh you know, the usual. Sword fighting, racing, making things." Riku grins at me. "Isn't that right Sora?" Sora's eye twitches again. Riku arches an eyebrow at our sienna haired friend. "Is something the matter, Sora?"  
  
"Oh, no!" His smile is forced. "Everything is A-OK here Riku, my man!"  
  
Liar Sora! I glare at his back as he orders sodas for all of us. Riku grabs his drink and bows politely. "Well, then, I'll leave you two alone. I've got errands to run with someone. Catch you two later!"  
  
RIKU! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE WITH HIM! NOT NOW! What someone? "Who is this someone, Riku?" I shout after his disappearing form. He shouts back "someone" and I'm satisfied by that answer since he won't elaborate more. I look at Sora. He is sipping his coke stolidly; his eyes far away from his drink. I feel my blood boiling at his attitude and poke him hard on the arm. He spits out his coke and glares at me. "Well, what did you expect? I'm not invisible! Oh, excuse me! Have I bothered the GREAT SORA? Master of the--"  
  
"Not here, Kairi." He growls. I quiet a moment, but start up again when he resumes drinking.  
  
"Tell me then, Sora, great master of the thing I shall not mention, what makes you so great that you don't have to acknowledge your friends? Is there something that is blocking that channel in that great big head of yours? Or is your hair covering the antennas?" I spit angrily, my voice low. I know I am in deep water by the resentful look he is shooting my way. "Or maybe it's that now that you become some GREAT master, you think you're better than the rest of us! Maybe it's that you're just a stuck up asshole who needs an attitude adjustment or a good kick in the ass or a good--"  
  
"I said quit it Kairi." He grabs my elbow and drags me to a murky part of the bar where there are less people. "What is your problem?"  
  
"YOU!" I say without thinking. Tears flow from my eyes, over my cheeks, staining my pale skin. "YOU ARE MY PROBLEM SORA, YOU BIG DUMMY!" God Sora! Can't you see how much I'm in love with you? I slap him so he'll get the point. "YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!"  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" He questions, rightfully too.  
  
"Because I'm your friend." God I am stupid.  
  
"Then why are you so angry? He asks, his eyes burning holes through me when I meet his gaze. He is very close.  
  
"Because--"  
  
I never finish as I feel his lips on mine, harshly prying my mouth open. At first I refuse him entrance for I am stubborn and never go down without a fight, but I finally give into the wonder sensation of his lips on mine. He parts my lips with his tongue, exploring the crevices of my mouth before pressing me against the wall. I tangle one hand in his hair and the other rests curled around his neck, keeping him from pulling away, though I doubt at this point that he would. I am enjoying this more than he can imagine. After he lets up for air, I feel the stinging sensation of cold air against my now bruised lips from his harsh kissing, not that I cared in particular. He stares at me, sapphire eyes wide and curious, probably to my reaction. And I can only stare back, equally confused, my amethyst eyes trying to read his to no avail. I open my mouth to say something but he seals it with his again, this time letting his hand travel up my skirt as the other grasps my head tightly. I gasp into his mouth. Not here Sora, there are too many people, my mind shouts at him. He doesn't' seem to care too much, but at my silent plea and hand that slaps his away, he stops. Not his kiss though, which he only proceeds to press his lips even harder upon mine that are now tender and puffy. Our tongues duel within our passion for I am not about to let Sora win this battle over me, not just yet anyway. I am relishing it too much. I move to deepen it more than it already is when he pulls away suddenly. I give him a furiously questioning glare to which he responds by smirking. "Maybe some other time, Kairi." And just like nothing happened, he begins to strut away. That is definitely not the Sora I know! He's too shy even now! Or is he?  
  
I am beyond fury as he walks away from me, his copper toned hair fluttering in the breeze of the outside bar area. I clench my fists tightly, willing them to fly after him and beat him senseless. I readjust my skirt before letting out and indignant huff and walking toward the hotel. That jerk, I think venomously as I check in. I choose not to get teary eyes-though I feel this way at the moment-and instead fume and head for the pool area. When I enter the area, I see Riku laid out on a sun chair, his platinum hair splayed around his head like a halo of silver silk. I smile at him as he waves then quickly dive into the water. It is deserted, which is slightly strange-save for Tidus, Riku, and Selphie-but I guess no one likes to swim much around here. The water feels extraordinary as it flows over my skin, refreshing and cleansing at the same time. I think it to rid myself of Sora's touch, but it doesn't-and the feeling worsens when he enters the pool area. He seems oblivious to me but waves good-naturedly to Tidus and Selphie. This bothers me for a moment but my fury resurfaces and I dive underwater again, my auburn hair creating a curtain to hide my facial expressions from Sora. I hear him jump in the water as I step out to dive from the board; I dive. I float a few moments after my dive as the cool water soothes my aching legs, relaxing me though my muscles tense with the knowledge that Sora is very near. And then I feel him near me.  
  
"GOTCHA!" I shriek loudly as his arms encircle my waist. It becomes more of a struggle to get away than a playful game between us. He is stunned when I shove him off roughly before swimming hurriedly to the stairs. "Hey Kairi, where are you going?"  
  
I don't answer him while I wrap my towel around myself. I nod to Riku once then dash madly in frenzy to my room on the third floor, far from Sora's on the first. I don't exactly remember why I asked to stay on the third floor while Selphie, Tidus, Riku, Wakka, and Sora stay on the first. Hm.must have been important to be that far away from all of them. I go to the bathroom and turn the shower on right away, making the water a bit hotter than lukewarm. I let it flow over me, the hot beads of water cascading over my skin, soothing me. Once done, I step out, get dressed in my nightgown and slip on my fuzzy slippers before settling down in front of the window with my fuzzy blanket. The window of my room is fairly large, overlooking the islands shore where there are still people walking along the beach even though the sun is setting. Then I see him, standing desolately on the seashore, his lean figure a beautiful contrast against the bright suns rays that are now, as I watch, fading. The setting behind him of blues, oranges, reds, and purples is almost unimaginable. It goes along with him so well, with his copper colored locks, smooth creamy skin like ivory tusks and azure eyes that bear his soul, if I could ever get near enough. His lithe fingers, long toned legs, moderate muscles arms, and broad shoulders were a main focus of mien lately. I shift my gaze to the sun for a moment, the rays surely would be illuminating Sora's beautiful face, perfect lips of a soft pink that I have longed to kiss, and have kissed, but not the way I would like to kiss. I look back and he is gone. When did that happen? I didn't even see him disappear! I search for him desperately outside the window on the shore. He isn't there, Kairi.  
  
I practically jump out of my skin at the soft knock on my door. It must be room service coming to serve dinner and boy I am hungry! I rush over to the door in anticipation of dinner to come, and I throw the door open. What comes at me is something VERY unsuspected. I Fell myself being thrown back- not literally-back on the bed by someone. Once person comes to mind. Sora. I sit up just in time to meet his lips as he crawls over me and pushes me back on the bed. I struggle beneath him to free myself from his grasp, which I know I will be unable to refuse once again. I shove him off quickly. "Stop this!"  
  
"How can I?" He asks huskily as he pulls me toward him again, sliding my nightgown straps from my shoulder, and I let them fall, covering myself with my arms once again.  
  
"Because this is wrong Sora. Because this isn't something that-that..." I turn to look at him. Mistake Kairi. His lips crush mine again as he lays me beneath him for the second time. His hands touch my stomach and I shiver at the contact; it's heated almost. God Sora, you have no idea what this does to me! I lose myself and rake my hands down his now bare back. When did he shed his shirt or was it already shed? I care not for the answer to that as he slips my nightgown completely off. I take in a sharp breath as his lips leave mine to trail down my skin, sucking on it and creating moist circular motions with his tongue along my stomach. God Sora, that feels good! I cry out as he removes my bra, the black satin falling to the side somewhere, forgotten and useless to me now. I am completely exposed. I feel numb for a moment until I feel Sora kiss me again on the lips. I moan into him, my legs circling his wait tightly. He groans in ecstasy and I smile into his mouth, running my fingers through his hair. And I thought this was forbidden? Who cares! All sensible thoughts leave my mind when I feel Sora's lips around my breasts, slowly suckling each bud sending me through a spiral of surprise and aching. "SORA!" I cry out his name as he drags his tongue along my other breast, kneading them with his expert hands, creating the most wonderful sensations to spread throughout my body.  
  
"Kairi..." His breathing is labored for his voice is breathy as well. "What...what do you want?" He runs his fingers up and down my thighs, my legs still around his waist. I writhe against him, begging for something I cannot voice. I reach out to him, sliding my hands up his chest as I peer at him through hooded eyes. His eyes are closed as well, tongue running along his lips sensually as he lets his head fall back. I push myself forward, causing him to fall back so that I am now straddling him, rendering him kind of helpless beneath me.  
  
"Sora...tell me..."I start but never finish as he pulls me in for another searing kiss. I press myself against him, grinding my hips against him. I can feel him, his arousal digging into me. He is clearly hard and in need, but will I relieve it? I smirk knowingly as I continue to torture him, reveling in the feeling, but also getting revenge for what he did to me in the boat and in the bar. He cries out my name and I smile again before getting off him completely, replacing my bra where it belongs. I feel an ache inside me, one of physical nature, but I do not allow it to distract me. It takes all my control not to go back to him for he looks heavenly. He is sprawled across the bed, panting heavily. His chest is rising and falling while beads of sweat roll down his skin. His hooded eyes plead with me and I want to jump back where I was, but I control myself. I cannot do it. I have to make him wait. If he wants me that much, then he will wait. He sits up slowly, his eyes puzzled and confused. "Kairi, where are you going?"  
  
I turn to him slightly, trying to act suave. I smirk. "Maybe some other time, Sora."  
  
TBC.  
  
_(Hey people! now that was just strange! I'm not really good at this lemon stuff so I'm not going to write one. That is the closest I'll probably ever get! Anyway, this was mainly a slightly more passionately physical part of the story, but I don't think I'll be doing too much of that. I like the characters to have personality so Kairi will go back to describing things and thinking. This was just a happening, as you'll see later on. Well, I hope some of you enjoyed my chapter! And really sorry if it disappoints some of you! Please R&R and as always, constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please cause that's rude! Chao!)_  
  
**+DarkKairi+ **


	3. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 3

__

Note to Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Kingdom Hearts. All the charactes belong to Squaresoft and Disney, etc, so please don't sue me cause I have nothing to give.

Author's Note: If anyone here wants some good Sora/Kairi fics, here is a list you can look up and sorry i can't name all since there are a lot popping up recently:

__

Midnight Air

The Paopu fruit incident

The middle of the night

All which are by A. Pikachu

****__

Bittersweet waltz by cOWGIRLfunk

****__

Terminal Romance by Baku

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

I yawn, my eyes getting used to the bright light that flows through my hotel room window. Where am I? I check around. Clearly I'm on a bed, but whose room is the question that runs throughout my mind. I find my clothes lying where I'd left them the night before; I let out my breath. I'm in my room, thankfully. I clamber out of bed, stumbling clumsily over my feet as I grope around-it is dark, mind you-for my robe or something that I can throw over my nightgown, which at this point is somehow slipping off my shoulders. I sit down on the bed and try to put my slippers on but one must be on the other side of the bed since it isn't here. Dammit, no problem though. I'll just reach over and-what the hell? I feel someone beneath me and then it hits me. All the events from the night before flood through my mind like a broken dam-I clutch the covers in my hand. I can't have…I didn't…we didn't…did we? I think hard for a minute or two before a relieved smile makes its way to my face. NO, WE DIDN'T! I whoop joyfully, forgetting that he is still sleeping the bed. I hop on and jump up and down until someone's hand reaches out and grasps my ankle. "Pipe down." Sora mutters from below me, slender fingers still curled around my ankle, warm skin against seemingly burning skin. 

"SORA!" I feign innocence. "What are you doing in here?"

He sounds rather grumpy. "Like you don't know genius." Why is his skin so hot? He leans back, groaning with his hand on his head. "My head hurts. I think I have a headache."

I touch his forehead. "Nope, but close enough." I say with jubilance. "You have the flu Sora, my dear. Just wait here, I'm going to go get Riku. He'll know where to go retrieve some medication since he's been around here before."

I wander out into the hallway till I reach the elevator and take it to the first floor. I start to knock softly on Riku's door but it swings open right away. "Kairi? What are you doing here?" Riku gives me a questioning look. I shift uncomfortably causing his platinum hair to sway back and forth with his melodic laughter. I tug at his sleeve like a lost child. "Is something wrong?" 

"I believe our dear Sora has caught the flu, most mysteriously, I must add." I reply nonchalantly. He looks bewildered by my attitude. Can I not sound calm anymore?

"Are you sure?" He asks suspiciously. "Sora doesn't usually just…get sick. He was fine yesterday night when he was on the shore with Tidus...wasn't he?"

"Well-" I pause. He definitely was FINE last night. "He looked a little pale to me." I am such a liar! He looked perfectly healthy yesterday when he was trying to seduce me!

"Hm…I'll go see what I can scrounge up. In the meantime, take care of him Kairi." His smirk is a bit TOO wide as he walks out of the hotel entrance. He looks too smug as he crosses the street as he turns the corner. Actually, his smirk looks a little fake. 

That little sneak! I want so badly to follow him but I know he would never do the same to me. I let out a heavy sigh-extremely heavy-and trudge back upstairs to care for my "supposedly" sick friend who just happens to be in my room, I think. Did I let him stay in my room last night? Ignoring that thought, I cautiously open the door, shielding my eyes incase he is "a la naked"- not that there would be much I haven't seen by now. For me though, its more of a courtesy service, to give anyone you're not sharing your bed with some decent privacy. Well, I WAS sharing my bed, but I'm not STILL sharing my bed with him-not in that way. I feel around for something to grip-ah, a chair arm. "Sora?" I call out gingerly. "Are you suitable?" I hear some shuffling of feet inside the room then the slamming of a door. He went in the bathroom. I open my eyes and turn on the light, almost killing myself in the process on a pair of shoes in my pathway. When Sora exits the bathroom, half dressed-boxers and socks should not be considered 'decent' for people-I go to him, intent on checking his temperature. He doesn't let me do it at first, but when I tell him that he'd better cooperate or I'd let Riku take care of him he slowly opens his mouth. I take his temperature quickly while he sits numbly against the headboard. Even after I'm done dealing with his fever-I throw him a shirt-he still is lethargic. I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two aspirins and water later he is still acting childish, which in reality is not highly unusual for him, but an annoying aspect nonetheless. He is slouched against the bed, his face somber in the dim lighting that is leftover from the setting sun. DAMN THE RAIN! I curse silently to the water sprinkling-more like pounding-outside upon the beach. I begin to wonder if Riku is all right for he hasn't come back yet, but my anxiety is relieved when the door bursts open. Riku. His emerald eyes smile at us from the doorway as he sheds his raincoat on the coat post and throws a small bag at Sora. "Medication." He plops in a fluffy armchair beside me, his eyelids sliding shut gracefully like water flowing over a rock. I smile. He speaks to our brunette haired friend, his tone stern but light and airy, as if scolding Sora for being sick. "What did you do yesterday that could cause this ailment to suddenly come over you?"

"Are you accusing me? Jeez, all I did yesterday was walk on the beach, have a soda, and swim. How can that cause me to catch the flu?" He retorts moodily at the pale haired beauty before us. I chuckle as Riku puts his hands up in front of him in silent retreat.

"Hey now soldier, slow down there! I meant no accusation! I was just checking like all good friends do!" Riku laughs as he grabs Sora's head, putting a headlock on him immediately. Sora thrashes-angrily and wildly it seems-against Riku's vice-like grip though the happy smile upon his face would tell otherwise. He shouts, merrily though defiantly, while trying to release himself from Riku's grasp. He just grins before letting out a fake yawn. "Really now, Sora," Riku chides playfully, "see what you've caused me to do?" I laugh. Riku goes on. "But, really," He releases Sora who automatically cradles his neck in his hands, "I have to go fetch Tidus and Selphie or else they'll get in trouble like always. Kairi, you know what to do. See you two later."

"Riku wait!" I jog after him. His face is serious now, somewhat sad like it always is for he can no longer hide anything from me. I broke through his artificial state long ago when on his journey through Kingdom Hearts. "I think I know why Sora's sick. I was sick a while ago. Maybe he got it from me." I suggest without realizing the consequences of my statement.

Riku's eyebrows rise so far up his forehead that I slap my hand over my mouth. "What do you mean? What were you two doing while I was gone?" 

"Nothing!" I protest truthfully. You mean what we did last night, Riku, my friend. I chuckle internally at that thought. "Really, we didn't!" I see a spark of hurt flash through his eyes, but it is gone so quickly it is as if it wasn't there in the first place. I brush it off and start to head back to the room, my steps soft and quick.

"Where are you going?" He stands on his spot, confusion written all over his beautiful features.

"Well, to go take care of Sora, of course." I say as I waltz back to my room, leaving an opened-mouthed Riku in the hallway. I'm glad he's not so depressed anymore, but he probably is hiding it from me. Riku, I hope you feel better someday. I brace myself for the worst as I step back into the hell chamber where Sora is the master, not myself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the end of the day I am about ready to collapse with sleep from my task. Sora did nothing but sleep the entire time, which meant boredom for me and left me with nothing to do but crave the rest I need. This is what frustrated me so much with him as the day passed. As I sit, watching the sunset like I did last night, I run a hand through my hair. Sora is sleeping on the bed, sprawled about the covers and sheets in one big mess. He still sleeps like a child, but god, how he isn't! I allow my eyes to travel to his figure, which is quite visible in the setting sunlight that lingers just above the trees, illuminating his now somewhat tanned skin. I can see the contours of his gorgeously shaped face; the features are all chiseled to perfection. He is a death angel in my eyes. His features so dark and harsh-save for his eyes-like that of a servant of Lucifer, but far too fragile and beautiful to belong to Satan. He surely resides in heaven, with Riku, but he is so much more exquisite to me than any other man I've ever laid eyes on. God Sora, I love you and you don't even know it. And all you do is lust after me, not love me, and I let you. Why do I do this to myself? Because you're the epitome of a dark craving that resides within my heart, my mind, my soul. And I wish you'd satisfy more than my physical craving. You torment me so much Sora. 

His chestnut hair is sticking up in all directions as it always does and in spite of myself, I reach over and run my fingers through it. He'll never know; too deep in sleep, I believe. I lose myself in the sensation of his silky hair, each strand filled with a special ingredient to drive me out of my right state of mind. Oh, that scent…Egyptian musk and vanilla; so heavenly. I sniff quietly, inhaling every ounce of his scent before drowning in it as though it was an ocean of aromas. He always smells so good, but today, there's something else. Is that…is that eucalyptus leaves? It must be the medicine that Riku bought him. I suck in a large breath of air, shakily so as not to wake him, and inhale him all over again. My senses go haywire within my mind. My control is slipping rapidly. I lean over and kiss his long ebony eyelashes; they are like satin, similar to warm light on my skin. I trail my fingers along his tender skin; it is soft like the sheets he is sleeping on, though more silky. His muscles pulsate beneath my fingertips, gently but strongly and I shiver. And I want him to wake up already to pleasure me. 

I continue to trail my eyes all over his body until I've come to a breaking point in my control. It's like it's malfunctioning or it's broken. Finally, I reach his lips and mine linger there. I feel like a hawk hovering above my prey, waiting for it to notice me before claiming it for my very own. And he does. Sora's eyes flutter open gracefully and he stares at me in shock. "Kairi, what's the matter? Is there some-"

"Make love to me, Sora." I blurt out hastily, my fingers stopping right above his collarbone. His eyes go wide. He looks confused, though I'm sure he'd happily oblige, but I stop him quickly. "But," I press a single finger to his russet lips, "Only if you love me Sora. Only if you love me." When he doesn't answer, I stand to leave, rushing to the door though it seems like an endless escape. Once I reach the door, I take one last look to see how he will react-he does nothing, just sits frozen on the bed. My head feels heavy and I feel teary, but I stand tall. "Well then," I force my voice to stillness, "goodnight Sora." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I run to Selphie's room as tears course down my cheeks like a dam that has been broken. I bang on the door till my knuckles are red, desperate for her to let me in. When she doesn't come right away, I start to shout hysterically, my cool composure gone. "SELPHIE! PLEASE LET ME IN SELPHIE! PLEASE!"

"KAIRI!" Selphie throws her door open and embraces me. I fall into her arms like a heap of useless junk, bruised and broken. She strokes my hair softly. "Kairi, honey, what's wrong? You're crying and you don't usually cry, especially since...um...well, you know."

"I can't do this anymore!" I sob onto her shoulder. "I just asked Sora to make love to me!"

"You what?" She asks in disbelief.

I scream at her again. "I ASKED SORA TO MAKE LOVE TO ME!" People around us stop and stare. I turn red slightly, and push Selphie inside. "Look Selphie," I close the door. We're in the dark and I cannot see her facial expression. "I just asked Sora to make love to me."

"I think we've confirmed that…but why?" Selphie looks confused. She chews nervously on her hair. "I thought you were in love with Sora. What's wrong with well, making love with the man you love?"

"There is ONE problem, ONE BIG problem, Selphie." I say sadly as I sit down on the floor, cradling my knees and legs within my arms. "The problem is when he doesn't love you in return." Selphie starts to speak, but I already anticipate her next question. "I asked him Selphie and he didn't answer. He was just trying to use me for sex, just like they all have tried." Selphie looks aghast. I didn't really give you much of a chance to answer, did I, Sora? I ignore that thought, not wanting to believe that he'd have said yes to me, yes that he loved me. Sora doesn't love me and I know this for a fact. I cling tightly to my legs, burying my head in my knees. Selphie approaches me and I can tell she is worried but I care not for what her face conveys; I'm too lost in my own misery. I look at her through watery eyes. "I have to go back to the island, Selphie. I have to go now. I can't bear another three days here with Sora."

"Yes you can. You're tough Kairi. You waited four years by yourself for them to come back. You can do this." Selphie rubs my back. She grins. "And I'll be here to support you all the way." I give her a disbelieving look. "I'll tell Tidus I'll be hanging with you this week."

"Thanks Selphie. You're a pal." With that I crawl into the bed located next to hers, the one Tidus set up for guests since Wakka apparently had that woman over last night. I bid Selphie a goodnight before settling into the warm blankets, all thoughts of Sora leaving me while I sleep peacefully in the land where they say dreamers dream beautiful dreams. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I rub my eyes sleepily as I sit up, my back somewhat sore from the mattress or lack there of one. "Selphie?" When I see her bed neatly made and pillows primped, I figure she left with Tidus somewhere. Weren't we supposed to hang out today? I yawn loudly to myself as I stretch my arms high above my head, making sure to get out every kink in my sore muscles. Gingerly, I get out of bed, scratching my thigh where my nightgown has ridden up too far. I'm about to peel my clothes off when I hear a voice. I spin around to see Sora sitting in an armchair, a blanket around him with an empty bowl of evidently what was soup. I stutter. "Y-Yes?"

"Wakka and Riku stuck me in here since I am still sick." He states plainly, his eyes gazing out the window at the bright morning air, seemingly lost in its magnificence. He turns back to me suddenly, his sapphire eyes solemn in the moonlight. "Why did you do it, Kairi?"

"Why did I do what?" I ask, completely clueless as to what he's referring to, my eyes searching. 

"You know what I'm talking about. Why did you ask me that question when we were in your room?" He asks. I immediately know what he is talking about. I cringe when his eyes glare at me hard with...hurt? I gasp as he stands, tossing his empty soup bowl on the floor, walking briskly over to where I am standing. He grabs my shoulders and I see what I have feared: tears and a swirl of emotions too hard for me to take in presently. "Why did you ask me when you know that is what I've wanted to do forever Kairi? How could you do that to me?"

"How could I do that to you? How dare you say that with what you've put me through the past four years!" I scream at him with fresh tears brimming upon my eyelids. "How could you come back and think things would be the same? You're not the same anymore! Riku's not the same anymore! Hell, Sora, I'M not the same anymore!" I lash out at him with my hands, attempting to hit him again to relieve my frustration, which is rather high at the moment. He grabs my hands, stilling them from their wildness. I let out a shaky sob even though I've willed myself not to cry anymore. I don't succeed for more choked sobs escape my mouth. "How could you kiss me like that and expect me to do nothing? I am a human too and have human emotions, Sora!" He embraces me; warmth and security washes over me like a gentle, silk blanket caressing my skin. And I cry harder than before he came. I'm too worn out to refuse anything he says or does while my eyes, red and tired, close in an attempt to wash away the memories I've been trying to rid myself of for years. 

I hear him sigh loudly as he tightens his arms around my waist, protectively. "Kairi?"

"What?" I ask silently, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Did you think I was going to use you?" He questions steadily.

"I know you were and still want to, Sora. I'm too changed to care anymore." I scowl, my voice vehement as well as venomous. "Just get it over with. Do it while I'm still willing." I glare at his chest through my shut eyelids. 

"I won't. Not like this Kairi." He places me away from him as he takes a seat on the veranda. He turns to me, his sapphire eyes pleading. I am taken aback. "I want you to want it too, Kairi. I want this to be a mutual relation."

My eyes widen considerably as he takes me back once again, his strong yet gentle arms surrounding me with strange comfort. I stutter to get proper words out, but I am too flustered to articulate well. I settle for a simple response. "So...what does this mean now? What do I...what do I mean to you S-Sora?"

"Everything Kairi, everything." He whispers in my ear as he breathes in the scent of my hair. "Hm...You smell like apricots and cinnamon." He gazes into my eyes, "I told you I'd come back to you. And I did." He tenses slightly. "Am I welcome...Kairi?"

I release another sob as I bury my head in the crook of his neck. I am so confused. Sora, is this your declaration of love for me? I don't understand...this is so hard for me. I cling onto him in desperation, as if he'll disappear, tears flowing freely from my eyes. God Sora, I love you so much! I cry onto his shoulder, feeling weak and consumed by the odd happiness that seeps through my body. I cannot help but smile as we fall back on the bed while I snuggle into his arms, welcoming the warmth he has to offer. I'm not sure that this is a declaration of love, but I feel it will do until further or due. Sleep welcomes us both as he pulls the covers over us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (POV switch to 3rd person)

"See! I knew they'd eventually get over it!" Selphie stated confidently as she smoothed out her chestnut colored hair while elbowing Tidus who was clutching the window seal with urgency. Selphie gave him a puzzled look. "Is something wrong, Tidus?"

Tidus muttered something inaudible before shaking his head. "No, It's nothing. So...how much do I owe you and Wakka?" He dug in his pockets for his money. Selphie regarded him sheepishly. "What?" He asked of her mien.

"I was just kidding, Tidus. I wouldn't ever make you pay...you know that." Selphie hid her blush as she turned away. She began to walk back to the shore; her yellow sundress swirled around her in the soft breeze that blew around her. Tidus sighed. She waved for him to follow. "Come on Tidus, or we'll be late and Wakka and Riku will start to worry." Tidus sighed again as he fell in step with his friend. Selphie frowned internally. 'Will I ever be able to tell you that I am infatuated with you?' She gave one last longing gaze at the blonde haired youth before bidding him goodnight to return to her dormitory of the hotel where he would join her later.

****

^TBC...

(Ok people...this is going to be longer. I will have more pairings too, like Cloud/Aerith(Aeris), Leon/Yuffie and Tidus/Selphie. I'm having a bit of trouble on what to do with Riku. I do have stuff in mind, but you'll see that later. Anyway, sorry it ended so suddenly, but I hope you all like it. Please R&R, if it's not to much of a problem, though I'll continue to write this anyway. Thank you for reading this!)

**__**

+DarkKairi+


	4. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 4

__

Note to Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Kingdom Hearts. All the characters belong to Squaresoft and Disney, etc, (except Cyra who is fully mine) so please don't sue me cause I have nothing to give any of you people.

****

Author's Note: Sorry about my chapters getting shorter if they are, but this is a layout for the next few chapters because something is going to happen and I've brought more people into it now, more pairings, too. I have one original character in the story now and I'm sorry if people think Leon/Yuffie is wrong because of age. I know she's supposed to be sixteen, but here she'd older and of course so is Leon. But if Trunks can be like 20 years older than Pan, what's the big deal with a ten-year difference? Besides, it does actually happen in REAL life, believe it or not. It doesn't make it ok, but this is a fanfic. Oh and one more thing, all this is based on Kingdom Hearts since I know NOTHING about ANY of the Final Fantasy's and nothing about Rinoa, ok? Yes, I do know Rinoa and Squall were together but that's about it. I'm sorry to disappoint some of you.

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

"This island is absolutely beautiful. What do you think?" A young woman with raven black hair sighed dreamily as she clapped her hands together, starry eyed. She turned to her partner. "You seem preoccupied. Where do you think they went that is taking them so long?"

"Who knows? Who cares?" A tall, slender man replied, his chestnut hair falling about his shoulders. He yawned and the woman frowned instantly. "What is it now?"

"Can't you act civil for once, like I don't bother you?" She tapped her foot against the concrete ground, her agitation mounting by each passing second. "If you didn't want to be stuck with me you could've told them and left me here."

"I never said that." He began as he started away from her. 

"But you meant it. You always do." She fled in the opposite direction, dropping her headband in the process as she shielded her eyes against something unknown. He sighed as she disappeared around the palm trees, her figure fading before he picked up the headpiece. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What if someone sees us?" She stuttered slightly, her words coming out in gasps and clipped words from the intensity of her situation. She grinned even in her dilemma. 

"Then why don't we go somewhere else?" 

"That...would be a good...idea..." Aerith tried to pry him off her neck, though she was delighted to have him kissing her in such a way since she had waited so long for it. Publicly was another matter though. She pushed him away gently, her hands coming to rest on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He buried his nose in her hair, nuzzling her soft silky strands as he inhaled her scent. Aerith did not struggle against him as they stood in the hallway of the first floor, leaned up against what was clearly someone's occupied room. Somehow, though she wasn't sure how, Aerith managed to shake him from her, which emitted a growl of protest from his lips. She simply smiled as she pointed in the direction of the front desk. He looked slightly perplexed as she walked away without further or due, her hips swinging from side to side in rhythm with the clock behind him. And before he knew it, she had disappeared completely around the French corridors. He shook his head as he followed eagerly after her, his alabaster eyes searching desperately for her figure within the crowded lobby. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (POV switch to 1st person, Kairi, and I will always do Kairi is 1st person)

Streams of sunlight drift through the window, the curtains parted long before my slumber might be disturbed. My auburn hair splays across the bed as I snuggle further within the protection of silk sheets, my pale skin shielded from the blinding perpetual light that floods the room. Beside me someone twitches, tan skin reflecting the suns bright beams as he hugs my small figure tightly to him. I respond in the only way I know: I fall back into his warm embrace as the intruding sun continues to beat upon us. I let out a soft yawn as I pull the pillow against my face to keep from waking up from my dream. Or is this a dream? I try to remember everything that occurred last night but find that my memory is gone. I feel my mind struggle angrily to recall it all, the feelings that were expressed between us last night, if they really did happen. In one final attempt to recollect the events, I thrash wildly against the bed, knowing that if he is still beside me, then it is real. And I am granted my answer with a quick reaction. 

I feel Sora's arms still my flailing arms as he drags me back from above him, his sienna hair protruding slightly from beneath the sheets below me. I rejoice happily, my eyes shining as we both disappear underneath the covers. I smile goofily as his forehead touches mine, his indigo eyes never opening, but his lips formed into a satisfied grin as his lips cover mine in a tender kiss. I respond quickly, my hands roaming over his back, which causes him to moan softly from his throat. I pinch him and he lets out a surprised yelp as I leap from bed and shoot out the door. I look back for a moment and see his face. He looks positively bewildered as he stands in the doorway, his tousled chocolate hair askew atop his head, ocean blue eyes wild with confusion, and totally shirtless. Shirtless? When did THAT happen? Nevertheless, he stands there for a moment, in shock, but then darts after me. I let out a shriek as I run down the hallway, knocking over someone in the process, but I am too filled with adrenaline to say sorry and continue down toward the beach shore, Sora on my heels. 

At first I try to avoid him, running along the endless seashore, but when I feel the burn in my legs, I stop for a brief rest since I believe Sora is far behind me. This is where I make my mistake. Just as I am about to take off I smack face first into the sand. I hear Sora chuckling behind me as I look up in time to see his hand extended in offering. I grunt in response, rolling my eyes and folding my arms across my chest as I sit up and ignore him. He continues to chuckle incessantly while he sends a dazzling smile my way. And he surprises me yet another time during our stay as he sweeps me off my feet into his strong arms, spinning me around until we've both fallen into the salty water below. I cough lightly as I spit water out of my mouth, suddenly very interested in anything but Sora's wet, finely toned chest that glistens in the sunlight. I shiver as his hand rests on my back, his fingers trailing down my shirt to stop just above the waistband of my skirt. I inhale deeply, my breath catches in my throat as his hand plays with the elastic before traveling back up my shirt. 

The tension between us is gone, not like the boat ride and various nights before, or is it? I feel my shoulders clench when his fingers come up the front of my shirt. Suddenly my confidence dwindles and I feel fear grip me as his hands tug at my shirtsleeve. Without warning I slap his hands away as uncertainty plagues my mind. I stand up abruptly and take off running in the direction of the boats. I don't know what has overcome me, but I feel my heart beating rapidly as though it will rip through my chest and leave me dead upon the ground. What is this fear I have? I can feel Sora's footsteps upon the dock, pounding heavily as he runs towards me. In a bout of desperation I jump into the water and try to swim away though I know this attempt is futile because there is nowhere to go for miles, at least not without a boat. With a defeated sigh I stop midway in the water, my shoulders sagging as I submerge myself in the water around me, ignoring Sora's frantic cries. I allow myself to sink under fully; I briefly wonder if I'll come up, but my question is answered as I feel Sora's arms lift me up. 

I curse silently in my head, wishing I could be anywhere but Sora's comforting embrace. Then it hits me: am I afraid because I still think Sora is using me as a sex object? I pinch my arm to convince myself otherwise, but my stubborn mind refuses to let the concept go. I turn to Sora with teary eyes even though I am determined to be strong. "Is it true? You never answered me last night." I ask weakly to him, my voice betraying me as well as my crystalline tears. 

"Is what true?" He questions, dumbfounded by my interrogation. "What did I never answer?"

"WHAT AM I TO YOU SORA?" I shout at him as I shove him away, roughly. I turn my back to him, anger coursing through my veins as I continue to delude myself, I think. "AM I SOMEONE YOU CARE FOR OR A-A SEX OBJECT?"

"A what? Kairi, I told you last night! Don't you remember? I told you that I care for you!" He sounds disbelieving at my outburst and I feel guilt swell up inside of me. Masking my hurt, I take one last look at him before sprinting back to the hotel, my tears dried by the wind and my sobs lost to the breezes. Once within the shelter of my room, I sink to the floor, drowning in my sorrow, hoping that Sora will forgive me when I seem him-inevitably. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (This is another POV switch and will remain in this POV for the rest of the story)

She was plain out miserable, sitting outside atop a tree, high above anyone's view. She picked yet another petal from the yellow daisy in her hand, though it was extremely pretty in her eyes. She let out a heavy sigh as she spotted couples walking below, her heart longing to do the same but finding the task too difficult to slave away over more than she had done so in the past. Instead of sulking over it the way she used too, she found solace in tearing things apart or ignoring things or people who bothered her. Yuffie let out another sigh as she noticed him walking--more like treading--through the sand with his blade tucked neatly in its sheath. She saw its handle glint in the sunlight, but did not bother elaborating on it further than she had, for she was more than thrilled to hide away from him and his harsh words. Yes, his words cut her like dagger sometimes and he had no idea. 

But what seemed to bother Yuffie more than anything was his cool, nonchalant attitude that would never give way to his feelings, whatever they were. Or the way his chestnut hair swayed delicately in the breeze as it fell over his eyes, rich in a sapphire hue, deeper than Sora's. Yuffie let out a giggle, something she hadn't done in a long time. She smiled wistfully as she remembered how she used to be, not who she was now. She realized that the giggly girl she was back in Hollow Bastion had dissipated into nothingness since the Kingdom Hearts incident. She didn't even know she could still laugh more or less hold the smiles she did so well. At first it had seemed she would remain the lighthearted youth forever, even after the days of Kingdom Hearts. But somewhere between the closing of the doors as well as Aerith and Cloud's reunion, her smile had faded and was replaced by a somber frown, not completely hopeless though. If she recalled correctly, she had taken off at the sight of Aerith and Cloud uniting. Yet, she realized it wasn't so much them that made her flee, but the facial expression that had graced her partner's face at Cloud's arrival. She remembered her eyes tearing at this show of emotions from him toward the other female. And she scowled. How she wished that face was for her, back then. 

Now she would just ignore it and trudge on in her state of artificial happiness like sugar sweetener: it was superficial like she was now. Whatever had brought these feelings to her was something she never figured she'd solve, but at this point, she guessed she didn't care anymore. Tearing away the last petal, she jumped down from her perch, gracefully landing on her feet. Meanwhile, she noticed that her partner had turned in her direction, his fierce eyes narrowed on her. Yuffie ignored this and continued to dust herself off since she had decided that checking into the hotel would be a good idea. 'Now, I just have to find Aerith.' She thought grimly, her almond shaped eyes tracking her partners every move until she felt him right behind her. Even though he was still there, he made no sign of gracing her presence and she returned this by not acknowledging him. She simply stared in front of her where someone had conveniently placed a large advertisement, thus giving her reason to keep ignoring him. That was until he said something or so she thought. And he did, but not what she had expected. 

Instead, she released a childish squeak as his hands landed on her shoulders; his hands traveled slowly down her arms, skin against skin and Yuffie blushed in spite of herself. She felt a chill run up her spine as she heard his voice in her ear. His actions were quite uncharacteristic of his attitude. "How long have you been here? I've been looking for you."

His tone was gentle, but the harshness in his voice would never leave him, Yuffie had concluded during her alone time. Her eyes closed for a brief second as she relished in the sensations his skin sent through her body. She now understood why Aerith had shivered at his touch when he had saved her; it was screaming with sensuality whether he knew it or not. "Really?" She asked breathily, her voice trembling as his fingers curled around her wrists. "Why...would you be looking for me?" 

She did not expect his answer to be an epiphany, but what he said stunned her nonetheless. "You dropped your headband earlier. Don't you want it back?" He asked in a snobbish tone. Her face scrunched up as his breath tickled her neck, sending her head into a spiral of anger and despair. "Well Yuffie, do you want it back? You're hair looks a bit ruffled."

"No." She replied hastily, her tone icy as she spun around to face him, her eyes burning holes through him. She shoved him away roughly, her composed resolve finally faltering. "No Squall. I don't want it back. Why don't you just tear it apart and burn it? Or why don't you fix it up and give it to Aerith?" She slapped her hand over her mouth following that comment. She wasn't supposed to give way to her jealousy. In a panic to preserve her hurt pride she kicked up a cloud of sand and ran into the hotel. 

"YUFFIE, WAIT!" Leon called after her, his worry consuming him, though he would never admit this to her. As he ran after her, he couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. He cared very much for Yuffie, more than Aerith. Yes, he had been interested in Aerith, but she was gone and a past interest at that. He had never believed in anything resembling love let alone love itself until Yuffie had come along with her cheery attitude and management of his sour attitude. His heart felt fluttery when he thought of her because she was light to his darkness like Aerith was to Cloud. He had been interested in Aerith, but when he saw the love in her eyes at Cloud's return, he knew there was nothing more between them, not that there had been ever. One more sigh escaped his throat as he trekked down after the young woman who seemed to possess some uncanny speed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can't you just stay still for a moment?" Selphie asked in frustration as Tidus squirmed yet again, throwing her tweezers off for the third time. Without warning she snatched the tweezers, steadied his leg with one hand and poked him hard. Tidus let out a yelp as the metal point connected with his tender flesh. It subsided quickly though as Selphie spotted the wood intruder and rescued his leg from infection. Once done, she wiped her hands on her dress, sniffling in satisfaction before heading to the bathroom to wash her dirty fingers. "Well, was that so hard? Seriously, I thought you were never going to stay still. Tidus, are you ok?"

She giggled as she spotted Tidus upon the bed; arms still bound by the ropes she had used earlier. She let out an innocent laugh as she kept watching him thrash with his one free leg. Tidus glowered at her. "Well, are you going to untie me? These hurt, you know!"

"No, I rather like you tied like that." She smirked as she continued to observe him, her eyes traveling along him, taking in every inch of his appearance. Tidus shifted uncomfortably and Selphie realized what she'd been doing. Letting a light blush stain her cheeks, Selphie ran over and hastily untied him from his confinement. As soon as he was free, Tidus murmured something inaudible to her and rushed out the doorway, leaving behind a stunned Selphie who just stared after him. She took one last look at the doorway before slamming her door. 'Why does he always do that?' She scolded herself for "checking" him out the way she had, but was there a reason to be discreet? 'He never takes me seriously anyway.' She thought bitterly. 'Neither does anyone else for that matter, especially Riku.'

Selphie gave one more bitter sigh as she plopped down on her bed, pulling a thin sheet over her. She turned her gaze to the window and found herself drifting off into a deep slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was straight out bored. Riku didn't know which was worse: losing Kairi to Sora or watching happy couples run along the shores. He released a sigh as he watched one particular SINGLE girl walking down the shoreline. 'Now that's not someone you see everyday.' He thought as the girl looked around, clearly confused and lost, from what it seemed. Riku tried to act oblivious as she slowly walked up to him, her steps tentative and unsure of where she was going. But he figured he might as well answer her since she had already tapped his shoulder. He turned to her, aquamarine eyes meeting bright ruby orbs. 'Now THAT isn't something you see everyday.' He reminded himself, never having seen a person with ruby eyes before. "Yes?"

"Excuse me sir," She began shakily, uncertainty lacing her voice. "Could you tell me where I might find this place? I've been looking all afternoon and I can't seem to find it."

Riku took a hesitant look at the name on the paper and laughed. The young woman looked alarmed, her ebony hair swishing in the breeze as she took a step back from him. Riku smiled more to himself than her as he stood up, offering her his hand. "I'm sorry, it's just that this place is the big building you've walked around five times now Miss...?"

"Cyra is my name. I must look like a fool to you Mr...?" She gave him an expectant look. 

"Riku. My name is Riku." He said as they shook hands, her slim one fitting easily into his. He marveled at her skin, which was a rich shade of olive and a contrast to his pale, milky skin. The combination of her dark hair, crimson eyes, and olive skin was a bit overwhelming for him for he was quite used to Kairi or Yuffie, both who had milky skin much like his. He nodded in the direction of the building. "Well then, Cyra, how about I help you get settled? I know all about this island. I come here all the time with my friends. What do you say?"

"Why thank you. I don't think most strangers are this kind." She said as they began their walk to the hotel. She looked shyly at the front desk, awaiting the process to be complete. Once it was done, she smiled at Riku and shook his hand. "Well, thank you again Riku. If I see you around, maybe we could...I don't know...talk?" She looked hopeful.

Riku nodded, a smirk playing across his lips. "I'd like that Cyra. I'd really like that." He looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping his fingers. "You know what, Cyra? I have reservations to eat dinner at the restaurant down the block tomorrow. Would you like to go?" 

"That sounds nice, but you hardly know me..." She trailed, her eyes traveling to the floor as a blush graced her olive skin. "Wouldn't it be...strange?"

"It would give us a chance to get to know one another. So...do you want to go?" Riku asked again. She nodded fervently. "All right." With that he began to walk away, silver hair swaying as he walked.

"But how will I know where to meet you?" Cyra shouted after him.

"I'll find you." He said plainly. "See you around Cyra!"

"Yeah," She whispered quietly to his already fading figure, "see you around, Riku."

Giving him one last appreciative look, Cyra started to her hotel room, intent on having a restful evening. AS she was unpacking, she kept seeing Riku in her mind. There was no doubt that he was attractive, but there was more to him than that, she could clearly see. There was something about him that screamed mystery, sensuality, and tenderness-darkness. She could feel it when he had shaken her hand-the darkness of his past creeping into her skin. She did not believe in magic, but who was she to say nothing was possible when everything was possible? She gave the dressed to her right one last wavering look before she collapsed onto the bed, fatigue overcoming her.

****

^TBC...^

(Ok people, this is short, I admit, but it'll get better. I will be giving more information, but this was a layout. If you didn't read the author's note at the beginning and you're confused, then go read it. It explains why this chapter is the way it is. Please R&R, if it's not too much of a problem, but forget flames ok? They aren't considerate, though constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you to ALL my reviewers who read and reviewed and even to those who didn't! I love you guys!)

****

+DarkKairi+


	5. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 5

****

Note to Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Kingdom Hearts (except Cyra who is fully mine) so please don't sue me cause I have nothing to give any of you people.

Author's Note: Ok people, some new information. In the chapter after this, I will be explaining where Cyra comes from, who she is exactly, and why she is here, precisely. Other than that, there's not much more to say except that this fic IS A/U so please don't say this isn't from the game unless it actually was and I made a mistake. You'd be wasting energy in doing that! Anyway, I hope everyone continues to read my fic and review it. And I'm still really sorry about the Yuffie/Leon and Leon/Rinoa thing!

****

Thoughts of Zephyr (Chapter 5)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~(Kairi, 1st Person POV)

I tilt my head to the side, observing the pairs of people running along in the soft white sand. I feel as though I should be doing it as well, but I know that at the present, I cannot. I think back to the past few hours, the thought of Sora springing immediately to my mind causing me to cringe, visibly. I feel my eyes tear at the recollection but I do not allow them to fall, refusing to give into anything that resembles weakness of the heart. Suddenly I hear pounding footsteps run past my room; I feel strangely compelled to check whom it is. I fling the door open in time to catch a glance of familiar black hair and yellow attire. I dart after her, shouting as I struggle to keep up. "YUFFIE!"

As I round the corner, I smack into a figure not much taller than my own, but I know that it is a woman. I rub my head and stare at her. Her face is tear-stained and eyes are puffy from crying. "Kairi?" Her voice is meek but relieved. I embrace her, glad that someone else is here other than Sora and Riku. She sniffles slightly before wiping at her eyes. "Hey there Kairi. What have you been up to lately?"

"First off," I begin with a small giggle, "when did you get here? I thought the walls were in place, right?" Yuffie frowns for a moment. She nods hastily. "Um...perhaps we should talk about this at dinner? I have some reservations at the diner tonight, for two people. Should we discuss it there?"

"For two?" Yuffie smiles slyly. "Would that be for you and Sora?" I scowl and look away. Yuffie gets the gist and waves it off airily, hoping to divert my attention from the mentioning of Sora. "Well, I think that'd be great. Um...when should I get there? I don't want to run into anyone else."

"I believe 6:30 is a good time. Is that ok?" I ask as I rummage through my purse for the reservation card, cutting my hand on the scissors in my purse. I don't even know why I carry scissors in my purse. Just incase, I guess. "Well, I have to go." I show her my cut hand. "I'll see you later! I have to go clean this up before I drench the carpet! Bye Yuffie!"

"Bye Kairi!" Yuffie's voice doesn't sound as perky as it used to. I shake my head. 

Everything has changed.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^(Third person POV)

Yuffie wandered aimlessly down the hall, extremely relieved to see Kairi on the island as well. All seemed well until Kairi had asked the question about the walls, which were NOT intact, as they had been after Sora and Mickey had sealed Kingdom Hearts. She didn't know the entire story, but she wasn't willing to go ask Leon and Cloud for the in-depth version with thousands of details. But instead of sulking in her misery, Yuffie decided her entertainment lay near the arcade area where many kids were gathered in a circle around someone. Curious as to what was so fascinating, Yuffie walked over intent on finding out the cause. In the circle she saw a young woman, about 19 years old, playing a game she'd never seen before. Still, the girl appeared to be awfully skilled at it for a crowd to have gathered. Yuffie hadn't noticed she was alone behind the girl until the girl bumped right into her. Both women stumbled-Yuffie on the floor and the woman on the game-and landed squarely five feet away from each other. 

The young woman scratched her back steadily, releasing a small chuckle as she helped Yuffie off the ground. Yuffie looked slightly surprised as the woman offered her hand in greeting. "Hi there. I'm sorry to have startled you, but you startled me, quite frankly! I'm Cyra, new to this island."

"Oh, well, forgive me for staring but you play well!" Yuffie shook her hand briskly, enthusiastic to see another woman somewhat her age other than Kairi. "By the way, my name is Yuffie."

"Well, I have to go take care of some thing, but if I see you around, maybe we can talk?" Cyra said cheerily, her ruby eyes sparkling brightly. 

"Sure, Cyra, but I have to go meet my friend Kairi!" Yuffie giggled and ran off. "See you later!"

Cyra blinked a couple of times before shrugging off the eerie feeling that crept over her at the name of Yuffie's friend, Kairi. She shook her head as she made her way out of the arcade.

Not far, Aerith was exiting her hotel room having just finished checking in. She let out a small yawn as she made her way to the hotel lobby to see who else was on the island besides her group. She had just walked out when she ran straight into Leon. He mumbled a quick sorry and dashed past her in search of someone, though she didn't know who. Rolling her eyes, Aerith continued her leisure walk towards the patio of the hotel. Once she was outside, she scanned the area for Cloud; he wasn't visible anywhere. She smiled to herself before cautiously making her way to the town center of the island where shoppers were bustling quickly throughout the streets. She had been walking for mere minutes when she spotted a booth where a young man was standing, an ivory-gloved hand in his chestnut hair. Aerith immediately recognized him from the chocolate colored hair to the tanned skin and outrageously flamboyant outfit of simple red shorts, a bright yellow shirt and red shoes. Without a second thought, she tapped his shoulder gently, her eyes lighting up when he turned to her. "Hello Sora."

"AERITH?" Sora's sapphire eyes widened in shock as he dropped the glass piece he'd been holding. He opened his mouth once then shut it as he tried forming coherent sentences. "What are you doing here? Are the others here? How did you get here? Aren't the walls still intact?"

"One question at a time, Sora." Aerith said calmly with a small grin. She beckoned for him to follow her; the broken piece of glass forgotten behind them as an angry merchant discovered his shattered good. She led Sora to the docks where Cloud was sitting comfortably, his sword gone from his back. "Well, Sora, I suppose I should answer your first question. I am here because Cloud, Leon and Yuffie are here as well. And how we arrived, well...that needs to be explained when everyone else is here."

At the sound of her voice, Cloud's ears perked and his head craned in their direction. In a minute he was up, already standing next to Aerith who shook her head in amusement. He seemed completely oblivious to Sora's presence as he wrapped his arms protectively about her waist. "Where did you go?"

"To fetch Sora." She said simply as she freed herself of his death grip. He gave a look of utter protest but nodded. "Where are Leon and Yuffie?"

"No idea," Cloud stated, "but Leon didn't look too happy and Yuffie just took off like a bullet."

"They're at it again." Aerith said with a sigh of exasperation that did not reach her amused mien. She waved it away as she took a seat next to Cloud who had sat down once again. "Come Sora, there's much to tell."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A small wave crashed atop her bare feet, moistening them from their dry state similar to a rescue. Selphie stretched amply as she yawned loudly, her yellow shorts filled with wet sand. She had gone swimming earlier and had immersed herself thoroughly in the water, especially since it usually washed away any woes she had. That thought on its own led her to another breaking point and she lashed out at the sand, angry with Tidus and his act of fleeing from her in the room. She hadn't done anything wrong, she thought, except check out what he had and basically praise him for it. No one usually praised him. What was wrong with appreciating a person's assets, even more so when they were great like his? Selphie didn't understand why he'd be so embarrassed. Was it because he didn't like her back, perhaps? She winced at the sudden pessimistic thought but would not elaborate on it further as she stood ready for another dip in the warm ocean water. She was almost in when she spotted Riku farther out, soaking wet from head to toe with what appeared to be various fish on many hooks. He was oblivious to Selphie and she was rather glad because of this. If he had seen her, he probably would have rolled his eyes then scolded her and Selphie was not in the mood for a scolding, not from Riku-not from anyone. She was, more or less, fed up with everyone pushing her around like an annoying child who didn't know her manners, which Selphie knew perfectly well. 

She huffed once before wading out into the water, her golden shorts forgotten on the sandy shore as she dived into the water. Her brown hair created a curtain around her head, as it became a thick mat of silk, clinging to her skin as well as her head. Her green eyes twinkled as she saw Riku exit by the docks, which left her alone in the water with no one to stare at her or bother her. She continued to splash about like a child, doing all sorts of tricks in the water for she was alone and couldn't look stupid or childish to anyone, though she knew she was acting childish. After only a few tricks she had tired, eventually sinking under the water to calm her aching muscles and rapidly pulsing nerves. She opened her eyes mere inches as she gazed at the blazing sun above her in the sapphire sky, which for some reason made her feel somewhat melancholy. Feeling defeated, Selphie left the water's comfort, grabbed her shorts and headed for the hotel where she was intent on taking a shower. 'Too much sand.' She thought.

As she began her journey towards her room, she bumped into someone who was walking towards the lobby area. Selphie gasped when she saw whom it was. She stared up at his tall, lean, leather clad figure. There was no mistake-the cobalt eyes, sienna hair, pale skin-it was Leon. "Well, what is this about? What are you doing here?"

"Do we know each other?" He seemed unsure of who she was. Selphie sighed as he helped her up. 

"I'm Selphie. You're Leon, right?" She asked. He nodded. "Sora told us all about you when he returned from his journeys. But...I thought...I thought the walls were in place. Aren't they?"

"Well Selphie, that's what we're here to discuss with Sora and Riku. Have you seen them?" Leon's query seemed normal enough to her but Selphie only knew of Riku's whereabouts-she told Leon. He nodded slowly as he beckoned for her to follow him to the rendezvous point. Once they'd arrived, he greeted Cloud, Aerith and Sora. Selphie sat down quickly, her bathing suit having dried long ago. 

"Sora," She began as the brunette shifted to face her, "who else is missing?"

"Well, from the looks of it, Tidus, Kairi, Wakka, Riku and Yuffie." Sora glanced around quickly. "Have you seen ANY of them?"

"Last I saw Tidus was earlier this morning. But I haven't seen anyone else." Selphie answered truthfully as she pulled her sweater tighter about her and began putting her shorts back on. "Shall I go look? Who is Yuffie, just so I know?"

"I'm on it." Leon said with an elongated sigh, his eyebrows arching at the mention of Yuffie's name.

"Friendly chap isn't he?" Selphie quirked a brow as Leon departed.

"Don't even get me started." Aerith yawned heavily as she stared after him.

"A real pain sometimes." Cloud offered hastily.

"What?" Sora asked clueless. Aerith giggled and Cloud just whistled as all three of them turned their backs to him. They just shook their heads, leaving a bewildered Sora looking after them. "Hey!"

Selphie stifled a large giggling fit as she went off to search for Tidus and Wakka. Sora took one look at her then back at Cloud and Aerith who were containing laughter, but not very well. "WHAT IS EVERYONE LAUGHING?" He was never answered, of course.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Cyra rubbed her eyes as she followed the silver haired man in front of her. He was-or so it seemed-completely oblivious to her presence behind him, but she didn't care to make her presence known either. She observed everything about him as they walked, in unison it appeared, with synchronized steps along the hotel's scarlet carpeted hallway. She absorbed all his features from his pale skin to his stunning platinum locks that seemed ethereal, but that she knew were quite authentic. She watched in awe at his graceful yet powerful and confident strides, for out of everything, he permeated more confidence than anything else. When she had glanced into his eyes earlier in the day, she found herself blushing at how his emerald orbs seemed to penetrate her ruby ones with the ability to learn of her past, or more like her purpose of arriving on the island. She was not clueless to her mission as well as the requirements of her job, but she'd be a liar to say she wasn't somewhat scared as to what could happen lest she be exposed. Though in a strange sense, she found that she was extremely curious about this Riku whom she had met the first day. He seemed kind enough, if not rather polite for a stranger.

She found that she was more interested in Riku than the actual Keyblade master, whom she was supposed to be searching for on the island. Nevertheless, Cyra felt herself oddly attracted to Riku and his disturbed aura that revealed his past, a past that she was surprisingly part of in more ways than one. Sure, she'd never actually met him, but something in her mind told her-when she'd shaken his hand-that they were connected in some lifetime before, possibly. And this Kairi girl that Yuffie had mentioned, her name rung a bell, one that made her shiver with anticipation. Could it be that they had met before? Cyra found herself irked at that particular thought, having recently been reawakened by some stronger force, which was still unknown to her, even though this force had sent her upon this mission. Later on, she discovered that her apprehension of meeting Riku at the diner was more excitement than uncertainty. She flexed her arms as Riku rounded a corner, his blue silk shirt fluttering in the soft breeze as they exited the hotel lobby. 

She glanced around a bit, noticing that Riku had been traveling for quite sometime as they continued to pass shop after shop, endlessly, until they were out of the urban area do the island. Was the diner this far? Cyra closed her eyes; her steps based solely on instinct as she followed silently after Riku's brisk form. She was just about to open her eyes when she rammed into someone, and she knew who it was. She felt strong hands grasp her shoulder blades, gently steadying her from her almost clumsy fall. Her eyes fluttered open to meet Riku's aquamarine ones, staring straight back at her, questioning, with a slight smirk playing on his face. Cyra realized she'd been caught and so had her voice-in her throat. 

"Well, you certainly are stealthy." Riku said, his smirk traveling higher. He released her tenderly, yawning and stretching at the same time. "When were you planning on telling me that you were following me? That's a long way too, from the hotel hall to here. Any reason?"

So he did know. Cyra cringed at her mistake but blushed lightly as she smiled. "I was just testing you. How come you didn't say anything?"

"Should I have?" Riku asked. She frowned playfully. Riku chuckled. "Come on, or we'll be late."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~(Kairi, 1st person POV)

I try to act normal as I see Yuffie jog up to me, her now shoulder length raven hair flying all over. I begin to wonder where her hairpiece disappeared to; I think to ask her, or something. Instead, I stand here, waiting for her like some stiff body who can't seem to be friendly. When she reaches me, I smile and greet her as politely as possible considering my currently paralyzed condition, which I have also created for myself through visions of a totally naked Sora in my bed. Whoa, I don't know where THAT image came from. And I'll be damned to hell if he EVER finds out, though we're not on good terms as of the present time. Once Yuffie has caught her breath, we proceed to the shops for some all around shopping, though it's not really my thing or Yuffie's. Why we agreed on it is a mystery to me, but I suppose I felt it necessary as of yesterday, but today I feel differently as we exit the hotel. I shake my head. I haven't seen Riku lately and this young woman Yuffie told me about, I've never heard of her so I'm assuming she's new to this area. I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly as we stop in front of a glassmaker's shop, checking out the various items in the seller's window. They are beautiful pieces of art, I think to myself, as I find some interest in a particular piece that resembles a broken heart. I know I have seen it somewhere, yet before I can further investigate, Yuffie has pulled me down to another booth. 

I search, frantically, for a point of fixture and my heart almost stops on where it lands. Standing resolutely in the sunlight, not far from the ends of the shops, is a figure I'd recognize anywhere. Riku...and who is that? My eyes fixate on a woman next to him, her head tilted to look up at Riku, her slender figure twisted towards him in an uncomfortable fashion as though she is ready to walk away. But what happens next stuns me more than ever. Riku's hands travel up her arms as if he is creating warmth on her skin. This stuns me for two reasons: aside from me, Riku has never touched any other female, not even Selphie, in such an affectionate way; secondly, I've never seen her before and he is already getting cozy? I continue my observation until once again Yuffie yanks my arm to walk farther away from the scene that I am engrossed in. I am about to turn around and tell her to wait when I hear her gasp. Instinctively I abruptly whip my head around to see Leon staring at Yuffie, his navy eyes holding disappointment and frustration. I hear Yuffie squeak noticeably as she shies away from Leon, concealing her face from both of us. I give him a questioning look as he gestures for us to follow him to God knows where.

We obey, me willingly and Yuffie hesitantly, but Yuffie keeps shifting her weight and making a fuss over her hair as Leon suddenly joins us--behind Yuffie. It is at this point where Yuffie makes a break for something, though I don't know what, but Leon snatched her back by her arm. Yuffie struggles incessantly, but Leon silences her by sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. Though shocked at his technique, Yuffie stubbornly crosses her arms against her chest in a bout of defiance, allowing him to carry her as long as he can hold out. She's not THAT light or so she's told me. I laugh inwardly as he leads us to the shore where I can make out six other figures, all tall, but four are male and the other two are female. Then it strikes me: if Leon and Yuffie are here, then Aerith must be too as well, but who is that other male figure? I brush that thought away as I realize that the other figures are none other than Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and...Sora! I wince at his name, shrinking back into my sweater, hoping it will conceal me from his view. Kairi, you're more than 2/3 bigger than this damn clothe! I fume at my mind, cursing it for its precision at such a time.

Once we arrive, I am surprised to see Riku walking up with the girl I had spotted him with earlier. She looks strangely familiar, her raven hair falling about her face in sharp waves. Her ruby eyes wander spastically around the many faces including mine, which her gaze lingers on before she turns back to Riku who whispers something to her. Once all is quiet, I see a tall, broad shouldered man stand up, his spiky blonde hair bright against an odd red shrouded cloth that covers his mouth and shoulders. The one ebony wing protruding from his back is visible, barely, underneath his dark blue-black attire and that huge sword on his back. WHOA! HUGE SWORD! I smother my momentary curiosity as Riku leads the young woman next to Yuffie, who has wriggled free of Leon's grasp to greet the woman. Once everything is COMPLETELY settled-meaning everyone is seated save for this blonde haired guy and Leon-the discussion commences. 

"Let's get down to business." The man says. "The reason we're here is because-"

"Excuse me," I interrupt him, which earns me a glare but I ignore it as coolly as possible, "but I believe we have some newcomers and it'd be nice to know people's names."

"I'm Cloud Strife." The blonde says, his eyes flashing to Aerith for a brief second before he turns to the girl next to Riku. "And you are?"

"Cyra." I say quickly, disbelieving my own voice. 

"You've met?" Riku asks incredulously. 

"No..." Cyra says and I nod, "Kairi and I have never met...before this."

"Then how do you know her name?" Sora interrogates. "You must have seen her or met her somewhere. Wait a minute, when did you meet Riku? Why are you here?"

"Sora, that's rude." Aerith scolds him as Riku glares at him. Sora apologizes. "Anyway, we have to discuss the important issue at hand--the walls have been broken." 

"We're aware of that!" Leon snaps as he turns away from the group, his sienna hair swishing across his shoulders. "Get on with it."

Cloud looks as if he is ready to murder Leon for snapping at his precious Aerith, but she rubs his arm reassuringly as she continues on. Her explanation of the walls' destruction is nothing short of detailed. It is SO detailed that I find myself beginning to grip sleep, but stay in the land of wake thanks to Selphie who repeatedly hits me. Aerith takes another breath. "It is unfortunate that we have no actual clue about the enemy, though we are sure it is not Ansem. Kingdom Hearts decimated his soul and body due to the darkness that lived within him. But, this new evil is similar to the heartless, though we believe it may be stronger; and these new creatures are nothing like the old ones, this we know for sure. That having been explained, our only fear is that we don't know how to seal the doors again. We haven't had contact with King Mickey in many years, as I'm sure you're aware of, and the keyblades were lost long ago along with the Princesses of Heart, except Kairi. Now, our only real problem at the present moment is returning the Keyblade master to our world, Hollow Bastion to consult the records."

"That is the reason we're here." Yuffie chips in, her almond eyes downcast. She glances at Sora, her raven hair pulled back so she can view him. "We need you to come with us Sora, as well as Kairi, and you too, Riku. You're all important to the sealing of the walls or else...you know."

"So, what happens to the rest of us?" Tidus asks with enthusiasm. 

"I know. We shouldn't be left in the dark again, ya?" Wakka puts in as he tosses his blitz ball up and down.

"Through depths of darkness, you will pass, No one can reach the Princess' hearts of glass, Unless they braver than Gods above, Fight ebony shrouds with ivory love." Cyra whispers, her eyes tearing as she speaks the words in a strange riddle. "That is what must be solved to figure out the entrance to Curpiona, my world." 

Riku stares at her as her shoulders shake with heavy sobs, her olive skin moistened by her tears. Riku embraces her and I feel queerly compelled to hug her as well. And I do. I cannot smile at her nor can I frown as she lifts her head, her ruby eyes meeting my amethyst ones. And then I see it. I see the past, the future--I see everything. I take a deep breath before I lean back and fix my eyes on her face. "Cyra," I whisper hoarsely, "what has happened on Curpiona? Where are they coming from? What is this planet that is destroying everything?"

"Nebula." 

****

^TBC...^

(Ok people, this is not an excellent chapter, I admit, but I'm trying. AP applications were due last week and all. I will improvise with my own strange plot since this is an AU fic in some ways. Please R&R, if it's not too much of a problem, but forget flames ok? They aren't considerate, though constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you to ALL my reviewers who read and reviewed and even to those who didn't! I love you guys!)

****

+DarkKairi+


	6. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 6

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anyone else except Cyra so please don't sure me. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

****

Author's Note: Um…This is a longer chapter so please bear with me. Anyway, thank for the reviews! I will works on the thank you page peoples! Oh and by the way, I have some word coding. The past will be in _italics_ and that's about it actually.

**__**

Thoughts of Zephyr

I stare intently at Cyra as she releases a heavy breath, twining her hands in each other and looking at the ground. When she begins to speak, I pay the utmost attention, eager to learn of my past and why she is here. 

"It wasn't long ago, really, when I realized that I wasn't the only girl in the family; but it was long enough. When Kairi and I were young, we were separated at birth for two reasons: one, because we had different destinies according to the lunar calendar; and two, we belonged to different parents. We both had the same birth mother...but our father...he was two different men, one good, one evil in one body alone. This is the second reason as to why they split us apart." Cyra wrings her hands nervously. "When...when our parents found out that Kairi was a Princess of Heart, they wished to preserve her delicate pure soul; so they meant to send her to Nebula, a distant planet of purity which belonged to the higher gods, ones that were associated with King Mickey. This was all arranged to keep the purity in Kairi's heart alive, but there was a horrible crash and she didn't make it to Nebula-neither did I."

"But wait," Cloud interjects, "that means that...you're..."

"No, we are not aliens, Cloud Strife." Cyra answers promptly, her ruby eyes flashing. "In the event that something went wrong, our mother and father planned to save her and myself. Yet they did not check all the necessary controls and we ended up crashing on different islands after the time portal split apart. I landed on Nebula and Kairi here, on Destiny islands. But in the process of her arrival, it is clear that she lost her memory, amnesia obviously. Our parents didn't plan on this occurrence, but they were long dead before our arrival. With this all said, I have come to restore Kairi's past."

I look aghast. Is she really here to help me, to restore what I've waited so long to know? Cyra twiddles her thumbs as silence dawns, thick enough to bite into and I cut it, finely. "Then restore it, by all means."

"What?" Cyra is taken aback, her garnet eyes shocked as I cross over to her. "But...but that could be very dangerous at such an early stage!"

"Look, Cyra, I need to know." I say calmly. "I have waited TOO long to know about my homeland, my destiny, and myself. Please...I'm begging you. I need you to do this for me, sister."

Cyra looks unsure, but at everyone's reassuring nods she falters and consents. "All right. We have to meet somewhere private. Meet underneath the southern dock tomorrow."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**__**

Years earlier...

"Aren't they beautiful Irving?" 

"Amaria, they are precious, really." A man with Auburn hair smiled lovingly at his wife. "What shall we name them?"

"Kairi and Cyra." A woman with Raven hair grinned as tears traveled down her cheeks. "The new Princesses of Curpiona."

"Miss Amaria, I am afraid there is something you should know about your daughters." The doctor said. He leaned over and whispered into Amaria's ear, carefully selecting his words. Her eyes widened as she looked at him with hope, but he shook his head. "I am sorry. There is nothing that even the Gods can do."

"Then we will have to decide." Amaria gathered around the crib with Irving, tear stained cheeks and trembling hands caressing her babes. "Irving, it has to be done."

"She must be sent to Nebula."

"And...She must be destroyed."

****

7 or 8 years later...

"Mommy, how come Kairi gets your day staff? I want a day staff too!" Cyra cried, her ruby eyes tearful and her bottom lip quivering. 

"Take mine dear." Irving handed Cyra his Night Staff, which she eagerly accepted. "There, now go play with your sister."

Once the two children had exited into the palace gardens, Irving and Amaria walked to the bed, Amaria collapsing into her husband's arms, body racked with sobs. "How could it be true, Irving? How could it happen to us?"

"Amaria, my dear, we knew...that when we married...we were different." Irving sighed; his ruby eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy and sorrow. "We knew...that our family bloodlines...were from both worlds. This...this is our paid price for the many years we've spent together."

"But why the children…the Princess of heart? Why only one princess? Why not two of them? Why the heirs to our throne?" Amaria cried out. "They will hate each other Irving! They will want to kill one another for the throne, for the staffs...to be connected. Kairi will fight Cyra…and one of them will die…and whoever wins, whether light or darkness…she shall rule.""

"Then we know what we must do." Irving's eyes darkened as he unsheathed his sword, polishing the blade as he turned towards the garden where happy shouts of laughter permeated the air.

"No! We can solve this some other way! We've defied the gods before. Let us do it again!" Amaria said, her eyes filling with desperation and uncertainty as she clutched his sleeve.

"Queen Amaria, King Irving!"

"What is it Henain?" Amaria asked, her amethyst eyes calm as her husband returned the sword to its sheath. "Is something amiss? I do believe I heard noises earlier."

"We are under attack! The castle is being invaded as we speak!" Henain answered.

"Seal the inner gates then!" King Irving shouted, his ruby eyes harsh. "Don't let them near this chamber!"

Amaria turned to Irving. "We must leave, now!"

"Ready the escape ship! Evacuate the city and the rest of the civilians! We head for Nebula!" Irving yelled to Henain. "Amaria, fetch the girls! We leave now!"

"Yes sir!" Henain ran to the ship hangar and readied the systems. Once done, he beckoned for King Irving and Queen Amaria to board. With one last look, he waved them. "Good luck!"

Once inside, Irving checked to make sure everything was in place, shooing Kairi and Cyra into the back with their mother. "Are you ready?"

They nodded. Just as they were into the sky, a blast knocked off the left wing. Kairi and Cyra screamed as Irving and Amaria were thrown out of the passengers' hatch to dangle dangerously out of the wide gap from the damaged door. "Don't let go mommy!" Kairi cried, grabbing her mother's arms.

Cyra held tightly to the pilot's seat as she grasped her father's hand. "Papa, don't leave us! Where will we go? We are too young!"

"Take the staffs." Amaria summoned her staff and Kairi grabbed it. Irving did the same and Cyra grabbed his. "Now my darlings," Amaria smiled gently, "hold the staffs to your hearts. Each staff is meant for one person and it will guide you wherever you may go, so please, take care of them."

"Stop talking that way!" Cyra shouted through her tears.

"We'll pull you up!" Kairi tugged at her mother's arms.

"Trust the staffs."

Without another warning, Amaria and Irving were thrown off the ship by a blast. Kairi and Cyra were thrown back as their ship landed in a time portal, both having passed out right before the portal split. 

****

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

I gasp for air as the past filters into my mind, my arms and hands groping for anything I can reach. I feel someone's hand grasp my own and I tighten my grip, hoping he or she will keep me afloat in my strange weariness. I hear Cyra, her voice strong and chanting words that sound Latin but are too unfamiliar to consist of the ancient language. I tear at the air with my free hand, scraping at anything that will come in my path. After what seems to be an eternity I feel my mind relax as my muscles loosen and my body drifts into a comforting place. I feel as though sleep is calling me but a voice breaks me from my trance. "Kairi!" It's Sora. "Kairi, wake up!" I sense his fingers on my shirt, tugging gently for me to wake up as though I will float away. "Kairi, if you don't wake up...we'll...I'll...please just wake up!" I struggle to come back to them, but his voice begins to fade, slowly at first, then rapidly. I give in and let the darkness claim me for a time. The last thing I hear is Sora's desperate calling of my name.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"What's wrong with her?" Yuffie asked with unhidden concern, her almond shaped eyes wide with fear. "Why isn't she waking up? Did something go wrong?"

"Well, the process is supposed to be slow, but her memories have all been restored and doing it in such a quick fashion usually leaves the patient weak and tired if not completely unconscious for long periods of time. But I did forewarn her of this and she knew. I'm very sorry."

"What?" Sora asked, his eyes ablaze with rage as he took a step toward Cyra. Riku stepped up to block Cyra as well; he was ready to calm his hotheaded friend, but Sora kept going. "When will she wake up? I want a definite answer from you! I don't care who you are and Riku," Sora looked straight at his friend with a look of pure determination that frightened the platinum haired youth, "if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to move you!" He turned to Cyra again with infuriated eyes but nodded his head in willingness to listen to her answer. "Now tell me when she'll wake."

"About two or three days maximum, but if she is a fighter, one-day minimum." Cyra said with solemn eyes. She suddenly felt rather faint and fell backwards onto Riku. "I apologize," she murmured, "the process leaves one quite weak and drained."

"In that case, I advise a rest period at the hotel." Selphie suggested as she dragged Wakka and Tidus in the hotel's general direction. She gave the rest of them a skeptical look. "That is unless you want to stay out here all day."

Cloud grabbed Aerith's hand and nodded to Yuffie who followed, Leon trailing a few feet behind her. Once in the hotel lobby, Riku and Cyra went North; Sora and Kairi south; Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, and Leon East; and lastly Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie went West. Once they'd split, everyone decided to take a long nap, for tomorrow, it seemed, was going to be a VERY long day, especially for Sora. Midway down the halls, Yuffie pushed Leon's arm off her shoulder, the feeling of disgust seeping through her skin at his touch. Leon took offense to this, though he did nothing to retaliate. He was sure no one would have seen had he done so since Cloud and Aerith were far ahead of them, both lovers seemingly lost in their embrace. It was at times like this where he wished Yuffie wasn't so harsh, though he'd never let her know this. He sighed as Yuffie continued to keep her distance from him. Her actual reasons for this were unbeknownst to him, and she was sure he'd never know for she wasn't going to tell him. With one last sigh Yuffie trudged the rest of the way to the hotel room she normally shared with Aerith, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Cloud enter instead. Her eyes practically popped out of her head at this and she stomped her foot. "Where am I supposed to sleep now? Damn you Aerith!"

"Looks like I'm stuck with you." Came Leon's cool, nonchalant voice from behind her.

"Well, I beg your pardon." Yuffie clenched her fists in anger. "Just my luck…let's go then." As they both entered the room, Yuffie whipped her head around to face him, her eyes narrowed at him. Leon took a step back, but kept her gaze as she glared at him. "Oh and Leon? You can sleep on the floor!"

"I'm not sleeping on the floor!" Leon countered, crossing his arms over his chest, ice blue eyes obstinate. "What's wrong with sleeping on the bed?" Leon almost flushed at his suggestion, but in the dark it was hard for Yuffie to see anyway. He turned his back to her, fixing his voice to its normal tone. "I'm sleeping on the bed too. Now just get over it and stop acting like a child."

Yuffie stomped her feet and pounded her fists on his back, surprising Leon as he stumbled forward slightly from the unexpected attack. "You big jerk! How dare YOU even suggest that! I hate you SQUALL! I HATE YOU!" Yuffie continued her assault until Leon turned back to her and grabbed her fists, stilling her flailing hands from harming him, though in reality she hadn't even nicked him. "LET ME GO SQUALL!"

"Quiet down, will you?" He said icily as he released her wrists, pushing her on the bed where she crossed her arms over her chest and puffed. She looked away from him, eyes tearing but not wanting him to see her in such a weak state, as she referred to it. Yuffie had never believed anyone who would cry was weak, in fact, she thought that person was stronger than someone who couldn't show any emotion-such as Squall Leonhart. 

"I've cried." Leon's voice cut through her thoughts, his tone wavering as he took a seat next to her. "Only once though, and I vowed never to cry again."

Yuffie brought her gaze to his, eyes wide with curiosity. Had she said that out loud? "Why…would you…?"

Leon's eyes suddenly became downcast. "It was a long time ago…in my world. There was this woman named Rinoa. She was my first love and I did everything for her, believing that when it was all over that she and I would end up together." He rolled his eyes as they began to moisten in attempt to brush off the tears that he'd vowed would never fall. "But it wasn't supposed to happen. It was fate that we were separated and lost from each other forever, through her death."

"Oh…Squall…I'm so sorry…" Yuffie sobbed as she pulled him into a comforting embrace, crying her own tears onto his leather jacket. Leon smiled to himself as he returned the hug, accepting that he now had his new destiny, and fate had always had something just as good, if not better, in store for him: Yuffie. 

"It's ok Yuffie." He soothed her as he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him. "Just rest Yuffie. Just rest now. Goodnight Yuffie." He replied.

"Goodnight Squall." But in her drunken stupor, Yuffie realized for the first time during their trip, that he hadn't corrected her about calling him Squall. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_

Sora paced back and forth as he watched over Kairi who lay sleeping peacefully on the bed, her shallow breathing enough to convince him she was still alive. He began to wonder why Cyra was truly there and more so, who she was. True, her story made sense enough to him and everyone else it seemed, but there was something strange about her that screamed out to him that she was not from their planet. But he wasn't going to go and tell Riku that he thought so. Riku would probably get mad at him or try and injure him in some way for harming his precious Cyra. It wasn't so much that Sora didn't like Cyra, but he felt uneasy around her at times. Not to mention that she had Riku in the palm of her hand since he had listened to everything she had said so far. He had taken a quick liking to her, from what Sora knew. They had barely met her and Yuffie had befriended her already without question it seemed. This in itself bothered Sora immensely. He thought, briefly, that all this did seem quite strange, but no one else seemed to agree or at least no one else seemed to say anything about it. 

He kicked at the bed frame, eyes narrowing on Kairi's face before he lay down beside her and watched her sleep. It wasn't too long before he found himself drifting off to sleep himself. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_

"We've been waiting for you, Kairi." A voice calls out to me. 

I stumble around through a mass of what appears to be gelatin dip of some odd sort. I cough lightly as I feel air penetrate my lungs. "Hello? Who are you? Please show yourself to me!"

A woman in a flowing gold gown emerges from the shadows and smiles genuinely at me. I give her a perplexed look as I step back. She nods and her bell-like laughter drifts about us in the air. "My name is Belle, ruler of the Princesses of Heart. We've been waiting for a long time now, Kairi of Curpiona."

"What do you mean?" I question with curiosity toward her previous statement. "Who are we?"

"My name is Aurora." A woman in a pale blue ball gown steps from the darkness and gestures to a few other young women beside her. "This is Alice of wonderland; Jasmine of Agrabah; Snow White of The dark forest; and Cinderella. All of these women are Princesses like you, princesses that helped open the door."

"We have all been sent here for certain purposes." The youngest girl is clad in a blue dress with a pinafore and black shoes. I believe she has a British accent or something similar. "We have awaited your arrival for eons and now we shall make use of it. Please, follow us. We will show you the way."

"But why have you been waiting for me?" I inquire eagerly.

"When the worlds were disconnected and the world order intact, we were the guardians who made sure nothing changed that. One princess for each other world, but seven main to guide the rest. We were each selected specially by King Mickey himself who, till this day, protects his own world and all of ours. But something happened, something you know about, as do your friends, Sora and Riku." Snow White says as she nods to Aurora. "When Ansem released the heartless, he was intent on conquering them as Aerith told you. He had read into this particular power and was sure he could control it."

"But no one can control darkness." Cinderella cut in, shaking her head as she frowned slightly. "Darkness has always been too hard to control for anyone, and so is light. That is why we seven were chosen-to control light."

"But I thought light was good." I say.

"It is, but it can be turned bad. In a sense, light and darkness are the exact same thing. It is what you do with the power it gives you that makes it good or bad." Alice chuckles, her blonde hair bouncing.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I ask again, irritated that the women talk in riddles, like Cyra.

"It means that you are here to helps us restore the walls, to close the Keyhole with the Keyblade master." Belle says knowingly. "He will help you when the time is right. But until then, you must come with us and will have to do it on your own like we must too. I'm afraid being a princess of heart isn't as majestic as we'd like it to sound. Princesses of Heart are in constant danger when known about, but each princess possesses magical powers to help her along the way."

"Do not be afraid Kairi of Curpiona. We have come to help you adapt to your powers, to nurture them and help them flourish, for if this is not done, you shall perish. A princess of heart can never be taken by darkness unless she is willing." Jasmine takes my hand while she smiles kindly at me. "So remember, as long as we help you, you must NEVER give in even if it gets hard to resist. Oh and please do ignore the shadows…or else they will claim you."

"You must never feel uncertain around the shadows." Cinderella mentions, her pearl tiara sparkling in the light aura about her. "If you are uncertain, the shadows can take you and you may or may not be rescued, depending on your personal light and his or her strength."

I nod fervently as I continue to follow Jasmine. The one named Snow White lags behind with Aurora and Belle who are discussing something or the other with her. The one named Alice, the petite British girl, carries a small cat in her arms that she coos to and pets generously with her small hands. She is not much younger than I am, but that is what I am wondering about. I frown as I think about my surroundings. I am about to ask Belle my inner questions when she smiles and laughs again. "No, Kairi. You are merely sleeping and we are here in your dreams. Sora is by you my dear. But heed this warning; dreams can be very real and even the shadows can take you in your dreams. Be very careful."

We come to a stop in front of a pillar made of stained glass. Shards of purple, blue, red, orange and a faded yellow adorn it, all of the sharp pieces protruding from various angles to create a perfectly shaped heart seal. The seal reminds me of something and for a moment I am unsure and that is when it happens. I feel something tug at my arm and scream when I see it is a heartless. I think back to what Belle said about never being unsure but the uncertainty overrides my senses and I keep screaming as everything around me fades away and I'm left in the darkness with the Heartless surrounding me. It is then that I feel my body jerk upright and find myself staring into Sora's eyes, gasping for air and grasping his shirt in my hands. Sora gives me a puzzled look before embracing me, hugging my shaking form to his as I shake uncontrollably with fear. "Oh god…it was so scary…they were everywhere…" I mumble barely above a whisper. I hear Sora asking me a question but I don't answer. Instead I continue to murmur into his shirt as I recall the events. 

"Kairi, please tell me what's wrong!" Sora pleads into my ear. He pulls me back to look in my eyes, which are wide with fear, before he hugs me again. "Please don't cry Kairi. Please don't cry."

"It was so dark Sora!" I manage to choke out as I clasp my fingers on his shoulder, digging my nails into his skin. He doesn't flinch but I do. I feel tears brimming on my eyelids but do not allow them to fall as I continue to shake. Sora sighs again as he whispers comforting words to me. "You didn't see…and they came…and I…you didn't close the doors, Sora."

"What?" He asks as he pushes me away from him.

"You failed your mission!" I shout out as I hug myself. "The doors…were never closed! You failed Sora! The doors are open…he has been released again! Ansem is regaining his power and it's all because of you!"

"Don't accuse me of something you know NOTHING about!" Sora yells at me as his fists tense in anger. He grabs my shoulders and shakes me rather hard. "How do you know all this?"

"I know…everything." I glance away, ashamed by my behavior and unclear as to where it came from. I would never yell at Sora that way but it seems that I'm on the edge lately. I fear the tears will fall and they do. One by one they slide down my cheeks like miniature waterfalls. I bring my arms around Sora's waist as he embraces me again, resting my head on his chest. "I'm sorry Sora. I should tell you now why I know all these things. I should tell…everyone, but…I can't, not just yet. You understand don't you, Sora?"

"Kairi, I understand and I will wait. I will wait for you forever Kairi." Sora responds, his voice wavering.

I grin at him. "I know Sora. But you won't have to because I'm here now…I'm sorry about what I said Sora. I know you'd never use me."

"I know Kairi. I know." Sora smiles as we drift off into a peaceful slumber like the night before. Somehow, this time I am certain as I hear Belle's words again. Sora is my light, and he will always be strong. And in some strange way, we understand our feeling for each other and nothing else needs to be said.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Aerith released a happy sigh as she gazed at Cloud. He was resting peacefully next to her, cape gone to leave his one black wing sticking out from behind his back. His blonde hair was barely visible from beneath the covers, but Aerith could see it anyway. She ran a finger over his arm, which was sticking out on his side, resting next to Aerith's. She smiled again to herself as she remembered everything they had been through with and without each other. She had missed him so much that she had barely contained her happiness when he had come back, though she'd managed to somehow. Of course everyone knew that she was overjoyed about his return as was Yuffie, who had tackled him once Aerith herself had said hello. The young ninja was ecstatic and even more so when she found out that Cloud and Aerith had consummated their relationship in some bizarre way. Nevertheless, Aerith relished in the feeling. She wasn't married to Cloud Strife, but they were more than a mere couple. They weren't just lovers, but she wasn't his fiancée. It was indeed strange to her but she never REALLY thought into it. He didn't seem to either. She gently replaced the curtain to cover the window where the silver moonlight had been flooding through earlier. She decided that she had thought enough for that night. Sleep was awaiting her and so were Clouds arms where she'd managed to slip from despite herself. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"You're a cover hog, you know that?" Leon stated more than questioned to Yuffie who was currently curled into a ball in the cover. He yanked at it and in the process yanked Yuffie with it. She screeched as she landed atop him, the only thing separating them being the covers. Yuffie blushed in spite of herself and Leon tensed up, as he made no move to push her off or slip away either.

"Now look what you've done?" Yuffie hissed at him as she tried to move away. She was picking her legs up to stand when she felt Leon's arms circle around her. "Leon? What ARE you doing?"

"Just shut up for once Yuffie or I will shut you up." He whispered in her ear as he ran his hands down her back. Yuffie shivered as his hands came up under her shirt, tickling her skin with his fingernails. "You have soft skin, Yuffie. What kind of lotion do you use?"

All in all Yuffie found his behavior EXTREMELY strange and couldn't form coherent thoughts as Leon's hands traveled further up. She released a shaky breath as he gently kissed her neck. "Squall…what are you…" 

"Shut up." He growled within his throat as he brought her face to his, lips brushing hers softly. "Will you be quiet now? Or do I have to silence you more?"

Yuffie almost melted into a puddle at his words but she simply shook her head in response. "Why are you doing this? This isn't funny Leon! I'm not a toy!" She said as she scrambled to her feet, tearing herself away from Leon's grasp. She wiped her mouth with her arm as she turned away from him. When she looked back, he was gone from the bed and she could see his outlined form in the dim lighting of the room. He had long ago removed his leather jacket, but his leather tight pants remained upon his skin, which Yuffie silently cursed. His shirt clung to him perfectly, accentuating his muscles and chest, which Yuffie was trying to ignore but not very well succeeding. She was sure he knew what he was doing to her, but if that was the case, she wasn't going to let him win that easily. She was angry and hurt by his actions, especially since she really enjoyed them and was, of course, in love with him. Yuffie snorted at him as she made her way to the door, raven hair swaying as she walked. "I'm going to check into another room. See you tomorrow Squall."

He made no move to follow her as she slammed the door behind her. He wasn't exactly confused, but he was somewhat annoyed that she had left so quickly. 'Perhaps that went to quickly for her.' He mused to himself but decided he'd think about it after he'd slept. 

Meanwhile, somewhere down the other end of the hallway, Wakka was snoring loudly as Selphie eagerly sat by the window, her wandering eyes observing the ocean below, which was illuminated by the moonlight. She was all but tired by the time they'd returned to their rooms but for the sake of distraction and disorientation, she suggested that nap time. She was waiting for Tidus to exit the bathroom, which he had been occupying for a rather long period of time. She checked her watch to be sure and she was correct; he'd been in there an hour or so. Fed up by waiting so long, Selphie ran to the bathroom and threw the door open. She almost fell over and fainted at the sight that greeted her. Tidus was wearing only his boxers! Selphie blushed crimson and began stuttering while Tidus grabbed for an available towel. He almost pushed Selphie out the door in embarrassment but she had fled long ago. He sighed as he toweled his hair. That was the second time she'd done something out of character, even for Selphie. Sure, she was a romantic Tidus knew, but she wasn't one to stare at someone they way she had been lately. It frightened Tidus in a strange way, a way that made him want her to stare. He wanted to knock himself over the head for that thought but he did nothing as he exited the bathroom and passed a still scarlet-faced Selphie. 

Selphie felt somewhat ashamed for looking at him and barging in on him, but she smiled despite her accidental run in with him. 'He looked so good there!' Selphie giggled like a giddy schoolgirl but quieted when Wakka rolled over and snored in a particularly loud manner. Just as this occurred, she heard ruckus in the closet where Tidus was surely getting dressed. She was about to investigate when she heard another loud crash as well as Wakka's loud snore. She sighed. 'This is going to be one LONG night!'

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"How did you find us here?" Riku asked Cyra as she leaned against the balcony railing. His aquamarine eyes stared intently on her ruby ones as he gestured for her to answer. 

Cyra frowned at him. She wasn't supposed to tell, but she could feel herself losing the battle against him at an amazingly rapid rate. She wanted to tell him everything about her, the mission, about her master. Instead she looked away, afraid that if she looked at him again that she would surely give her secret away. It truly did hurt her to do this to him as well as Sora, Kairi, and their friends who were treating her so nicely. But she knew she had to…sooner or later. She chose later over anything as Riku came to stand behind her with his hands resting on her arms. Every time he touched her she felt it, his past, flowing into her memory and skin like chocolate and it disturbed her. And she loved it more than anything. She wanted it like a druggie wanted drugs. Cyra shuddered as his hands drifted lower to her wrists. She was slightly annoyed he had stopped, but happy for it seemed he was quite the gentleman. Without a word Cyra wretched away from him, frightened that if he touched her again, she would surely lose it, without a battle.

Riku looked confused momentarily, but shrugged it off. He asked her again. "Cyra, why aren't you answering me? Did I offend you?"

"No…No, it's not that at all, Riku." Cyra tried to hold back her tears. "I just…I can't tell you exactly why I'm here…I wish I could, but I cannot!"

Riku was taken aback by her sudden outburst but merely nodded his head in understanding. "I'll see you tomorrow Cyra. Have a good night's rest because tomorrow is going to be a busy day." He made his way to the door when Cyra shouted him to stop. "Yes?"

"I…I was wondering if…if you could…possibly…" Cyra twiddled her thumbs. "Oh…um…never mind. See you tomorrow Riku. Goodnight." With that said, she ushered him out and slammed the door.

Riku stared at the door for a minute more before shaking his head and leaving. "That girl sure is strange…but I think that's what I like about her." He laughed to himself once more before he climbed into be and drifted off into sleep.

Cyra twisted her sheets nervously in her hands as a portal opened in her room. "What do you want?" She asked as she backed up against the headboard. "It isn't time to report to master yet!"

"Well," The man said as he crawled closer to her, "your master and I have no connections, which you surely remember Cyra, my dear." 

"Leave me alone!" She tried to push him away but he was too strong. Cyra cried out in pain as his hands twined around her arms, roughly pulling her to the portal. "Please! STOP THIS! I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE AGAIN!" She pulled on his long silver locks, but he simply smiled more sadistically. "PLEASE!"

"Cyra, love, by now you should know I could careless whether you wanted to go or not." He whispered softly in her ear. "Besides, I am always gentle with you. And you've never objected before."

"I…" Cyra was at loss for words as the black clad angel carried her. By this time she had stopped struggling and lay limp in his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'Riku…' Her mind screamed as she allowed herself to be taken away. "I will come back to you, Riku…" She vowed as they disappeared together.

(I'm SO sorry that took so long people! I really am! AP acceptance letters were given out and I was kind of afraid to work on this, but here it is, Chapter 6! It's not THAT exciting, really, but I did add some more stuff and even the Princesses of Heart were in here. You'll start getting more background on Cyra from now on since Riku and Sora are gradually finding her out. Also, yes, Sephiroth has entered the picture, as has Ansem so please stay with me peoples. I will try to make things not so confusing ok? And if anyone wants me to elaborate on Cloud/Aerith more, I will try. As for Yuffie/Leon and Tidus/Selphie and Riku/Cyra, that will be coming up more as well. Well, please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude! Oh yeah, thank you everyone who has reviewed!)

****

+DarkKairi+


	7. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 7

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anyone else except Cyra so please don't sure me. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

Author's Note: Um…This is another long chapter so please bear with me...AGAIN. Oh and by the way, read the rest of this author's note if you want to know some stuff about upcoming chapters. I will probably make the chapters shorter because in my opinion the story is moving too slow, but I just wanted to let everyone else know. Ok, I know people DID NOT really want me to elaborate on Riku/Cyra, but I am because I really want to since Riku is alone right now without Cyra. I even drew a picture that I am going to try to get up ASAP of the couples. There should be more Yuffie/Leon, Aerith/Cloud and Selphie/Tidus later on. Thank you, faithful reviewers. 

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

I sigh as I walk back to the room, my legs tired from the constant running around. I didn't see Cyra with Riku at all today, but I still have this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I feel like something has happened to her but I don't know what it is. As I unlock the door to my hotel room, I hear something knock over inside. I hesitate for mere minutes before I barge in on Sora, clad only in boxers, who has fallen off the chair. "Well, this is nice picture after a long day of work." I giggle as he stands, brushing his chestnut hair with his fingers where flowers have fallen in from the flowerpot next to him. I chuckle when he almost trips over the flowerpot itself. "Well Sora," I shake my finger at him, "seems we're accident-prone today, huh?"

"Very funny Kairi." He turns away from me and pouts. 

"I was just kidding!" I laugh harder as he huffs. I run over to him and hug him from behind, my fingers tickling his skin as I trace circle patters on his chest. "Oh…is wittle Sora hurt?" 

"Stop it Kairi." His voice is dead serious.

I back off instantly, fearing that he is angry with me. I curl my hands behind my back as I continue to step away. "All right. I'll leave you alone." With those last words I flee from the room. As I walk towards Selphie's room, I begin to wonder what brought on Sora's sudden change of mood, but decide against dwelling on it-not my problem. I am about to knock on Selphie's room when I her shouting and things being thrown around. I put my ear to the door and listen, suddenly intrigued by the occupants of her room. 

"Why are you always so mean to me? What have I EVER done to you Tidus?" Selphie yells.

"You're the one who has been acting strange! All you do is stare at me and make odd comments!" Tidus shouts back.

"And what's wrong with staring?" Selphie asks.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude?" Tidus shoots back.

"Yeah well, sorry if I think you're good looking and god forbid I like you Tidus! I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore so find another room to occupy. When I get back I want you gone!" Selphie cries out. 

I hear footsteps and before I know it, Selphie has run past me down the hallway. I try to stop her but am too slow. After she has completely disappeared, I peek into the room. Wakka's bed is made and the pillows neatly stacked, but I see no Tidus. I step in a little ways but still see no sign of my blonde haired friend. "Tidus, Are you in here?"

"You heard the whole thing?" He emerges from the bathroom. I nod. He shrugs his shoulders in defeat as he takes a seat next to the lamp desk. "How was I supposed to know? She's been acting so strange lately! I thought she was sick…and never in my wildest dreams of her did I think…well, you heard…"

I want to laugh at his nervousness but stifle it when I see his glistening eyes. "Tidus give her time…and you've dreamt about her?" I am incredulous.

"Yeah…on occasions." His cheeks stain with a light blush, but it is still visible. He shakes his head and releases a small chuckle. "I love it when she stares at me. It makes me feel wanted." My eyes widen at that statement and he rolls his eyes. "Oh please Kairi; don't act like you hate it when Sora stares at you that way, too. I know you love it, everyone else does. We're human."

I am at loss for words. "Well, I suppose you're right." I finally give in and punch his shoulder lightly. Tidus and I have never been that close, but for once I feel I understand him more. "Anyway, I have to go meet Aerith and Cloud in the lobby. But remember what I said. Give Selphie some time, she'll understand."

"Thanks Kairi."

"You're welcome Tidus."

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Yuffie groaned as she watched Leon walk up to her, trying to ignore him, in vain of course. She shifted her body to the side to make room for him to sit as well, but was thoroughly disgusted with the idea in general since she was not exactly happy with him. But for some odd reason, Aerith and Cloud liked sticking them together, which infuriated Yuffie but pleased her at the same time. She hated herself for it, yet conflicting emotions were human and she was thankful she was still that since Leon appeared to be but did not always act in such a way. Yuffie snorted as she heard his footsteps on the dock, heavy, powerful, and domineering. And so many thoughts filled her head at that moment, the one from last night sticking there like a sore thumb. She could still feel his hands on her skin, his lips on hers, and even taste him as well. She wanted to slap herself for being such a spoony thing, but dared not in front of him. Instead she continued to act as though she was busy with some important affairs other than Squall Leonhart himself. She was picking at the fabric of her now frayed headband, which she'd had forever it seemed, before tossing it to the side in retreat. He was beside her now, kneeling and looking, but she didn't move.

Now was the time to pay him back for his previous actions, but she didn't get the chance as she heard more footsteps on the dock. Both she and Leon turned around to see Selphie walking down to meet them. She looked as depressed as one could be, as though someone had crushed her dreams; Yuffie snickered-she'd heard of Selphie's constant romantic thoughts. Yuffie herself had a pretty good idea what that secret might be as well. Leon gave her a strange look with which she rolled her eyes in response. Yuffie pushed him as she stood to greet Selphie who was now looking around for no one in particular. "Over here Selphie!" Yuffie waved her arms in the air, a Cheshire cat grin on her face as Selphie strolled up. "So, how are you?"

Selphie blushed. She wasn't sure why, but she did. "Nothing really. I'm just a little down, I guess." She kicked at the wooden panels beneath her feet. "What about you?"

Yuffie took it the girl didn't like to talk about things, at least not with her. "Um…not much here. Say, you want to go swimming or something? The water looks fresh and the sun is killing me!"

"Sure." Selphie agreed quickly, her face brightening right away. 

"Let's go!" Yuffie grabbed Selphie's hand and was about to run off when she heard someone grunt behind her. Leon. 'Shit! I forgot about him!' She turned to him with a look on contempt on her features. "Well, you can come to if you want. It would do you some good anyway!"

"Whatever." He declared as he followed them.

A few minutes later they were all swimming in the ocean water. Yuffie smiled as Sora dunked Selphie's head under the water for the fifteenth time. She was glad that they were such good friends, though by appearance they seemed more. But Yuffie knew Sora's heart belonged to Kairi. She gave a fluttery sigh as she switched her attention to Leon who was sitting at the shore, feet barely touching the water. Yuffie had to admit that he looked rather handsome there with the sun glistening off his skin and well-defined body for everyone to see, including her. She stared forever it seemed until she heard someone ask her a question. "Hmm…what?"

"Do you stare at your partners often?" Sora asked, his voice playful as he plopped down next to her. He pointed to where Selphie was trying to make Leon help her build a sandcastle, which he was doing, to Yuffie's surprise, but without a single clue. "She's always had some special charm."

Yuffie nodded. "What do you mean stare?" Yuffie asked without a care. She knew she'd been caught so why deny? "Everyone knows about Leon and I, Sora." He nodded but said nothing else. Yuffie continued. "Everyone knows I've liked him forever, but everyone also knows he doesn't feel the same. It's something I've learned to live with. If I can just stare at him all day, be by him forever, then I am content. It's better than never having him in any way and I admit that it sounds pathetic, but I can't help it. To do otherwise is to show him my weakness and I'd rather live knowing my weakness alone, but with no one else knowing."

"That's no way to live Yuffie." Sora responded. He gave her a small hug. "You should tell him. I don't think he'd be so mean to you. After all, you've known each other for so long now."

"Maybe." Yuffie answered dully, her eyes somewhere far away. "Thanks Sora."

"No problem." He welcomed back though he knew she wasn't listening.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Cyra shivered as she felt a breeze come in through her open window, the cold air giving her goose bumps. She tried in vain to forget the previous night but everything appeared to contain painful reminders of her refusal to allow Riku's stay. She took a small step towards her vanity while she tightened the rope around her robe. Everything was too still; the planet was quiet. 'Where are you hiding?' She wondered as she began brushing her hair. She knew he was out there but she didn't know where. All she wanted to do was run to a safe haven, particularly Riku's arms, which she had found comforting since the other night he had offered. Recently she'd discovered that she could no longer dream peacefully for Ansem invaded her mind. She knew he was her master, but she realized she couldn't hurt Riku or his friends. She had begged the one-winged angel to say nothing, but he hadn't exactly agreed or disagreed. It seemed pointless to wish for his silence, but she hoped anyway, for her sake as well as everyone else's. After giving one last glance at her reflection on the mirror, Cyra slipped on a light sweater and headed for the outer hallways. 

She had walked mere feet through the spacious hotel when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest. Cyra grasped her shirt where her heart lay, his fingers curling around the fabric as she fell to her knees in agony. The pain was too intense and she was sure she'd black out, but right before her mind slipped into oblivion, the pain ceased. She gazed around as she felt her body numb against everything. Her eyes scanned the area for signs of anyone, but she saw no one. She released a sigh before standing again to resume her walk towards the outside. She was turning the corner when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, she realized she didn't jump at the person's touch; it was Riku. She relaxed slightly until he leaned over and whispered in her ear a message she was afraid of hearing. "I know all about it," Riku breathed, "What just happened, that is. I know that you're working with him, Cyra. I've known for a while now."

Cyra whipped around to face him, her facial expression aghast as she saw Riku though he wasn't' looking at her. His back was to her, arms hanging limply at his sides as he stared straight ahead of him. Cyra's curiosity won her over and she spun him around to face her. She gasped at what she saw: Riku's eyes covered by a thin silk blindfold. Amazingly enough, he seemed to know exactly where she was as he raised his hand to her cheek. Cyra smiled a bit before she covered his hand with her hand. "Riku," She began steadily, "why are you wearing a blindfold? You haven't ever worn one before, have you?"

"He's coming back for me." Riku replied as he continued to stare at her through his blindfold. "He's always known where I am and he will always know where I am unless he is destroyed. I know you know where he is and you will help me find him. I know you are working with him, sustaining him, protecting him; but I do not know why."

Cyra wretched away from his touch as his words entered her ears. Her eyes blazed as she began to back away in shame more than fear or anger. "And what would you know of me and who I know?" Cyra countered as she took another step back when Riku took another forward. "I am a stranger as are you, so what would you know of my mission and me?"

"Simple, really," Riku said as he ran a finger along the hotel hallway wall, "ordinary citizens don't go on 'missions' nor do they know any way to return a person's memory from a locked away past."

"So perhaps you're right; I'm not ordinary," Cyra responded as she crossed her arms over her chest, "But that doesn't mean I know any particular people or know this person you're talking about." She turned her head away as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, Riku," She closed her eyes briefly, "I couldn't help you even if I wanted to."

Riku didn't look the least surprised at her statement for he didn't flinch nor did he wince at her words. She realized her response had no affect on him; however, she did not relent from her position on the wall. Riku made no obvious signs that he would relieve her of his presence either as he leaned back against the wallpapered hallway, shifting himself to a more comfortable position. The silence was short and rather thick until Cyra couldn't stand it anymore. "If he's coming back for you, why don't you run? I could help you Riku…I can change his mind, possibly. I can try..."

"And how would you do that?" Riku inquired as he faced her again, blindfolded eyes staring at her though she couldn't see them. He walked forward until he stood right in front of her petite figure. She blushed slightly as he leaned over to whisper to her. "I've known all along that you were here to retain Sora and Kairi, here to recapture them for him. He has a great deal of power over you, Cyra. Can you fight him? I'm not really sure you're ready…the darkness might be too strong for you."

Cyra nodded slowly. "I understand Riku, but I have lived with the darkness all my life, since I was 8 years old. You have lived with it but 5 years now, and if you shall defy it, I will as well." Cyra placed her hand over his heart. "I will assist you Riku; I will fight with you. But I must take Sora and Kairi to him or he will suspect my subversive nature…and I…I don't know if I can resist." Cyra leaned her head onto her hand, which still lay over Riku's heart. "I am willing…to risk my sanity over this…for I don't know what I feel or think anymore…my thoughts and my feelings…Riku, they are not my own anymore. They have never been since I landed on Nebula…never."

"Aren't they?" Riku soothed as he embraced Cyra. "You're feelings for me, are they his or yours?"

"My feelings…for you…"Cyra said as though the words were foreign, as though she was far away from reality. "These feelings…are mine…they couldn't possibly be…his…but mine!" Cyra whispered fiercely to Riku who continued to hold her gently. She looked up at him, ruby eyes hopeful as she whispered her next words, carefully. "And I hope they are returned, these feelings, because I'm about to shatter, Riku. Don't let him take me again." 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

A soft breeze ruffled her long, jet-black hair as she trudged her way to her dorm. She wasn't far, but Yuffie felt as though she'd been walking for hours. Selphie had retired relatively early when Sora had stated he was going on a search for Kairi and Riku. Selphie's annoyed, downcast mien had returned at the thought of Sora leaving. She complained of being tired and left without further or due. Yuffie hadn't questioned it aloud, but she believed Selphie's behavior uncharacteristic of the teen's so-called attitude from what everyone else had informed her. She whistled lightly to herself as she proceeded to ignore the heavy footfalls behind her. Yes, she was STILL stuck with Mr. Antisocial who, though he'd helped Selphie with her sandcastle, had resumed his silent disposition the moment Sora and Selphie had departed ways from them. Yuffie gave a sigh of defeat as she stopped, briefly, at the hotel lobby for Leon to catch up. Once he'd reached her Yuffie had started in the direction of Aerith and CLOUD'S room. Yes, they had kicked her out to stay with Mr. Silence himself. Aerith had pleaded that she had nothing to do with it, but when Yuffie had confronted Cloud, he'd said the decision was mutual, then, he'd laughed heartily before leaving her open mouthed in the empty hallway.

Yuffie stomped her foot as she left Leon at the entrance. She knocked, more like pounded, on the door as she awaited Aerith or Cloud to answer. When no one came to the door, Yuffie pushed it open. She giggled like a schoolgirl when she saw Aerith snuggled up in Cloud's arms as they lay beneath the pure white sheets, the sun shining upon both of them. She knew she couldn't interrupt them and so she left, once again doomed to rejoin Leon who was waiting at the end of the hallway, cobalt eyes staring her down the entire way. She thought to throw him a glance of warning but decided against it, as he was already right next to her. He waited patiently behind her as she fumbled with the lock to their room. After a few minutes Yuffie had released the lock and made way for Leon to enter before her in hopes that she could escape him for a bit. When he didn't not relent to enter before her, Yuffie stomped her foot. "Well, are you just going to stand there ALL day or are you going to move?"

Leon threw her a distasteful look as he proceeded into the room at an alarmingly slow pace. Yuffie endured his immaturity but did not hide her annoyed mien as she closed the door behind them. Inside the seclusion of the silent room, Yuffie plopped onto the bed in exhaustion. It had been a long day for her and her friends; Yuffie slept while Leon watched over them both for no apparent reason of his own. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Cyra groaned in protest as Riku dragged her along the endless corridors towards his dwelling. She had agreed to follow him sometime after he had convinced her that they needed to discuss certain 'issues' in the privacy of his room. Cyra did not think further into it as Riku usually, from what she'd gathered of his past, seemed to tell the truth of his intentions. She blushed as he cautiously opened the door to his room, gently pulling her inside where darkness engulfed them both. Riku seemed to have a 'thing' or a liking for the darkness for he always appeared to surround himself within its solitary presence. Within the darkness Cyra felt Riku sit her on the cushioned mattress of his bed as he took a seat next to her, gloved hands leaving her wrists. She patiently awaited his speech of importance but was pleasantly surprised when she felt his hands, now bare of gloves, land on her arms only to slide up slowly, sensually torturing her skin; it tingled. Cyra gasped as his hands rested on her shoulders, fingers clamping around them as he slowly inched her forward towards him. She could feel the distance between them lessening until it was scant inches. She released a shaky breath as she felt his cinnamon mint breath upon her face, bathing her cheeks in warmth with his lips millimeters away from hers. She attempted to stop him from what she was expecting and knew she couldn't stop if started, but he had gained the upper hand as he descended upon her. 

All she felt was bliss as Riku's lips met hers in a gentle kiss. She couldn't believe he was kissing her; she'd dreamt of it countless times before...long ago, before they'd met. She closed her eyes as she felt Riku's arms drift from her shoulders to cradle her back as he pressed them closer together until Cyra's arms were wrapped securely around his neck. She tangled her fingers in his silky silver locks as he continued to kiss her with a passion she'd never felt before. Someone had come close, but it was wrong and she did not return the loving action as she did with Riku. She shyly broke away from him, panting as she took in air, while she stared at him through the darkness of his blindfold. She tentatively raised her hands to his eyes, slipping her fingers inside the blindfold. Riku lifted his face to the ceiling as though her touch was too sensual to handle as she began to slide the blindfold from his eyes. His mouth parted in ecstasy as she slid it completely off his head, dropping it to the side of the bed as she dragged her hands to his eyes, stopping them right over his aquamarine pools. He moaned as she kissed his eyelids, gently, before cradling his head in her lithe fingers. As if an eternity had passed, Riku finally opened his eyes and Cyra swore they were glowing. She noticed a slight ring of orange-red shining through his ocean sea orbs, but she had no time to questions as Riku stopped her hands from moving further. 

"You're eyes," Riku said quietly. "They're glowing...red and yellow...like a heartless, Cyra."

She looked away immediately, her face ashamed of what occurred inside and outside of her when the darkness overcame her. "It only happens when;" Cyra managed to choke out between each body-racking chill. "It only happens when the darkness engulfs me...and when there is no light." She turned to Riku who was regarding her strangely. "But Riku," She started, "you're eyes...they are glowing as well...like mine, but not as intensely."

"I figured you'd notice." Riku smiled sullenly. "It only happens when the darkness claims me...or when it's close."

Cyra reached for him, arms encircling him from behind, for he had turned away from her as she had he. "It is fate Riku. I have dreamt, so many endless times before, of you." She felt him tense slightly, then relax, and she sighed into his back. "I know it is weird...but when you kissed me, I felt the passion I had dreamed of so often. You're kiss...it reawakened a feeling I buried long ago-with those dreams." She heard him grunt in response but she only chuckled more as she inhaled the scent of mint and cinnamon again along with his natural body scent of ocean water. "I've wondered this thought often. Have you ever dreamt of me, Riku? I know it seems strange but...I know almost everything about you from those dreams...your life, your thoughts, your feelings...everything."

Riku's face flushed as she continued her speech about their lives being intertwined. "So, if we were meant to meet, why must we be enemies?" He heaved a heavy, tired sigh. "I can't believe it...I won't believe it."

"Don't believe it, then." Cyra commanded as she spun Riku around to face her. "Please...just let us be peaceful Riku, at least until we HAVE to fight." She pleaded as she drew him in for a kiss of her own. When their lips met, Cyra felt tears trail down her cheeks. 'I curse you fates for setting us against each other.' She continued to kiss Riku until her very last tear had dried upon her skin. 'I won't let this happen.' 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

It's silly when I think about it, really. I continue on my way to the room where I usually dwell but conveniently remember that Sora may be there and grumpy at that. I sigh and veer off in another direction, preferably to the beach where I can think alone about all that has happened, especially the discovery of my sister, Cyra. I felt her last night. She was taken by the darkness and she succumbed to it without any real struggle. She didn't try. I scowl as I take a seat upon the shore, eyes closing in frustration at the feelings rushing within me. I raise my hand to my head, rubbing it simultaneously as I try to recall more past events from our childhood. I recall Cyra landing somewhere else, as she said, and me landing on Destiny Island; however, I do not remember her eyes being to red. Yes, they'd always been Ruby...but there was something different about them that irked me inside. I could feel it, and I knew she was with the darkness again. Only this time I couldn't feel her pain-it was as if she was swallowed within the darkness-but she wasn't in harm's way. I tried to act indifferent when I had encountered Selphie in the hallways earlier that afternoon, but the sharp pain in my chest struck me so suddenly that I collapsed in front of her. She had helped me but I refused to giver her an explanation. How could I? I myself didn't even know what caused my pain until I realized Cyra was a few feet down the hallway, crouched on the floor in the same position as me. As soon as the pain had subsided, I looked at her once-she didn't seem to notice me-before I fled from view. 

I couldn't, at that time, decipher what happened, nor could I fathom anything other than heartburn, but it hit me like a ton of bricks. I scratch my head in annoyance as I feel my skin tingling all over as though someone has poked me with a boar bristled brush. I feel itchy all over my body; I fall into the sand in effort to ease the burning sensation. Once I feel content in it's disappearance, I secure my previous position, which is sitting, on the beach shore as I observe the setting sun. The sky has turned various beautiful shades oranges, red, purple and yellow hues. I anticipate a later sunset, but a gorgeous one nonetheless. As I continue my musings, I begin to think back to Sora's behavior. I laugh mentally as I recollect his pout. For an eighteen-year-old, Sora still has an adorable pout face when he wants something. I feel a shiver run down my spine at the chilly breeze that blows past but do nothing to remedy my situation as I resume my blissful thoughts. I feel very peaceful in the serenity that blankets the early evening hours, which, for me, are filled with a sense of solitude that I can, for once, bear alone. I smile heartily as I dig my feet into the warm sand, my ankles immersed in the rich minerals as well. I think to retrieve a sweater but lazily relax as feel my room is too far away. The sun is almost set now, gradually shading the sky darker and darker. I can only smile wistfully as I stare at the stars, which are shining brightly above me in the sapphire sky. I am about to close my eyes when a familiar pain shoots through my body, sending it into spasms upon the sandy shore. I twitch helplessly as I stare painfully at the sky where I witness a star go out. Oh no! I try to scream out but I find I have no voice. I attempt raise my hands to the air but I can no longer feel them. I try to kick my legs but all my efforts are futile as I feel the pain spread through my body like a shockwave, paralyzing me from the neck down. I turn my head to the side in time to witness a tall figure, clad in ebony clothing, walking towards me. Silver hair glints in the moonlight as the figure edges closer and closer, slowly and torturously, until the person is standing a mere six feet away. Lightening flashes and I see it is a man, but he is not visible enough to see exactly who he is. I wait as I try again to make out his face, but at the silver hair, I begin to think it Riku. That is until he snaps his fingers and someone appears next to him, figure hanging limply against his side, left arm clasped tightly by his hand. The figures head hangs low against his or her chest, but at another flash of lightening I catch a glimpse of olive skin and raven colored hair. Cyra! My mind goes into frenzy as I writhe within my head.

I find my voice, barely, and shout at the tall person. "Let her go! She's harmless!" I scream in helplessness as the figure opens his eyes. I gasp. "Who are you? What do you want with Cyra?" I try to lash out at him but he shakes his head and snaps his fingers again. I feel my useless body stand, but everything is limp. I glare at him as he begins to come closer. 

"Why, princess, I'm am surprised you don't recognize me anymore. You're parents would be quite disappointed. And your sister," he chuckles, "she never told you about me? I can't believe she left that little piece out." 

"You let Cyra go!" I scream at him again not giving a care whether I can fight him adequately or not. 

'Sephiroth, you should let the girl go. She is of no use to you.'

"Who's there?" I cry as an unknown voice echoes through the air. 

"Leave her here?" Sephiroth laughs menacingly as his hand tightens around Cyra's wrist. "You must daft! What makes you think you can stop me? I am all-powerful! Princesses of heart or not, you stand absolutely NO chance against my power…and hers."

My eyes practically bulge as I see six figures step from the shadows of the now rampantly raging storm around us. Doesn't anyone else notice the strange weather? I push the frivolous thought to the back of my mind as I struggle to move once again, but my body is still numb and senseless. And then I see them, the Princesses of Heart. I give a small smile as Belle touches my shoulder. Instantly I feel life course through my useless body and I wiggle my fingers in front of my face. I nod to her in thanks and turn to the man named Sephiroth. He looks powerful, as he said, and I wish for Sora or Riku to come to our aid; but Aurora shakes her head as I ready to run and find them. Jasmine also shakes her head in disapproval and the small, petite British girl named Alice runs up to me. She shakes her finger at me and stomps her foot. "You cannot call the Keyblade master; this is fate." I give her a curious look. "If you call the Keyblade master, he will only be harmed worse than he already has. Please Princess Kairi, you mustn't let them interfere. This has been hidden for too long."

I stare at her in bewilderment. "What are you talking about Alice?"

"She means to say that this is what is meant to happen, just as Kingdom Hearts was meant to be opened and then sealed by Sora." Snow White sighs. "But…I admit…we didn't think Sephiroth was going to intrude upon the destiny of Cyra…nor go against everything that Ansem had planned."

"Huh?" I am still rather lost and the Sephiroth guy is yawning in annoyance while Cyra is still lifeless next to him.

"Kairi, didn't you…know?" Aurora asks. 

"Know what?" I ask angrily. Why does everyone leave me out of everything?

"When Cyra came here…she was meant to recapture you. Didn't you sense something strange about her arrival, her abilities, her relation to you?"

"Well, yes, I did." I say steadily. "But I wasn't sure. I had no REAL idea. How WAS I supposed to know?"

"Can we get on with this, really?" Sephiroth shouts at us from his position. I gasp when I see Cyra stir beside him. Once she is fully conscious, she takes in her surroundings including Sephiroth, but she doesn't seem to be surprised. Instead she looks away, hugging herself with her arms as if she is ashamed. He turns to her, briefly, as though she has disturbed him. I make a run for him as he takes her in his arms, kissing her gently on the neck. 

"You let her go Sephiroth!" I shout but Belle pulls me back. "LET MY SISTER GO!"

"Cyra, love, please tell her why you have not run, why you have not tried to be persuaded." Sephiroth chuckles maliciously as he pushes her forward. Cyra looks me in the eyes but she doesn't seem to have a valid explanation for her actions. "Do you wish to know why, Princess Kairi? I'll tell you why." He raises his hands to the air as the storm worsens, the sky now an almost black gray with lightening falling around us, striking the sand to leave scorched marks upon the tan surface. "She has no reason to run. She knows about me and I about her. She knows that either way she could not stay with your precious Riku and you, her precious sister. Her heart is bound to the darkness, swallowed for eons before. You cannot save her-no one can. I believe this is a waste of your energy."

"No Sephiroth!" Jasmine shouts. "We will not allow you to take her to him or for yourself! She is vital!"

"Try and stop me you pathetic excuses for human beings!" He cackles as he throws Cyra away from him where she lands in the water, coughing and sputtering as she attempts to breathe. I run to her as Belle faces Sephiroth with Aurora and Alice behind her. Meanwhile I crouch down next to Cyra, lifting her from the cold wet ground so that she will not get sick. She offers me a weak smile before taking my outstretched hand. 

"What is going on?" I ask her with a serious tone to my voice. She regards me with shame once again, eyes averting to the ground in silence. I tug at her arm again. "Well? I NEED to know Cyra. You cannot keep this from me! Where are Riku and Sora and the others? Can't they sense this change in the atmosphere?"

"No…and they won't be able too. The rift has been opened and there is nothing you can do. The Princesses of Heart will fight and then, they will lose the battle. You and Sora will be taken away." Cyra says quietly.

Before I can control myself I slap her forcefully on the cheek. Her head turns with impact, leaving a handprint of faint red to her olive skin. She doesn't retaliate and I feel my blood boiling. "If you knew about this, why didn't you say so?" I push her roughly. "I trusted you! I was so happy to have you back! I was excited to know my blood was still alive, that we could be together again!" Once she has stumbled I kick her shin without any control of my temper. She releases a small howl of pain and cradles her aching injury with her hands; but I feel little remorse as I take a swing at her face. I hit her square in the eye, which resounds with a loud smack. That is going to leave a mark. She finally falls to the ground and I tower above her, fists clenched and eyes ablaze with hurt, anger, and betrayal. "I can't believe you'd betray me, betray Sora…betray RIKU! I can't believe he feels ANYTHING for you! If he knew what a witch you were…" I trail off as I see a person running in the distance. "Sora…can it be…?"

"KAIRI!" Sora's voice fills my ears.

"THE KEYBLADE MASTER?" Sephiroth roars in anger as he throws Alice away from him, deflecting her Firaga spell with ease where it hits her on her side. She lands on the ground with a loud thud, blood oozing from her side. 

I look around and see Riku rush to Cyra, who I have retreated from. I run over to Alice to inspect her wounds, but she doesn't appear to notice me; she's unconscious. I want to ask for help but the other princesses are far too busy to acknowledge me. I see Sora rush to them in aid, his keyblade, Oathkeeper, drawn for battle. After throwing the last princesses to the side, Sephiroth advances on Sora. The battle is quick and I cry when I know the winner. The one winged angel hurls Sora at a nearby boat. I hear Sora crash into it as the wood splinters to send up a shower of sharp woodchips. I scream as I make a dash for cover but only succeed in sheltering my head. I bite back tears as I feel the razor sharp wood shards cut through my skin where it is uncovered: my legs, my arms, my back. Once all is silent, save for the storm above, I lift my head to investigate around me. There is no sign of Sora or Riku or the princesses. My eyes meet only Sephiroth had begun to walk towards me. I shiver in fear. How am I supposed to protect myself? He raises his Masumane blade above my head but the impact never reaches me. To my utter surprise I see another man clad in a long black coat holding Sephiroth's blade in place. The angel's eyes burn with anger as he continues to press his weapon down but still to no avail as the mysterious man smiles. "Stop being so persistent."

"Why do you interfere, Ansem?" Sephiroth says dangerously.

ANSEM! I shudder as he commands Sephiroth to sheath his blade, which he does rather reluctantly. Ansem laughs as he points towards Cyra who is lying unconscious on the ground. "Why must you make it so obvious? We only want the girl to come back with us. Must you always give away our plans? Now how will we attain what we came to have?" Ansem sighs. "We must return, with or without our desired entities. Come now, retrieve the girl. We must depart before the Princesses awake, though I must say, you've made a bloody mess of them."

I watch in horror as they pick up Cyra. Sephiroth mutters words that sound similar to a spell before they are sucked up by a dark portal. I jump up and shake my fists at the sky. "GIVE HER BACK YOU DEVILS!" I scream at the air, which has not changed color. The storm still consumes the weather and rain has begun to fall. I continue my useless raving as I shout and kick like a child. "GIVE HER BACK! You can't take her away!" I know she is gone, but I insist on ranting. "She's MY sister you jerk! SEPHIROTH, GIVE HER BACK TO ME!"

"He can't hear you."  


"Riku?" I wipe my tears away as my friend looks away. I still see no sign of other living life forms. "Did you…but how did Sora and you…why not?"

"Not only are they in the darkness, but Cyra was born of the darkness as were Ansem and Sephiroth. They won't listen so stop wasting your energy Kairi." Riku says harshly as he pulls something from underneath a large piece of wood. I gasp when I see wisps of golden hair. AURORA! He dusts her bloody hair from her face as he lays her on the sand. "Help me find them."

I nod quickly as I numbly search for the other princess. I spot a particularly large slab of wood and lift it to discover Belle. Her face is dirty and her dress is torn all over. I place her next to Aurora with some help from Riku. We continue to search until I noticed something floating above the shallow shore water. I run over to see. "SORA!" I drag his limp body to the surface shore where I immediately check for a pulse. I feel a faint one. "RIKU! OVER HERE! I FOUND SORA!"

He sprints over to us. "Move over." He picks Sora up and we head back to the sandy part of the beach. Riku checks his heartbeat. "He'll be fine. In the meantime, we have to get everyone to safety." I agree and start to the Princesses, but as I'm about to pick up Alice, she begins to fade away. I shout at Riku in concern but he just waves his hand. "They must be returning to their worlds. They'll be fine. But we have bigger problems to deal with."

"How do you know all this, Riku?" I demand with my hand son my hips as we continue to walk towards the hotel. "How do you know about Cyra being born of the darkness? How do you know this?" When he doesn't answer me, I spin him around to face me. "And why are you wearing a blindfold? Why don't you tell me what you know Riku? I'm sick and tired of being left out! I need to know why they took my sister and if you know anything…pleas Riku…tell me. I can't bear to lose another one of my memories to the darkness. It would hurt my heart too much. It doesn't hurt my heart too much."

Riku sighs as he sets Sora down on the bed. "Prepare yourself then, Kairi."

****

^TBC...

__

(I apologize for this chapter taking so long, but I'm still working hard here to organize my ideas more. Ok, so here is the not-so-exciting chapter 7 and I have more news! I also want to thank EVERYONE who has and hasn't reviewed because you guys are just so awesome! Well, please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude! Thank you everyone who has reviewed!)

****

+DarkKairi+


	8. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 8

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anyone else except Cyra so please don't sue me. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

Author's Note: Right. I know I SAID that the chapters would be shorter, but, ah, I couldn't control myself again! SORRY! Anyway, I hope people like this chapter too, because things are going to start getting a bit confusing and twisted. Please, just bear with me faithful readers and reviewers! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and hasn't reviewed! Especially those people who have respected my writing. But please, I just want to say, I hope my writing isn't upsetting people or making them argue because it isn't here for that. I just want people to genuinely enjoy it because I enjoy it and I will write what I please.

Bit of word coding here though:

__

"this is either just people's voices or people Kairi can't see yet"

__

These are thoughts

This is the regular type stuff

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

Bright blue. A morning filled with crisp air floating about the damaged seashore. I sigh as Riku presses another damp cloth to Sora's bloody temple. Sora has been out for over a day now ever since the incident, but neither Riku nor me have tried to wake him. I remember someone telling me that attempting to wake someone after such a shock could cause a coma. I don't believe it though. Sora's brown hair is dry with crusted blood flaking at my touch. His skin has trails of the red liquid dried in streams down his face where his cuts have healed from Riku's curaga spell. I drape my arm lazily over the balcony rail of my shack where Sora is sleeping peacefully on my bed with Riku caring for him. I know I would love to, but Riku insists that I rest, which he knows I will refuse to do until Sora has awakened from his sleep. I pace back and forth across the ledge as I cast the briefest of glances at Selphie, Tidus and Wakka who are gathering materia for our journey. In the other room, my living room, Cloud is talking quietly with Aerith while Yuffie sits atop on my roof. I haven't seen Leon since we arrived back here on the island, but Aerith assures me that he's off training somewhere-privately. I roll my eyes as I recall Yuffie's attitude toward Leon and his towards her. They both appear on edge around each other. I have felt the vibes from both of them-I giggle; they're in denial. I find a particularly interesting spot to stare at while I see Riku, from the corner of my eye, remove his blindfold; I chuckle. 

"They won't give her back." I mumble to myself in vain. I scold myself for thinking of even the slightest possibility that Sephiroth and Ansem might return Cyra, even though I am still angry with her. I have already forgiven her for what she's done, but Riku seems to have a hard time doing the same. I watch as he moves away from Sora to the balcony where I'd been standing, his face brooding and displeased. Riku's never been one to look happy, but I sensed contentment within him for the short duration of Cyra's stay on the island with us. He is solemn now, his presence of purity wavering as he explained to me. I begin to wonder if I can be claimed by the darkness when I am awake, though the princesses forewarned me of the cautions. I snap my fingers. That's it! All I have to do is sleep to dream, then, I can converse with the Princesses of Heart! I make my way to the bedroom when someone grabs my wrist. I know it is Riku. "Is there something you need?" I ask him as I stand still before him.

"I know where she is." Riku states.

"So do I," I reply hastily for it is the truth. "I must leave now. Let me free."

He obliges. I nod at him, curtly, before I dash to the bathroom. Within its solitary wake I hold my head in my hands as I lean up the door, tears trailing down my cheeks. _It was never meant to happen this way, was it? _I want to scream so desperately but no sound leaves my mouth. In fear of my own heart's weakness, I continue to sob as I slide down the door until I've curled up upon the glossed wood floor. The ground feels cool beneath my skin where it meets my body, which is shivering with uncertainty of the unknown, of our nearing journey. And I wish I could face it as Riku does with the same charisma and bravery that he showed me minutes ago. Or like Sora, who proved to Riku and I that no matter what age, he was always the mature one. He demonstrated a sense of courage that I'd never fathomed real, a sense of integrity, a sense of dedication. _That's why I love the silly dope. _Throughout everything I could honestly declare that this was a RE-AWAKENING, this incident that occurred hours ago. Despite the trials we are to embark on, I feel strong enough to do this; I believe I'm ready. In response I sniffle loudly within the confines of the tan colored room. Even though I feel strangely calm, I resume my steady sobbing. _You can get through this Kairi, if not for you, then for everyone else you love. But...can I really do it? _I chuckle as I realize that I've contradicted myself once again. _You're ready and you've always known it. _I acknowledge the part of me that knows I am able to complete my pending task, but I also listen intently to the part that is unsure of how to complete the task. _I will need help. _

****

"You will have help, Kairi, Princess of Heart." 

"Who's there?" I whisper quietly. I look around but see no one for I am alone in the privacy of the bathroom. "Who are you? Please...tell me what I need to do to save my sister." It's the princesses. 

**__**

"The one you know as the Keyblade master will help you, for he is strong and bound to your cause such as you are too." Jasmine's voice enters the already floating voices around me. 

"There will be one more who will aid you with his strength and knowledge of what you cannot understand as of now; but, you must believe in him, princess, for his heart is weak with misery." Aurora speaks with hope.

"Riku." I reply to Aurora's voice. 

**__**

"She will guide you through her spirit though you must pay close attention to her clues; she is far, but near, princess. Do not let her efforts be in vain. She is counting on you, as are we." Belle answers.

"I understand." I answer as I stand to leave the bathroom. When I walk out, I notice that Riku is gone but Sora still sleeps peacefully on the bed in my room. Cloud and Aerith are sitting on the couch, both painfully still, discussing important matters-our trip, no doubt. Meanwhile, Yuffie is chasing Tidus down the seashore as she screams and waves her shuriken at him in a threatening manner as Leon trails behind her, casually flicking his fingers over the leather chains on his pants. I want to laugh but find that my throat is far too dry to even speak. _Damn that crying! _I walk past the door to my room towards the kitchen, which is empty, for snacks before I settle down to think more. I fix myself a small sandwich and take a seat, in front on the empty framed window, on the cloth covered wooden chairs. Something in me stirs as I observe Selphie touch a palm leave, then more, and finally she has pushed away all of them to reveal a wide opening. I stand up so quickly that my chair clatters to the ground. The secret place! That's it! I run from my house to where Selphie is beginning to enter through the palms. I pant heavily as I rush past her, only for my eyes to meet the door, already wide open and two figures standing before it entrance. "DONALD! GOOFY! What are you doing here?" I cry as I run to them. 

Goofy sends me a smile as he waves. "Gwarsh Kairi, why we're here to pick up Sora to seal that there door to Kingdom Hearts."

"So you know it's been opened?" I ask the obvious but I don't care.

Donald rolls his eyes. "Shut up you big palooka! Kairi knows!"

I shush them both as Selphie walks in, green eyes curious as she looks at us. "Um…can someone please explain all this to me? Why are there a duck and a dog in here?"

"Well Selphie," I begin, "Goofy isn't a duck, he's a flea. Anyway, they're here for Sora. It's time."

"Are you ready, Kairi?" Donald asks.

"Yes, as ready as I'll ever be." I explain simply as I walk past him. "Come on guys," I gesture for them to follow. "My house is this way and there you'll find Sora and Riku and the others."

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

"So what you're saying is, Ansem is stronger?" Leon questions.

"No." Donald replies haughtily. 

"Well…er…what we're sayin' is that there man Ansem is stronger, yes But-" Goofy was cut off by Donald.

"He has extra power with him." Donald glares at Goofy who is scratching his head. "King Mickey mentioned something about his control of a high power, higher than his own, higher than the Princesses of Heart, too, except for the purest of heart that is this "higher power's" match."

"Cyra." Riku states stoically from the shadows. "He's possessed Cyra's power."

"Right." I agree. "Cyra and myself, I recently learned, have the ultimate powers to change the universal flow. Her darkness and my light have always created a balance, especially when we were far away…but my mother said something about the staffs, our staffs, merging to create the ultima staff known as the _Nodia. _This staff is supposed to either be split apart to balance, or taken into the hands of the wrong person, to create a world full of void, of darkness. Cyra…she is aiming to do that…against her own will."

"Then there is still hope for her yet." Aerith quips. "Kairi, if she is under someone else's control, once she has been removed, she can be saved and so will the worlds!"

"It's never THAT simple, Aerith." Yuffie points out as she smacks Tidus on the head. "Just ask Sora."

"He's still out, if you haven't noticed." Leon retorts. 

"Up yours Squall." Yuffie mutters as she turns to me again. "When will he awaken? He's been out for quite sometime now, don't you agree?"

"There is nothing we can do." Riku says stiffly. "He will awake when it's fated."

"Is he in a coma?" Goofy asks. Riku shakes his head. "Gwarsh…on account' o' missin' Sora in action, we might be done for!"

"You're over dramatic!" Donald yells at his companion.

I laugh. "Look, seriously, we have to await Sora's wake. We cannot leave without him."

"And why not?" Riku glares at me, emerald eyes fiery. "Who made you boss?"

"Please Riku, not now." I silence him. "Besides, I received a sign, from the princesses, to await Sora's wake for he is key to our survival now and futuristically."

"I still don't see why we have to wait for Sora." Riku says as he begins to walk away.

I shake my head. _Riku, stop this. I want to save her as much as you…perhaps even more than you._ I want to follow him but everyone is looking at me expectantly. I nod as I take a seat next to Yuffie who has placed her shurikens next to Tidus's head. "Leave him alone Yuffie." I say as I begin to explain what we are to do. "It's simple, really. We are destined to find her, for the fates have decided this, but she will not come willingly nor will she come as easily as we'd like. Ansem's control, from what the Belle told me, is fiercely strong over her mind, especially since she's been with the darkness for so long. Ansem himself is superbly strong these days, having gained power during the dormancy we believed him to be settled in."

"But with our power, he'll be easy to defeat." Aerith smiles. "Our hearts are strong together; that is all we need."

I nod. I stand and walk to the doorway where Sora is still sleeping. "Then it is decided. We are going to Traverse Town. Donald, Goofy," I wink at them. "Ready the Gummi Ship. We have some worlds to save."

"ALL RIGHT!" Yuffie shouts happily. "LET'S GO!"

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

__

When are you going to wake Sora? I pull the thin sheets over his sleeping form. It's been a week now since we've been in Traverse Town. Riku, Cloud and Leon have been out researching on the heartless from the libraries located in the outskirts of Traverse Town. Our next trip is to Hollow Bastion where Aerith assures us that there is much more information seeing that that is their world as well as Ansem's. So far there haven't been any Heartless around, but I know that sooner or later they will emerge and Sora will not be able to help us. I place a cool compress on his head, which is extremely hot, but his temperature doesn't show fever. Outside I can see Selphie and Tidus talking to the owners of the Items shop while Wakka flirts with the bartender lady. She doesn't seem to be resisting his "charms." Just across from him are Aerith and Yuffie, both who are staring at their glasses, which are full of a golden looking liquid-liquor. I decide that Sora will be fine and make my way over to the restaurant, then, to their table. I take a seat next to Yuffie who is wearing a slightly dazed look and I am pretty sure she is drunk. Aerith stirs her drink in bewilderment as I order a glass of coffee. I don't remember exactly when I started drinking it, but it has become a favorite of mine. After adding the milk and sugar, I lean back in my chair, stretching my aching muscles and sore arms from all the training I've been doing with Yuffie and Riku. Yuffie doesn't go easy one me, but I know Riku does since he's so much stronger, physically at least. Sessions usually consist of basic sword fighting positions and techniques, listening to intuition and basic reflexes. At least that is what Riku and Yuffie are teaching me. Aerith tells me that once I master what they are teaching that she herself will help me learn how to use magic spells. She says that I possess stronger spells than the average person does: I am a princess of heart. I grin at that thought.

Around us people chatter incessantly about their peaceful lives, but little do they know havoc will reign again, though hopefully not for long if I can help it. As I think about of trip to Hollow Bastion, I begin to feel giddy for I have never been able to become directly involved; nor have I been able to help in any REAL way, according to my mind. I push a wisp of my auburn hair behind my ear as Yuffie belches loudly then hiccups before slumping down in her chair. It is only moments before she has fallen completely off and lies snoring on the Spanish tiled floor of the quaint restaurant. Aerith giggles gently before sipping a bit of her drink. I gulp my coffee eagerly as I watch her trace invisible patterns on the wooden tabletop, her fingers running up and down the lined graining of the oak with a glazed look over her eyes and features. I myself allow my eyes to wander about the open atmosphere, which is quiet and serene. A soft, warm, almost humid breeze drifts by and I close my eyes, relishing the sweet caress of it against my skin. When I open my eyes, I see Aerith standing, a bit wobbly, to make her way back to the small house where Cloud had asked her to meet him. She grips the doorpost as she steadies herself, then, she continues on her wobbly way towards the Third District. I feel like laughing out loud at seeing the flower girl drunk, but something about the way Yuffie is snoring bothers the hell out of me and I nudge her arms with my foot. She swats at my shoes and rolls over before snoring again. I shake my head as I stand to retrieve someone to fetch her prone form. In a spite of luck, I run straight into Leon who agrees begrudgingly to take her back to the house. 

Once I'm sure they are gone, I begin to wander the streets of Traverse Town. Surprisingly enough, even though I've been here a week, I've explored practically nothing but the secret cave by the waterway where I practice twice everyday. I see the people bustling about, shouting jovially about the streets as they gossip and talk about inconsequential things. Everything is relevant in their eyes; but to me, it is meaningless. I am not one to think so negatively but I do admit to feeling a little down lately. Once I've lifted my eyes to view around me, I discover that I have left the First District. I must be in the second district. I decided to have a look around, a bit exploring if you will, until I feel like returning to the others. My training session is supposed to be in an hour, but after seeing Yuffie drunk, I know she'll have a hangover too heavy to bear. Riku on the other hand, he will be pretty mad for me missing such an important appointment. I wave it away as I look in the windows of the various shops where items from boots to the most exotic things, such as chocolate and wild berries, lie in the windows. I press my face to the store where they sell weapons for protection. I feel myself searching for something similar to Sora's Keyblade or Riku's. I despise Aerith's staff as well as Cloud and Leon's swords. I do think Yuffie's weapons are interesting enough though. But for me, I want something powerful yet swift, deadly but silent. I continue to scan the shop window until my eye lands on a pair of ivory glossed nun chucks. They look odd for they are embossed in onyx and sharp not flat like other nun chucks, decorated with ruby stones and amethyst too. Without a second thought to how much they might cost or how much they might weigh, I walk in and purchase them. They are incredibly light and quick it seems, for I figure to test them out. I throw one at the stone wall and gasp when a large chunk falls to the ground. I am content with my decision and begin my journey to the waterway. Until I find the Day staff that my mother spoke of, I am fine with my new protector.

As I enter the little house, I see Yuffie hanging over the counter, her body heaving heavily. She's throwing up. I walk past her briskly as I run to check on Sora. My face falls as I see him in the exact same position as before I left. With a sign of disappointment I head to the living room where Aerith is cradling her head with a cold cloth and a cup of tomato juice in her hand. When she takes a sip, her face contorts hideously before she falls back against the pillows in agony as she groans loudly. I am about to ask her what is wrong when Cloud walks in with a bottle in his hands and a pitcher of the tomato juice. Once he sets it down, he is gone and back with a bowl of water. I trot over and once again, I am about to ask when Cloud speaks. 

"I don't know what's gotten into you Aerith." Cloud presses the cloth to her head as she squirms against his touch. "First you threaten to beat Leon and now this? What drove you to get drunk, to drink on the first place? I didn't think things were that extreme or horrible yet."

"It wasn't intentional…or maybe I was just trying to prove I wasn't such a goody-two-shoe." Aerith mutters.

"That's normal…" Cloud responds slowly. "But…why now? Why at this time when everything is fragile?"

"I don't know." She turns over on the couch. "Just take care of me. Please don't ask me anymore questions Cloud."

"I understand." Cloud soothes as he smoothes her hair against her scalp. "I'll be here when you wake."

"I know." She replies before we both hear her even breathing. 

"How long has she been like this?" I ask cautiously so as to not startle the former puppet.

"About two or three hours now." Cloud answers as he pulls the covers over her. "Kairi, Riku has been looking for you. He says he'll be training you alone today since Yuffie is…well…how do I put this?" He points to Yuffie who is now holding her stomach and drinking the juice before she jumps up and runs to the sink. "Well, I think you get the gist."

"Yeah. Well, thank you Cloud. I'll see you then." I bid him goodbye and head for the underground waterway to meet Riku for our training session. I'm stepping in when a voice echoes throughout the eerie cavern causing me to fall into the water. 

"You're late."

"Why do you do that Riku?" I yelp as I pick up my soaking wet form from the water and begin to squeeze liquid from my clothing, which is now drenched thoroughly. "And so what if I'm late? You're always reprimanding me! At LEAST you could help me up since you have taken a liking to startling me every time we train. " I shout at from him below.

"I can't do that Kairi. You'll get slow." Riku replies as he jumps from his perch from high up on the cavern walls. "Besides, if I allowed myself to help you, your weakness would spawn; you wouldn't be able to fend for yourself in dire situations."

"We aren't in battle Riku." I retort nastily as I watch him walk over to me where he stops a couple inches away. "I don't see why you take it all so seriously. This is training for the real thing, not the real thing."

It's always the real thing, you should think that way. Now," He smirks, "FIGHT ME!" I yelp as I find myself holding my own against him, my nun chucks held in front of me to protect me. My hands grasp the ornate handles as I push towards my silver haired friend. "HARDER!" He yells as he too presses against my own weapon with his Keyblade, Oblivion. I grit my teeth as I take a complete fighting stance to ward of Riku. It is a battle of our strengths and I know I will lose, for Riku surpasses me in every battling area. He gives one final push and I fly backwards to the ground. My chest heaves heavily as I catch my breath. "1-0 Kairi." Riku stares at me. "Shall we continue?"

"All right!" I snap angrily as I stand up, shakily. "What technique do I learn today oh oneness?"

"Blocking." He laughs and throws Oblivion at me. I react slower than I'm supposed too for the keyblade's sharp edge barely misses my ear, almost skinning it even. "You're not paying attention!"

"Get off my back!" I scream as I toss my nun chuck at him. Riku and I always argue during our training sessions; we always jumpy, well, at least I am. "I'll show you Riku!"

"Show me, then!" Riku states as he back-flips across the water to the concrete area of the cavern. He raises Oblivion high above his head and brings it crashing down upon the spot where I'd once stood. I jumped just in time. Riku growls in annoyance before he spins Oblivion in the air until currents of electricity begin to sprout from it. "Damn! Thundaga!"

"No magic!" I cry as a bolt of the blue light singes my arm; leaves a burnt, charcoaled looking mark upon my pale skin. "I haven't even learned it yet!"

I gasp again as Riku continually shoots thunderbolts from Oblivion's tip. _What is up with him? _I do my best to avoid the bolts as I start to run up to Riku. When I reach him, I realize that he's losing control. _The darkness is taking him! _I dodge another streak of his deadly electricity as I grab onto his arm and begin shaking him. At first he doesn't seem to notice, but then he looks at me, eyes no longer that beautiful aquamarine I adore. He shrugs me off his arm, tossing me to the ground with a forceful shove. I cry out in pain as my back connects with the concrete, a sickening thump resounding around the cavern walls. My eyes moisten and tears threaten to fall as Riku makes a path towards me, Oblivion pointed maliciously in front of him. I struggle to stand; I struggle to reach for my weapons, which don't lie too far away, but my hands cannot grasp them. I cringe as Riku's eyes turn menacing and he raises Oblivion above my head, the steel tip shining in the dim lighting of the cavern. I scream out right before he brings it down upon me. Then I feel it, the hot, searing fire race throughout my body, tearing me apart. My tears spill over, screams leaving my mouth while I grasp my stomach in pain, garnet staining my hands and shirt as Riku laughs crazily.

He chuckles as I attempt to stand, though I am extremely weak from the blow to even move at all. I insist on trying to get away-who wouldn't?-from him as he raises Oblivion again. I shriek, shutting my eyes as he brings it down again. I wait for more of the agonizing pain to rip through me, but it never comes. I peek my eye open, momentarily forgetting the throbbing in my stomach. Riku is looking to the far left at someone, but my vision is too hazy to identify the person. I try to speak but Riku ignores me as he begins to walk to the person, Oblivion raised in attack mode as his eyes sparkle with undiluted hatred. I follow his strut until he stands in front of the person, but all I hear are yells, a few clangs of metal and a spell being shouted. As my vision becomes worse-until the point where my eyes are clouded over with blood-I see a figure looming over me, enshrouded in perpetual light and warmth. The person reaches down to me, a gentle hand touching my shoulder as warmth floods my body.

**__**

"Kairi, don't give up. You'll be all right. I'm here with you."

"Sora?" With those last words, I collapse into the numbing darkness.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

I wake up screaming at the person's touch, limbs flailing wildly as I try to get away. I start to sit up but fall back in pain. Then I remember. I slowly open my eyes. "Cloud?"

"Glad to see you're ok." He smiles. "Riku's been worried too, though I wonder if..."

"Riku?" I clutch his shirt as I see Riku come in and I huddle further back in my bed. I see the hurt in Riku's eyes, which are now their normal emerald green, when I recoil at the sight of him. He seems normal, but I feel adrenaline pump through my veins, the fear heightened as I recall what happened in the events during our training session. "You...hurt me...and...but why?"

Riku looks ashamed as Cloud moves away to take a seat next to the brooding platinum haired youth. "I...don't remember anything I did...honestly." His eyes plead with me as he stares long and hard at his hands. "I...would never intentionally...hurt you...Kairi. Sora would have my head." He chuckles tenderly. "I told you, the darkness...it takes over me sometimes." He looks away. "And it won that time, and it will continue to, no matter how strong I am and how harshly I fight it. Please...just stay away." With that, Riku stands and flees from the house, from the room, from me. 

I try to get up again but the pain returns and I collapse again. "Please, don't let him leave!" I say to Cloud, but Aerith's lover shakes his head. "Why won't you stop him? He's done nothing wrong!"

"I know that and you know that too. But you have to let him face his demons alone." Cloud sighs as he moves to sit next to me. "Kairi, Riku needs to learn how to deal with himself, to come to terms with the darkness. He needs to learn how to resist Ansem, as I have...to resist the temptation of returning to it. "

"But I'm ok!" I shout solemnly. "I'm not dead!"

"But he could have killed you!" Cloud reminds me, rubbing my shoulders comfortingly. "If Yuffie hadn't saved you, I believe he would have killed you, unintentionally of course."

"Yuffie saved me?" I ask incredulously. "But I heard him," I stare off into nothingness, "I saw him...I heard his voice...he saved me Cloud. He rescued me from the darkness, not Yuffie."

"Who did?" Cloud looks bewildered.

"Sora...I heard him come." I smile wistfully. "I felt his touch..."

"But Sora's been asleep since we left Destiny Island Kairi. He couldn't possibly have saved you. Yuffie said you were already hallucinating when she found you." Cloud replies. "I'm pretty sure she said it was because the amount of blood you lost."

"No...it had to be him...I heard him! Hell, I SAW him!" I pound my fist against the mattress. "Don't tell me I'm delusional Cloud Strife!"

Cloud backs off quickly; I assume he believes me. I remember Sora saying that Cloud had seen Aerith during those crucial times where he was alone, fighting against the darkness. He nods in acceptance to me, but I barely acknowledge him for I am currently immersed in my thoughts. I take it he's deciding to leave since he stands and waves to me before walking towards the door. I smile graciously to him; he leaves. I fall back against the pillows and turn to the side of my bed. Sora is still lying in the exact same position as before, his eyes closed peacefully, his breathing even. I let out a small, elongated sigh as I watch him. _I know you saved me Sora. I know it had to be you. _I roll over suddenly, my misery starting to resurface, as I think of Sora in the next bed. _He's in a freaking coma! Or is it a coma? _I give one last tortured look his way before allowing sleep to claim me.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

"Here we are you guys." Yuffie smiles. "Welcome to Hollow Bastion."

"I'm going to train." Leon says immediately as he walks around a corridor. 

Yuffie makes a face. "Ha, well good riddance to bad trash, I always say." She flicks her finger in his general direction as she starts towards two towering doors. I hesitate beside Donald and Goofy as everyone goes ahead of us. Yuffie turns around and winks. "Don't worry, it's safe here. Besides, if anything starts to go wrong, we're here to protect you."

I nod hesitantly before I follow them. I feel Riku boring a hole through my back as he walks behind me, Sora in his arms. It's been two weeks now since Sora's been out. He still shows signs of visible life, but he won't open his eyes or give any sign that he will wake up soon. _If Sora is going to be like this, how will he help me? _I feel myself becoming angry with him but realize all too soon that he has done nothing to cause his situation. I push the horrible thoughts aside as I enter the library with Yuffie and Aerith. Cloud tells us that he and Riku will go place Sora somewhere safe while Donald and Goofy explain that they need to go explore the place. They wish to refresh their "memories." I agree but do not follow lead. Instead I observe my surroundings, piecing together something that I remember, but don't exactly recall. _I've been here before. _Inside the library I see Aerith sit down with a thick book, her emerald green eyes lighting up at the text. She beckons to Yuffie before they both giggle insanely. I join them but I cannot read the writing. I look at Aerith for help but she merely chuckles and points to Yuffie who can't seem to stop laughing. _Well, I guess it's just me alone then. _I wave bye to them-they don't seem to see-and head out to explore Hollow Bastion just as Donald and Goofy are. I step outside without anyone noticing.

Outside the air is crisp, breezes of a light, cool nature drift by me, hugging me. But the wind lacks warmth, as if it is sad, somber, crying out for help. Then I hear it, a voice calling out to me. I turn around but see nothing. "Hello? Who's there?" 

**__**

"Kairi, do you not remember?"

"What?" I ask around as I follow the voice, almost tripping on a set of stairs that are in front of me. When I look up, there are more stairs and towers hovering above me, towering over my petite form. I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat and make my way up the stairs. "Where am I?"

**__**

"In the Great crest…but I am not here." The voice answers.

"Where are you then?" I question irritably. 

**__**

"The Grand Hall…good luck."

"Oh great…" I mutter. "An invisible voice is asking me to go to the Grand Hall of Hollow Bastion. And not only am I going, but also I don't even know WHERE I'm going." I continue mumbling stupidly to myself when I run into something hard. "Ouch!" I rub my forehead and grumble. I stand dumbfounded at the sight of two double doors, made of oak and designed with two ornate designs of royal fashion, standing before me. I touch one cautiously but jerk back right away. _I've been here before!_ I take a step towards the doors, gently pushing them but they swing open against their own accord. I poke my head in and gasp.

**__**

"I was waiting. What took you so long?"

"I…I got lost?" I stutter as I stare.

"Silly, how could you get lost?" The girl giggles. "Grandma is going to scold you again! She doesn't like it when you play jokes on her. Remember what happened LAST time you did something like that?"

"I don't…recall exactly." I stand stupefied in front of her. She bounces up to me, raven hair unraveling from her bun. "Who are you?"

"Kairi! I always knew you were a joker, but that stings!" She pokes my shoulder then laughs. "I'm your sister stupid, remember? I'm your twin, not identical of course, thank the heavens, not offense though." 

"Cyra?" I say hesitantly.

"You win!" She sticks her tongue out. She skips around the room, hair flying up in down in rhythm with her skipping as she talks. "Kairi, when do you want to play hide-and-seek? The last time we played was so long ago! Plus, Grandma says mom will be mighty upset if you're mean to me again!"

"I don't…understand." I answer. She smiles and continues talking.

"You're not meant to, yet." 

"Belle?" I whip around to face her; the princess is now clothed in a simple blue dress with a white apron. "Why are you wearing that? Wait! Why are you here? How can you see her?"

"She is sort of a figment of your imagination." Belle smiles kindly. "You're remembering things, memories that have been repressed, forgotten, hidden. She is here because she never left."

"Never…left? Left where Belle?" I ask.

"Perhaps we should sit down for this." Belle takes a seat on the railing of the stairs. I take one as well. When she begins to speak, I listen intently. "Do you remember how Cyra restored your past, your memories?" I nod. "Well," Belle sighs, "there are some things that she did not restore for purposes unknown to herself, but reasons that are clear to me and the other Princesses of Heart." I arch my brow. "When you and Cyra were little, you were both born on Curpiona, as she mentioned to you, but what she failed to confirm properly was where you lived after that. You both lived here, with your grandmother who cared for you after your parents' deaths. Yes, Curpiona did fall to enemy hands, but you and Cyra were never old enough to know that. You were both only two years old at the time that your mother and father were killed. You were sent to your grandmother and grandfather so they could care for you during the years, even till now. But something terrible happened. The man you know as Sephiroth, as well as the man, Ansem, came here, to Hollow Bastion, and planned to suck it into the void."

"So how did I arrive at Destiny Island?" I gape at her. 

"That's simple, really." She gives me a grin, but it is tainted with sadness. "When your grandparents heard about Ansem's plan, they gave you both to your uncle. But Sephiroth managed to grab Cyra as you both left through the portal. Now your uncle was a good, wise man, but he did not have enough magic left to reopen the portal and save Cyra. That is how she ended up on Nebula, which, at that time, was overrun with darkness. Your uncle knew, but he was afraid that if he took you there to save your sister, your pure heart would be tainted. especially since many people could not be trusted during those times." She stretches her arms and legs before resuming her previous position. "Yes, Kairi, Cyra is, as your parents said, the other half of heart-the dark heart. You are the light part. Truthfully they, your parents, didn't think the darkness' minions would claim her. And this is why she is here before you. When they took her, part of her soul, the childhood part of her, managed to escape, to remain here because children are afraid of the darkness. Cyra's inner child survives here, away from the darkness. She is happy here. But she cannot survive this war without the rest of her soul."

I glance at Cyra's younger form that is currently playing invisible hopscotch upon the red carpet. She winks at me. "Won't you come play with me Kairi? I've missed you lots! Then once we're done, we can go play jokes on Edgar!"

"I…" I look to Belle for help. "What should I do?"

"Go play with her." Belle gives me an encouraging push. "She's missed you a lot, and without you, she will die sooner. She needs you right now, or her soul will extinguish." Belle smiles again. "Go catch up with her, for this may be the last time you see her smiling face before this war breaks out."

I nod slowly as Belle begins to leave. "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Who's Edgar?" I ask.

"The butler!" She chuckles. "See you soon Kairi, princess of Heart."

With that, Belle vanishes. I sigh in anguish. _This is TOO much to handle right now. _As I feel Cyra's hand grab mine and pull me with her, I begin to wonder. _So if what Belle said is true, where did the memories Cyra returned to me come from? Are they real or are they fake? _I feel my heart go out to my sister. _She's been lied too and she doesn't even know it. Then again, what should I believe? _I am so deep in thought that the only thing that causes me to return in a sharp pain in my foot. "What…?" I come back to reality.

"I'm here you know! How could you forget?" Cyra makes a face. I start to answer but she waves it away. "Just kidding! Come on, follow me! We'll go make mud pies and feed them to the dogs and cats! Won't that make Grandma mad, hahaha!" I follow obediently as we go through endless corridors, hallways, and staircases. Once we've reached the open air, I find us standing on a cliff ledge, vast clouds and mist below us. Cyra turns to me, face suddenly sad and somber. "Kairi?"

"What is it Cyra?" I inquire gently.

"When this is all over, you will come back to me, won't you sister? You won't let them take me away again, will you?"

__

She knows things she shouldn't have to deal with at her age, even if she's a figment, a very real figment of my imagination, in a sense. I peer into her eyes. Her ruby orbs sparkle with tears, tears of sadness that a child would have when losing someone he or she really loved. Without thinking I kneel down and hug her tightly but gently. "Of course I'll come back Cyra. Of course I will."

^TBC...

****

(I apologize for this chapter being so long, but I'm TRYING hard to cut them down more. I will be adding more about the other couplings in the next chapters, but I wanted everyone to get the basics of these next two chapters cause it might get a bit weird if it isn't already. Well, please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude!)

_ ****_

+DarkKairi+


	9. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 9

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anyone else except Cyra so please don't sue me. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

Author's Note: Right. So this is ANOTHER long chapter! SORRY! . Please, just bear with me faithful readers and reviewers! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and hasn't reviewed! I have nothing more to say here, so enjoy the reading!

Thoughts of Zephyr

Yuffie released a sigh of displeasure. Cloud and Aerith had been gone for over two hours, which left Yuffie, by herself in the kitchen to deal with lunch. Yuffie didn't mind making lunch, usually, but today she wasn't interested in helping others. Today she felt like relaxing on her bed, relaxing in a bath, or something else! She was anything but willing to make lunch. Yet, she knew if she didn't, no one would. As she came to this conclusion, Yuffie decided that she'd prepare a quick plate of sandwiches, then, she would leave them in the fridge for everyone to eat. While she did this, she gazed out the window of the half-burned down kitchen. The heartless had done heavy damage to their homeland; almost everyone was dead. No one had been given a chance to actually work on improving things, Yuffie believed anyway. She leaned lethargically on her elbow as she continued to await something amusing to come to her, but nothing did. Ten minutes later, Yuffie figured no one was coming to eat, for she had been staring out the window for quite some time. Against her own wishes, she started away from the kitchen and made her way up the steps to the lift stops. She never did care for the fact that electrical platforms helped transport people, but it was easy enough for her to work with. She released one of the crystal-like mechanisms and was instantly moved to a higher lift stop where the High Towers met. She was headed to the Grand Hall. Yuffie had gone no farther than the first High Tower when she spotted someone standing almost statue-like by the edge of the platform leading to the great crest. She ran closer to get a better glimpse of the person, but was surprised by who it was. "Squall, what are you doing here?" 

"It's Leon." He replied stoically to as he continued to stare at the misty sky and electrical lines running about. "Is there something I can do for you?" 

At that moment Yuffie seemed to forget her ongoing argument with Leon as she walked to stand next to him, eyes looking out beyond what she could see, beyond the sky of purple and blue, beyond the clouds of misty rose blossom pink. Yuffie tangled her fingers together as she walked closer to the edge. "You missed this place didn't you Squall?" She asked as she peered over the edge of the lift stop. Before Leon could answer, Yuffie kept speaking. "You don't have to say you did. I can see it, you know, in your eyes whenever you're training, fighting, or just standing there, by yourself. You can deny it, but I know you're human Squall. We all are and you're no exception." 

Leon didn't speak at first. Instead he stood there, unmoving as Yuffie resumed her position at his side, head now leaning on his arm as they both took in the beautiful view of their homeland, though it had been mangled in many ways. He wanted to answer her, to let her know she had comforted his lonely soul, but he said nothing as she removed herself and began walking away. Just as she had turned the corner, Leon spoke, very softly and without the usual sarcasm he held for her. "Yuffie, thank you." 

"You're welcome." She smiled kindly before leaving him alone to his thoughts. 

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@ 

"Cloud, there is…we need to talk." Aerith announced hesitantly, hand fastened tightly to the wood top counter. She allowed her emerald eyes to roam the ceramic floor of the quaint house. Everything in the kitchen was in disarray; shards of broken plates, splintered wood and bent metal lay askew upon the floor without a second thought. More than a third of the window was missing as well as the bathroom and the living room. Only the dining room and half the kitchen still lay intact. Aerith paused, briefly, before walking, incredibly slow, to where Cloud sat on the chair, Buster sword hanging over his knee, hand clutching this other. His claw hand rested upon the sword handle as golden fingers tapping the metal surface in agitation as she stopped by the mantle. "He…has returned." 

"I've known," Cloud replied bluntly. "No need to share, Aerith." 

"You…knew, all along?" Aerith clasped her hands together until the color had drained to leave them completely white. "I…meant to tell you, Cloud, but…I didn't want…I couldn't…hurt you again." 

"It's worse this way, mind you." Cloud spoke venomously as he dropped the Buster sword to the ground below, the bandages beginning to peel away as he stepped on its solid metal. "If that is how you wish it, I will accept it. Take this…I have given up." 

"Wait!" Aerith shouted after his disappearing form, her hand outstretched as if to stop him; but she didn't step forward. "I just…can't we…discuss this, Cloud?" 

"We can when you're ready to stop hiding things from me." Cloud answered through gritted teeth. "I'll see you later." 

Aerith clutched her shirt where her heart laid, fingers curling around the buttons on her fluttery pink dress. She felt her eyes begin to tear, moisture building up within them as she began to walk in the opposite direction of Cloud. She gave one last solemn look his way as she watched him disappear completely within the shadows of the lift stop that lead to the High Towers. Aerith sighed before heading out of the kitchen, arms hanging limply at her sides as she hesitated in front of the staircase to the library doors. Her glance wandered until it came to rest upon a circle in the middle of the room, electricity glowing around it. Curiosity won the best of her and Aerith journeyed to it, her hands outstretched in wonderment of the brightly shining orb. Within it, she noticed a person sitting cross-legged in the very center, hands raised to the sky outside the sphere, silver hair swirling around the figure. Her breath caught in her throat as the electrical bolts vanished from sight around the bubble, the figure standing ever so slowly from its sitting position. She knew that hair, that body, that face, and most importantly, Aerith knew that sword. She cupped her face in her hands, turning to run, but someone caught her from behind. She tried to shout, to struggle, to escape; but it was no use and she knew it was futile to try any longer, to expend her energy, which she might need later. 

"Hello Aerith. We meet again." The voice whispered in her ear. 

"Sephiroth," Aerith managed between choked breaths as she hugged herself protectively. "Why did you come back? Was there any need in particular? You already killed me once...will you do it again?"

"As much as I'd love to..." Sephiroth's voice trailed off in her ear, "I am afraid that is not why I am here. I have returned for a greater purpose, my dear Aerith." He muttered. "You do know why I have come, yes?"

"If not to kill me, then, I do not know," Aerith spat. "Who sent you? I know it couldn't be the council."

"Well, I am quite astonished you would think not, for yes, they are the ones who sent me." Sephiroth chuckled. "I say, where might that little brat be? Sora, is it?"

"He's indisposed." Aerith responded as she flicked a piece of lint off her dress. "Now, shall we go discuss? I don't want to keep Cloud and the other's waiting."

"Yes, I agree."

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Riku shouted as he lunged at the one-winged angel. It took Leon and Cloud to restrain him as he struggled violently to maim the man standing before him.

"There is a reason..." Selphie began as she stared at Aerith, "or there BETTER be one to justify why this kidnapper is here in the same room as we are!"

"Allow me to explain miss." Sephiroth bowed. He removed his Masumane blade from its sheath and pointed it at her neck from the distance. "Either you follow my rules or we call this off and you shall never see your friend's precious sister again."

"How DARE you..." Riku replied through gritted teeth as he threw Leon off himself and charged at Sephiroth. He seemed surprised when Riku began to inch closer to him; Riku pointed his keyblade at him. "FIRAGA!"

"NO!" Leon yelled as he deflects it with his Gunblade. "No Riku. We are at his mercy."

"How can that be?" Riku cried out in frustration. "He kidnapped Kairi's sister! He's fighting along side Ansem! Didn't you see it? I saw it! I know it!"

"I saw too!" Tidus mumbled from behind Wakka's figure. Sephiroth looked at him in annoyance, for in truth, Tidus had not been present during the capture.

"Why should we trust you? You betrayed even me a long time ago, when we were trapped within the darkness with Ansem." Cloud said quietly.

"Is that what this is about?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "I thought you let that go long ago, too."

"A promise is a promise." Aerith whispered. "And you promised never to do evil again if you returned here to the human world." She hid her eyes from view. "So...why not leave us for now? We do not need anymore burdens. As it is, there is nothing we can do to defeat you, to make you leave us alone. Why not make it a challenge and let us build our strength?"

"You will always be strong enough to face me." He answered softly. Aerith shook her head. "Listen to me; I have come without a lust for blood, with no pleasure in killing, well, maybe a little. I am simply following the calls of the Council above us. Certainly you have felt their requests Aerith?"

"So what if I have?" She answered haughtily, which caused Cloud to give her an uneasy look. "Well, for reference sake, I haven't heard from the Council since Kingdom Hearts was sealed by Sora four years ago." She glared at Sephiroth. "Why don't you enlighten me? Or are you and Ansem in this together?"

"I've had it with you and him." Cloud interrupted before Sephiroth could answer; his tone was dangerous as he raised the Buster Sword in front of him. "I'm leaving Aerith; don't try to stop me."

Ignoring his warning, Aerith scrambled to her feet as Cloud began to walk away. "Why are you leaving? Cloud? Please wait! Sephiroth might be able to explain why-"

"That's enough!" Cloud shouted at her as he spun around. Aerith halted in her tracks, hands on her heart, clutching the material tightly within her hands as fear coursed through her. "I'm going." With those last words Cloud marched out of the room, his cape fluttering behind him. 

Yuffie jumped after him. "Don't worry Aerith. I'll keep an eye on him." 

"What have I done?" Aerith cried as she stared into her hands. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

I hum silently to myself as Cyra tosses me a piece of chalk. "Want to use my chalk? It is my last one, but Grandma should be here to replace them again!"

"Sure." I say cheerily as I accept the soft, dusty piece of material in my hand. She beckons for me to follow her up the staircase to the middle of the entree way. I feel faint at the remembrance of lying on the same ground here, watching as Sora fell to the darkness. I am about to think more but Cyra's hand tugging at mine breaks my reverie and I continue to follow her. I suddenly find the carpet interesting as she points to the large gap in front of us. "What is it?" I ask as she touches it lightly, then, recoils as if it has stung her, hurt her in some way.

"It's where they come from." She answers softly.

"Where 'Who' comes from?" I ask.

"The shadows," Cyra says as she flops onto the ground. "I know I can't help you big sister, but I want to. I wish I could, really!"

"I know." I say tenderly as I scoop her up in my arms. "But don't worry. I'll return here when it's over."

"Really? No take backs on your word right?" Cyra pouts. 

"Really Really." I laugh as I pinch her nose. "Are you up for another game of Tag?"

"You're on!" She shouts. "And you're it!"

"Hey now! Cheater!" I yell after her disappearing form. "Fine! But no safes!"

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"Has anyone seen Kairi?" Tidus asked as he set his glass of juice on top of the table next to Aerith who was still moping about since Cloud's departure. "She's been gone for quite some time now, or hasn't anyone noticed?"

Selphie looked perplexed. "What do you mean? Isn't she with Donald and Goofy?"

"No." Donald said as he and Goofy walked up to them. "We haven't seen her either."

"This isn't good!" Riku yelled as he banged a fist against the wall. "We have to find her, especially with Sephiroth waltzing around this place."

"Well, that's a no brainer." Leon replied as he and Yuffie appeared from the shadows.

"I think…I might know where she is." Yuffie said hesitantly. She pointed towards the High Towers. "When I was thinking out there earlier today, a lot earlier by the way, I saw her walk by. She seemed in a trance, as if someone was calling to her. I don't know exactly, but I would say she got lost."

"How much earlier was this?" Tidus inquired.

"I'd say that was about the time we arrived here, maybe a couple hours afterwards." Yuffie replied.

"Then we will look for her." Selphie interjected hastily. "Where do we start?"

"I'll lead the way." Aerith offered weakly.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

I stretch my arms above my head as I try to move Cyra's head over a bit. She groans in protest as she snuggles further into my lap, arms curled underneath her head. I smile gently at her as I stroke her hair. She smiles a bit before speaking. "Kairi?"

"Yes Cyra?" I respond.

"Edgar is going to be pretty mad that you put worms in the soup again." Cyra giggles.

"Well, Edgar shouldn't be surprised, now should he?" I tickle her. She laughs wildly and another game of Tag ensues. I am just about to tag her when she suddenly rushes up to me and begins screaming. "What's the matter Cyra?" I ask as I try to calm her. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"They're here to take me away!" She wails.

"Who?" I ask.

"Them!" She points at nine figures walking towards us. I hug her protectively as they, the figures, come closer, but at a glint of silver strands of hair, I sigh in relief. Cyra looks at me in confusion. "You'll…let them take me?"

"No Cyra, I won't. But they aren't bad people…they are…my friends." I say slowly. She looks puzzled. "Won't you…meet them, Cyra? They are nice people, really."

"Kairi? Are you here?"

"Yes Riku, I'm fine." I shout back as Riku turns to the others. "There is someone I want you to meet, but stay there, we'll come over." I pull Cyra with me. "Come on!"

"But-"

I practically drag her all the way out the doors of the Grand Hall but she manages to free herself of my grasp right before we exit. I can see all my friends staring at us in shock, but I look at Cyra in annoyance. "Why won't you come see them?"

"Because I can't!" She shouts angrily. "Can't you see Kairi? I can't leave this hall! This is where I escaped! This is where I am bound to stay!"

"W-What?" I am dumbfounded. "You can't…leave here? But we left earlier today! We were outside!"

"I know, but I can't anymore! He's here!" She shouts. "I CAN'T! I am here in this hall because he is here and his presence doesn't allow me to leave!"

"Who is here? Explain this to me, Cyra." 

"When the shadows came that day, Grandma was trying to find us. We were playing tag." Cyra sniffles. "We were always in the High Towers, our favorite place to play. But that day was a horrible day for us to hide there. Grandma came up the stairs, screaming for us. She sounded upset. I thought it was funny so I sought to tell you, but you hid well that time, really well."

"Then…what happened?" I hesitate slightly. 

"Grandma found me hiding by the lift stop leading up to the Grand Hall where the keyhole had been revealed." Cyra runs her finger over the velvet carpeting.

"How did you know about it?"

"Riku," I shriek and pull Cyra close. "You'll scare her away!"

"Riku, I remember you somehow." Cyra reaches out to touch him. "She told me about you, how special you are to her, how much she misses you at this moment."

"She? But then, who are you?" Riku crouches next to her. "You look an awful lot like…"

"Cyra," She giggles. "You know me Riku, only she is an older form than I am."

"You're…" Riku gapes.

"Yes, I'm her, but years ago." Cyra blushes. "She lives in me still. Um…Riku? Will you hold me for a bit? I have much to explain and I feel so connected to you."

Riku glances around, shifting his feet in discomfort as Cyra climbs into his lap. Once she has settled there, she gives me a small smile. Riku stares at me. "Well, shall we listen?"

I nod. Cyra agrees quickly. "It all began that day we played hide-n-seek. Like I said before, you hid well that time. It so happened that Grandma managed to find me, but she was dreadfully worried about you, and so, we went searching for you. It was when we entered the Grand Hall that we found you and that man with the silver Hair and glowing yellow eyes. He was beckoning for you to follow him while he walked closer to the keyhole. It was strange;" Cyra chuckles weakly, "how he wanted your heart. I didn't understand at first, and so I ran after you two. Grandma screamed for me so much, but I was determined to be with you. Once I had arrived in front of you, the glazed look disappeared from your eyes and we ran. And now I'll always remember that day."

*Begin Flashback*

"Kairi, Princess of Heart, give your heart to the keyhole; submit to its power!" Ansem declared as he watched the little girl, in a trance-like state, follow him towards the locked keyhole. "You shall be the first of many additions to help release this Keyhole!"

"No! What are you doing?" Cyra shouted as she leapt in front of her sister. "Kairi, snap out of it!"

"What?" Kairi glanced around, shaking the stupor. "Why are we're here? Where is Grandma?"

"She was here but that doesn't matter!" Cyra pulled Kairi with her. "We have to get away from that man!"

Ansem whipped around, eyes menacing. They softened quickly at the sight of Cyra. "The Princess of Darkness. It is odd that we should meet here." Ansem advanced on the two shaken girls. "I can see that I cannot claim my rightful prize, the Princess of Pure Heart," Ansem stared at their grandma who had entered the Hall, placing the girls behind her. "But the Princess of Darkness will do fine until further notice. There are great things in store for you." He reached his hand out towards Cyra who was peeking from behind her Grandmother. "Come with me. I hold all the answers to your questions. I hold your destiny."

"You cannot have either of them Ansem!" Their grandmother yelled as she pushed them farther back. "It is my fate to protect them or die trying!"

"Old woman, why do you bother?" Ansem asked as he began walking towards her. "She will come at her own accord-it is her destiny." He closed his eyes and reached out for her again. "Now, Princess of Darkness, come with me!"

Cyra released a strangled cry as she felt herself being pulled towards him despite her grandmother's cries. Ansem almost had her now, but she prayed that he would not take her. In that moment she felt her spirit splitting, her body splitting in two. She looked up to see another pair of arms pulling away from her body, which was falling to the ground. At that moment she saw her grandmother take Kairi and rush out of the hall. Cyra screamed. "GRANDMA!" She watched in devastation; her Grandma never turned back to help her. Cyra allowed herself to fall into a heap as she willed Ansem to take her, but when she looked up, he only smiled sinisterly.

"You shall pay a price for your defiance, little one." He said as he pulled her split form, which was beginning to merge back into one, up from the carpeted ground. "As long as you live, so shall she; but when she dies, so do you. You are cursed by an immortal fate. You shall remain here until the day she dies or the day she escapes my grasp and will be forever cursed to this room when the darkness enters this realm, this world. You shall feel the pain." Cyra watched in horror as he raised her up, hands planted firmly on either side of her head. "Now, you shall suffer."

Cyra screamed.

*End Flashback*

Cyra shifts in Riku's arms. "That is why I am here, stuck in this body and still alive. It means, clearly, Cyra has lived through all the damage on Nebula."

"Cyra," I look away. "I'm sorry, little sister."

"I know Kairi, I know." Cyra replies as she gazes up at Riku. "And Riku, she's waiting for you. She wanted me to tell you." He nods. "Now," She stands rather quickly and begins walking towards the broken staircase of the Grand Hall. "You must go. I have things to tend to. Besides," She laughs. "You both have a lot to do too. Don't' let him win Kairi. Please sister, save me. I want to be free again. I want to be whole again."

"I will Cyra." I wave half-heartedly. "I will."

"And Riku?" She looks at him again. "Please remember, you must not let him take you either."

"I won't." Riku gives her a weak grin.

"Bye now," She waves and walks away, eventually vanishing into thin air.

I stare after her, eyes teary as I glance around the Grand Hall. Riku is silent next to me as I feel tears slide down my cheeks. I clasp my hands together as I walk to the silver-blue cases that held the princesses not so long ago, myself as well. The surface feels cold under my fingertips as I run my hands over the glossed-glassed top, shuddering at the memory, as it becomes real within my mind. I shiver as I recall the feeling of the cold air swirling around my skin, the electric bolts leaving my skin with a course of sapphire fire in my veins. I shiver involuntarily before Riku takes my hand. "Come on Kairi. We should be heading back now or the others will start to worry."

"Yes I...I understand." I pause at the entrance of the Grand Hall, throwing one last glance behind me. "I guess...you're right."

I give Riku a small smile as he leads us back to the library. It is dark around us and I cannot make everyone's figure out clearly, but once we reach the lift stop, I gasp and stand in place. My finger, against its own accord, raises in front of me. "What is he doing here?" My voice is shrill as I try to control myself, but the man standing before me makes it hard. Riku grabs my hand to calm me but I shove him away. "NO! SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!"

"Ah, if it isn't the Purest princess of Heart." Sephiroth smiles maliciously. "How do you fair princess?" He reaches out towards me, but I recoil against the wall as though his touch will burn me where I stand. His eyebrows arch in slight surprise, but his lips form into a scowl. "Well, then, if the princess doesn't need my help, I shall return, with the Council's requested prize." Sephiroth declares as he grabs Aerith's arm, wrapping his hand firmly around her wrist, which had begun t turn pink. "And you are coming with me!"

"I can't!" Aerith struggles in his grasp. "What about Cloud?"

"Does it seem as though he cares?" Sephiroth snaps. "The Cetra asked me to retrieve you and I won't return empty-handed! Now we're leaving, ancient!"

"Can't I at least say bye?" Aerith looks forlornly towards the High Tower where Cloud is perched on the railing, cape floating in the breeze while his head rests in his hands. "How will he...know I'm gone?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sephiroth yanks her towards him. I jump at them in hopes to save Aerith, for I believe she is being captured like Cyra was. As I am about to take hold of her hand, Sephiroth points the Masumane blade at my throat. "Stay where you are princess or she will NEVER return. You see," He shakes Aerith a little, "the Ancient and I have a history together. I recommend you leave us to our future. We must return to the Planet or the Cetra will have both our heads, especially mine, which I don't plan on loosing." He turns away.

"CLOUD!" Aerith screams Cloud's name, her shriek of pain and sadness echoing throughout the hollow lift stop as she and Sephiroth disappear in a mist of violet. 

Everyone stares at the spot where our friend once stood, seemingly dumbfounded at that. I look around and feel myself becoming angry at their attempts, which were none, to stop Sephiroth. "What is the matter with everyone here?" I shout as I glance at their blank faces. "Why didn't anyone stop him from taking her?"

"Because not only was it not our business Kairi," Yuffie replies simply as she looks away. "But it was fate. When the Council calls Aerith, she must leave whether she wishes to or not. The Council rules above both her and Sephiroth, whether they'd like to admit it or not."

"What about Cloud?" I ask. "What will he think?"

"I don't know Kairi, but one of us has to go tell him." Leon says as he and Yuffie begin walking towards the Great Crest. "Anyone want to?"

"I will." I answer. Riku looks at me. "Don't worry. I will handle it."

I wait patiently for them to leave before I head to where Cloud is sitting. He doesn't hear me at first, but when I almost trip over his Buster Sword, he turns around and gives me a questioning look. "Yes Kairi?"

"She's gone, you know." I whisper as I stand next to him. He jumps from his perch and begins walking away. "You don't care do you?"

"I do Kairi, I do." He says as he stops at the hallway entrance. "But at this point, I can't stop her. She is needed elsewhere, as am I. I will see you around princess." With that, Cloud vanishes into a dark portal like Sephiroth and Aerith did.

"What is going on?" I scream to the air. "Why is everyone just disappearing into thin air?"

"I believe I can answer your question." A voice responds.

My gaze shifts to land upon a woman clad in a black cloak, her raven hair falling around her face like a halo. "Do I know you?" I approach her slowly. "You look so...familiar."

"That is because I am." The woman laughs lightly. "Take my hand Kairi, and I will show you what you need to know to complete this journey, to save your sister."

"How do you know my name?" I inquire.

"I know many things about you Kairi. I know many things about Cyra too." The woman smiles kindly.

I take a step back. "Mother?"

^TBC...

****

(Anyway, I personally think this chapter needed more work, but it sounded more or less ok to me and I like it too. True, there is hardly any description here, but that will change in the next chapter. Sorry, for like the millionth time, for the chapters being so long. Please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude, besides, I don't fame people even if I don't like their couplings or their stories. I think everyone is a great writer at heart! Chao!)

_ ****_

+DarkKairi+


	10. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 10

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anyone else except Cyra so please don't sue me. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

Author's Note: Yay! A short chapter! I'm having a bit of writer's block so bear with me again people! I'm sorry if the chapters are less and less up to par for you peeps, but I am having a hard time here, currently. Please, just keep with me faithful readers and reviewers! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and hasn't reviewed! Nothing more to say here except that I hope you enjoy the reading!

Word coding:

** **

'Thoughts'

Plaint text

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

"Would you let me in if I wanted you to?" Yuffie said aloud as she gazed into the purple haze before her, the sunset illuminating the background of blue clouds. "Who am I kidding?" She released a somewhat strangled sigh as she tipped her head to the side, eyes examining the atmosphere. She scarcely saw anyone since Aerith's capture by Sephiroth; not that she worried too much, personally. She knew he wouldn't hurt her or the council would do away with him, even though he was her murderer. Yuffie shrugged nonchalantly as she made her way towards the lift stop leading to the secluded waterway of Hollow Bastion. The only person who ever went there was Leon, and she saw him in the kitchen earlier, sure that he wouldn't be in the waterway. Thinking all was well elsewhere, Yuffie hopped down ice block after ice block until she reached her destination of choice. Dampness engulfed her as she descended the staircase to the various gates blocking her path. She released the electric squares before heading deeper into the depths of the rank smelling place. Yuffie's nose scrunched up at its own accord. She didn't remember the waterway smelling so rancid before and so decided to investigate. 

She entered the dungeon carefully, cautiously checking incase any heartless were around. As soon as she entered, her nose met the foulest smell she could fathom. So did her eyes, by sight. In the corner lay the carcass of a heartless, though more human-like, with its dark flesh peeling away from its bones. Alarm washed over her face. **_'_BONES? Since when do they have bones?'** She walked over to get a better glance but was yanked back by a strong hand. Yuffie shrieked. "LET ME GO!"

"Be quiet! Do you want the whole world to hear you?" Leon whispered fiercely in her ear.

"Then maybe you should stop sneaking up on me!" Yuffie hissed in reply as she wretched free of his grasp. She turned her gaze to the dead creature. "Have you known about this?"

"It's been there for a couple weeks." Leon leaned casually against the wall furthest from the creature. "They seem to decay slower than humans do and don't die the way heartless normally do either."

"How do you know all this?" Yuffie questioned as she fingered her conformer in her left hand.

"I've been observing them for a while now." Leon replied calmly.

"You mean to tell me that there have been heartless around here and no one else knew or knows about them?" Yuffie was incredulous.

Leon closed his eyes. "I've been killing them, whenever I say I'm going to train. So has Cloud, well, before he left. But," Leon opened his eyes, catching the faintest hint of fear in Yuffie's. "You aren't to tell anyone, hear? This wasn't supposed to get out to Kairi or Riku or even you for that matter. But you are so nosy that I knew it'd be only a bit before you discovered it."

Yuffie sniffed huffily at him, her smirk wide. "Yes well, what can I say? Being nosy is my middle name."

"Along with many others," Leon mumbled as he led them out of the waterway.

"I heard that." Yuffie snipped as she followed. Leon chuckled to himself as she smacked him.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

Aerith watched as the nothingness around her increased, Sephiroth still holding her roughly by the arm. She didn't seem to notice his grip tighten until her arm fell asleep from lack of circulation; she frowned. She was devastated by the fact that Cloud hadn't come looking for her yet, but somehow she knew she would see him very soon, though not under the best circumstances. Aerith tried to think of anything but her lover, yet for some strange reason, all thoughts refocused to him. Even the fact that her former murderer was carrying her resulted in her scattered thoughts returning to Cloud. He had been her savior; her light as Sora had so delicately put it following their trip, which Aerith thought more a disaster than anything else. Sora had fallen into a coma, Kairi was always missing, everyone else was arguing and she and Cloud were constantly on edge. **'If only things hadn't been so rocky to begin with, I might not be here without Cloud.' **Aerith cursed herself mentally as Sephiroth dragged her down the hallways to a room with towering white doors made of the finest marble. She gasped in awe at the magnificent beauty of the design before she was roughly shaken. "What?" Aerith snapped.

"The Council waits." Sephiroth pointed to the door, black gloved hand set as he waited for her to proceed. "Well, are you going in or do I have to push you?"

"Bite me." Aerith replied angrily, glaring as she made her way towards the doors. She knew, from the moment she had freed herself of his grasp, that he had been staring at her. And he was staring at her now. She began to push them open but turned around, abruptly. "Sephiroth," He looked up from his intent gazing on her. "Do I have to haul your ass in here with me, or are you going to ogle at my fucking legs more?" Sephiroth was taken aback by the flower girl's usage of fowl language; he managed a slow nod. "Good," She grinned innocently, "Now move your stupid ass so we can get this over with. I WAS busy, mind you." She was surprised he hadn't stabbed her yet, for she knew she was pushing it.

But he never made any move to counter her statements. Instead, Sephiroth walked up to her, pace slow from obvious confusion, though he was trying to hide it. "I think you've been hanging around Strife too long."

Aerith growled, promptly flipped him off and entered the bright ivory doors.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

I stare at the woman before me, her beautifully rich raven hair falling around her shoulders, for she has removed the cloak's hood. Her almond shaped eyes, amethyst in color, sparkle with happiness and sadness. Her skin is pale, creamy, like mine and I see whom I take after in that case. I feel uncertain as she stares at me; lips turned up in a warm smile as she motions to the steps. I follow her as she spins around, suddenly, and makes her way to take a seat, the cloth of her cloak dragging on the floor but picking up no dirt from the filthy floor. She pats the spot next to her and I descend to the cold concrete of the floor, but recoil when I feel cold air hit my arm. I look at her and she frowns slightly before reaching her soft hands to me. I quickly realize why it is cold; she's a ghost. "Mother?"

"Kairi, I can explain." She smiles again, her eyes lighting up. "Please, there is so much to tell you, but so little time, my dear daughter, for he is coming here, very soon, too."

I nod at her to proceed. "How beautiful both you and your sister have grown, especially in your hearts. Kairi, there is something you must know about Cyra and the darkness in her heart."

"I know," I interrupt her. "When our staffs unite, then, Cyra will try to take over the universe against her own will. But don't worry mother, we will set her free from the mind control and everything will be all right." I soothe as I realize that what I'm saying sounds like something out of a comic book. "I've got it covered."

"Is that what they told you?" She looks distressed. "It's not true at all. Didn't Belle tell you the rest of our history? The rest of our truth and our destiny?"

"What do you mean?" I am puzzled. "How do you know Belle?"

"They, the Princesses of Heart have been your mystical guardians since birth. Your father and I made a pact with them." My mother answers. "But Kairi, honey, Cyra IS the darkness!"

"What?" I am flabbergasted. 

"She-" my mother never finished her previous thought. "He's here for me. I must go Kairi, but remember-Cyra IS the darkness."

"Wait!" It's too late; she's disappeared. 

I inhale deeply, annoyance coursing through my body as I turn away to head to the rooms where Riku had placed Sora. I can only sigh heavily as I trudge my way down towards the general library area, figuring to check the kitchen for some food, for I am hungry; my stomach growls. '**I really need to eat something.'**

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^

"Yuffie, put that down and stop moving. I'm trying to sleep." Leon muttered from beneath the sheets, his arms still crossed firmly over his chest. Yuffie continued to rummage through the chest of things from their world, the items that had been rescued. Leon had resigned to sleeping hours before, but Yuffie's constant movement from the other side of their bunking area caused him distraction. He grunted loudly when Yuffie knocked over a vase, the crashing noise making a particularly loud shattering sound, which caused Leon to throw himself upwards and stalking in the direction of twenty year old. "That's it!"

In the darkness of the bedroom, Yuffie could hear Leon's heavy footfalls as he made his way towards her. Yuffie let out a childish squeak as Leon grabbed her arm, roughly. "Ouch!" Yuffie squealed. "You're hurting me! Let me go! Cut it out!"

"Then quiet down! God Yuffie, I've been trying to sleep here for over three hours now but you're making too much noise." Leon threw her in the general direction of the bed; he was sure she would land somewhere atop its cushioned surface. But he proved to be quite wrong when he heard a loud thump. His head spun so quickly he was sure it would come off, but whimpers kept him in reality. "Yuffie?"

Yuffie cradled her throbbing arm against her stomach, attempting to ignore her aching bottom; but, despite her best efforts, she could not stifle even her smallest whimper. She tried to quiet herself, but it was too late; she heard Leon whisper her name. She pressed herself back into the bedpost as Leon came closer to her form, molding herself against the hardwood. Or was it marble? Yuffie forgot as she slowly stood, ready to make a break for the door. Leon called out to her again as he heard her rubber shoes scuff the waxed floorboards. "Yuffie wait!" Leon reached out quickly before she could get away, barely grabbing her flailing hand before she could escape. She struggled. "Stay still!"

"Let me go!" Yuffie cried out at him as she continued to struggle against his iron grip. "This is too much Squall! You've hurt me too much! Please stop hurting me and let me go already."

Leon released her, suddenly, as he fell back against the wall. "How? I haven't even touched you."

"Just leave me alone!" Yuffie sniffled quietly, wiping her tears away before they could fall. "Can't you take a hint? I don't want to be the victim of your constipated emotions anymore! I'm sick of loving you! I'm sick of waiting around for you to see the woman I've become, not the girl I was so long ago! I'm tired of it Squall! And most of all, I'm tired of trying to help you stay as Squall. I'm sick of Leon." She turned away quickly, arms hugging her form as she made her way to the door. "But most of all, I'm tired of knowing that I will never be anything more to you, Leon, and perhaps, even to Squall too." She flashed him a fake smile. "But maybe you could say bye to both of them for me. I'll see you around."

Leon watched stupidly as she started to push the door open. "But…what if they don't want you to say goodbye?" Leon offered weakly. Yuffie looked at him questioningly. Leon continued. "What if they were sorry for what they did to you?" Yuffie looked skeptical as Leon resumed his speaking. "I mean, what if they would like to," Leon paused, "apologize?"

"They shouldn't." Yuffie added quickly. She narrowed her eyes. "After all, according to both of them, I was the annoying one so I believe I am the one who owes them an apology." She smirked bitterly. "Sorry for bothering you, for disturbing your sleep. Goodnight." With that, Yuffie fled the room, leaving a stupefied Squall Leonhart standing in the middle of the darkened room.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

Nothing had gone as planned. The council had solved nothing for Sephiroth refused to agree with any of their solutions, not that she had agreed either. But more or less, the councils' wish for them to destroy Ansem had not worked. Sephiroth revealed no information about the whereabouts of his former partner and she had ignored their requests to see the keyblade master. Though her mother was part of the high ruling board, Aerith did not believe in allowing them Sora's power, nor the power of his friends-Kairi, the Purest princess of Heart and Riku, the soon-to-be ruler of the heartless. Aerith released her chestnut hair from its previous braid so that it could fall freely about her shoulders, creating a silken crown around her pale skin. She didn't know, once she returned, how she would tell the young man his fate, his destiny, which he could not change. She was pulling the brush through her hair when the doors to her room swung open. Aerith spun around to come face to face with her murderer. "Sephiroth, What brings you here? I don't recall hearing the council call me nor did I request anything."

"Can I not visit you, Ancient?" He asked as he walked closer to her vanity where she was sitting. "You do have lovely hair." Sephiroth ran a hand through her silky strands; Aerith shivered. "Are you cold?"

"N-No." Aerith answered quickly, pushing the sensation of his hands away. "I feel fatigued. I wish to go to bed now Sephiroth. Excuse me." When he made no move to leave, Aerith frowned at him, her emerald eyes confused. "Are you all right? You seem preoccupied about something."

"What would you say if I asked to kiss you?" Sephiroth grinned.

"What?" Aerith laughed lightly. "You must be tired and delirious, too. I'm going to bed." She started to walk towards her bed but his arm around her waist stopped her. She shivered again when she felt his breath on her neck, his fingers curling around the soft material of her pink dress. Sephiroth lowered his lips to her skin, slowly kissing it for taste. Aerith inhaled sharply. 'Cloud…where are you?' Her mind was racing as his hands settled on her hips, gently sliding the material between his fingertips as she inhaled and exhaled shaky, shallow breaths. "Stop this foolishness Sephiroth. This is forbidden and I cannot allow it."

Sephiroth only chuckled in response. "I want to kiss you Ancient." He cupped her chin in his gloved hand, carefully turning her within his arms. "Let me kiss you." He stared her straight in the eyes; Aerith gasped. In his eyes, she could see the eyes of her true lover, of Cloud. Mako-the same color as Cloud's. Reflected in her murderer's eyes were the same fiery emotions and thoughts as Cloud. She couldn't bring herself to deny him as his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss. Aerith brought her hands to his face, draping her arms over his broad shoulders as his now ungloved hands cradled her head, keeping her in place as he tilted her up for further access to her soft skin. Suddenly Aerith broke away from him and pointed to the door. Sephiroth nodded respectively before bowing to her. "Thank you for the kiss my dear. See you tomorrow."

Aerith tried to think of anything but his gentle touch, but she could feel him, could feel Cloud, through every movement Sephiroth had made. She realized that they were still very much a part of each other and she was caught in the middle. Aerith could only sigh warily as Sephiroth bade her goodnight once more before he disappeared completely through the doorway of the lavish council palace. As she slipped underneath the covers, Aerith gave one last look to the stars. "Wherever you are Cloud, please, know that I still care."

Outside there was heartbreak.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

I stare at my plate in a daze as Riku pushes another sandwich towards the middle of the half-burned tabletop. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads," I answer.

He flips the coin. "Tails," He grabs the sandwich. "Looks like I win. The sandwich is officially mine."

I jump at him. "But I am still s hungry!" I make a grab for it, but he stands up, holding it high in the air. Since I am shorter, I can only hop up to try and take it. "No fair Riku," I fake sob. "I still want some!"

"I won fair and square!" Riku laughs menacingly. "Maybe if you do something for me…"

"Anything!" I shout frantically. "What is it?"

"How about you…do my chores for a week?" He grins.

"I am NOT repairing the kitchen! I don't know how!" I give him a distressed look.

"Either that or no sandwich!" He laughs again.

"DEAL," I shout and snatch the food from his hands. I shove it in my mouth similar to the way Sora usually eats, and pat my stomach happily. "One happy tummy! Food is so yummy!" 

We have been on Hollow Bastion for a month now and there is still no sign of any heartless or Aerith or Cloud. I stop a minute, my chewing slowing while I begin to ponder where everyone has disappeared to. Riku leans back on his chair, fingering his keyblade idly, eyes closed in rest. I know he's tired, as am I, but we never seem to rest though there is ample time for such a leisure but necessary action. I smile lethargically as Riku drops the keyblade to the floor; he's sleeping. I am glad that at least someone can sleep, even if it isn't me, though I wish it were. I pull a chair out and plop down immediately as I see Yuffie walk up. Her face is somewhat tear-stained. I forget my languidness and run to her to inspect how she is doing. She simply shakes her head and breaks down in front of me, sobbing heavily onto my shoulder as her chest heaves under the pressure of her choked breathing. I watch carefully as Riku wakes up, gives us both one look and nods before exiting through the burned down kitchen. I try my best to comfort the woman in front of m, but I feel slightly inexperienced. Once she stops, she thanks me quickly and runs off, vanishing within the darkness of the lift stops where I notice she tends to hang around.

I, myself, stand slowly, wondering if I should go check on Sora or if I should go to the library before I have to start on Riku's chores. I realize, as I walk towards through the hollow, echoing corridors, that everything seems so quiet with Aerith and Cloud gone. '**I haven't even seen Leon in days.' **I smirk as I discover the reason why Yuffie was so upset-Leon. '**They must have had another argument, but I will not interfere.' **I hesitate before the doors of the library, still unsure whether I should enter or check on Sora, but figure I might as well catch up on some reading that I've missed out on lately. As I enter, I catch a faint glimpse of Riku heading down to the waterway, then, seen Leon say something to him before the both leave in the opposite direction. I sigh in anguish as I retrieve a thick, orange covered book from the dusty shelves, blowing forcefully upon it to rid the dust from its cover. I lean back in a cushioned chair and begin perusing the various articles, the ones Ansem left scattered but Sora collected, according to Aerith. '**There has to be a way to wake you up Sora**.' I search frantically for something that could help us wake him-I'm determined. I finally find a page that could prove useful but am distracted when I hear the door creak open. "Is someone there?"

"I'm here." A voice answers.

The book within my hands clatters to the ground creating a heavy smacking noise. I take a step back, almost falling over but managing to steady myself on the chair arm. "Sora? But you can't be here...you're still asleep. You're still in your coma! I'm just delusional!"

"What are you talking about?" Sora asks as he rubs his eyes. "I've been here all along; I was just napping."

I shake my head. "Kairi, stop doing this to yourself. You are going to drive yourself insane!"

I shudder when I feel his fingertips beneath my chin, tilting it up towards him. "Kairi, feel me. I'm real."

"You are," I sob as I fling my arms around him, clinging onto to him for dear life. "But why now? Why are you here now? I've been hearing you, seeing you, all the time! They think I'm crazy!"

"I am as real as you want me to be." Sora whispers soothingly. "I don't need a body to become real Kairi. if you believe I am here, then I am here."

"Then," I pause, "you're not REALLY here, are you?" He smiles. "Before you go, then," I blush a bit, "Can you hold me till I sleep? I don't want to be alone right now. There's so much chaos without you here. So much has happened. Please allow me this last wish before you leave me again." 

He grins softly. "As you wish it, my princess."

He scoops me up in his arms, cradling me against his chest as warmth emanates from him. I snuggle further into his embrace as I life down next to him in my bed. Truthfully, I am surprised no one noticed us, but I could careless as he wraps his arms around my waist. At least now I will receive some well-deserved rest, along with the comfort of being in my lover's arms, even if it's for a short while.

****

^TBC...

(Ok, so that's it for the 10th chappie! And guess what, it's shorter! Well, there ain't much to say here! Please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude! Chao!)

_ ****_

+DarkKairi+


	11. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 11

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anyone else except Cyra so please don't sue me. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

Author's Note: Yay! Another short chapter! I'm still having that lil bit of writer's block so please continue bear with me people! I hope to keep them coming ASAP though. Por favor, just keep with me faithful readers and reviewers! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and hasn't reviewed! Well, I hope you like this chapter too! 

Word coding:

****

'Thoughts'

Plaint text

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

Everything had been going in circles for her, lately. Selphie pushed aside a strand of her brown hair so that she could see in front of her. All around her there was mist, purple clouds and blue skies. Hollow Bastion was beautiful, as Kairi had said, but she missed Destiny Island desperately; it was home. She steadied herself at the cliff where the electrical platform met the entrance to the castle high above the blue water beneath her. She never actually wondered about the castle itself, but she did become curious, as she watched the sea below her feet; it was chilly. Finding that she was rather cold herself, Selphie chose to walk towards the library where everything seemed to usually happen; though she hardly paid any attention-recently. Once she'd wandered into the spacious room filled with pages, enriched with knowledge of centuries past and present, she walked a little ways towards the staircase. It was there that she spotted Tidus sitting upon the tabletop, flipping through the pages of a large, dusty, flaking paged book. Selphie stared at him for a moment, wondering if Tidus had heard her enter and perhaps acknowledge her presence; but, Tidus being who he was, did not even turn around-as she'd figured. 

Annoyed that her action had caused no reaction in him, Selphie quickly slammed the door behind her, sure that it would get his attention. Still, she'd realized no reaction. Selphie released a low growl, stalking her way toward where he was sitting, still flipping through what appeared to be endless pages of paper. Stopping briefly before his back, she raised her hand high above his head-then brought it down. "Well, when were you going to notice me? I've been in here for almost five minutes!" She said fiercely when he let out a howl. "What did you expect? Did you want me to stand here and wait?"

Tidus rubbed his sore head. "You could have warned me!"

"Didn't you hear me slam the door?" Selphie asked, eyes sparkling with anger as she placed her hands on her hips. "I did slam it pretty loudly!" Tidus shook his aching head. "You stupid knucklehead!"

He looked offended. "Well, excuse me princess!"

"I wish." Selphie mumbled as she fell to the floor in a heap of sighs. "Then, perhaps, I wouldn't be so insignificant." 

"You're not, you know," Tidus replied. "You're important."

"Am I?" Selphie groaned miserably as she twiddled her fingers in her lap. "I'm beginning to feel that way. Kairi doesn't even know I exist anymore! Sora and Riku never PARTICULARLY liked me and YOU think I'm annoying."

"No I don't. You're a bit strange, lately, I admit, but you're not so bad." Tidus countered as he sat down next to her. 

"Gee, thanks," Selphie muttered sarcastically while cracking her stiff knuckles. "What do you want-a hug for your generosity?"

Tidus frowned at her; his face contorted in disturbance. "Is that what you think? He placed a hand on her shoulder, cradling her skin gently. "You're a great friend Selphie. Now is just a rough time for everyone, especially Kairi and Riku."

"Are you saying I'm self-centered?" Selphie questioned.

Tidus shook his head vigorously. "No, not at all, I think you're very caring and considerate."

Selphie blushed, "Thanks." All was quiet for a few minutes before Selphie decided to break the silence. "Tidus, there is something that I should say." He looked at her; Selphie inhaled. "I want to...apologize for how I acted at the hotel; I wasn't thinking straight. It was my fault and yes, I have been acting strange."

Tidus felt his cheeks heat, but turned away shyly. Selphie was still sulking when he turned back towards her, unsure of his next actions; he slipped his arms around her. "I forgive you Selphie." He whispered soothingly in her ear as she began to sob. "What's the matter?"

"Will we ever be together again?" She managed through choked sobs. "Will it ever go back to the way it was? I wish it would! I wish it would!" She clutched his shoulders tightly within her grasp, crying through her closed eyelids. 

Tidus stroked her hair. "We will Selphie, we will."

"Thank you." She whispered against his now dampened shirt before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

I wake from my deep slumber, momentarily blinded by the bright rays of golden sunlight flowing through the windows of my room. I look to see him sleeping, still in the same position as the past two months. I sigh. **'To think you were by me last night. At least I can see you when I sleep. ' **I think it nice that they put him in my room, but find it harder to bear when I try to rest. I also find it incredibly eerie that there haven't been heartless, though I could've sworn I'd seen a few. **'Where did that come from? '** I stretch my limbs, scratching my head as I tumble out of bed and onto a heap of misplaced clothing. It seems strange that my encounters with Sora have increased, but with all the recent chaos, I could careless. I ready myself for the day, rather slowly at that, and head to the out area of Hollow Bastion where I am doomed to repair the kitchen because of my lapse of judgment in a little bet from the previous day. I grumble incoherently to myself as I pick up a brick and a bucket of concrete. **'Why does it have to be done the old fashioned way?' **I stir the thick cement. **'I wish I'd learned THAT kind of magic!'** I am placing the brick on the wet cement when I hear someone screaming. I look up in time to see Yuffie and Leon running up the pathway, weapons drawn. Puzzlement washes over me. 

"What's going on?" I yell to them. 

They don't hear, but there isn't a need for explanation as three creatures, about the size of Yuffie, bolt after them. Their skin is dark, like charcoal, and they're carrying what appear to be spears of some odd sort. Antennas protrude at awkward angles atop their heads; that is all I can see from here. **'Strange.'**

"RUN," Yuffie cries as she and Leon bound up the staircase. I am about to ask more but an arm around my waist, yanking me backward, silences me. I catch a glimpse of Leon before I close my eyes, willing the heartless t disappear; they won't.

Once we are in the shelter of the library, I lean against the bookshelf closest to me, breathing heavily. Yuffie is panting next to me and Leon is resting against the door. I look to my left and see Selphie sleeping on the table, head on Tidus's leg as he stares at us. He looks slightly surprised at our intrusion, but gives us a questioning look. "Is something wrong with you all?"

"Heartless," Yuffie says in one breath before she returns to heaving.

I see Tidus restrain himself from jumping up and disturbing Selphie's slumber. "Where did they come from? And why did they come now, of all times? Why when things are so peaceful?"

"They been here a while." Leon says.

"What?" I whip around to face him. "Please do explain this to me." I rub my throbbing temples as I feel irritation well up inside my body at Leon's slip of carelessness. "Or when were you planning to?"

"Yes, when were you planning to?" Riku's eyes are ablaze with anger as he enters the room, keyblade slung over his shoulder. 

Leon sighs as he takes a seat on the chair next to Tidus; Yuffie holds his shoulder to keep her upright. "They've been around for a couple months now...but in small numbers, numbers small enough for two or three people to deal with." Leon shifts his weight. "We've been hiding them in the waterway; Cloud and I were, anyway. They aren't like the typical heartless, as I'm sure you've just seen Kairi." I nod. "They decay like humans' do-though a bit slower-and they have bones now with real live flesh. They're smarter too. More so, they are more like animals now; they bite their prey, feed upon it like wild animals. They're also much harder to kill and require special magic to get rid of them quickly. They require the magic of the purest hearts, magicians, sorcerers and any other mystical being of good persuasion, for their temporary demolition." Leon finishes hastily. "But to rid them completely from here, we need the Keyblades. And as of right now," He points to Riku and Oblivion. "We only have one keyblade master and one keyblade; but it useless without the other in most cases, like our case."

"So, until Sora wakes up, you're saying there is nothing we can do it help solve the problem?" Tidus asks as he continually smoothes Selphie's chestnut hair.

"We have to explore until we find Nebula, the heart of where the heartless are coming from and where they are being controlled. " Yuffie answers as she straightens her frayed headband. "We need Sora's power to defeat Ansem and Sephiroth, if he is still part of that partnership. But most of all, we need to save Cyra."

I glance at Riku and see his eyes glaze over before he quietly excuses himself, muttering something about returning to his chambers. I watch him go, sadness entering my eyes at his predicament. **'We're both so alone. I feel your pain Riku.' **I frown to myself as the door slams behind him; the noise echoing throughout the library-Selphie awakens. She sits up abruptly, hair bouncing as she glances around. "Good afternoon Selphie, I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Did something happen?" Selphie yawns, stretching her arms high above her head before falling back into Tidus's arms. "Guess I'm still a bit tired. Sorry Tidus." He shakes his head. 

Leon stirs again, resuming a standing position as he walks towards the castle entrance. "Let's go. We have to start exploring."

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

We've been drifting for quite some time now, though I'm not sure where we are. All I know is that there has been no sign of Nebula or any sign that Sora will awaken anytime soon. Also, Neither Cloud nor Aerith has been in sight. I haven't seen Leon or Yuffie either, but I suppose they're off arguing somewhere. Plus, there hasn't been an hour without the heartless' ships attacking us, though we are powerless to do anything of real significance. Cid is operating the ship, which leaves the rest of us to lollygag around with nothing spectacular to entertain ourselves. I notice that our drifting for over a week now has heightened Yuffie's arguments with Leon, which I will only chuckle at because they are so in denial of each other. I only chuckle more at that thought, thinking of how it would feel to be in Sora's arms again, not arguing as they do. I sigh wistfully, flicking my gaze to where Riku is lying on the bed where I am currently sitting, arms crossed over his chest like an Egyptian mummy. I laugh as I smooth his hair, trying to drive his nightmares away; though I know my sister could do a better job than I could. He groans painfully in his sleep, turning over in discomfort as I rub his shoulders. I whisper something to him; he quiets. **'Soon Riku, soon.' **

Once he has fallen asleep, I lie my head down upon my arm, which is resting on the bedpost next to Riku's feet. I feel slightly drowsy but can't seem to sleep as he does or as anyone else on the ship does. I chance a quick look to the left; my gaze meets Yuffie, who is presently leaning over the railing of the engine dock. She appears depressed, too sullen for her cheerful personality. Sometimes I think she faked a lot of what I'd seen in Traverse town, that cheerful personality. I don't know anymore, for she is 20 years old now, and she seems to have matured. I see her glance to the side for a moment before returning to her gazing over the railing, arms swaying back in forth in boredom. I try to see what she'd glanced at-Leon. He walks up, hands stuffed in his pockets; he plops against the railing too. She appears miffed for a few moments, but pushes it aside as she continues to stare at nothingness over the rail. I want to laugh, but something in my throat is too dry to permit me the luxury. I restrain myself nonetheless and stand to join them, but at Yuffie's pointed stare, I think better of it and head to my bunker with thoughts of various issues on my mind, weighing my brain down in a most distasteful way; I groan when I see Donald and Goofy hanging over the side of their respective beds, Goofy snoring loudly. 

Sora lies beneath Donald's bunk, still in his comatose state, but with a small smile on his face, as though he is dreaming pleasant dreams. I refuse to look at him any longer, turning my head away as I lie down underneath Riku's bunk, stretching to my full length against the soft material of satin sheets beneath me. I think it odd that Cid has satin sheets on all the bunks, but remember that he mentioned it was Yuffie's idea years before, something he'd learned to accept but wasn't thrilled to do. I am about to elaborate, ponder on a deeper level about my problems when Cid runs through with Yuffie and Leon, all of them shouting. I catch the word "heartless" but ignore it until I see Riku run past as well. I get up to investigate, but Riku yells for me to stay in bed and I am all but unwilling to do so. I fall back into the room and am encompassed by darkness as the door to the pilot hatch and gun pits of the ship are closed. I head shots fired, then cursing from all the members within the area, then silence. I retreat back to my bunker as I hear Yuffie and Leon pass by the closed door, shutting my curtain partially as I turn my back to the door.

Aside me, I hear the shuffling of feet-it's Riku. He plops onto his mattress, falling asleep instantly with the comfortable covers, pillow, and darkness that surrounds his bunk from his now closed curtain. I want to close mine too. All the way this time, to demolish the picture of Sora across from me, but when I reach to, I pause as if I can't command my hand to do as I wish. As I lay my head to the squishy pillow, my thoughts begin to wander to the missing persons from our group; but all thoughts eventually lead me to sleep.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Cyra shivered in the cold darkness of her room. She watched, sadly, from her window atop the castle's highest tower, as millions of heartless patrolled the city gates. She hugged her robe to her, the silk material providing little warmth to her chilled skin. She instinctively jumped at the knock on her door, though soft, and bade entrance. She did not look at the intruder, but she need not to as he presented himself quickly, addressing her in a fashion she was all too accustomed to in pervious years. "What do you want?"

"A simple hello would be nice, my dear," He replied as he came to stand beside her. She made no sign of movement as he enveloped her in a fond embrace. "Dear, why must you be so upset with me? I am only doing what I think will bring your happiness about here."

"You took it away, and you know you did," Cyra answered scathingly. She kept stiffly in his arms, not wanting to show him that he had power over her. "Please, just go. I wish to be alone."

He shook his head. "We have much to discuss darling daughter of mine." 

"I am not and will never be your daughter Ansem." Cyra spat as she continued to gaze at the heartless tearing apart the fellow kind that had fallen to the reaper. Ansem sighed as she pushed away from him to sit upon her window seal, again; her eyes closed in concentration. She glanced at him briefly, ruby orbs burning with anger. "Did I not tell you to leave? I wish to be left alone!"

He nodded. "I will return, and by then, I should think you'd have that temper of yours under control."

Cyra shot him a spiteful look as she turned back to the window, darkness enshrouding her when he shut the door. Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she collapsed onto the window seal, head in her hands as she wept. **'What is happening to me? This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! I am supposed to rule, supposed to capture the keyblade masters...supposed to destroy the purest heart and rule the Nodia...but I do not wish for it,'** Cyra sobbed into her silk garment, soaking it with tears as she threw her emotions into her head, allowing them release. **'I cannot do his bidding...it has been a lie, hasn't it?' **She gazed up at the ceiling, feeling a sharp piercing to her heart as a voice shouted in her head. **'Cyra,' **her mind cried as she felt her other half weaken, her presence almost fading from her own heart. **'Cyra is in danger!' **She stood, though rather feebly and ran to her master's chambers. She burst through, panting heavily as she caught her breath. "I must go to Hollow Bastion! She is in danger! Ansem, please let me go this once!"  


Ansem shot up from his chair, taking her into his arms. "Cyra, what has happened? What is the matter?"

"They're killing her;" Cyra managed as she coughed up blood. "Ansem...father, please save her for me! Save little Cyra...I can't sustain...life...without her...please..." Cyra gave one last labored breath before collapsing into Ansem's arms, eyes fluttering closed as she went unconscious. Ansem laid her on his bed; there was no need to explain for he knew where he was going.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

"You're still one person, aren't you?" Aerith dragged the brush through her mahogany-shaded hair. She ignored the fact that Sephiroth was lying across her bed in a questionable position with only his pants and gloves still remaining. He shrugged as Aerith continued to brush her hair, rolling her emerald eyes as she gazed into the mirror before her. She could see his every move from her viewpoint of the mirror, but she did not pay him much attention except talking. "Well, if you're still one person, then...I don't understand...why are you here?" 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, ancient," Sephiroth mused aloud.

"Perhaps you're right, but I know I'd like to try," Aerith answered. She gave him a small smile, not sure what he was about to reveal. She waited patiently as he resumed a sitting position before her; cross-legged with his head propped against the headboard of her bed. He opened his mouth for a brief moment, then, closed it, slowly: he made no further movement. Aerith stared, patiently awaiting his response. "Well?"

"I cannot tell you, not now," Sephiroth looked away. He mumbled under his breath, which caused Aerith's curiosity to stir. Gingerly, she stood up and walked silently over until she was standing next to him. He looked up, startled, as the smallest glint of alarm ran through his eyes. "Why are you so interested?"

Aerith tilted her head sideways, chestnut hair falling with it. "I suppose...oh, I don't know...because you've changed?" She reached her hand out towards his face; he recoiled as if struck. "I...was deathly sure...you'd have murdered me...at least by now."

"Well, perhaps I've more important thing to ponder rather than your death." Sephiroth scowled into the sheets' silky ivory surface.

"Well, if you haven't thought about that, what HAVE you been thinking about," She asked, eyes serious as she stared at him. "I can't believe it'd be nothing, especially with the way you've been acting, and the way you've been dominating my room, lately."

"Do you fancy him, or more than that?" He threw her a questioning look as he replaced his gloves on his bare hands. "After all, you went through so much, so many toils to see each other, well, I myself cannot believe it'd be a mere SIMPLE attraction between you two...at least more than a crush."

She gritted her teeth at him, angry that he invaded her personal life, particularly her romantic affairs. "Leave him out of this," She snapped. "What does he have to do with-

"Us," He ventured, alabaster eyes closed in brooding contemplation. "You tell me, ancient," He chuckled. "You've committed the sin here."

"As have you, an active participant," She spat. Before she knew it, she'd begun pacing the marble floors of her dormitory. She wrung her ivory handkerchief in her hands till her fingers bled, which caused the one-winged angel to raise his eyebrows in amusement, then, chuckle. She shot him a death glare as she marched to her vanity, slamming her hand on it. "Stop it!"

"You're so...violent, recently. Is it Strife?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Bite me," She replied venomously. "You're so strange, so horrid, so-

"Delightful?" Sephiroth yawned as she fell back onto her sheets.

" I was going to say wretched, but I guess I'll just let you flatter yourself as you always do." She huffed as she plopped onto the bed beside him, annoyed that he wouldn't move. "I know you're aware this is my bed, and I'd like you to leave, please."

He acted as though he'd heard nothing. "What was that?"

"You heard me," She snapped. "But if you're not, since I know I can't make you, then just stay over there." She pointed to the far end, away from her. "Just let me get a decent night's sleep, for once. I haven't had even half a night's sleep since you've been stalking my poor room!"

"As you wish it, but I should warn you-

"Can it!" Aerith shouted as she shoved herself into the covers, smothering her own head with her pillow. She continued to ignore the fact that he had not moved. "Goodnight!"

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

Ansem looked around, angered that his minions were attacking him. He let out a frustrated sigh as he blasted yet another heartless away from him as he continued towards the Grand Hall. He was a mere three feet away when a bloodcurdling scream filled the air, a scream that chilled even Ansem's skin, giving him goose bumps. He ran towards the hall doors, throwing them open with extreme haste, only for his eyes to meet a horrible sight. In the middle of the fuchsia colored carpet lay a figure drenched in blood with heartless surrounding it. It appeared to be a girl of small height, about 11 or 12, with raven black hair and olive skin. He knew immediately that it was Cyra but he believed all hope lost, for she did not move from her puddle of life. The heartless, too, seemed to be awaiting something. Was she not dead? Then, suddenly, her hand sprung up and she released another shriek as she writhed beneath the multiple heartless that piled atop her the instant she awakened. Ansem sprung into action and began tearing the heartless off her small form. But it seemed the more he commanded them to cease their actions the more they attacked. Ansem figured that he needed to leave, but when he tried to take her as well, her body released an electric shockwave that knocked the heartless off their feet. Ansem sighed heavily as he recollected his thoughts; the curse he'd erected.

He suddenly felt rather idiotic for not remembering sooner, especially since it was his daughter, step daughter, in danger; but Ansem didn't have time to muse as he snatched her from the ravaging creatures. They burst through the door, Ansem with a limp Cyra in her arms, and made a frantic dash for the Great Crest. Once there, Ansem rushed through the electrical ports to the library where he was positive safety awaited them. He slammed through, startling the woman browsing the numerous bookshelves in the warm room. Ansem cursed as she ran up to him, sienna brown hair fluttering behind her. "Ansem!"

"Belle," He replied with difficulty as Cyra began to slip from his grasp, her blood forming a puddle at his feet. "Would you mind helping me princess?"

She obliged quickly as she cleared off the nearest table. "Ansem, what are you doing here?" Belle looked skeptical as he placed the bloodied Cyra upon the cherry wood table. "You're not here to-

"Kill you," he said. "No," Ansem chuckled, "but I need you to heal her before any further discussion can ensue." Belle nodded fervently as she cast curaga on little Cyra who automatically jolted at her restoration. She coughed violently, breathing air harshly into her deprived lungs before collapsing unconscious onto the table. "That went well," Ansem sighed.

Belle suddenly backed away, uncertainty written across her ivory colored skin, as she bit her lip with anticipation. "So...Ansem, why are you here? Have you and Sephiroth come for me?"

"That plan has fallen to the spikes princess." Ansem gave an anguished sigh. "I'm afraid I no longer have control of them, sadly."

"Them?" Belle looked positively bewildered. "Them who?"

"Humor me Belle," Ansem replied in annoyance. She raised her hand to her lips in horror as she mouthed their name. "Yes...them."

"But now...they can't be stopped!" She appeared distraught.

"Not that we know of now, anyway," He grumbled as he clothed Cyra with his cloak. "I must find Sephiroth. Will you watch her while I am away?"

"Yes," Belle agreed. "Good luck."

Ansem paused. "I never thought I'd say this," He mumbled with a smirk, "But thank you princess."

"You're welcome," She grinned amiably. 

After Ansem departed, Belle took the young girl in her arms, soothing her as she attempted to wake her from her slumber. She began whispering in her ear but a door slammed stopped her in the middle of her speech to the youth. She turned her head to meet Beast, now in his prince form, as he strolled up to her. He halted midway, stunned to see the girl in his wife's arms. "Belle, what has happened to her?"

"I thought she'd be safe...but no one is any longer. We must leave Hollow Bastion." Belle wrapped her cloak around her shoulders as she opened a secret enclave behind a particular bookshelf. She managed to carry Cyra in, placing her in a safe spot. "We must leave...but she cannot." She gave one last withering look at the young girl, resting in an almost eternal sleep from her spell. "We must help the Princess. Let us leave."

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^

Selphie sighed as she gazed out the large opalescent window of the dining area. The Gummi ship was floating listlessly without any sign of heartless vessels, but she found that she didn't care much for them anyway. She was never included in the battle, her nor Tidus. To her side Tidus was mumbling incoherently about nonsense; she didn't bother to soothe him as he tossed and turned on his bunk. By that time, she was beyond caring about his nightmares, yet she herself did not know when she'd become so apathetic towards her love interest. Normally, under most circumstances, she would do anything for him, anything that she thought he'd fancy; but now, with all the chaos embracing them, she could only ponder. Selphie scowled at the scene below the balcony from her viewpoint: Riku and Kairi had awakened and were presently locked in a friendly embrace, consoling one another from their losses. She had to admit she was jealous, but not because they had each other, but because when everything was over, they both had someone to return to, all of them, save Cid. But her, who was she to return to? Who was going to welcome her home with open arms? **'No one in their right mind would welcome me...not even Wakka.'** She shrugged. **'Come to think of it, I don't think Wakka will be coming back at all,'** she thought as she recalled his refusal to journey with them. She brushed the thought away quickly despite the fact that she wanted to dwell on it. Tidus snored.

Selphie gave and indignant glare his way as she pushed him away, bitterness creeping into her skin at his angelic expression. She refused to acknowledge her more-than-crush on him, but every time she willed herself to get closer, she ended up feeling distant. She pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, hoping she could meet with sleep sooner or later. But she was proved wrong as she laid down next to Tidus, his arms instantly slinging over her midsection. Selphie produced a small squeak before she grumbled and settled down to sleep beside him, angry with herself for allowing such a predicament to happen, particularly under her own power. She was more than disgusted with her thoughts as she rolled away from him, curling into a ball beneath the silk sheets. She threw the curtain one last loathing stare before digging her head underneath her pillow. **'Goodnight.'**

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

Ansem burst through the door into his bedroom where Cyra lay, still unconscious, blood spilling from her mouth. Gingerly and, with much precaution, he lifted her off and into his arms, cradling her as he had the first time he'd held her in his arms. "It's going to be all right dear." He soothed into her ea, though he was sure she couldn't even hear him in her current state. He wiped the caked blood from her pale lips and set her to bed before heading back to his chambers for some well deserved thinking. He'd been sitting at his desk no longer than two minutes when Sephiroth burst through the doors. He didn't even flinch at the racket. "Hello Sephiroth, how do you fare?" He asked his old apprentice. 

"They're out of control!" Sephiroth bellowed as he marched towards the other silver haired man. "Ask her, she herself doesn't even know why!"

Ansem acknowledged the fact that there was another person in the room but he didn't care to look, for her knew. "Hello Aerith, how are you, too? I trust that the keyblade master's secret is safe?"

Aerith nodded. "Ansem, you have lost control haven't you? The heartless no longer heed your call do they?"

"No," Ansem sighed as he finally turned towards the two people standing before him. "I'm afraid that they are out of my hands now. I suppose they are out of Cyra's as well, for her power it still dormant and I do not know how to release it. And I cannot ask Cyra right now, Sephiroth, she is much to weak."

"Why so suddenly?" He asked. Ansem ignored his request.

"Is there another, someone else who might be able to control the heartless?" Aerith asked.

"I do not know as of now, but I'm sure that there is." Sephiroth interjected before Ansem could speak. 

Ansem stood slowly from his chair, walking towards his window where the heartless began ravaging the castle gates to invade. They tore at the walls with their claws, ripping the metal to shreds layer by layer. He observed that there were only four more layers of the wall left, but they were being demolished fast. He let out one more sigh before turning to his partner and the lady. "We must leave here, now. Nebula is no longer safe, and we no longer have a place in the darkness for it has gone beyond that of which any of us can control. They are coming. We must be prepared."

^TBC...

(Ok, so that's it for the 11th chapter! Short and to the point more or less, a more pivotal point, I like to think. But if you don't...oh well, what can I do? It'll have to wait for the next chapter! Well, that's all I have to say about that! Oh and school's almost out so that'll be even better cause I won't have to worry about finals and working TOO hard at school! Yay! So anyway, please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude! Chao!)

**__**

+DarkKairi+


	12. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 12

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anyone else except Cyra so please do not sue me. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

Author's Note: Finally, eh? Ok, so this is the awaited 12th chapter and I hope you guys like it cause I thought it was getting pretty interesting now! But unfortunately it is NOT a short chapter so…yeah, you all get the point. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and hasn't reviewed and those people who waited patiently and didn't lose faith that I would keep it up! Well, I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks! Bye!

Word coding:

****

'Thoughts'

Plaint text

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

Clouds of mist surrounded her thoughts even within her solitary chamber. She clamped her mouth shut, tightly, as she heard footsteps move down the hallway, the heavy trod echoing upon the metal flooring. She bit back a whimper as she heard them stop in front of her door, almost choking herself when she heard the doorknob being twisted from the outside. There was only a moment before she could even render herself conscious enough to answer the voice that prodded at her chamber entrance. "Who is it?" 

"Cyra, dear, it is I, Aerith. Your father sent me to check up on you." 

"Aerith?" Cyra rushed to the door and flung it open with haste, her eyes tearing at the sight of the former friend she'd made at the distant island during her mission. She threw her arms around the older woman, sobbing without shame as she tried in vain to control her emotions. "I thought I'd never see anyone from there ever again! Tell me," She looked at the flower girl. "How are they? How are Kairi and Sora? How is…he?" 

Sensing her immediate care for the former Prince of Darkness, Aerith frowned, much to Cyra's disappointment. "I am afraid I…I cannot answer that question. You see, I was…separated from them, about a month and a half ago and I have had no contact with them or with Cloud." She closed her eyes in apology. "I am sorry Cyra. I cannot say how they fair as of now." 

"I should have known he would go his own way." Cyra broke away from Aerith to join her cold bed, once again sheltering her body within the soft material of her practically sheer silk robe. "Ansem told me he wasn't as obedient as normal, but he never actually had been. You see, I've guessed, recently, that Ansem knew Sephiroth long before I did, long before you did maybe, though I know you both have some kind of a history together from what Sephiroth himself has told me. I just didn't think...I never thought he'd do all this just to win you back." 

It was the flower girl's turn to reap alarm. She whirled around to face the young woman sitting upon the cool surface, emerald green eyes dilating an uncanny rate. "What do you mean by win me back?" 

Cyra looked momentarily perplexed but did not reflect it as she stood to peer out the window from her chamber high above the cliff. "He told me, sometime ago when I was younger, about 10, that he would one day find a way to win you back from Cloud Strife. He seemed rather disappointed that you did not feel the same way in return, and so, he has become revoltingly bitter at the thought of NEVER winning you back. At least, that is what I believe, for I know he never will. Your heart belongs to someone else. I'm guessing he didn't think I was old enough to understand yet. But I did, clearly and perfectly."

Aerith felt her eyelids shut, tears making their way down her pale cheeks to meet her pursed lips. "But he...murdered me...long ago. How could he...I don't understand...I wish...Cyra, I must leave." She whispered pleadingly to the young princess of darkness as she fled from the ebony filled chamber.

Cyra sunk to the floor by her window seal, ashamed that she told her friend such a thing; but her heart heaved heavier at the thought of the others. 'What about Riku and Kairi and Sora?' She was suddenly infuriated by her lack of power and judgment to stop her predecessors, especially since she was the supposedly higher power in her situation. She cursed her bad luck as she tried desperately to hold her head up high, ignoring the requests shouted from outside her bedroom walls. She crept closer to the edge of the concrete surfaced walls, molding herself firmly to the coolness. She thought to wait a bit before eventually having to exit her room to move to a safer, much closer chamber where she could be supervised as her father requested. Feeling rather defeated in her quest to save herself, she stood gingerly and began her journey down the hallways of their darkened castle. Once there, she knocked on her father's door, awaiting his permission for her entry into his office. The door swung open.

"Father, what is going on?" Cyra asked at the sight of Ansem and Sephiroth putting things into what appeared a chest. "Is something wrong? Are you leaving again?"

"We are all leaving my dear," Ansem replied as he gave Aerith a gentle push towards Sephiroth. "Come," he beckoned, "We must go. The heartless grow stronger and we must leave before they break through." 

"But where are we going?" Cyra looked pleasantly alarmed as Ansem grabbed her hand.

"We are going; that is all you need to know."

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

"This is a strange place, wouldn't you say?" Cyra dusted her silk robe off as she glanced around her.

"It's all too familiar," Aerith whispered, gripping her staff tightly within her lithe fingers. She closed her eyes as wind swirled around her. "Come out, please!"

Cyra threw her a curious look, surprise written across her dark and chiseled features. "Aerith, is something the matter?"

"He is here." Sephiroth muttered in annoyance as he withdrew his Masumane blade from its velvety sheath. "Be prepared."

Cyra cried out, clutching her head as a gust of wind, driven by an unimaginable force, shot through the door in front of them. Sand flew at them, encircling them in a dusty haze of tan and grainy rocks. Cyra did her best to protect her head from the malicious pieces if earth that threatened to be come her undoing as she tried to stand still and not be blown away by the strong wind. She chanced a quick glance to her left and saw Aerith with her eyes still closed, standing resolutely with her staff raised in the air-no sand hit her. Sephiroth had been encased with a blue electrical bubble surrounded by purple sparks and black waves of light. Cyra cursed her bad luck at not having any magic to create a shield to keep her from the damage that the sandstorm was sure to cause her injury. She released a small shriek as a small rock flew past her, skinning her arm and letting blood drip. She bit back a tear as more cut her delicate skin, but held out, for a few minutes later the storm ceased, suddenly. Despite her gladness, she released a colorful string of obscenities at the air around, mumbling her upsets under her breath.

"What are you doing here?" A low, baritone voice asked before Cyra had even readjusted to normal weather. "I thought I told you not to come looking for me."

"You did," Aerith pleaded. "But how could I stay away that long? You know I never could! I am human and we need you to help us, no matter how angry you are with me. I am not the issue here."

"Cloud?" Cyra's small voice echoed throughout the wide-open space. "What are you doing here? Where is here anyway? Is something wrong?"

"I'll say," Sephiroth gritted his teeth as he glared daggers at the tall blonde standing a good ten feet away from them. "Are you going to come fight me now?"

"It's her choice; I'll leave it at that." Cloud replied sharply as he abruptly turned his back and stalked back through the door, which did not shut. When they did not follow, he gave them a curt look. "Well? They can't wait all day for you." He pointed to the doors. "Hurry up and come inside. Oh, hello Cyra."

Cyra followed obediently, almost skipping at seeing another familiar face even though he seemed upset about something or the other. She did not bother to ask questions as they trailed behind him silently, the scuffing of their shoes on the dirt the only sound in the quiet atmosphere. Cyra sighed. 'What is going on?' It all seemed rather strange, the three adults not talking; but she jumped back as Sephiroth suddenly charged at Cloud. He raised his Masumane blade high above the warrior before bringing it down with an unfathomable force. She reopened her eyes, cautiously. Cloud stood with his Buster sword blocking Sephiroth's Masumane blade, both pushing equally hard as they tried to ward off each other's attacks. Finally they threw each other off, Cloud with his sword still readied and Sephiroth sheathing his deadly razor once again. "You haven't changed Strife."

"Neither have you," Cloud answered. "Follow me."

'DEFINITELY missing something here,' Cyra concluded as she latched onto Aerith's arm. 'Definitely.'

^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

"Where are we now?" I ask as I finger my necklace while watching the endless flow of meteor rocks that float by. "Are we even near somewhere familiar?"

"Well, I believe we haven't ever been here before." Riku says, arms crossed over his chest as he stares with me. "Seems so...familiar though."

"Hm...All coordinates are in check," Yuffie gives Cid thumbs up from her position next to Leon on the pilot's deck. "All systems go. So...what is this place again?"

"Hm...Some place called...Russia?" Leon's eyes looked dumbfounded. "Any place YOU'VE ever heard of?"

We all shake our heads. "I guess we should just land then," I chirp as I throw my sweater on. "What's the weather like?"

"Snow," Donald replies.

"Gwarsh...how fun," Goofy smiles.

***********

I kick a piece of wood aside from the abandoned building as I try to keep myself active because of the cold, chilly snow. I see Riku looking around the spacious courtyard with Yuffie and Leon right behind him. They are discussing silently and suddenly, not surprisingly though, I feel bitterness course through my veins. **'Why can't I EVER be included unless I nag them?'** As the bitterness courses through my veins I feel some directed towards Sora, for he hardly ever included me, too, and I am annoyed by such an action. Despite the fact that they are ignoring me, I do the same back and walk through a doorway where the wood has chipped away, rotted and flaking from years of decay. **'Strange...how old is this place?'** I step into a large room, a ballroom maybe, covered with velvet carpeting and enormous glass chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, speckled with what appears to be real diamonds. I stare in awe at the magnificent sight, marveling at the extravagance of the place, the palace, and wishing I was more of a princess like the others; not a girl who lives on an island in the middle of nowhere. **'There is that bitterness again. Don't let it consume you Kairi.'** I shake my head vigorously as I attempt to rid my head of such thoughts, for they will corrupt my pure heart as Belle reminded me earlier on. I have just about made it up the stairway when I see a young woman, perhaps a couple years older than me, standing idly in front of a portrait the size of the wall itself. 

She is in simple clothing, a dress made of what looks like heavy wool of a tan color and brown snow boots, I think. Her red hair is perfectly contrasted with the picture of a young girl in the portrait, hair also a deep red. I take another step. "Hello? Excuse me!"

She jumps, clearly startled by my voice. "I'm sorry!" She holds her hand over her heart, laughing as she catches her breath. "You scared me!"

"Oh! Well, I apologize, then, to you." I smile. "Could you...perhaps, tell me where we are?"

"In Russia of course," She looks surprised.

"Russia...I see...and where is Russia? Where is THIS place?" I ask as I twine my fingers between my shirt. "I've never...I'm not...what is your name?"

"My name is Anastasia. And this is the Romanav palace..." She looks forlorn suddenly. "Or it used to be...before he killed everyone." Before I can interrupt she begins to speak again. "I lost my memory once, long ago, when I was a little child. Sometimes, I come here, when Dimitri is busy, and just walk around trying to remember why things happened the way they did. And sometimes...I just like to reminisce because I miss them all so much." 

"I am sorry to hear that Anastasia." I stand next to her, observing the painting with mild interest but not showing it. "By the way, my name is Kairi."

"Hello Kairi," Anastasia grins as she begins walking up a staircase. "Come with me. You look so cold and I have an extra coat. I'll lend it to you."

"Pardon me Anastasia, but I have some friends here who are looking for someone named Ansem. Would you...happen to know him at all?" I question curiously, unsure of her answer.

"Ansem...? No...I don't believe I ever have." She shakes her head. "Do your friends need coats too? I'm sure Dimitri can lend them some. Maybe, just maybe, Dimitri has heard of him. Let's go ask."

I follow wordlessly as she descends the same staircase into the courtyard where Cid is rubbing his arms from the cold while Yuffie tries to conceal her chattering teeth. A few feet away Leon is trying to look unaffected, but his purple lips tell otherwise. Riku, who is walking around with no symptoms of coldness in him, surprises me by far. He seems perfectly well in the weather, skin a healthy color and no cold breath leaving his mouth like the others. I stare for a moment before coughing to get their attention, pushing the thought of Riku's possibly literal inhumanity away. "Hey, guys, this is Anastasia. She's going to lend us some coats so...follow her!" Anastasia nods and disappears behind a large brick wall to my left; we follow. At first I ignore Riku's ice cold breathing on my shoulder as he strolls behind me, but as time wares on-we've been walking quite a while-I feel my nerves on their last ends. Finally I whip around, hook my fingers around Riku's collar and drag him behind Yuffie, Leon, Cid and the others who are too preoccupied with the cold to acknowledge my rash behavior. He looks stunned for a bit, but when I give him a harsh glare he relents and glances away. "It was accident...I meant to tell you."

"When?" I ask, my whole being infuriated by his lie. "How long have you known Riku? I mean, you've been back for almost four years now! I am not stupid you know!"

Riku sighs as she takes hold of my shoulders. "I didn't think you were ready for it yet. Hell, Sora was barely able to handle it and he was and is the keyblade master's light half." I continue to glare, obstinacy in my posture, until he sighs again. "Listen, can't we discuss this another time? It's cold out here for you."

I stomp my foot defiantly. "No! I've been lied to enough!"

"Fine!" He shouts back, his calm temper gone. "You want to know why I didn't tell you? Fine, I'll say it now then! I didn't tell you because I was STILL in love with you back then Kairi! I was still jealous of Sora and the fact that he was more alive to you than I ever could be! I was jealous that he sustained his humanity and could love you the way you wanted, the way I could never do again! A lot of things happened that I am ashamed of and things that I can NEVER change! I'm dead Kairi! I've BEEN dead!"

I feel my face flush with heat at his outburst and suddenly feel extremely stupid. "Oh..." I say idiotically as I kick at the snow. He turns away. "Riku, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to pry...I just...I was worried. I mean, you've both left me in the dark for so long...I almost felt like I had to pry or I'd never know."

"I know." I can hear the smile in his voice, "thanks. We just needed...time Kairi, a little time. We were trying to protect you, but I guess we were doing more harm than good. I apologize too."

"Let's go." I grab his arm. "The others will begin to worry." And just like the argument came, it also went. Nothing has been solved, but things are definitely not so weird for me anymore. I smile. 'The day might be better.' 

^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

"How come we ALWAYS stay inside and NEVER help or do anything?" Selphie whined, her voice grating on Tidus's ear as he stared out the window of the control hatch. "Why did you volunteer? I'm sick of being left out! I want to know what's going on too, don't you?"

"They needed someone to watch the ship." Tidus stated plainly.

"And there were plenty of OTHER people who could have done this," Selphie muttered bitterly. "Nice going Tidus, as usual."

He tried to ignore her but only succeeded in having her fuss more until his last nerve had been broken. "SELPHIE SHUT UP!" He bellowed loud enough for her to hear from inside her bunk. Suddenly, he felt his face turn pink at his shout and resolved to ignore her when she popped her head from the room.

"Excuse me?" She looked thoroughly pissed off. "You're such a jerk! I can't believe you're telling ME to shut up when we are stuck here because of you!" 

Her face had turned an interesting shade of scarlet red to match her now fiery temper, which was directed at Tidus. With one swift move she had punched Tidus clear in the jaw before darting to the top of the ship. Tidus didn't quite know what hit him but he did know pain. "Ouch," He rubbed his jaw.

On top of the ship Selphie was fuming but slowly cooling off as the snow begin to fall again. She hugged herself as the white drops from the heavens sprinkled over her pale skin, blanketing her in coolness. She desperately pushed away the fact that is was rather cold outside, but did not dare go back inside; she would have to explain her actions to Tidus and she didn't want to in the least. **'Funny...I've been feeling very violent lately.' She chuckled. 'Well, at least I haven't acted on TOO much of those feelings.' **She released a grunt when she heard the door to the lower ship bottom open and saw Tidus's blonde hair emerge. She was NOT going to give in this time! She angrily scooted further back onto the deck until she was sure he couldn't see her. She was still ignoring him when he spoke. "Selphie, you'll have to come in eventually! It's way too cold out here for you!" He said. "Selph, you up there?"

"Put a sock in it!" She shouted back. "Some people are trying to contemplate! Shouldn't you?"

Before she could protest, Tidus had hopped up and was sitting next to her, draping a heavy wool coat over her shoulders. "You should come inside."

"You should go away." She replied fiercely. 

"That's it! What is going on?" Tidus shouted. "Is there something you're not telling me? You've never been this hostile towards me before so why start now?"

"Always room for a new start, I say." Selphie answered hotly, her cheeks flushing pink. "Why? I haven't been THAT hostile!"

"You just socked me in the jaw!" Tidus looked positively incredulous. "I'd say that's PRETTY DAMN hostile!"

"I can't tell you," Selphie whispered, her voice dropping to a mere whisper. 

"Why not?" Tidus asked, concern washing over his features. "Selph," He hugged her, "you know you can tell me anything."

"No, some things I can't." She responded in a monotone voice.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt stupid suddenly and pulled away, ashamed that he'd never seen it before. "Selph...why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because it would have been dumb of me." She knew what he was referring to and decided to play it off as a fake assumption. "Besides...it's stupid, really."

"No, it's not. You should have told me sooner." He cupped her face in his hands. 

"Would it have made a difference?" She asked, her body trembling as he stared into her eyes. "Tidus...what are you doing?"

"What I should have done, a long time ago." He smiled before letting his lips meet hers. 

Selphie wasn't sure if it was a dream or if she was imagining things, but whatever it was, she was all for it. She had waited so long for it, his kiss, and wasn't about to let him go that easily. She clung to him as the cold weather bit into her skin like daggers, trying to steal some of his warmth as he pulled her closer. Their bodies were so close that Selphie could feel his heartbeat through his shirt and she smiled. "This must be a dream..." She murmured after they had broken apart for air.

"But it's not." Tidus replied as he inhaled.

"Thank heavens for that," She grinned. "One thing though."

"What's that?" Tidus asked as he rubbed her back affectionately.

"It's HELLA cold so can we go back inside?" Selphie mused. Tidus just laughed as he picked her up and they found the shelter of the ship much more reliable. "Maybe," Selphie began, "we can send a message to the others. The storm seems like it's worsened." She raised an eyebrow as she observed the weather patterns on the screen. She gave Tidus a warning look; he nodded. "Let's hit the road then."

^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

Cyra arched an eyebrow in concentration as she dragged Sephiroth's silver blade across the dirt surface. "How is this? Is it too long or too short?"

"It's just fine," Sephiroth answered as he took the Masumane blade back, sheathing it as he stepped across the line. He turned abruptly to the blonde haired man in front of him, cursing him under his breath. "What is the purpose of this Strife? It's a bit tedious, don't you think?"

"No," Cloud replied as he pushed more barrels aside while Aerith adjusted the coliseum columns with her staff. "If we are going to be here for a while, then we might as well help, though," Cloud threw him a clever smirk. "I doubt that is in your job description Sephiroth. Or am I wrong?"

Sephiroth released an indignant huff as he dragged Cyra across the coliseum floor, their feet emitting dust clouds as they walked. Cyra did not struggle though Sephiroth's grip was vice-like; she was accustomed to it. Instead she glanced around in search of her father. When she saw no sign of him, she tugged urgently at Sephiroth's sleeve, not caring whether it bothered him or not. "Where is my father?" She asked when he paused to look at her. Despite his harshness towards people overall, she realized that he had a soft spot for her and Aerith, though more for her as she was child when they first met. He was like a second father in her eyes, though not entirely. Sephiroth sighed. Cyra spoke again in an irritated tone. "You don't know? I thought he came with us?"

"He had business to tend to," Sephiroth responded as he handed her his sword. "Make another line."

Cloud stopped his task at hand, resting his elbows on the hilt of his enormous Buster Sword. "It's strange how you can be gentle. It amazes me…I never thought you were human." Sephiroth mused angrily to himself at Cloud's comment. "I'm assuming you're only like this with the princess, correct?" Cloud laughed as he kicked another barrel to the corner, barely missing Aerith's leg by mere centimeters; she glared. "Well, don't answer, but I believe this is enough blackmail to last a lifetime." The one-winged angel growled as Cyra wiped the sweat off her brow. "Point taken, Sephy."

It took all his control and Cyra's hand on his arm for Sephiroth not to attack his former student then and there at the mention of the silly nickname. Aerith rolled her eyes as she went back to her task at hand, forming the columns into straight lines, pillar after pillar of marble and sandstone placed in numerical form. She only laughed inwardly as Cloud allowed another strangled chuckle to leave his throat, extremely aware of the consequences that followed if Sephiroth lost this temper. Evidently, to Aerith it seemed, he did not care one bit. She ignored them as she moved the last column to its proper place. "I'm done. Is there anything else you can do?" She looked at Cloud, even though they weren't exactly on speaking terms. "Well, is there?" She persisted when he failed to answer.

Cloud scratched his head before running his clawed hand through his cornflower hair. "Um…take those lists to Phil, the ones on the bench. The tournament starts in a couple of hours and he needs to organize the matches."

Aerith agreed quickly and rushed out to the coliseum entrance with the lists in her hand. She stopped midway through the large oak doors. "Who is Phil anyway?"

"I am." A voice answered.

Aerith almost dropped the lists on the floor as she gazed down at a thin, half man and half goat. She opened her mouth a couple of times, similar to a fish. "You…you are…?

"Phil," he puffed and snatched the lists from her, ignoring her open mouth gaping at him. "What? You've never seen a satyr before?"

"Well, I…no, no I haven't." She replied as she smiled. "Hello Phil. My name is Aerith."

"So, you're the FAMOUS Aerith the kid has been talking about, huh?" Phil fished through the papers. He jerked his head in the direction of the arena where the others were still working. "Hm…thank the gods her found you. No one wanted him in that business with Hades…evil god, curse him." He looked towards the doors. "HERCULES!" He went back to fishing. "Damn lazy kid…thinks he owns the world just cause he's a half god. Lazy bum."

"I heard that Phil." Hercules laughed as he entered. "What did you…oh, hello. My name is Hercules. You are…?"

Aerith blushed. "My name is Aerith." She reached to shake his hand. "You must be the Hercules that Cloud told me about."

Hercules nodded. "You must be his lady, correct?" Aerith nodded slowly, unsure if she considered herself HIS lady, especially in their current situation and non-speaking terms. "Hm…speaking of ladies, where is mine?" He chanced a look at Phil. "Have you seen her?"

"Megara," Phil muttered, "has a mind of her own. She's an independent gal, you know she goes where she pleases."

"I'm right here mutt man," a saucy voice exclaimed from behind Hercules. "You needed me? Hm…who's the dish?"

"This is Aerith." Hercules said. 

Aerith almost keeled over at the woman who approached her. Clad in a simple purple dress of silk, Megara was definitely what she would call a curvaceous woman. She had the biggest, roundest hips Aerith had ever seen and the smallest waist, too. She seemed to be blessed in all areas including beautiful auburn hair, which was pulled into a bun-Aerith could tell it was long; she possessed slanted cat like eyes and curved berry colored lips. No wonder Hercules was in love with her. But Aerith guessed it was more than physical attraction from the moment Megara spoke with her saucy, attitude oriented voice. Clearly this woman was an individual and powerful in more ways than one. Aerith chuckled at her thoughts and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Megara. "

Megara waved her hand away before shaking Aerith's. "My friends call me Meg. What can I call you?"

"Um…just Aerith." She replied in a flustered tone. Perhaps Meg was too much of a woman, unlike her. Aerith's thoughts faltered at her attitude, the sudden jealousy seeping into her body as she stared Megara in the eyes. "I'm sorry," she flushed. "Have you met…Cloud Strife?"

"Blondie?" Megara shifted her weight from her right hip to her left. "Herc here has told me all about spiky; a real handsome lug I hear. Is he…yours?" Megara glanced briefly towards the arena where Aerith had allowed her gaze to linger. "Bad times, huh? Well, you seem like a big tough girl Aerith. Whatever it is, I know you can get through it. Well, I'll see you all around. I'm heading back to the stables. Pegasus needs some trimming. Bye."

Aerith watched as she disappeared through the doors. When she turned to Hercules, she saw his face masked in adoration. She almost laughed but when she heard a loud slapping noise, she stopped. It appeared that Phil had smacked the half god to revive him from his stupor. "Too infatuated and in love with that girl. Sometimes he doesn't think straight." Phil mused as he threw a piece of paper at Aerith. "Take that back to that kid. Tell him that those are the starting matches for today. I want to talk to him afterward, let him know."

She nodded before proceeding back into the arena where Cyra was still drawing lines with Sephiroth's Masumane blade. Sephiroth himself was floating in the air above her, dictating where she was to draw new lines, how long they should be and how deep. Meanwhile, Cloud was repairing the bandages on his Buster Sword. Aerith walked over to him, her steps slow and uncertain as she came to stop in front of him. She held the paper in front of his face, her hand shaking ever so slightly as he took it from her, reading it over once with his Mako eyes. He gave her a questioning look as he suddenly reached out and gripped her wrist, his clawed hand forcing her to him. Aerith was practically on top of him, a squeal escaping through her pale pink lips. "W-what?" She stuttered as he looked at her, then at the paper. "Is something wrong?" She tried to act normal.

"It says you've entered the tournament." He studied the paper again as though he was hallucinating. "Is it…true?" 

"Yes, it is true," Aerith pulled away from him, her back turned as she drifted towards the ring. "I…I wanted to improve my fighting skills. I feel so…weak…sometimes. I'm sick of having to be protected." She could feel the bitterness rising in her throat like bile to throw up, and she did not try to stop it. "I will not be swayed in my decision so forget it Cloud Strife. Your protests will land upon deaf ears." She glared at Sephiroth who was sighing and yawning in boredom above them. "I am going to fight and no one, and I mean no one, is going to stop me." With that said, she began walking away from him.

Cyra lifted her head in time to see Sephiroth's fists clenching. At first she didn't understand, but when she looked to where his gaze was fixated, she realized and knew all to well his anger. Cloud had Aerith by the shoulders, his face inches from hers. And from what it appeared, Cyra could only assume they were making up from whatever squabble they'd had before they arrived. What she was not prepared for was the next action by her partner. Sephiroth descended from the air and grabbed Cyra's wrist, turning the other way as Cyra watched Cloud plant a gentle kiss on Aerith's lips. She could feel the anger and rage swelling up in him just from the way his hand was gripping hers, not to mention the shaking and intensely red mark spreading across her olive skin. He had to be incredibly angry for her skin to show red for she was naturally darker than most of her friends and family, like Kairi. She smiled despite the slight pain that coursed through her arm, wishing she could take Sephiroth's sight away. He continued to look away, his rage becoming uncontrollable when he saw Aerith wrap her arms around Cloud's neck as she leaned up to him. Cyra knew he was hurting, almost on the verge of crying; but she knew he would never break in front of anyone. After all, he supposedly had no heart and was not human, according to many people, except her and Ansem. She figured Aerith had seen his more emotional side, but she wasn't for sure and didn't want to make assumptions.

"Sephiroth," Cyra looked at him. His eyes were closed in concentration. "Let it go…you have to or it will tear you apart." She knew he wouldn't listen, but she kept trying. "Come on…we have work to finish." That comment alone seemed to snap him out of it and he resumed his position above her, pointing where she should make lines. She knew it wasn't over, but at least he'd made it through. She wanted to be spiteful towards he new friends, but something inside her screamed that what they shared was right and truthful. How could she refuse them their pleasure? But another part of her was angry. Didn't Aerith know about Sephiroth's feelings? Still, something seemed fishy about how much Cloud and Sephiroth were attracted to the flower girl. From what she'd observed, their attraction seemed identical, as though they were one in the same person. **'Impossible,'** Cyra thought. It was similar to her strange attraction to Riku, who was more than he appeared. She felt a twinge in her heart at the thought of his name; but she knew sooner or later that she would be able to see him now that the heartless were no longer under her father's control. She guessed that it meant they were on the same side now. She was contented with such a thought.

"But really, where is my father?" She thought aloud as she scratched her itchy arm, the dust agitating it as she scratched it harder than before. A red mark spread across her soft skin, but she paid no heed as she walked slightly underneath Sephiroth. "Can you pull me up?" She asked in a shouting voice.

Sephiroth gave no warning as he pulled her up with his hand. She stood in front of him, floating in thin air as he, only she did not have the power to sustain her position. She smiled as she nodded to him. He gave her a bored look, which she disregarded without annoyance. "What did you need?"

"I just wanted to talk." She huffed as she chanced a glance at Cloud and Aerith. They had returned to their separate tasks; but she saw their secretive glances. "Besides," she crossed her arms over her chest. "You seem like you need to vent and I highly doubt that my father would want more bloodshed. Look, you should at LEAST let her know something. Give her a hint. You know, in your heart, as well as I, that she would never hurt you intentionally. Though…" She trailed as her gaze flickered over the lovers once more. "I must say…there is some strange attraction you hold for her…an unusually strong bond like that of Cloud's. I sense the same characteristics and elements of attraction in both of you."

"What is your point Cyra?" Sephiroth tried to appear bored, but Cyra saw through his façade. What gave it away was the way he addressed her. He only called her Cyra when she was hitting a nerve, a nerve he couldn't always control and wouldn't always show to just anyone. 

"I've been wondering," She continued on hesitantly. "Are you and Cloud Strife…one person?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes in frustration. He offered no further information to the princess of darkness. But Cyra needed no more information as she had already figured out what he meant. "Then you are…and that is why you're feelings are just as intense!" She frowned. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

He shook his head, suddenly angry with himself for revealing such a personal issue; but he let it go as soon as it had come. He gave Cyra one more withering stare before disappearing through one of his dark portals. Cyra cursed after him as she realized she would fall. **'I must stay afloat! Come on Cyra, you can do it! Float, dammit, float!'** She concentrated. And before she could hit the ground, she felt herself floating in the air. She clasped her hands together in happiness. "I can float!" Her outburst grabbed Aerith's attention. "Aerith, Cloud, I can float!" Aerith cheered from her standing below the young Princess, clapping her hands with enthusiasm. "I guess all I needed to do was think about it!" Cyra was proud. "Wait till I tell father!"

@^@^@^@^@^^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

I hear a loud snore coming from the general direction of where we are headed. "Say, Anastasia, is this where you live?" I ask. I glance around the lavishly painted walls, the lush scenery and wild flowers outside the windows' clear glass. She nods. I let out a hushed "wow" as we continue through what seems like an endless hallway adorned with the finest oil lamps-at least that is what I believe they are-and the most extravagant curtains. They are silk woven, I can tell, and hang lazily over the panes to block out the pale moonlight that is entering. It amazes me how far away she lives from the Romanav palace, especially if what she says about visiting the place everyday is true. I take a look at her, I mean a good look, and see what I didn't see the first time I saw her. She looks exactly like the girl in the portrait she'd been staring at earlier. **'Why didn't I see it before?'** I find myself wondering why she hides the fact that she could very well be the young girl in the picture. My thoughts are interrupted though as she pushes a door open, her long and slender arm stretching as she waits for us to enter. We all take our individual seats at a table by the end of the hall. I wait patiently as she disappears through a side door, the flapping as it moves back and forth causing an unnerving noise throughout the room.

"This is Dimitri," Anastasia answers with a smile as she brings forth a man. He looks very interested in our party, suddenly, as he drags random chairs out from underneath the table and takes a seat. "Don't be so nosy!" 

"I'm not being nosy, but I want to know what we have here. Are they…valued customers?" Dimitri rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"No," I cut in right away. "I wanted to know if you knew a man named Ansem."

It scares me how fast his jovial face becomes hard. "Ansem? Yes…I know an Ansem. Some weird guy in a trench coat with silver hair? He came by a week ago claiming he was some sorcerer of the darkness and needed the princess of Russia, a princess of heart."

I gasp. "I knew it…but who is the princess?"

"Why, Anastasia of course. Did she not tell you? She DOES have a habit of keeping that fact hidden." Dimitri smiles at the red head behind him.

"I just don't like being called that!" She smacks his head. "I'm sorry I lied, it just…brings back some painful memories…and some responsibilities I neglected."

"But it's ok! You're grandmother understands and she's running the country fine on her own." He pats her arm and she grins. "Anyway, this Ansem man, have you encountered him before?"

I nod quickly. "He's the King of Darkness. He…covets the Princesses hearts and uses them to open a keyhole. Of course my friend…ah, Sora, sealed it long ago. But something has happened to open it again."

"And it is not my fault."

"ANSEM!" We all shout in unison.

He waves his hands at us. "Yes, it is I. Listen, I have come with very important news. The Heartless are no longer under my control and your princesses are all safe." He looks out at the white snow. "But I will say this: the power controlling the heartless is stronger than ever and whoever opened the keyhole…is more powerful than any of us can fathom." I watch as his gaze lands on Riku and turns intensely eerie. "Yet, if you need OR want more answers, feel free to ask your friend, Riku, Prince of Darkness."

My mouth falls open as my glance flickers to my silver haired friend. "Prince of Darkness?" Riku's eyes glow yellow with red rings around them and I gasp. 'He is a heartless!' I run at him and throw him against the wall, not knowing my own strength for the moment. "Riku, how could you?" I scream angrily as I shove him repeatedly against the marble walls despite the increasing intensity of his glowing eyes. "I trusted you! Sora trusted you! We ALL trusted you! Riku, don't let it take you! Please, stay with us, resist the darkness…don't let anything ruin this journey! We need you!" But before I can continue he throws me off roughly where I land on top of Leon. He grips my arms as I try to tear my way towards my friend. "RIKU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

"ENOUGH!" Riku's booming shout echoes around the room, which grabs the attention of everyone and momentarily shut my mouth. "I am the Darkness now, the Prince of Darkness, and I will rule all. I will find the Princess who has lain dormant for years and ions before and she shall unlock the fate of this pathetic world. Your existence will be short so I suggest you enjoy it before you all perish!" He laughs sadistically before yanking me from Leon's grasp. The Gunblade bearer struggles with him, but Riku pushes him to the ground, violently. "And you, dearest princess of the purest heart," he leans next to my ear and I shiver. "It's too bad your little Prince of Light had been reduced to a comatose state, for he can't help you now." I feel anger welling up in my body. But at his next statement I feel my confidence plummet to the ground. "You were never as good as she was and you never will be. You will fail if you try so give it up while you can, little homeless Kairi, Princess of the weakest heart. Until next time…"

I don't cry out or try to stop him as he lets out one more sinister laugh and disappears in a puff of purple mist and smoke. Instead I sit on the ground, glued to my spot, and sob. I sob until my body racks and aches because of the intensity of each tear. They flow like rivers, like a broken dam. No one comforts me. It is as though everyone in the room has disappeared, their existence gone from anything I know and fell. Even Sora's eternal presence has flown away, left me to the solitude of my harsh and bitter reality. I feel my eyes burning with anger, with rage, but most of all, with sadness and despair. My body shakes as I begin to loose feeling all over my body, feeling fragile as though I am a piece of glass about to shatter. And for once, I feel completely and utterly alone.

****

^TBC...

(Ok, so yay for the awaited 12th chapter! Personally, I liked it. I thought it was a good chapter. But if you don't...oh well, what can I do? It'll have to wait for the next chapter as I've said before! Well, I've nothing more to say about this chapter, except that the story is going to be longer than I thought. Since I don't do layouts like my friends do, I will be writing every time from what I think fits. But if ANYONE has suggestions, please fell free to write them in your reviews or email me personally. I will look at them and see what I can and am willing to do, all right? Ok then, so please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude! Chao!)

**__**

+DarkKairi+


	13. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 13

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anyone else except Cyra so please don't sure me. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

Author's Note: Hello again people! Here I am again, this time with the 13th chapter of my story! Um…it's getting a little more complicated now, the story plot that is so…stay with me, if you can or if you want to! Anyway…nothing more to say here so bye! Please R&R!

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

"Aerith, Cloud, I can't believe that was all I needed to do to fly!" Cyra shouted gleefully as she skipped in front of them. She was beyond joyful and was ready to move mountains, which of course she couldn't ACTUALLY do, but she liked to think in such a big way. Behind her, lagging slightly for privacy, Cloud and Aerith were walking hand in hand, a smile the size of a crescent moon spread across her beautiful features. Cyra sensed this from ahead but did not care to ask any questions, for she was quite content in her personal jubilation about her discovery. She decided to resign herself to ignoring their lovey-dovey behavior, if even for a fraction of a second, because she was too self-absorbed in her mind. "Does anyone want some food? Or am I the only one who is hungry around this joint?" Everyone nodded.

She was quite glad, to the point of complete undiluted happiness, to oblige them, Aerith and Cloud, in their preliminaries at the tournament. Still, she wished to eat nonetheless. She had gone mere inches from the world entrance, having gestured to Phil her departure, when suddenly the doors to the docking bay where the Gummi ships lay burst open. Cyra cowered before the large oak doors as she shielded her face from the sandy wind that swept the area. Cloud and Aerith fell back from behind her crouched form as Cloud covered Aerith with his mahogany cape as debris showered them from above. When it all died down Cyra arose from the sandy ground with her hands still intertwined in apprehension, as a figure emerged from the shadows, platinum-silver hair falling in sharp spiky waves. Cyra felt her heart leap with happiness at this view but her smile turned to a frown as she realized his eyes were yellow-red; glowing intensely like his eyes had before when inside his hotel room. 

She let out a shriek as he grabbed for her but dodged his groping grasp and flew into the air. She was levitating high above him, making sure he was in her line of vision while she balled her hands into fists at her sides, cautious and waiting for him to show the slightest movement. She knew he was no longer the Riku she came to know on the island. "Who might you be and who or what have you come for?" She asked steadily in her most authoritative voice. "I see this as trespassing and disturbing a quiet establishment. Is there a reason as to why you've come here, sir?" She expected a snide remark, an eye roll or even an arrogant gesture. What she did not expect was his next action. He opened his mouth wide and released a sadistic, malicious cackle as he doubled over in mid-air, rising ever so slowly and closer to the princess as she hovered above Aerith and Cloud. Cyra didn't notice. "Do you have a qualm with me sir? Or are you just shy?" She knew her deliberate provoking could do harm.

At this comment Riku stopped laughing, menacing eyes peering into her ruby spheres, and he simply raised a finger; everything around them went black. "Shy? Why, princess, you above all people should know just how shy I am!" He crossed his arms over his chest while he observed her for any sign of fear, which she did not give away whether she was or wasn't. She promptly glared at him with an indifferent expression on her olive complexioned face as they continued to stare at each other, unmoving in their positions. The deafening silence could have and would have reigned for ions, both of them knew, but Riku saw it fit to change the subject. "I have come to ask, or more of demand, for your collaboration, for it is your calling, your fate and your destiny." He drifted closer to her, mere inches away now, and reached out to touch her arm.

As if struck by a razor sharp needle Cyra recoiled back from him as though burned as well. "No, I don't want to become part of the darkness temporarily or permanently! Can't you fight it Riku?" She shouted, which only angered him more. "Listen to me, you have to-"

"The darkness within you will no longer be suppressed by falsities hand fed by your pathetic step-father who was too weak for the darkness…nor the father of your birth who was foolish enough to marry an Entity of Light." Riku surveyed her expression, satisfied to see that it was filled with fear and horror and resentment. "Come, now, and we shall see fit to your proper state of mind and proper state of being. You have been living a lie, dear princess." Without a warning his hands shot out and grabbed her arms, his grip tight as he dragged her into a firm embrace. Cyra only shuddered in despair and anger as his words sunk into her soul. She felt tears burn her eyelids as he continued to speak to her phrases that were all too familiar and caused her temper to flare. "You will come…you know you cannot fight it…cannot fight me…or your feelings." Cyra suddenly went rigid as he kissed her temple ever so gently. "I haven't forgotten. No matter what I was or have become, I will never forget that which you have given freely to me without consequence."

"Then I wish you would forget," Cyra scowled at his words though they touched her deeply. She could feel that his intentions were true, his feelings, because she herself knew that even in the darkness that she was still capable of her true feelings. 'I just wish it wasn't this way.'

"Come," Riku whispered. "It is time."

"What?" Cyra was alarmed as they started to fade. Aerith, Cloud and the coliseum reappeared. She reached out to them in a panicked, frantic waving as she cried out. "Wait! Aerith, Cloud, somebody! Please-" 

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

"Kairi, honey, please just eat this!" Yuffie shouts from outside my door. 

I ignore her as I see her push the tray through the dog door of Anastasia's room in an attempt to feed me. It has been almost a whole week since Riku fell completely to the darkness and left us. It has been almost a week since I've felt ANY comforting presence, even Sora's. My body feels void of emotions as I turn over in the flannel bed sheets, twisting them around my limbs as I bury myself deeper into the warmth of the covers. Bitterness begins to swell in my gut as I chance a small glance out the window and see Selphie and Tidus locked in a sweet embrace, a lover's embrace. 'When did that happen?' I groan in anguish as I fall back into the sheets and shove the pillow over my head to block out the sun and hopefully the image of my two other friends. I want to be angry with them, jealous of them, but all I can feel is sorrow for myself at the loss of both my best friends, neither of which is of any use to me now. Sora's coma has worsened over the week I was indisposed, according to Anastasia, and she says he might recover-if he ever awakens-with amnesia. But the chances of him recovering with full memories and strength are none to one million. My mind swirls as I recall the information, the depressing information and I grunt into the mattress. 

"Kairi, you're still alive right?" Leon asks.

"Shut up you twit! OF COURSE she's still alive. She just isn't feeling all that great. But I suppose you wouldn't understand that since you're emotionally constipated!" Yuffie shouts at him. "Oh…forget it! Get a clue Sherlock, or just get lost!"

"Excuse me…" Leon trails. "Whatever."

"Is THAT the extent of your vocabulary?" Yuffie pursues their argument at his nonchalant comment. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

I hear their voices fade as I sit up and hastily open the curtain, hoping with all hopes that my two other friends have gone. I let out a sigh of relief when I notice that they are and the balcony stands alone in the frosty chilled snow. Sluggishly, to the point where I believe I will keel over, I manage to stand with wobbly legs and walk carefully over to Anastasia's bureau for some clothes to wear in the chilly weather. I find my heart aching to be back on Destiny Island, my body no exception, too. As I slide a thick wool-knitted sweater over my head I suddenly feel nostalgia enshroud my mind as the icy air nips at my skin. I narrow my eyes in contempt as I see Leon following Yuffie now instead of vice-versa, which is something new to me. For a brief moment a smile creeps over my lips at their antics; but when I realize what my actions are, I strip the wretched smile off my face and roughly throw wool articles from the dresser drawers. My mind reels as I look out the window for a second time just in time to catch a glimpse of what appears a person, bathed in golden light, walk by. There is no doubt in my mind that it is Sora but I fear of hopes too high and shoot the idea down before it has time to settle in my weary mind. I allow my one shred of hope to dissolve into nothingness, not wishing to be comforted by anyone let alone Sora's ever presently wandering spirit. 

"Spirit my ass…" I mutter as I shove my dirty laundry into a basket by the bedside. "I just want to leave this place." I throw the door open in annoyance before making my way down the empty hallway to the kitchen where I hear voices drift through the closed door. I put my ear to the surface and listen intently. 

"What can we do?" Yuffie asks softly.

"I cannot say much except that I have written more recent reports on the odd behavior of the heartless, not to mention the new types of heartless, which I am sure you've seen by now. As you know, they do not come out as often as the other heartless did. They are smarter, swifter, stronger, and they calculate their attacks slowly." Ansem replies in an indifferent tone. "But, if I may say, you two-Yuffie and Leon is it?-have been attacked by the class E heartless, the ones who are the strongest and most similar to humans. These particular heartless are of a special class, the only of their class-there are ten of them-who plan their attacks and prey only on a particular group of persons."

"And they are…?" Leon asks curiously. 

"They are those of the light, and those who help the bearers of the light." Ansem responds.

"Oh," Leon answers flatly.

"I must say though that these creatures are the least of you're concerns. You're weariness should lie with the Prince of Darkness. I myself cannot say where you're friend went and what his next move is. What I do know is what he wants to do."

"And what is that?" Selphie inquires.

"He wants to finish what I started but had not the power to control or complete. He will destroy us all if the Light bearer does not awaken." Ansem's voice drops to an almost inaudible level. "And I am afraid your keyblade master is worsening by the minute. I am no professional doctor, more of a sorcerer I believe; but I know when someone is going to die…and your keyblade master is reaching that point soon. Or…haven't you seen his spirit…wandering about?"

"What?" Everyone's voice is surprised, but I don't flinch at this. I only wince when I listen longer.

"Well, when people are about to leave this realm, they go about their business, trying to finish whatever was left undone before they went into their comatose state, in a spirit form. They are almost real though, to the touch, in this form and often seem…ethereal. It seems that you're friend, Sora, is doing just that. I could sense him the moment I arrived here, but it was only this morning that I actually saw him wander past the room where you're Princess of Heart was sleeping. He seems lost, as though he needs to find something and/or someone and tell someone something. Has she…spoken to him or seen him? She could easily spot him with her power."

"Well," Yuffie's voice is timid. "We haven't talked to her since the…Riku incident. She's ignoring every attempt we make and she doesn't eat. We…haven't heard anything about this from her. Well, I haven't. Has…anyone else?"

"No." Everyone's response is low and guilty. 

"I suggest someone try and reason with her, talk to her, as soon as possible." Ansem's voice cuts through me like a knife. "If she is not made aware of Sora's condition, her light will flicker, slowly no doubt, but it will flicker all the same. Then, when she is made aware of the full truth she will no longer wish to bear the light and fate she's been given. She'll fall into darkness and it will consume her. If this happens," Ansem looks towards the door where I've been peeking through. "They will both die. Sora will first, then, Kairi will next whether or not she fights the evil forces behind this. A prophecy is a prophecy, and there are always two. She must decide which she will follow. It is either Light or Darkness."

I jerk back and the door flaps wildly as I turn to run down the hallway towards the Gummi ship that Selphie and Tidus brought to Anastasia's. I bolt up the stairs to the entry hatch, not caring whether I slip on the snowy surface. I only have one thing in mind right now: Sora. 'It can't be true,' I scream to myself mentally. 'Neither of us can die! We have to finish our journey!' I rush towards the bunker where we'd left Sora before we arrived only to find it empty. I grab the sheets frantically, screaming out into the air around me, as I see no sign of struggle. Hot, salty tears flood my eyes and roll down my cheeks as I hug the sheets, still fresh with his scent, to my chest as my body racks with uncontrollable sobs. "Sora, where are you?" I ask between choked sobs. "WHERE ARE YOU SORA? COME OUT AND STOP FAKING THIS!"

"He can't hear you, you know."

My head jerks up so quickly that I barely miss hitting the top of the bed and causing a harmful injury to my head. "Who…but…what do you mean?"

"He's gone far from this realm." The voice replies.

"So…then…it's true? Everything he said has happened." I state more than ask as I drop the material from my hands where it lands with a soft thump on the floor. "But…now…we will lose. Without him…I…I can't keep going either. His light…I need his light!" I shout angrily.

"What's done is done Kairi, Princess of Heart. You, as the purest, must continue your journey. You must accept this occurrence for what it is and deliver this world, like many others, to freedom. 

"What is it exactly?" I question icily. "Tell me, oh leader of us Princesses."

Our leader, clad in an elegant gown of the richest gold, emerges from the shadows of the bleak room. Belle looks utterly depressed at the news. "I am sorry Kairi, but I cannot say. I am only here to collect a princess. We," she gestures to the other princesses, "will be leaving as soon as we have taken the Princess Anastasia. I am afraid I can tell you no more except this: He has found your sister and they are now one, and a very dangerous one at that. You must be strong and not, under any circumstances, give into the darkness."

I feel my blood boil at her request. "Well, excuse me for being so anal about this incident! I believe I just lost the FUCKING love of my life and YOU'RE telling me NOT to be upset AND requesting that I carry on?" Belle looks calm but bothered by my words, yet she nods. I become extremely infuriated. "AS IF I WOULD JUST AGREE! I BETTER HAVE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THIS BELLE!"

"You do not." She turns away, briefly; then, turns back to me and replies in an equally incensed tone. "You must find your sister right away. There can be no time for petty stops. If so, they must be small and absolutely necessary."

I give her a look filled with so much animosity that she is taken aback for a minute; but she regains her confidence and bids me farewell, quickly at that. As soon as she is gone I fall back onto the bed, sinking into the mattress. That is when I feel it. The contours of the mattress are stiff and there is no sign of life or a sign that Sora has been here; t he mattress surface is flat and cold. 'He's been gone for some time now,' I realize. With a defeated sigh, and standing very unwillingly, I make my way towards the pilot's hatch to investigate the controls. 'I should just take off,' I rant in my mind. 'I am of no use anymore. Not now with Sora gone. But,' I look towards the dark sky where the clouds are thick and foggy. 'Something tells me I must keep going…and after all, Belle is right. I should not dwell on my self-pity. I have…responsibilities to deal with.' I release yet another heavy sigh as I nod my head, a small, weak smile gracing my lips. "Well, then, so be it. I will fight until I, Kairi of Curpiona, have freed all the worlds from the darkness. That…I accept as my destiny." 

With a withering stare towards the entrance hatch, I stand silently and head back towards the house. Just as I am about to exit I see seven figures walking up towards me. I see my regular crew but now see Dimitri coming as well. Curiosity spreads through me like wildfire as I wait for them to acknowledge my presence. Dimitri is the first to notice. "Hello Princess Kairi. I had wasn't sure about you being a princess, even when that Riku fellow mentioned it-seemed he was crazy-but Yuffie here tells me you are." I nod softly as they clamber into the warm hold and ignore his statement about Riku being crazy. He holds out his hand and I take it gingerly. "I am only here to see you off, especially with Anastasia gone, well, I'll have plenty of time to accomplish all the extra things I haven't done lately." I smile. "Well, it was nice to meet you all. I hope you'll keep me updated. Have a safe trip!" He gives one last friendly wave as Yuffie fires up the engine, with a small shout from Cid, and Dimitri disappears all together.

Once we're off in space, I slide against the window as Selphie and Tidus fade into the shadows of the deck below me. I stare out the window aimlessly; searching for something I know is not there. I give a furtive glance at the bunker where Sora was resting and feel my heartbeat slow as I push the current memory of my lover to the back of my mind. 'Get through this Kairi, and then it will be ok,' I tell myself repeatedly. I look back from the bunker to the endless abyss in front of me, now dark with stars littering the ebony sky. 'No it won't,' I frown as tears course down my cheeks. 'It never will be the same again.'

^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^

"What are we going to do?"

"Do I look like I know?" Cloud Strife snapped at the one-winged angel. 

"Where's is Ansem?" Aerith asked curiously as she rubbed Cloud's tense shoulders, unknowing of the hurt flowing through her murderer's body at the sight. She stopped, tapping her chin thoughtfully, and leaned completely on her left hip as she gazed at the ceiling. "Hm…he said he'd be back soon…he might know what to do…no?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he stood from his chair, allowing the wood to scrape the stone floor as he went to the bar, ignoring her comment. He could not bear the sight in front of him. Aerith didn't look disturbed in the least, her chin still resting on her delicate digit as she prodded her mind for a solution to their situation. Neither Cloud nor Sephiroth moved as she suddenly jumped wildly into the air, braid swinging back and forth, and bolted towards the doorway of the quaint café. She paid no attention when they did not move to follow. Instead she continued running until she was past the accessory shop into the second district of the world known as Traverse Town. She greeted people quickly as she ran past the bustling crowded area into the Dalmatian House. Perdita jumped up and licked her furiously as she tried to tear her way past into the doorways that lead to the Third district, which was abandoned even after they'd sealed Kingdom Hearts. Once she'd managed to escape the dogs' furious but caring licks she rushed to the door marked with a flame and strange symbols. 'Merlin's house,' She thought. 'I can't believe no one else thought about it before!' 

Carefully, she hopped on moving stone after moving stone towards the house, deciding she should conserve her energy and magical power lest she need it sometime later on in their journey. She was glad that Sephiroth and Ansem were on their side, especially since they knew so much more about the heartless than she and Cloud, well, maybe not Cloud. Once inside the house, which was falling apart with bricks missing from the doorway, Aerith bombarded the elderly magician with questions. "Can't you do anything to help us Merlin?" She looked distressed after hours of interrogating the haggard but jolly wizard. "We are stumped right now. What with Cyra gone-"

"Cyra?" The magician's beard twitched as he flipped through the pages of his book. "The Princess of…Darkness, is it? She's gone?" Aerith nodded. "Well, we are definitely stumped then. If she has not yet been converted there is still hope."

"But if she has been converted to the other side, taken by the darkness…then," Aerith paused dramatically, which was normal for her. "We are all doomed, correct?"

Merlin laughed heartily. "You, above all people, my dear, should know that there is always hope." Aerith raised an eyebrow. "Now, then, you and your friends have work to do." 

The flower girl bowed thankfully to him before she fled the little house to the First District; intent on sharing the new information she'd learned of from the wise magician. As she walked, her mind drifted to her situation involving Cloud and Sephiroth. 'It's strange,' she realized. Whatever the differences between them-there seemed to be only one-Aerith knew she could not deal with them now. The fate of the Universe was in the hands of two 18 year-old girls, both who had no concrete memory of their past, nor did either have a grip on reality. She thought her last mental statement was a bit harsh but decided to let it go, as it was not even important to their destinies. 'Or is it?' Aerith found herself looking into it more than she willed to let on but decided that it was not her place to say anything for she herself had rejected her own destiny and duties that accompanied it. 'With good reason,' Aerith convinced herself harshly. 'What I did was to protect the ones I love and have come to love, like Cloud and Kairi and the others.'

When she arrived back at the quaint café she found Cloud hanging over the side of the bar, Sephiroth next to him, both speaking in hushed whispers as they occasionally took small sips from their glasses. This scene puzzled Aerith, for only moments ago they had been trying to rip each other apart because of some antagonistic relationship they'd always had; she did not know the reason. Of course she was clueless to the fact that she was still, as before, the cause of their tyranny towards each other. With a profuse rolling of her eyes Aerith made her way towards the two intoxicated males at the bar. "Give me a shot," She asked quietly. Both drunken males turned to look at her. "Come to think of it," She looked at the bartender. "Make that a double shot and a beer, please." The bartender arched his eyebrows. Aerith shot him a displeased look. "Dammit, just do it before I have to knock your lights out. Serve it."

He nodded quickly and shoved the two clear, small shot glasses filled with tequila at the chestnut-haired beauty along with a bottle of their finest beer. "It's on the house, ma'am." Aerith felt a chuckle rise in her throat. "If you need anything else, let me know."

"Now that," She smiled, "was customer satisfaction." She swiveled in her chair to face Sephiroth and Cloud. "What?"

"Definitely hanging out with Strife for too long." Sephiroth mused blandly. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Cloud became defensive, which, to Aerith, looked rather silly in his drunken stupor.

"Oh shut it, both of you," Aerith snapped as she took a long swig of her beer. They gazed at her in disbelief. "What? You act like a woman can't drink. Big stupid lugs." She muttered as she doused her wrist with salt, downed one of her shots and stuck a lemon in her mouth. The burning sensation coursed through her throat and cooled when she took a sip of her beer. Cloud snatched it away before she could reach for it again, which caused Aerith's eyes blaze, but she let it go and glared her contempt as Sephiroth released a low chuckle. "God, can't I have any fun can I? Well," she slumped against the bar, "not without you two bothering me."

"Well, with your PERFECT record, you aren't allowed to become intoxicated." Sephiroth replied.

"And I suppose you are?" She spat back. Cloud had fallen from his stool and was snoozing peacefully on the Spanish tiled floor beneath them.

"Are you kidding ancient?" Sephiroth roared, his emerald eyes flashing wildly. "They had assumed I'd done everything wrong on the earth. Does it matter now?" She grumbled incoherently. "Well, now that your significant other is indisposed, speak of what you have found out." 

Aerith proceeded to whimper as she glanced at her lover on the floor. "I still can't believe I was sworn to secrecy from him." She winced when Sephiroth snorted very uncharacteristically. "Won't he find out anyway since you are still one person?" The effects of the alcohol were beginning to sink in. Sephiroth shook his head. "Oh, right. You aren't connected mentally." She slapped herself to keep the alcohol from controlling her actions incase Cloud awakened sometime soon. "Ok, just…help me take him to the house."

"I wouldn't even touch him if you begged me with your life and everyone else's sole existence." He mused as he gulped his drink. "Drag him or leave him. We have business to take care of."

"Jerk," she muttered.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

She walked carefully over to the large, translucent window in front of her, inspecting it silently as she acknowledged the shuffling of feet behind her. She ignored Riku as he hustled about the darkened room not bothering to request the light from anywhere. Cyra felt her skin chill at the thought of hanging in limbo with the Prince of Darkness longer than she anticipated, even if she did love him. "I wanted to say," She began but stopped abruptly when she realized he wasn't listening. Despite this mishap Cyra decided to carry on her conversation even if he didn't listen; she needed to let it out before she fell to the inevitable darkness. "I wanted to say that I don't wish to do this. If I fall sooner than I wish, or at all for that matter, I want to say I will perish with the darkness. I am binding myself to it and wish to die with it if we do not succeed…even though I love you."

At this statement Riku spun around, his cool demeanor gone as he stared at her, eyes wide and looking particularly perturbing as they were already an unusual color. She took a momentary step back, frightened by his sudden action. In one swift movement Riku had crossed the distance between them and taken a rough hold of her shoulders. "Say it isn't true…" he whispered. When she did not answer, his face contorted hideously. "SAY IT ISN'T TRUE!"

"I cannot lie!" She shouted back as tears threatened to fall from her ruby eyes; she would not break in front of him. "Accept it and leave me be until it is time for me to be taken!"

"I cannot take you if there is purity in your heart! Love is purity!" Riku yelled back, his eyes furious as he glared at her. "Say you hate me, tell me you wish me to die!" She realized he cared nothing for her feelings and was merely protesting to further his plan to reap destruction upon the earth. She shook her head. This caused Riku to become angrier than before and he shoved her away, the ability to kill her in his hands. But something stopped him as he shoved her only hard enough to cause her to stumble. Suddenly she saw his temper drop at an almost alarming rate and he looked away.

She dared to ask him a question. "What is the matter?"

"The truth is," he started quietly, "that neither of you, as of now, possesses the darkness to transform completely. I could have killed you, but he will not allow me to right now, for he still loves you." Riku's voice changed eerily to one she'd never heard before. "But, just as your father did before, I will conquer his heart and darkness will overpower him once again. Your heart is no longer protected as of now, and I will conquer yours as well once you realize what he really is and has become over the years." He turned to her, eyes now intensely red-yellow. "I am darkness, and have always been. He is a mere puppet just as Cloud Strife was years before."

Cyra felt her body tense as he walked around her, circling her like a vulture, inspecting her as though she was fresh meat. She didn't like his gaze one bit but knew she was in his world without the ability to control herself as the darkness ruled, and she was in it's presence. "Can you stop that?" She asked though her bones were rattling inside their skin. Riku stopped momentarily as his eyes change from an intensely red-yellow to a slight green. She knew he was saner for now. "Well, what next? I can't take away the purity I possess…why don't you let me go?" He bellowed out laughter. "Well, it was worth a try." She muttered as she swore her way past him into the nothingness that surrounded them. 

"Come my princess, we journey to conquer our first world together." He took her arm and they were gone.

"Ugh," Cyra grumbled.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

"What world is this now?" I ask. "They have all had such strange names lately."

"Seems this is China," Yuffie mouths to Leon. "Anyone ever been HERE before?"

"No," everyone answers dumbfounded.

"Well, why don't we dock and check it out like last time?" Selphie suggest helpfully.

"We'll join you."

"CLOUD, AERITH!" Yuffie jumps them as they walk towards us. 

Everyone is rejoicing as they smile at us but our expressions falter as we see Sephiroth rejoin us as well. I throw him a death look before we hear a swishing noise and Ansem rejoins us too. "Well, I take it everyone is present and accounted for, correct?" Ansem asks as he glances around. "Yes," He hesitates slightly and I know it is because of Sora's absence. "Everyone…is here. We should get going or the Riku will conquer a planet and capture the princess. Land on this place called China. It has been charted well by my partner and I."

"Right," I agree hastily. "So…what princess are we here for then, since you've already explored this place?"

"We are here to save the Princess Fa Mulan, a recent addition to the keyhole spectrum." Ansem replies as Cid knocks Yuffie towards Leon and lands the gummi ship on his own. Once we have exited the ship-gladly at that-we stand around stupidly, our eyes taking in the scenery before us. It is much different than Russia. "According to Belle, she could not make it here in time to save both the Princess Ariel and the Princess Fa Mulan, so she sent us here to save this world's princess while she went to Atlantica with the others. Now, follow me, we know the way."

I nod as we all fall into step behind the former leader of darkness. The scenery is beautiful: fields of luscious green, healthy grass blanket the rolling hills and splendorous plains before us. Everything is fresh with life; trees are blossoming with new buds and leaves. Even the sun is high in the sky, its golden rays bathing us in warmth, comforting warmth, as we trek down the surprisingly deserted road. It is then, when I have finished staring at the empty marketplace full of goods, that I realize how silent it is, how eerie the silence itself is. I turn to Yuffie who seem to have the same reaction as me despite the fact that she is trying to act calmly about it. Donald and Goofy are glancing around as though they know something is happening that no one, not even Ansem, can see. Suddenly, as we turn the bend on one particularly dusty, abandoned, trashed road, a figure leaps out at us. Donald and Goofy run forward as the others, myself included, fall back in shock. Ansem and Sephiroth spring back up as the figure stops a few yards away. I see no armor but do take in the image of a sword, a sharp sword that glints in the sunlight above us. I cower away slightly even though my katanas are still connected to my ever-present hip belt. I forget, too, that there are warriors all around us-momentarily. 

"Come, now," Ansem starts as the person points the sword in front of him or herself. "Is that any way to treat us newcomers?"

"Newcomers?" The voice chuckles. It is a woman. "Humph. The last newcomers who arrived here destroyed more than half my town before we could drive them away. I will not trust you so easily. Now…who sent you? I am not alone in protecting this city, though I do not wish to kill you; but I will do what is necessary to save my town from anymore harm."

Sephiroth rolls his eyes. "We are messengers of the Princesses of Heart. We have come looking for a Fa Mulan."

"I am Fa Mulan. But I do not know of any Princesses of Heart." The woman known as Mulan throw her hair back as she grips her sword tightly, making her way towards us ever so slowly and cautiously. "Tell me, what proof do I have to believe you are telling the truth? May I see a Princess of Heart now?"

Before I know what is happening, Sephiroth has shoved me forward to the woman who has stopped walking and is taking a defensive position. The woman is semi-tall with long jet-black hair falling just below her shoulders. Her eyes are catlike, slanted and are colored the deepest, darkest black I have ever seen. Her skin is pale but her lips are cherry blossom pink. She wears a typical cultural garb of red, purple and blue with a white slip dress, while small flat black shoes cover her feet. I think it similar to a kimono. Still, her eyes reflect the nature of a warrior and I wonder where her armor is. Her look is piercing as her eyes sweep quickly over my fallen form at her feet. I see her gaze settle at my left hip. 'Oh no,' I think, berating myself. 'I forgot about my weapons!' Sephiroth looks nonchalant as she finishes inspecting me. "Well, she is our princess of heart."

"Princesses do not carry swords." She frowns maliciously. "I knew this was a trick, but no matter. I shall deal with you, foe!" I cry out as she brings her sword down to my head, barely missing its razor sharp blade as I roll away successfully. I jump to my feet quickly as I grab my katanas and hold them out in front of me. She stops, momentarily, and rests her sword at her hip while a smirk light up her face. "Are you going to fight me stranger?" I nod carefully. She smiles again. "Well, we'll see what kind of a warrior you prove to be."

I smack myself, mentally beating myself up at accepting her challenge. 'You are not experienced enough Kairi,' I think. I feel my body shaking, the katanas quivering in my grasp as she resumes her fighting stance. I feel my courage diminish instantly as she runs at me so fast I don't even have time to register where she is until I feel a stinging sensation on my arm. 'Ouch,' I think as I jump away and glance at my arm, briefly, watching the blood oozing cut. She appears expectant. "Can't we talk about this Fa Mulan? I am not your enemy! I am a princess just like yourself!"

"I am no Princess!" She shouts, offended by my statement. She charges at me and I gasp as she strikes me, time after time, hit after hit making contact with my pale skin. I can feel the cuts stinging and the crimson liquid overflowing from the wounds. I suddenly drop to floor before her, not willing to hurt her. "Don't ever call me a princess again. I am not one and I never will be one. Now, I will finish you and your friends."

I feel my temper flare at her statement, despite the fact that I am losing so much blood. I stand, warily, and grip my katanas in front of me, steadily, too. My anger gets the best of me and I stare her straight in the eyes as a feeling I have never known before, a dark, evil feeling, wells up inside the pit of my stomach. I scowl at her in contempt. "Listen Bitch," I begin and laugh at her look. "I came here to rescue you so either you come quietly or," I lick the blood oozing of my shoulder, the blood smearing all over my cherry pink lips. "I will take you by force. Now if I were you, I'd choose the latter."

Her eyes bulge obviously and she frowns. "Never, you filthy monster!" With a war cry we both lunge at each other, swords slashing and blood flying everywhere. She is too fast for me, too strong for me, too smart for me. But I feel an incredible power fill my body and as we stand in the midst of staring bodies, our weapons pushing against one another, I release an animal-like growl and push her off. She stumbles backwards, surprise written across her features; I pounce her as she lies on the blood stained dirt road. I laugh sadistically as I hold the katana blade at her neck, hissing like a cat as she trembles beneath my deadly weapon. I feel her inhale deeply, which cause the blade to cut her ever so slightly, and trickles of her life's essence flow from the slash across her throat. I give her a look that says to give it up as I smirk at her. But the look she gives back is hideously fearless as she smiles nastily at me. "It seems like you have won this battle, monster," She glares at me. "But I will prevail in the end."

"How so?" I ask, my pride egging me to know why she says such a statement when her life is in my hands. 

"I will prevail for I have the purer heart, Kairi of Curpiona." She grins sadistically.

At her words I throw myself off of her. The feeling of hatred I felt while fighting her vanishes into thin air and I cower behind my weapons as she stands, face softening as she smiles genuinely at me. "How do you…know who…I am?" She looks about to speak when I suddenly fall to the floor and clutch my head in anguish. "NO! NO, IT CAN'T BE TRUE! SAY IT WAS A LIE BELLE! NO, NO, NO!" I shout repeatedly at no one in particular beside the non-present princess of heart leader. I feel someone touch my shoulder and look into the eyes of Mulan. She embraces me sadly. "It's true then, isn't Mulan? What Belle said…it was all true? I am being taken as well, aren't I? Just like Cyra…I am being possessed. But why me? I am the purest! No dark blood runs through my veins!"

"No, that isn't true Kairi." Mulan whispers. "Dark blood, or blood of evil run through everyone's veins. But just as the evil blood does this, so does the purest blood. I am afraid this isn't a good sign though." She bites her lip as I stare at her.

"What do you mean?" I sniffle and hiccup at the same time as she helps me stand as I am frail and weak after our battle, not to mention the strain the darkness put on my powers and body; she pushes me to who picks me up in his arms. "I don't…understand all this."

"It is simple, really." Mulan shoulders her sword and beckons for us to follow. "Come, there is much more to this then Belle made you aware of, I am guessing." 

As we follow her into the wrecked house, I can't help but wonder what she means. We pass her front doors, which are falling off their hinges, and various Chinese tapestries or what I think are tapestries, hanging along the walls. We go past her kitchen, which still seems to be intact, towards her bedroom where I can see she has made a makeshift bed. And I can see that excluding the fact of the damage done to her house; it was still a nice house when it stood. Finally we stop in her room at a small table. She motions for Leon to lie me on the bed and cover me before I catch a cold or worse. Once we are all settled, she lights a small candle as night settles over us. Her eyes suddenly look very wary and her posture droops as she lets out a long sigh. "Kairi," she looks straight at me from my sitting position under the cover. "You do know why the Prince of Darkness took your sister, right?" I nod. "Well, I am afraid that there is more to the reason aside from what you know."

"What? But how can that be?" I ask in puzzlement. "I thought we already knew everything."

"I am not saying you were given false information," Mulan states. "I am merely saying that you were not told ALL the information. You see, in order for Cyra to be taken by the darkness and used as she was meant to in the plan and scheme of darkness overpowering light, well, she has to be completely consumed by dark, evil thoughts and feelings. Now if she has even one of the purest emotions still living inside her heart in any way, she cannot be taken until the glow from the emotion is extinguished." I nod in slow understanding.

"So you're saying she is still partly pure, yes?" Yuffie questions curiously. 

"Yes," Mulan replies as she shifts her position on her pillow. "She is still in love, pure true love, with the Prince of Darkness himself. Now, it is for that reason that she has caused her fate to shift towards you. You, Kairi of Curpiona, have lost something dear to you. The Key bearer has left you and even though you chose the correct path and prophecy to follow, you are straying from that path. If you stray too far, as you have just now, you will be consumed and the, truly, all will be lost."

I gape in horror as they all stare me dead in the eye. I stutter mindlessly. "But I didn't know…I can't…I won't go the wrong way."

"We should certainly hope so." Mulan says. "But I cannot wager on your integrity or dedication as you have swayed before this as well." I want to yell at her but another voice interrupts us.

"Hello Kairi."

****

^TBC...

__

(Ok, so there it was for you, ok peoples? I hope you liked it or thought it interesting! But hey, if you didn't, what can I do? Anyway, if you have any ideas for me then feel free to let me know, ok? Um…sorry for those of you who don't like it. Well, please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude! Thank you everyone who has and hasn't reviewed! Freakin aye, at least you read it!)

****

+DarkKairi+


	14. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 14

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anyone else except Cyra so please don't sure me. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

****

Author's Note: Hi people. It's been a while and I am sorry, but hey, at least this chapter is very short. Actually, it's incredibly short for my standards so, yeah. This chapter is kind of weird and if you hate, just say so but not in a rude way-no cursing or anything cause I can't stand that. It's not that it bothers me and I'm going to cry or anything, it's just so rude and so not helpful. Anyway, this is basically about Kairi and Cyra and finding out more things about there background. And truthfully, this might be the last chapter like this, ok? I think I've explained everything that needed to be in this chapter. Anyway, please R&R!

Word Coding:

Everything else

__

'Thoughts'

"speaking"

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

Cyra sighed heavily as she watched another white mushroom approach her and start doing tricks for her to solve. She was not concerned about them in the least; their charades actually bothered her more than she showed. But she was not cruel and still dwelled on purity; she was not going to give herself to the darkness, yet. Still, even as she sat upon the tent in the deep jungle, she couldn't help but wonder why they, she and Riku, were there. According to Kairi, there was no princess in the Deep Jungle-only Tarzan and his wife, Jane Porter. '_She can't be a princess though,_' Cyra concluded thoughtfully. It never bothered her; of course, that Jane was not a princess-it pleased her, in fact. With a small huff, she cast the curaga spell on the mushroom, which had demonstrated falling repeatedly, and shooed it away from her line of vision. She noticed that Riku had been gone a long time, which DID bother her, and decided to go look for him. But before she could even proceed to jump off the small tent his figure appeared from the bamboo thicket to her left. She rolled her eyes as he returned, hauling a burlap sack full of things she assumed to be materia and goods. He ignored her and went right inside the tent. She heard him conversing with Jane and, then, a shriek. 

By now she was no longer alarmed by his actions as he had been startling people everywhere they went. Yet, she knew she had to investigate and jumped from her perch to enter the tent. Once inside, she saw that Jane was unconscious, but clearly still alive, and floating in mid air. She made a particularly precarious face at him along with a blatant scowl. "Great, what do we need her for? She's not a princess is she?" Cyra's eyes were narrowed angrily at her counterpart. "I highly doubt that we need Mrs. Jungle-vine-woman in any way, don't you?"

"No, she is very important and yes, she is a princess." Riku pushed his way past her to the outside of the tent. "In fact, I suppose I hadn't mentioned when we began this journey but there is a princess in EVERY world we go to. Sometimes the princess doesn't even know she is one, more or less acknowledging the fact that she is one, publicly." 

"But how could she possibly be a princess? She's not even from this world! She said she was from a world known as England for heaven's sake!" She slapped her forehead in irritation. He ignored her boisterous comment.

Cyra was incredulous as he allowed the tent entrance flap to smack her in the face as she began to exit. Indeed she was peeved, but she brushed that aside as she joined him, lugging the sack he'd left for her to carry, for he had Jane Porter in his arms. She knew they were headed to another world. '_But what other worlds could we possibly steal a princess from?'_ She was sure that, at least by now, Kairi and the others had also been traveling and rescuing princesses from their evil grasp. She blew a strand of hair from her eyes as she latched onto Riku's arm, preparing to leave the world of Tarzan for the time being. Once they were into his dark portal she felt herself shiver. _'Whoever said this was easy was definitely lying,'_ she thought bitterly. Despite the fact that portals were quick and efficient, she could not believe how much of a pain and impractical they were. Every time they went through one she could feel her stomach churn with the amount of ground they covered at the speed they acquired to do so. Not only did it make her insides mushy but it also caused her skin to crawl and itch to incredible extremes. As she guessed, it had no affect on Riku. 

And though she would have cursed him to kingdom come for not allowing her the pleasure of numbness, she had already been forewarned of the process in which to eliminate the feelings of oddness that filled her. Cyra, above all, was trying to avoid the darkness at all costs and, in doing so, was willing to suffer if it meant survival of the worlds, if even for a little while. She figured while she was in control that she would not contribute to world destruction, even though she knew her conversion to the darkness was inevitable. Helplessness overwhelmed her and she made faces at Riku's back when they arrived at their destination. "What is this place?" She asked as she dusted off her hair, which somehow managed to pick up every single particle of dirt and pebbles that existed. When Riku offered her no answer, she became indignant and punched his shoulder. This caught his attention rapidly. "Well, where are we genius?"

Riku glanced around for a while, seemingly in deep thought, before settling on smoke far in the distance. Cyra held her breath as his lips turned upward to one side in a magnified smirk. "Welcome to the New World."

"The New World?" Cyra looked perplexed. "As opposed to…MANY new worlds?" 

Riku rolled his eyes at her, silver hair swishing this way and that as he began walking towards the shore. "Yes, this is known as the New World, much like the End of the World." When she gave no sign of understanding him, Riku sighed heavily and rolled his eyes once again. "It's not a literal term, you twit." Cyra looked offended. "Well, ok, so it is literal, but no so much as you might believe it to be."

"Why do you always talk in riddles?" She questioned him with an annoyed glance. "I swear, you are more cryptic than my father."

Riku snorted, "I hardly call your father's speeches on the awesome power of darkness any kind of riddles." He pushed his way past her to where a boat was resting upon the lakeshore. "Come on, we don't have much time before the Princess of Heart arrives."

"Ok Mr. Pushy-ass," said Cyra. She rolled her eyes and followed him. Since she found nothing interesting to do, she decided to observe the beautifully unique scenery. _'I've never seen so many rolling hills_,' she thought. It seemed everything was green from the hills to the mountainsides to the fields rich with corn. She spotted smoke rising into the air and saw dark skinned children running around. '_The natives,_' she assumed. The land itself was rather beautiful, she admitted; but it was more than that. Something about the place exploded with positive energy vibes, vibes of purity. Cyra was gracious for this. On the other hand, Riku seemed rather bothered by the heart of the land. He threw her a distasteful look as they approached the encampment. A man quickly spotted them and began to blow an unusually shaped horn. 

"What is he doing?" Cyra stopped slightly beside Riku.

"Sending word of our presence," Riku stated. They stood their ground until a man came into view, his head adorned with many feathers and royal garbs of the finest animal skins. Riku sighed in utter boredom as the man greeted them politely. "Hello Chief Powahatan. How are you these days sir?"

"You've come for my daughter?" The elderly man looked only the slightest bit disturbed as Riku nodded. Cyra guessed they'd met before. "I am afraid she will not go."

"That's better," Cyra smiled. "She's safer, that way-

"Shut up, will you?" Riku snarled. "Where is she?"

The man smirked wisely. "Wherever the wind has taken her. Seek her if you must…but you will not find her."

"All the better," Cyra stated again, this time spitting at Riku as she strolled off in the opposite direction. "You crude ass jerk."

Riku ignored her as he stomped towards the village, only one thought in mind. He needed the princess of heart from the land to open the keyhole again. Cyra in turn ignored him as she marched up and down the cornfields, her raven hair swaying back and forth in the breeze as the wind blew past her. She paused at the end of the first field, wondering if she could see the rest of the landscape. She was pleasantly surprised to find a vast, deep blue sea staring straight back at her. '_Hm…this place is purely exquisite!_' In the distance she could see men fishing at the shore, spearing the squirming creatures on the razor sharp tips of their tools. Despite the fact that it was slightly barbaric to kill any living thing, it was a definite way of survival that she understood all too well. 'Hunting is a little similar,' she thought. She recalled the hunts she and her stepfather took on Nebula. Of course her weapons were the heartless, completely at her disposal. Cyra shook her head at this and continued walking until she reached the woods, which she proceed through, as though she had not a care in the world. Sure, things did matter to her but she, at the moment, did not care. There were more important things going on at the moment.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

I look at the person, more like creature, standing in the broken doorway of Mulan's house. The shining gold key blinds me as he approaches us, the metal instrument dangling at his side. When he reaches us, we all stand up to greet him. "I've been waiting to meet you for some time now Kairi, Princess of Heart."

"King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy drop in bows before the mouse's feet. 

I blink stupidly as I continue to stare at the gold key at his side. I cannot believe he has a keyblade even though Sora had mentioned it before hand. My mind swims with millions of ideas as King Mickey continues speaking to his subjects, Donald and Goofy. Beside me, I hear Yuffie, vaguely, whispering to Leon and Cid about our next part of the journey. I am still standing dumbfounded when Selphie taps my shoulder. I give her a look of mere annoyance and she retreats to a corner with Tidus, no doubt to talk about my strange behavior. I turn back to Mulan who has made her way to King Mickey, raven hair now tied back into an elegant bun with a beautifully rich, red ribbon of silk. I ignore Yuffie who is still rambling on about our journey to Leon, who doesn't seem to be paying attention one bit. My eyes fall to my feet as I recall what Mulan said to me while we were fighting, the haunting words leaking into my skin like a poison without a cure. I feel dread spread through my entire being as I wait for someone to explain to me the reason for all the cryptic language and vague statements that are meant to reveal something. I twiddle my thumbs idly as I await the feelings of despair to leave me, though I know they won't, before I resume speaking to people. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to meet Mulan's caring eyes, her smile comforting me somewhat within my warped thoughts. She points to King Mickey who is walking towards the back of her house. "He wants you to follow him. There is something he and I have to show you Kairi."

I nod as I proceed, without thoughts, towards the door where the mouse has disappeared through, my mind empty but weary. Once we both step outside onto the threshold, Mickey raises his key and touches the hilt of my hip belt where my katanas are, though obscured by the large robe Mulan had given me earlier. Mulan smiles at me again as she reaches into the robe and removes the extravagant weapons from my side. I don't flinch at all; instead I stand there much similar to a mindless doll as they inspect my weapons, seemingly enchanting them with some powerful magic that I have no knowledge of. I do not pay them mind as my thought return to Sora's disappearance, as well as the possibilities as to where he could have gone besides the River Styx. I, even in my own twisted way, do not believe Sora is dead, merely on a task to figure out something us living persons cannot. Then again, it could be my own fantasy world that I've created due to the insanity of the entire situation. But I don't like to think that, not one bit, especially since I am the Purest of Heart.

I awake from my reverie when I feel the weight of my katanas replaced upon my hip belt, and I turn to glance at them quickly. "What happened? Did you do something to them?" I ask this question without a hint of emotion in my voice, my eyes empty and body numb. Mickey senses this, I think, because he shakes his head and looks at Mulan. She shakes her head warily. I feel irritation beginning to well up inside the pit of my stomach. "Is there something I need to know?"

Mickey sighs as he sets his key against the wall. "There is something you should know Kairi, something that many people have regrettable forgotten to inform you about during your journey." I nod. "You asked why the darkness is taking you, not your sister?" I nod again. "It is just as Mulan said. When you allow your feelings to become as bleak as they have been, the darkness knows where to go. It feeds upon the misery and despair, depression and loss of every human being. But, because you and your sister are the two beings that control the universe's flow, your pain and your love are the two strongest forces driving the universal flow of life. Now, since your pain has been so great, the darkness has found it easily and has already, sadly, planted its seed within your heart, just as the light has planted a seed within Cyra's heart. You two, having originally followed your proper paths, are both switching your destinies because of recent events. Fortunately, this is never permanent and can be changed as long as you work on this. Unfortunately, Neither you nor Cyra will ever be able to rid yourself of those planted seeds, though you may wish to in the future." I continue to stare at him blankly, hearing but not necessarily processing the words entering my ears. "Princess Kairi, are you listening to this?"

"I am," I reply. "But I do not see how I will overcome these feelings."

"But of course you can," Mulan answers. "All you have to do is want to overcome them."

"But I don't want to," I say, eyes closed as I breath out a shaky breath. "I don't want to give up these feelings of pain, not now. I want to grieve for Sora, grieve for his death like any other human being who loses a loved one. Isn't that normal?"

"Yes, very," Mickey responds. "But Kairi, you are not normal. You're thoughts and feelings could unbalance the natural order of life if you were to dwell to long."

"So," I state blandly. "I don't care." 

Mulan gasps. "But Kairi, there are people out there who will die, lose all their loved ones, lose their homes if you do not stay connected to the light!"

"Gee, it's not like anyone did that for me when Sora passed, is it?" I glare at them mildly. "Screw the world."

"Snap out of it Kairi!" Mulan shouts angrily, her eyes arched in frustration. 

"No, I rather like it this way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to tend to." I walk away, slowly, and make my way towards the Gummi ship, passing everyone else on the way. I ignore their stares of astonishment, especially Aerith's. 

"What could be more important than other people's lives and the universe's balance?" Selphie mumbles quietly. I still hear her. "God…she's being awfully selfish now."

Just as I am about to board the Gummi ship, Belle and the other princesses appear out of nowhere. "What do you want?" I ask with annoyance lacing my voice as I take the first step into the heated hatch. "More information on my mission?"

"No, more information on your attitude," Jasmine says, her eyes ablaze with disappointment. I shrug. "Do you have any idea how important a role you play in the destruction or preservation of worlds? This is not something you can just shrug off Kairi!"

"Well, funny isn't it? That's exactly what I am about to do. I am tired. I am going to go home." I say with a snort. 

"You won't have one to go home to if you keep this charade up," Aurora snaps icily. "Now come back here. We all need to talk."

I climb back down, gingerly, and face them with a bored look on my face. "Yes? Can you make it quick? The king in the Land of Nod is calling to me."

"Haha, very funny Kairi," Snow white mutters as she directs her spiteful glare somewhere other than my face. 

"Don't you care at all about any of this? Don't you care about these beautiful lands?" Cinderella waves to our surroundings. 

"Yeah, so?" I gaze at them dully. I notice Belle is missing though she was present earlier on.

"Isn't this worth saving?" Anastasia, the most recent addition to our group, asks. 

I glance around again, disinterested. "Hm…" I pretend to think though I could careless. "No, I don't really care whether it stays or goes. Now," I turn back to the ship. "I would like to get some sleep. I'll see you when I see you."

"You most certainly will not!" A shrill voice replies and I feel myself being whirled around. Once I'm there, my cheek is met with a sharp pain and I hear a loud smack. I look up and see Alice; her hand is still extended outward, body shaking as she glares accusingly at me. "Well, for you information Miss Kairi, the rest of us, including you, really do care about all this. And I'll be heartless before I let it go to waste because of one girl with indecisions! I, myself, haven't gone through this journey for nothing! We all want to go home Kairi, we all do."

No anger flows through my veins. Only understanding. I feel my eyes tear as I realize my attitude was positively rotten and strange. I feel the darkness spread even more throughout my body and will it, with all my strength, to leave me alone. But as Mickey said before, it never will. Instead I push it away to the recesses of my mind and give them a small smile with tear-stained cheeks. "I'm sorry," I whisper sadly. "I…I will do my best. I am sorry. I just…I couldn't help it. It's just so unfair."

"We know this," Jasmine comforts me as Mulan emerges from the house with King Mickey. "Don't worry, Mulan will be with you to guide you through this next phase. Please Kairi…stay strong, for Sora."

At his name I nod and place my face in my hands, continuing to sob loudly as I feel Yuffie hug my trembling form. As Leon begins carrying me into the ship, I realize a few different things. Emotions are a fickle thing is the first thing I think of. Then there is the whole universal flow issue. I still can't believe that Cyra and I control the entire universe's emotions and feelings, which are reflected in the earth's power and weather patterns. Weird stuff, I think. As the hatch to the ship closes after us, I feel my body spasm as pain flows through me. I can feel the darkness returning and I squirm in Leon's arms, writhing in agony as I release a scream that shatters all the windows in the ship, before darkness envelopes me and I pass out. 

****

^TBC...

__

(Ok, that totally sucked, no? Well, I liked it! But if you didn't, what can I do? Well probably something…but not unless you tell me! Anyway, if you have any ideas for me then feel free to let me know, ok? Um…really sorry for those of you who don't like it. Well, please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude! Thank you everyone who has and hasn't reviewed! Freakin aye, at least you read it!)

****

+DarkKairi+


	15. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 15

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anyone else except Cyra so please don't sure me. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

****

Author's Note: Hello there faithful readers. It has been long but I have been very busy with school and play practice a lot lately so, well, obviously, it took me a while to get this one out. I like it and yes, it is also shorter. If you don't like, it is fine to tell me so, ok? I understand if some people don't. Anyway, please R&R if you can and aren't too lazy to sign in (some of you peoples out there), all right? Well, have fun! Enjoy the fic!

Word Coding:

Everything else

__

'Thoughts'

"speaking"

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

__

'It is so dark. Where the hell am I? This doesn't seem familiar…but…it does! I know that symbol! I know that shattered heart! I know this! I know this all too well! ***Wake up Kairi*** _It's so quiet…who? Are they calling to me? _***Wake up Kairi*** _Who is calling to me? Dammit! Why can't I move? Why can't I wake up? What the hell is going on?'_

"KAIRI!"

I bolt up from my previous position, my head ringing as I gaze around in a daze. "Who…where am I?"

"We're in another land, another world," Leon says. 

"Did I…pass out…again?" I glance around as I take in our surroundings. The smell of fresh cooked meat and fish drifts into my nose and I inhale it graciously. "Is that…smoked fish?"

Yuffie enters through the tent flap with a plate of food, a smile upon her pink lips as she hands it to me. "Here Kairi, eat up. We have a lot more to do after we rescue the princess of this world. Besides…you've been blacking out a lot lately, and we can't have that anymore. So, I'll be right back with our plates, Leon." With a cheerful nod, she is gone. Leon pokes the fire in front of us. He looks weary but still alert.

"Where are we?" I ask quietly. 

"The New World," Leon answers hastily. "Apparently your sister and Riku are already here, and have been for some time. But the Chief of this tribe says that they haven't yet found the princess yet. We've still got hope, I guess. Anyway, how are you feeling Kairi? I have to agree with Yuffie that you don't seem all that well recently. Is something bothering you? "

"I see," I reply shortly. "No, nothing is bothering me, but thank you for asking." I think that this is the most Leon has ever said to me when he's not explaining for a mishap. It's very uncharacteristic of him, too. I lie back down and wait for Yuffie to comeback, my mind eventually returning to the thought of Sora and the words of the princesses. "Where is Mulan?"

"I am here, Kairi." 

"Have you been in here the entire time?" I don't move at all as I speak to her where she is crouched in the corner. "I trust you know what is going on and where the princess is?"

"Of course," Mulan says, her voice calm as she eats what appears to be rice from a small bowl cradled within her lap. "You seem to be well enough now. Are you feeling up to a search?"

"No, not really," I say. "Can I rest a bit more? I feel extremely fatigued." 

Mulan nods as she returns to her food, placing her chopsticks back into her pouch. "Rest as much as you feel necessary Princess Kairi, for the journey that lies before us gets no easier, I am afraid to say."

"Don't remind me," I reply as I curl into a fetal position in order to create more warmth and easier rest to come my way. I know the dangers of which she speaks; but, for my sanity, I ignore her and feign sleep. Mulan seemed fooled, for she takes her leave shortly after Leon as he goes in search of Yuffie. Silence envelops me once again; the crackling of the fire is the only sound to my ears. Still, within my solitude, I feel an eerie sense of comfort fill my being as I watch the shadows creep around the semi-lit hut. '_The new world, huh?_' My mind wants to kick me for my continued belief in hopelessness while my heart has bled too much to go along with it. The helplessness that encompasses my aching soul is enough to drive my mind into the dirt, six-feet under, or worse. My sanity is beginning to drift to, trivial, not so consequential issues, things that shout and bellow stupidity, idiocy. Even now, as I lay in the gentle solitude, I feel my bones breaking, snapping, and shattering until I'll remain only skin, sagging and limp upon the dirtied ground. '_Sora…I miss you so much._' Loneliness surrounds me as I roll over to face the popping fire, watching sullenly as the flames leap, dancing as though in a ballet. My being feel so empty, like a pond without water, long since dried in the summer sun. "I feel so useless, so helpless…so lost."

"I know how you feel," a voice replies. 

"Cyra? What are you doing here?" I ask her this with mild interest as she takes a seat across from me. "How is…Riku?"

"He isn't Riku anymore," she says, voice bitter. "I was simply dragged into this."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I continue to gaze impassively at her through the hot flames. "What will you do now…sister?"

Cyra bows her head as she speaks. "This isn't fair. You're my sister and we're at war! Can't we just…forget about all of this?"

"The prophecy says one of us must die, one of us will die," I say, waiting intently on her response to my revelation.

"What?"

Her head shoots up quickly. Her eyes are wide, both glistening with unshed tears, as she gapes at me. I nod again. "Yes, it's true and I am willing to die." 

"But why?" She looks aghast.

"I have nothing left to live for. I trust you've heard Sora died, right?" I state this bluntly with little to no tears. My voice is stolid. 

Cyra bows her head for a second time. "Kairi…I'm sorry to hear that. It's…my fault."

"No, it was meant to be, meant to happen," I say quietly.

"If it's all the same to you, I've lost everything too," Cyra replies. "But," her voice brightens, "We have ourselves, and we have each other, sister." 

I feel some warmth as she says this and it isn't from the fire. It is as though I've found my family, a real true one and a true friend. "When it's all over, whoever survives lives for both of us?"

She nods. "It's a promise, Kairi."

"Funny," I murmur, "Here we are, enemies and having a nice conversation, a civil one. Seems unnatural, doesn't it?"

"So what if it is?" She smiles. "This might be our last encounter of the friendly sort. Why not make the best of it?"

"I'll take your word for it," I say as I roll over again, turning my back to her. "Goodbye Cyra."

"Goodbye Kairi." Her simple farewell and the flapping of the tent as she exits is last thing I hear before I feel sleep overcome me.

~~~~@~~~~

Wind swirled around her, ruffling her soft hair as she awaited something to reveal itself to her, despite the fact that the air was cold. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips even though her mind was weary with details, outlines and various other things that needed completion on the never-ending agenda that they, she and her companions, kept during their journey. She shivered a bit at the gruesome upcoming events that she was to present to the young Princess of Heart, Kairi. She never wanted to be the one to deliver such news to anyone, but seeing that her job was fit only for her, she knew she could not do otherwise. With a heavy sigh, Aerith trudged up the small hill where Cloud sat with his predecessor, both speaking silently to each other with weapons readied. She still didn't understand what drove them to converse-hadn't they hated each other? Didn't they still dislike each other? She shrugged her shoulders as she continued walking towards them, head tilted to the side in thought while she crossed her arms simultaneously in front of her chest. Once she'd reached them, she quickly took a seat between them and released an easy flowing breath, elongating it as she gazed out at the green meadows before her. 

"Wow, this is quite gorgeous," she stated.

Sephiroth grunted as Aerith purred in delight at the sight. She acted so strange to him sometimes, even to Cloud as well, but now she was purring? He rolled his eyes as she clasped her hand in front of her like a child seeing way too many sweets in one sitting. Even after she sighed like a lovesick schoolgirl, Sephiroth couldn't find it in himself to scold her for such childish manners and expressions. Instead, he continued to roll his eyes and ignored her as she kept her interesting charade up. "Strife and I need to go exploring. You will stay here Ancient until it is safe for you to follow."

Aerith huffed right away as she realized they were both going to force her to stay behind. "You can't keep trying to keep me out! I am still a large part of this group!"

"I agree with Sephiroth on this one, Aerith," Cloud said as he sheathed his buster sword. 

Aerith glared in annoyance as she crossed her arms defiantly over her chest in attempt to ignore him, determined, in her own mind, to be directly involved in anything dealing with their predicament. "I am NOT going to be left out of this again while you two parade around like best friends who are conquering the worlds! You are being pompous!"

"And you are being childish," Sephiroth stated calmly as he began walking away. "This way Strife."

She watched in utter disbelief as he nodded and accompanied his ex-captain towards the riverbank where they eventually disappeared behind the trees of the vast forest. Aerith tried not to stutter or sputter at the sight before her; but she found that quite impossible. Then, in a rather childish manner, she stood and stomped her foot angrily upon the emerald blessed ground. "DAMMIT!"

"You know Aerith, you should try venting more often. It makes you seem more human, you know?"

"Shut up Yuffie!" Aerith snapped icily at her friend as the young female ninja came to stand beside her. "I just…I just don't understand it! One minute they are trying to kill each other and now they are friends? It is positively sickening! I don't see how or why it is happening!"

"Yeah, I guess you're not meant to," Yuffie replied calmly as she began pulling Aerith with her. "Come on, it's time to go look for Pocahontas. Mulan says she knows where she is and, surprisingly, Riku is getting closer there. We don't have time to waste."

Aerith look at her stupidly for mere seconds. "But…what about Kairi?"

"She's of no use to us now." Yuffie's eyes dropped solemnly to the floor. "Come on, we have to go."

With a solemn nod, Aerith followed the young woman to the entrance of the mystifying forest, which they were soon to enter. Mulan was waiting patiently by it's front, head cocked to the side in a thoughtful manner as she sharpened her sword. Aerith shuddered at the sight of the weapon, wondering what they would encounter within the forest that they would need the sword. Mulan gave her a small, reassuring smile as she disappeared behind the dark viridescent trees, not once looking back to make sure that Yuffie and the frightened flower girl looked back. And soon they were immersed within the thicket of bushes, wild flowers, plants and gnarled trees. Aerith admitted that the forest looked intensely fearful from outside, but now that she was inside, she felt even more afraid. '_Stupid,_' she thought. '_You think I'd be more afraid of Sephiroth!_' She ignored her last thought as they made a sharp turn through a particularly darkened, bleak spot before they entered a wide opened space, one with tall trees and sun shining through their branches. Puzzlement washed over her at the drastic difference between the two forests, or one forest rather. Yuffie seemed surprised as well, but did not take long to dwell on it because Aerith felt herself being dragged through the other forest once again.

She didn't understand what was going on at all. Mulan appeared to know where they were going, and Aerith decided she did, finally, when they arrived atop a cliff that overlooked that finesse of the ocean before her, with a young woman sitting on its edge. Mulan was the first to approach the girl, face friendly. Immediately the woman turned to her, cocoa brown eyes curious as she observed Mulan. Then, to Yuffie and Aerith's astonishment, the young woman nodded and stood to greet Mulan with an extended hand that look unfamiliar to both of them. Neither one of them spoke as the young woman nodded continuously, looking as though she understood completely whatever it was that Mulan said. '_Either I am seeing things or they totally know each other!_' Yuffie agreed as she took in Aerith's facial expression, her own mind filling with possible questions to shoot at Mulan when she finished conversing with the native woman. Once she had done so, Mulan turned to them with a gleeful face. "She knows all about this. She is ready!"

"Er," Aerith began, "how does she…know?"

"Yeah…um…isn't that strange?" Yuffie's eyes were wide as the woman approached them.

"I am Pocahontas, Princess of this tribe and yes, a Princess of Heart." Pocahontas smiled warmly. "I have known about my identity for many moons now. Our leader, Princess Belle had visited me some years ago, as well as my father, to make us aware of whom I am. She said that if ever a day came that the darkness found me, I would have to know why. And thus I know why you have come. He is here, the leader of Darkness, the Prince and Princess of hell. I can feel the earth tremble as he draws near and he is very near. I agree with Mulan that we must leave now. There is no time for explanations, which I am sure you know."

Yuffie stuttered, "Y-Yes! We should leave! Aerith," Yuffie turned to the stunned woman. "You go round up Cloud and Sephiroth. I need to go get Kairi and Squall, ok?" Aerith nodded absent-mindedly. "I'll meet you at the ship."

____@_____

"She is close!" Riku said with deranged excitement as she pulled Cyra with him towards the cliff. "I can feel her energy, just up there!"

Cyra sighed in boredom as she staggered behind him. "You are sick you know, and I spoke with Kairi."

"And what is your point? I highly doubt that anything that pathetic Princess of Heart has to say has any validation or importance to me." 

"Sora is dead," Cyra stated simply.

At that moment Riku dropped her hand and came to an abrupt halt, causing Cyra to bump into him and fall backwards in her bottom. She breathed out steadily as she stood up, facing Riku somberly. Riku's eyes had widened to unearthly fractions as he peered at her from behind his wild silver hair. "What did you say?" It didn't sink in, she was sure. "You are lying to me! You are joking! This is a trick!"

"This is no trick! Why would I joke about someone being dead? Sora is dead," Cyra repeated. "Gone, nullified, disappeared, end of story, ok?"

The world seemed to have shattered around them, for Riku did something she was sure she'd never see again: Riku cried. He fell pathetically to his knees, head in his hands and sobbed, his tears flowing through his fingertips. Cyra couldn't help herself as she knelt down beside him and embraced him in a gentle hug, whispering soothing words to him as she tried in vain to bring him from his stupor. But it did not work. And before she knew it, Cyra was crying with him, eyes burning as she realized that he was Riku again, if even for a short while. She knew he would become Darkness again, be encompassed by it once again; but while he was here, in her arms, sobbing like a lost child, she would aid him. On instinct, Cyra pulled his face from his hands and gasped at seeing his eyes the sparkling aquamarine they had always been, staring straight back at her with fear, sadness and uncertainty. She shook her head as she tucked his head beneath her chin, encouraging him to respond, to show her he was there, to understand he intentions. He clung on to her back for support, which assured her that he understood what she was trying to accomplish in more ways than one. 

"I will be here for you Riku, no matter what." She whispered into the softness of his pale silver hair. "When the darkness takes you, I will be here. I promise." And by her words, she knew she had sealed her fate to his and would never leave. 'I can't seem to. I just can't seem to.' 

Something in her mind cursed her, a voice she knew all too well. She would have continued to protest that she wouldn't be taken, but a voice broke her thoughts, violently taking her from her solace. "Cyra, I will be taken again. I am sorry. I have failed." Riku's voice quivered most uncharacteristically as he started to pull away from her. "I must go now. He is returning, I can feel it."

She shook her head, knowing fully well that he would not return this time. "I understand."

"Before I am forced to leave," his voice, Riku's voice, began to sound distant. "You must know this: I loved Sora. I was…I am his best friend, always."

Cyra smiled sadly. "I know, and I'm sorry Riku. I am so sorry." 

She watched in internal agony as his eyes slowly changed from the caring emerald to the hardened yellow-red of a heartless. His lips turned from his broken hearted frown to a sadistic sneer as his hands curled around her wrist. "Why have we stopped? I do not remember resting."

"You were distracted, highness," Cyra spat as she jerked away from him. She resumed her usual demeanor with him as she realized Riku was gone, possibly forever now. She shuddered at the thought, not wanting to believe that he was gone, not wanting to believe anything, including her sister's misery and Sora's death. She covered her ears as Riku went ahead of her, trying to block out the screams and shouts of pain that flowed through her mind, trying to escape them. Her head hurt like something horrible and her eyes were on fire with the feeling of needles, ones that were on fire, poking and prodding her eyelids. But she knew she would not scream for help or let Riku know she was hurting-it would only confirm her transitioning. Yet she knew she couldn't hold out on the pain without him noticing. She could vaguely see him still walking ahead of her; she took her chance. With a deep breath Cyra turned and ran in the opposite direction, hoping she could find a lake or some water source to soothe her eyes. 

------@----- 

I cringe at the sight of the Gummi ship with its cracked windows. '_To think I did that,_' I mutter mentally. '_Gosh, I must have shrieked like a banshee!_' The thought of me breaking all the windows with one simple scream scares me, to think I possessed such a power. '_Like an opera singer!_' Normally I would laugh at such a stupid statement, but lately I feel like doing anything but that. My mind is cloudy with the remembrance of Cyra's words as we talked about never seeing each other again. To think that my sister, the one person who survived the war on Curpiona, is the one who will be killed or kill me. I know it isn't fair to either of us, but I prefer she go on living, not me. As long as Riku is alive, once we have purged the worlds of darkness, then he will return to himself, and he will return to her. But Sora…he is dead…gone, forever. I frown at the back of Leon's head as Yuffie drags him towards the ship without explaining her actions. He struggles in her grasp, insisting on knowing the reason as to why she is taking him there. '_I guess Sora and I will never do that again._' I want to, so badly to the point of exhaustion, smack myself for being so pessimistic, for being so horribly hopeless; but I cannot bring myself to refuse the feelings taking over me, despite the fact that they are detrimental to our course. I don't want to stop them-I crave them. I flinch as I try to push that thought away, aware that I haven't told anyone else about my problems, not wanting to solve them, not wanting a resolution.

My mind reels as I walk onto the ship deck, mindless like a zombie as I watch Cid kneeling before he pilot's deck to fix the window. I should feel something. I should feel compelled to help him, to fix something I caused to shatter, something I damaged. Yet I do nothing but stand there stupidly, watching with dull eyes, with emotionless eyes as he drops the glass on the floor. I see his fingers spurt blood as he catches it, wincing in pain slightly, before he pushes it back into its proper position. Out of the corner of my blank stare I see Leon scowling at me, his cobalt eyes flashing, daring me to move. I twiddle my fingers nervously as I turn to my left towards the bunking rooms, ignoring the furious glare that I am sure he is shooting at my back right now. When I bring my head back up, Yuffie is standing at the entrance hatch aiding Aerith as Sephiroth and Cloud enter, Cloud looking particularly beat up. I wonder, briefly, what happened to him but decide I'd rather not ask-it isn't my business. Without so much as another glance their way I walk past them, head bowed low as I enter the bunking area, also ignoring Mulan and Pocahontas who are chatting amiably by the door. I realize that Donald and Goofy are gone, having stayed behind with their King, but I do not care. Nothing seems to matter to me anymore, at least not that much. My mind is swirling with masses of information that is significant to our journey, to my destiny; but as before, I do not feel motivated to care about any of it. The significance crap can kiss my ass for all I give. 

I know my thoughts are selfish and I don't care. All I feel is selfish lately and it doesn't bother me. Why should it? I didn't get to grieve properly for someone I loved! '_Yeah, this is true Kairi, but you also promised that you would save the worlds…for Sora's sake…and yours,_' my mind shouts at me. I sigh again, angry that my logic is winning over my bleeding heart. It hasn't yet been torn to pieces but it is definitely close. The sadness in my mind washes away as I look out of the cracked window of the bunker room, noticing that Cid fixed it. '_Perhaps this cracked glass was all he could find,_' my internal voice murmurs this to me. I smile as I watch the various asteroids drift by us, inanimate, floating is an endless oblivion of ebony, accompanied by ivory lights of fire. The stars are shining bright tonight. '_Maybe they shine for you, Sora, and Riku too._' A part of me, mainly within my heart, aches for both of my friends. But another part of me curses them for leaving, though I know it was not their choice. Then, in a subtle part of my subconscious mind, a part of me weeps for Cyra, my poor sister. She herself does not even know her true purpose, her destiny. She does not know that the darkness did not just randomly choose her, but that it is part of her fate, that she is actually it in all its perfection. I wanted to tell her and yet, I couldn't find the words to say or to express it, not when she looked so happy, but sad, to have Riku with her, no matter what he has become. How could I ruin her happiness? Just because I am miserable does not mean that I would taint her world too, aside from what we said in the tent. 

But nothing is the same anymore. Everything is different, just like all of us. I hold this thought, allowing it to linger in my brain as I hear Cid shouting about heartless ships attacking us. I shrug my shoulders, nonplussed as Yuffie, Cloud, Leon and Sephiroth run towards the weapons hatch. Instead of assisting them as I did in the past, I slide further underneath the covers in my bunk, listening intently as the doors slam. '_Just like when Riku and Sora were here._' I hear someone, most likely Pocahontas, rustling around the room, shuffling her feet across the cold metal floor towards the four empty bunkers. I have the most amazing sinking feelings as I hear Tidus and Selphie whispering softly in the corner of their bunk. I have to grin at them, if even for a moment, because I am happy for them. Still, nothing compares to the swirl of emotions coursing through my veins like a plague implanting itself inside my skin and bloodstream. I turn over for the last time as face the outside of the window again, waiting for sleep to claim me. But as usual, it never does.

****

^TBC...

__

(Ok, personally, I liked this chapter and all. I am sorry it took so long, but I lost inspiration and I have been playing Silent Hill 3 and Resident Evil 0 a lot and, well, I got caught up! Well, please R&R to tell me what you think and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude! Thank you everyone who has and hasn't reviewed! Freakin aye, at least you read it!)

****

+DarkKairi+


	16. Thoughts Of Zephyr Chapter 16

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anyone else except Cyra so please don't sue me. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

****

Author's Note: Whoa…I think I fell off the face of the earth for a while. It has been a super long time but I have been very busy trying to get over this horribly bad writer's block and so…well, obviously, it took me a helluva long time to get this one out. I think this chapter is weird, truthfully and if you think so to, tell me. And ff you straight out don't like, it is fine to tell me so, ok? I understand if some people don't. Anyway, please R&R if you can and aren't too lazy to sign in (some of you peoples out there), aight? IF you son't want to, then don't. Enjoy the fic as much as you possibly can! 

Word Coding:

Everything else

__

'Thoughts'

"speaking"

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

"What time is it?" Aerith rubbed her sleepy eyes as she gazed out the window next to the stoic man. "Have we arrived yet?"

"No, but I believe we are almost there. Are you tired or something?" Leon tried to sound uncaring but only succeeded in causing Aerith to smile. 

"Not really, I'm just worried, that's all," she replied truthfully, gripping the silver handrails within her pale fingers.

"Well, I'll tell you when we get there," Leon said, motioning for her to return to her slumber. "Hurry or Yuffie might wake up and give us all migraines."

"Sure. I am going back to the bunker now." She gave him one last smile before disappearing through entrance of piloting hatch. She was crossing the catwalk to the bunker rooms when she saw a figure sitting at the high balcony near the roof of the ship. She knew who it was; appearance was unmistakable. Not wanting to return just yet, she stopped and watched the young woman for a moment, wondering if she was intruding on personal space. But from so far below, how could she? From the way the young girl stood, she looked perturbed but mostly, Kairi looked positively lost. Not wanting to face the reality of the girl's situation, or theirs for that matter, Aerith continued walking towards the bunker room. Once inside, she did barely but sat upon her bed when Cloud grabbed her arm. She chuckled. "Calm down, it's only me."

"What are you doing up so late?" Cloud's face was hidden in the darkness but she could hear his concern. "Is anyone else up or are you the only one?"

"Leon, and, of course, Kairi. Leon is piloting and Kairi is…well, out somewhere on the deck doing something." She tried to sound nonchalant about the Princess's appearance but wasn't quite sure she was managing. She chanced a quick look at Cloud to see if he was actually paying attention; he wasn't. "Are you listening?"

"Of course," Cloud answered seriously, followed by a loud yawn and the sound of a body hitting the bed. "Are you coming to bed soon or not? It's not really warm under here."

Aerith smiled at his subtle hinting before climbing back into bed. "Cloud Strife, you are not good at hiding your intentions. Besides…it's way too cold out there. Move over." After he did, she found him almost soundly asleep. With a small grin, she kissed his temple lightly as she settled herself underneath the covers as well. "Good night Cloud." 

-------@------

Cyra rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time in one hour. Riku was still walking around in anger, his steps pronounced with a distinct stomp as he mumbled under his breath obscenities that only she could understand. "She's gone. Can't you accept that?"

"No!" His shout echoed throughout the forest treetops. "I will not! She was here! I could feel it! She could not have gotten very far!" He continued fuming. "She is a necessity to opening the keyhole once more!"

"Perhaps not, unless Kairi made it before we did." Cyra stated this in a matter-o-fact manner, which caused Riku to lash out at her in a malicious way, trying desperately to grab some part of her. "Would you quit it?" She easily dodged him and dusted herself off. " Honestly, you're acting rather childish. Besides, we are just wasting time, my Prince. The worlds will not be ours if we do not hurry. The Princess of Light is nearing Nebula and she will destroy the colony, you fool! Now, stop your rubbish!" Suddenly she slapped her hand over her mouth, frightened at her last statement. It had been a voice she'd not recognized, one she was afraid would erupt from inside her. "I…I mean…we have plenty of time! Do not rush!"

"Fool…" Riku muttered with triumph as he grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her from where she stood. An evil glint entered his eyes as he pulled her close, breathing softly in her ear as he began speaking. "You are changing, my dear. I agree with you, my Princess. We shall depart. Never mind the Princess that dwelled here. With your power to see, I have no need to waste time."

"I was lying!" Cyra tried in vain to correct her mistake but it was too late. Riku had dragged almost completely back to the village, only stopping once, but never letting go, while he retrieved his sword by the water's edge. She struggled as the neared the village in hopes that he would release her, but it seemed he planned on doing anything but that. "Let me go!"

"I was going to once we arrived at the village, but I now realize there is no need to return to it. We shall leave form here." Riku sneered at her as she shuddered. "Now stop wiggling or this will be more of a problem than we'd both like."

"I don't want to go," Cyra stated as she continued to attempt to break free of his death grip. "You cannot take me away from here! You're a monster!"

"Is that so? Well, never mind what I am. I'm afraid you have no choice!" With one final tug he had pulled her into a semi-still position, then, they disappeared.

-------@-------

Everything was dark as she made her way through the halls towards the piloting hatch, hoping to find Cid, even at such an ungodly hour of the morning. She decided, midway through her journey, to stop at the kitchen for a small cup of water. Her thirst seemed insatiable. '_I wonder why I've been so thirsty._' Her thoughts were interrupted by a brief cursing that drifted from the pilot's hatch to the kitchen walls, both which were made of strong but rather thin material. '_Perhaps aluminum,_' she thought. '_That wouldn't make any sense._' Instead of dwelling on the ships interior decorating, she made way to the area where the noise had originated. Once there, she pushed the door open, slowly, and inched inside as quietly as possible. What she saw surprised her, which was more of an understatement. Bent over the control panels looking quite frustrated-stood Leon, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She stifled a giggle as she leaned, casually, against the wall opposite him while he continued tinkering with the buttons, not noticing her at all. She could have been happier than she was at that moment, but she did not feel elated to stare long enough. "Working hard, are you?"

If she had startled him he had hid it well. He merely nodded, not once looking up at her from his task. "Where is Cid? He was supposed to be back an hour ago. Something is not right."

"You can say that again. We've stopped moving," she said with a small smile. "Do you need some help? I'm sure Cid is…well, intoxicated somewhere else on this clunker. I know a lot about this ship, too."

Now Yuffie was sure he would be offended by her offer, but whether he was or wasn't, once again he hid it well. He simply nodded and moved out of the way, gesturing for her to get to work. "I don't think we're that much further away from Nebula. It came up on the radar, pretty densely populated, too."

"By heartless, that is," Yuffie muttered from in front of him. "By the way," she glanced up slightly. "Have you seen Aerith? I could have sworn I heard her and Cloud talking earlier, but when I went to check their bunks or bunk rather; I didn't see either of them. And I haven't seen or heard from Kairi since we left the New World a couple days ago. I know she's on the ship, but she's awfully good at hiding lately"

"Aerith stopped by some hours ago," Leon replied. "I haven't seen her since then. And Kairi…I haven't seen her since we boarded the ship back in the New World." 

Yuffie shook her head as she noticed a bright orange button flashing menacingly in her face. "That's the problem, right there. It seems we've shot one of the engines. Hm…this is not good at all."

"Can it be fixed?" Leon asked.

"Of course you twit," Yuffie snapped. She raised her finger in thought. "Hm…I'll do it. I don't think Cid will be available for a while. Why don't you come with me? Maybe we'll see Kairi on the way."

Leon followed her, wordlessly, as they traveled lower and lower until they reached the engine floor. Yuffie rummaged through Cid's tool closet before shouting in triumph. "Aha! Here they are. Follow me, Squall." She wasn't sure whether he'd correct her or not, but she resumed her steady pace down the catwalk nonetheless. Leon said nothing as he followed her, silent as she knelt down suddenly and began pulling tools from the aluminum box. He noted how different she looked now, even though the darkness around them was thick like smoke from a burnt pan. With a quick shake of his head, Leon managed to banish his thoughts of the twenty year old, if even for just a little while. At this point, Yuffie was too busy hacking away at the engine's cover door, furiously slamming the bolts with the wrench. She sputtered as oil and grease splashed in her face the minute she opened the metal piece. Somewhat furious but not enough to admit in front of Leon, Yuffie fished in the toolbox for a cloth, preferably a clean one; she should've known better. The best she found was a dampened one already smudged with dirt and oils. Reluctantly, she rubbed the slightly wet material over her face, successively picking up more than 50% of the crud on her pale skin. Leon simply raised an eyebrow at this display. 

At that moment, Yuffie decided it best to ignore him or she would end up throwing another fit and looking completely childish in front of him, which she did NOT want to do. After all, she was supposed to be the mature one, the emotional one-not the adolescent. 'Yeah right…like I could ever be more mature than Squall…at least not more than emotionally.' A snort resounded from her, echoing all throughout the hollow chamber, bouncing off the metal walls and creating quite a ruckus. She giggled nervously. "I guess this place just loves to echo." Leon stared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Jeez…some fun you are. Can't you crack a smile or something, at least to show me you are remotely human?" 

He smirked, much to her satisfaction. "Happy now?" He even spoke!

She chose not to answer but instead to return to repairing the broken engine, her small, lithe fingers hammering away into the late hours of the morning, somehow managing not to awaken anyone who wasn't already browsing through the ships inner walls. Most of the time was spent in silent solitude, save for Yuffie's angry shouts and the engine's cries of protest. Yes, it was a relatively normal atmosphere.

-------@------

Whatever that annoying noise is, I wish it would shut up. For the past hour that I've been up here, all I can hear is that incessant banging of metal against metal. I am assuming someone is fixing something considering we have stopped moving for the past ten hours. I don't even know how I've accomplished staying up so many hours in a row, but whatever the case, I don't care. My head hurts like something horrible and my stomach is growling immensely. I should probably stop by the kitchen but if memory serves me right, Aerith had been staring at me earlier. I don't want to explain myself right now. I cautiously chance a look over the thick balcony railing of the top most floor of the ship, hoping to find no one out. I am successful when all I hear is a shout from whoever is fixing the engines. A sigh relief leaves my throat as I make my way down to the kitchen, intent on having some kind of edible and liquid to fill my grumbling tummy. 

Once I am inside, I find myself disappointed at the lack of choices presented to me. I mumble miserably as I select a can of juice and pathetic looking sandwich from the countertop. And when I say pathetic, I definitely mean it. The sandwich bread looks a little soggy and the lettuce is wilting at the edges. There doesn't seem to be any protein in it either; must be veggie. I roll my eyes as I resume my journey back to my previous occupancy, excited that no one has caught me yet. I am almost there when the noises from below stop, abruptly. I stop dead in my tracks as utter silence ensues. '_What is going on?_' My question is answered when there is a loud slamming and a shout from a female, though if it is Aerith or Yuffie, I do not know. I find myself creeping closer to the entrance when, suddenly, two figures shoot by me. I stumble back against the wall, bracing myself as my sandwich and juice fall to the floor unnoticed. I wait for one of them to acknowledge me but they head straight for the pilot's hatch. With quivering fingers I retrieve my food and make a hasty retreat back to the balcony, not wanting someone to find me. 

Now that I am up here, everything feels so foreign including my reaction to the site of Pocahontas and Mulan chatting beneath me, and the strange looking creature in Pocahontas's arms. With one last grumble from my angry stomach I plunge myself into consuming the food I'd picked up, eager to please the aching in my abdomen since I can't seem to quench anything else in my life as of the present. Of course, the minute I taste the pathetic sandwich, I am disgusted and am quite willing to throw it away; but as I glance at it, I realize that I am too hungry to go around wasting food as though it is a leisure activity. '_At least I haven't lost my mind completely…yet._' As I relax into the metal bars behind me, sliding down until I have collapsed and lie immobile on the floor, I feel myself drifting inward, hiding away. My thoughts are scattered, floating around in a tangled mess like the sheets on my bed back at home, the ones I almost strangled myself with at night, every night. Everything around me is so vague, like figures blurring into the background; I feel fatigued beyond my norm. '_I think I'm getting sick._' My head feels rather heavy and my back aches from lying down on the cold floor of the ship, but I am not sure that is the cause of my ailments. A sudden pulsing shoots through my spine and I convulse heavily, shaking as I fall to the ground, whimpering in pain. '_What was that?_' My body is numb for but a moment and then returns to shaking violently, shockwaves of blue electricity running through me. '_The chamber…it's has to be the chamber!_' My eyes snap open as a picture of the cold glass flashes in my mind, igniting a fear within me, one I long to forget. My veins feel like ice, like a blizzard has set itself within them and I shiver over and over again. My muscles spasm heavily and I try to cry out, for anything; my mouth does not move. 

At this point, I've realized that no one will hear me. Panic washes over me, wave after wave crashing into my body as if I am being stabbed relentlessly and without any mercy. Tears flood my eyelids as my vision becomes fuzzy and stained with red, as though I am crying blood. Somehow, though I am not sure how, my hand lifts itself to my eyes and wipes against them harshly. I pull it back with such force that when I look at it; there is blood all over, running through my fingers and over my arm. Then I feel the tears flow over my eyelids and travel down my cheeks; they are thick and heavy…like blood. I breathe in shaky breaths as I feel, inch by inch, my body lose feeling. When my hand goes limp next to me, I know my head and neck are next. Defeated, I lie back down and wait, for someone, for something…for anything. 

------@------

"I do not see why we didn't just go with them. At least we wouldn't be hungry!"

"You sound like a two year old. When I joined you, there was never anything about your regressive bouts in the job description." Ansem continued leafing through the documents and ignoring the warrior who was seething on a chair not too far away. He was extremely busy trying to find a way to get back his stepdaughter, for he was the one that cursed her to where she was. And since he was still connected to the darkness, like Sephiroth, Cloud and Riku, he could still feel her presence and her slow progression into her true role as the Princess, soon-to-be Queen of Darkness. His sigh did not go unheard. 

"Why do YOU have the right to sigh?" 

"I am now, from here on, proceeding to ignore you. " Ansem's voice was firm as he leaned back in his chair, eyes close din concentration. "You are lost to me now…aren't you, my daughter? It was…my fault. I sealed your fate just as you did. I…regret it."

"Do you really?" Sephiroth asked this quietly, his eyes blank as he faced his partner. Somewhere, deep down, he was not happy either. "You should save her."

"That is nonsense talking," Ansem replied sharply. "What could we possibly do? We will be taken if we try, just like the Riku boy was. Are you mad or do you want to go back to that horrible state?" Sephiroth didn't reply. Ansem sighed again and slumped in his chair even more than before. "I guess we should get packing then." 

-----@-----

"Has anyone seen Kairi since this morning?" Yuffie's tone was questioning as she made her way towards the kitchen table where everyone was seated eating. "Oh come on, you can't tell me that no one noticed she's been missing for DAYS now!"

"I saw her earlier, didn't I tell you?" Aerith's emerald eyes glittered from underneath her mahogany colored bangs. "Or wait…was that Leon?"

"Listen, whatever the case, all I know is that she is missing and not in her bunker either. Where is she?" The young female ninja's voice grew louder until she was practically shouting at them. "I cannot believe no one here has taken initiative to go find her! Hello? Are you that dense? She is in pain, she is hurting! She's not in the healthiest state she could be right now! She's too young for this and us not helping isn't…well, helping!" 

"We'll look after breakfast," Leon replied casually.

"No!" Yuffie shouted. "We look now!" 

"Back off!" Leon warned. He began to stand up when they heard an earsplitting scream pierce the air around them. Everything fell silent. "Shit!"

No one had time to ask what just happened, for both Yuffie and Aerith had already darted from the kitchen leaving Leon and Cloud to trail behind them. Everything was blurry after that, from Yuffie's horrified shout to Aerith's bloodcurdling screech. Leon didn't know what happened or how they ended up in the emergency bunker but all he saw was blood, all over. He turned to his side to see Cloud with a disturbed expression, eyeing the young Kairi in Leon's arms, red liquid staining his tanned skin and clothing. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that her blood was cloaking him or that Aerith had fainted in Cloud's arms but in reality he was too shocked to respond. Behind him Yuffie was crying furiously, stomping madly around in a circle, clutching her yellow scarf in her hands. After laying the unconscious Princess on the table, he watched apprehensively as Cloud tried to wake their only source of medical aid. Aerith woke immediately, her body trembling and shaking with guilt and fright as she caught sight of the person on the table. She began to turn away but Cloud held her firmly in place.

"You have to heal her Aerith. You have to be the strong one here." Cloud's voice was firm as she stared at him like in deer caught in the headlights of a big rig truck. "You are the only one that can…and you know it."

"But…" Aerith's lips quivered as she placed a gentle hand on Kairi's forehead. "Is it…worth it? Maybe we shouldn't heal her…she's already suffered so much."

Yuffie's eyebrows shot so far up her head that Leon thought they would come off. This didn't surprise him but what she did next almost left him dumbfounded. She reached out a slender arm and brought her palm straight across the back of Aerith's face. The flower girl grabbed her reddening cheek and stared stupidly at the ninja. Yuffie's eyes glared murder at her, every inch of her body shaking with rage. "How dare you try to decide her fate for her, especially when she's hurt! You were all so busy enjoying your own time, you and Cloud, that you forgot how lonely she was!" She pointed an accusing finger at he friends, tears beginning to leak from her eyelids. "And you! If you hadn't been such a tight ass all the time, Squall, you would have noticed something, too! Should anything happen to her, I refuse to take part in it! But nothing is going to happen, right? Because you ARE going to heal her Aerith, aren't you? If you don't, RIGHT NOW, so help me…" Her words trailed off and Leon suddenly grabbed hold of her. She screamed in a feral way, angry and sad at the same time. 

Without another word, Aerith moved to the table to do her bidding as Leon held Yuffie from attacking her friend again. Cloud stood silently where he was in wait. Just as she was about to cast her most powerful curaga spell, Kairi's arms shot up and she let out a loud whimper. Cloud grabbed hold of Aerith's arm for security. Suddenly the once unconscious girl began to say something, her voice low as she began to sit up as well, against her will it appeared. She glanced at Aerith, briefly, her eyes, filled with blood, piercing her as she looked away. Yuffie stopped struggling as Kairi slid off the metal table and walked over to Cloud, touching Yuffie's arm lightly as she passed. Leon's eyes widened as Yuffie froze, suddenly going completely limp and still in his grasp. When Kairi reached Cloud she gazed at Aerith before also touching her on the forehead. Aerith mumbled incoherently for a minute before slumping against the closest wall and fainting again. Once Aerith and Yuffie had been dispensed of, Kairi stood in front of Cloud, eyes locked as she looked at him.

"She was going to let me die, wasn't she?" Kairi sounded far away to them.

Cloud was stupefied. "No Kairi…we never…"

"You are going to join them soon. They will be here for you." She pointed towards the doorway. "You will have no choice but to go, and she," Kairi pointed to Aerith's sleeping form. "She will return to the elders where she will remain safe, from you."

"What?" Her cryptic words were beginning to scare him.

"And you, Squall Leonhart, you shall go with them, for it is what I say." Kairi laughed hollowly as she watched the door intently. "She shall die…at your own hands. Yu shall regret it…and you shall join this fool, Cloud Strife."

"Kairi, you aren't well…perhaps you should rest." Cloud tried to advise the almost zombie-like girl. 

Her head whipped around to face him, blood stained hands closing around the other man's neck. "You fool…don't you understand? Your Princess is dead. She died a long time ago." Cloud struggled in her surprisingly strong grip. "It would be best if you did not try to get away. I am not who you think I am and you cannot get away." She looked past Leon once again to the doorway. "They are here for you, the cowards. They, too, will share a similar fate to you two."

Leon was about to ask whom she was talking about when he heard two people speaking outside. He was about to cry out for assistance when they entered. Four pairs of eyes grew to the size of saucers at the sigh before them. "Princess!" Ansem shot forward and snatched her arms from Cloud's neck. She struggled angrily; growling and sputtering like a wild animal. "Sephiroth, get the antidote! Get it now!" The former captain of SOLDIER disappeared and returned a moment later, a purple filled vile in his hands. Ansem popped the top off and forced it down Kairi's mouth as Sephiroth held her in place. Cloud continued to stare, not understanding what was happening. It took effect immediately, for Kairi fell limp in a matter of seconds and slumped against Sephiroth, trailing blood down the black leather of his jacket. He snorted as he lifted her. The former Prince of Darkness sighed in relief as he watched Yuffie and Aerith awake abruptly. "I'm glad we came in time, or both your…partners would have perished. I'm afraid this is only the first time this will occur…but it shall happen again." 

"That's fine and all," Leon answered through gritted teeth. "But would you care to explain what it is that just happened?"

"Have a seat," Ansem said, waiting as everyone either took a seat or stood. Aerith was still too stunned to say anything while Yuffie's angry glare had returned once she'd awakened. "As you know…Kairi's been a bit off lately, yes?" Everyone nodded. "It's simple, really. The seed, the dark seed in her mind has taken root. It is beginning to blossom with every attempt she makes to stay away from you. She is becoming accustomed to the darkness and it's unusual power over her. Unfortunately, the seed of light within Cyra died a day or so ago…and she and the Prince of Darkness are headed for Nebula where they will begin their plans to destroy everything as we know it."

"What are you saying?" Aerith finally spoke in a shaky voice.

"Basically, I am saying that there is no Entity of Light powerful enough to save us as of now. Unless Kairi is returned to whom she was, then we have failed already. And without eh Key bearer of Light, we have no weapon against the Powers arising on Nebula. You must understand, the Key bearer and the Entity of light fuel each other; they complete each other. When one dies or is injured, the other feels it. Kairi has no one to fuel her soul. She has all the power but no the weapon to fight with; she needs the Key bearer."

"But we can't bring him back from the dead, can we?" Yuffie asked her question sarcastically as she watched Ansem closely. 

"Not exactly, but we can call upon him."

"Where the hell did you come from?" Sephiroth didn't seem to care whether he offended them or not.

"Watch your mouth," Pocahontas snapped as she entered the room. Perched on the Native woman's shoulder was a raccoon. Yuffie squeaked as the raccoon jumped on her head and began burrowing into her hair. Pocahontas gasped as Yuffie began to flail at her head, trying desperately to get the raccoon out of her hair. "Meeko, stop that right now. You know better than to do that." She carefully extracted the creature from the sputtering mouthed ninja. "Do you have any food? He wants to eat something."

"Sure, check the container over there. We should have biscuits…or something," Leon said, his eyes closed in frustration. "So what you're saying is, we can resurrect Sora's spirit from his grave, yes?"

"Well, we could, yes, at least in a manner of speaking Mr. Leon, is it?" Pocahontas continued rummaging through the container as she spoke. "It is an ancient tradition of my tribe. We used it when we were in dire need of directions and help. We sought to contact our brothers and sister, our ancestors, so that they might guide us down the proper path. It is not a complicated thing to do but the time that your key bearer is here will not last long. Time is always short when doing this and, judging from the way your keyblade master died, it was not exactly natural." She took in a deep breath. "It is very possible that he is not, in truth, dead at all. He might just be…on a journey."

"But…he wasn't in the ship when Kairi…but how?" Aerith was at loss for words.

"Sometimes, things are not what they seem, especially when dealing with what we are dealing with; you should know this as a Cetra, an ancient, Ms. Gainsborough." The Native American woman admonished Aerith slightly fro loosing faith. "But do not speak a word of this. The young Princess is not ready to hear this, nor should she at this point. You understand, don't you?" Everyone nodded. "Very well. Mulan…I believe you and I need to prepare for this ceremony." 

-----@-----

Nervous pacing was heard around the hollow chambers of the topmost balcony on the Gummi Ship. Cid had once again passed out in his bed somewhere in the ships walls but no one bothered to find him. Yuffie was walking up and down the length of the ship's floor by the railing, her normally flushed face pale with worry. Aerith was leaning over the opposite railing, hands tightened around a white handkerchief as she stared out the windows. Cloud and Leon both stood rigidly still, leaning on the walls for support but showing no outward sign that they were actually alive, save for breathing. No one was quite sure what to make of the situation; Kairi was in the bunker rooms sleeping in her bunk, especially sleepy from her earlier incident in the kitchen, which Yuffie and Aerith didn't seem to remember clearly at all. Sephiroth and Ansem were exploring the ships perimeter, neither wanting to interfere with the ceremony at hand. Mulan and Pocahontas were nowhere in sight. 

It was getting later, they noticed, and there was still no sign of the Princesses of Heart. Not usually the angry one, everyone was quite surprised when Aerith let out a strangled growl of disappointment. She suddenly threw herself off the hand railing and disappeared into the shadows. Leon raised an eyebrow at Cloud who simply shrugged his shoulders. Yuffie blinked continuously for the following five minutes or so before resuming her steady pacing. She was also thoroughly irritated that there had been no word from the princesses. She was just about to go check for herself when a bundle of fur shot up into her arms, some kind of fruit or other delectable edible in its paws. Yuffie promptly caught the animal in her arms and squealed when it shed food crumbs all over her. A small laugh left her constricted throat the raccoon jumped from her arms and disappeared into the shadows like Aerith had moments earlier. "Wait Meeko!" Curiosity got the best of her and she, too, proceeded to follow the mischievous creature. 

"Where the hell is she going?" Cloud made a careless gesture in Yuffie's general direction.

"I don't know…and for some strange reason, I don't want to know," Leon's reply was forced as he re-crossed his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps not…but I have the feeling we're going to find out soon." Cloud looked warily at the spot where the two women and raccoon had gone through. 

He took his time in reaching a full standing position when he finally heard the screams and shouts echo from below them. Both he and Leon shot to look over the railing, almost gasping at the sight before them. Neither knew what to say as they watched the two people below stare at each other, each one never moving. It seemed they would stay stationary. They only broke from their gaze when Yuffie and Aerith lurched themselves onto the railing as well, aghast at the sight, too. Now none of them four could speak as they all watched the scene unfold before their burdened eyes. All was silent.

"You aren't real are you?" When she asked, her eyes appeared far away as before.

"I would be lying if I sad yes to you, princess," The voice replied.

"Why are you here? Can't you leave? I was doing well without you…I was getting over all of it." Her tone was bitter.

"Why do you lie to me? It pains me more when you lie. It only fuels that which you are striving to avoid."

"Who asked you? Just go away!" She spat at him, turning away from the sight of him as she clutched her arms in despair, tears brimming on her red-rimmed eyelids. "I can take care of myself, of this, of all that's happened."

"I will be leaving. My time here is tried. But you need to listen to me." He reasoned with her.

She shook her head. "No more of you lies…I will not listen to them any more! YOU ARE DEAD!" 

His shocked face could be seen clearly from their vantage point. "Judge my being for what you think," he said. She laughed hollowly as he took a reluctant step back, not once caring whether anyone saw her at that moment. She began to turn away when he launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her. She struggled with him but he did not loosen his grip; he tightened it. "Judge by what you taste," he raised his finger to her lips as her tears spilled over, forcing her to look at him. "Judge by what you hear." He brought her head to the crook between his neck and shoulder. "Judge by what you smell of me." Her body shook violently, a clear indicator that she was sobbing harder than before. He gently tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes. "And lastly, princess, judge by what you feel." She stared at him for a long moment before crumbling into a sobbing hap within his arms as he soothed her, stroking her hair gently. 

"You'll just leave me again, won't you?" Her sniffling could be heard as they spoke, not gentle enough to conceal their conversation from the others but low enough as to not startle anyone else. "I know you will…no matter what you say."

"I will not lie to you. Yes, I will leave you again…but you must believe me when I say I have business to attend to."

"What business? You're dead…what business can the dead do?" Her words stung him, she knew; yet she was too tired to deny herself of her emotions. "I'm sorry…that was…uncalled for, I suppose. Will I…ever see you…again?"

He shook his head slowly, allowing it to sink in her head. She sighed as she curled into herself, pulling herself away from him. "Go…please go now…please." He took a step forward but she stuck her hand out, begging him to stop, which he did in an abrupt fashion. Surprise was etched all over his golden face as she started backing up, slowly but surely, away from him. "LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE!" He started towards her again but once more she recoiled, turning her back to him and readying to run. The words she spoke sent his blood running cold. "You are dead to me…and you will be forever. Please go now. I don't EVER want to see you again…ever." 

His voice caught I his throat as he began to walk away but someone stopped her. "You can't do that."

"I can do as I please," she responded venomously. 

Ansem shook his head. "No Kairi, you cannot do that." He looked up at Sora, question written all over his face. "Keyblade Master, we must convene in the kitchen, if you will." Sora nodded. "Well then, it seems we are going to a meeting." He took Kairi by the hand and led her to the room. 

"That means all of you too, you eavesdroppers." Sephiroth shouted from below. 

Yuffie, Aerith, Leon and Cloud leaned back. "Well, is it just me, or did we just get called eavesdroppers?" Leon stated to no one in particular.

"Isn't that what we were doing?" Aerith asked.

"So?" Yuffie shot back as they descended the balcony to the first floor and to the kitchen. 

"Just shut up," Cloud answered as they prepared to enter the kitchen. "You tell which is crazier: the fact that we are about to discuss the future with one nonexistent soulless eighteen year old and two renegade princesses or with two formerly evil princes and one so-called dead Keyblade master?"

"Damn…" Leon trailed as Yuffie leaned on his back, banging her head continuously on his jacket. 

Yuffie sighed heavily. "I think I need a break from this saving the world crap."

"I think I need a drink," Cloud and Aerith chimed in.

****

^TBC…

__

(Ok, personally, I thought this chapter was weird, cause when I finished reading I was like, "What the hell?!" and all the stuff that follows. I am super, super sorry it took so long, but I lost inspiration and I have been combating writer's block and the new game Chaos Legion. Not to mention other thing so…I got caught up! Well, please R&R to tell me what you think and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude! Thank you everyone who has and hasn't reviewed! Freakin aye, at least you read it!)

****

+DarkKairi+


	17. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 17

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anyone else except Cyra so please don't sue me. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

****

Author's Note: Well, now…I think my muses came back, if even for a little while. I think this chapter better than my last cause, personally, for reasons you'll find out when you read it! And truthfully, if you think this chapter sucks, tell me, straight out, ok? It's ok if you don't. Anyway, please R&R if you can? If you don't want to, then don't-I can't force you. Enjoy reading the fic as much as you possibly can, cause I know I enjoyed writing it! 

Word Coding:

Everything else

__

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

Nails drummed quickly upon the flat tabletop, agitation and boredom evident in each resounding tap. The girl's eyes were partially closed in clear intent to ignore the vision before her, which was sitting across from her. Aerith knew she heard the voices drifting around her but none actually reached the girl's ear, Aerith could tell. She felt bad for the young woman sitting resolutely in the room with them. The flower girl didn't understand why Ansem had made Kairi stay but she knew it must be important if he demanded so. Sephiroth was seated next to her in a stiff fashion, his arms crossed defiantly while his masumane blade poked her side continuously. She smacked it away for the third time in ten minutes; Sephiroth merely yawned and ignored her. She didn't see why Cloud hadn't said anything when they were in his line of vision. '_I doubt it's because he has his eyes closed._' It was true that the warrior's eyes were firmly shut and he had not said a word since they'd convened in the small room. 

Leon and Yuffie were arguing with Ansem, or Yuffie rather, about why it was unwise to have Kairi in the room, though the girl herself seemed quite indifferent about the entire situation. Sora, though not exactly real, sat quietly, patiently awaiting someone to address his purpose of presence. He did not appear to understand why he'd been resurrected from the dead, from his sleep. And it did not seem like anyone would clarify it for him as Mulan and Pocahontas were missing in action yet again. Aerith assumed it was taking all their power to keep Sora present in the mortal realm. He didn't look phased as he sat there, his face unreadable and hands planted on either side of the tabletop. Aerith noted that his keyblade was missing, as was his trademark smile. She wasn't sure how much longer anyone could endure Yuffie and Ansem's arguing but she knew she couldn't. With all the will power she could muster, Aerith scoffed, grabbing the attention of the ninja who glared. "Ahem…perhaps we could discuss the actual matter at hand before everyone dies of boredom, yes?"

"You're sarcasm irks me Ancient but is well appreciated in getting back to the proper subject matter," Sephiroth smirked. Cloud grunted in response and nodded in agreement. Aerith looked perplexed at how well they had been getting along and sighed. Sephiroth's smirk grew. "Quit acting childish Ancient. Neither of us understands it either." 

"It seems, more and more often lately, that he gets the better of you Aerith." Leon's voice cut off her protest before it left her mouth, surprising everyone in the room. He hid his smirk as he redirected his attention towards Sora. 

Sora cleared his throat. "I fear that Mulan and Pocahontas' powers are fading, which means I cannot stay here long. You must discuss these important matters…now."

Ansem nodded. "Very well, Key bearer. The reason you are here is simple." He chanced a glance at Kairi; she had dozed off, her head resting heavily against Leon's shoulder. "Kairi needs you…more than you might realize. Earlier this afternoon she had an…outburst. It seems that the Seed of Darkness in her mind has rooted deeper than we expected, in such a short amount of time. She is nearing the point of a soulless state, you might say. She could very well become a wraith right underneath our noses if she has no direction."

"What can I do to help?" Sora's eyes closed as his forehead creased in lamentation. "I am dead to her, to all of you. Look at me; I am a mere spirit. What can I do to help her?"

"She needs your…power…and your weapon; she needs your soul." Ansem answered calmly.

"What?" Sora stood up so quickly he might have knocked over his chair had Cloud not caught it. His sapphire eyes were wide with disbelief as he sputtered his reply. "You can't be serious? If I give Kairi my soul she'll…I'll…be gone forever…won't I?"

The Sorcerer sighed heavily before getting up himself, beginning to pace the given length of the tiny room. "Yes…technically speaking, yes. But," he turned to Sora. "You will give her chance to save your soul as well. If Kairi manages to protect the worlds and drive away Cyra and Riku, then your soul will be returned to you upon her conquest."

"And if she fails…?" Sora's words hung in the air, a deafening silence encompassing them.

"I will not fail, no matter what I do."

"Kairi, you do not know that." Sora' s voice was tender but the hint of underlying uncertainty did not escape Kairi's ears.

"How could you think I would fail simply because you are not here? Do you think me that weak?" She sounded extremely bitter as she spoke to Sora. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Besides, YOU are the one who abandoned ME. How DARE you insult me in such a manner as careless as you have! As far as we're all concerned, you are a dead man walking. You are a liar Sora, a common liar. I don't know why I believed you." 

Sora was speechless as Kairi continued to speak to him in such a harsh way; that is until Yuffie stood up and slapped the girl on her left cheek-hard. The resounding smack shocked everyone except the Lion-hearted warrior. He chuckled at the display; Aerith glared at him. Yuffie was fuming once again as she faced Kairi, this time glaring harder than before. "Snap out of it, damn it! What the HELL is your problem Kairi? Here we are, trying desperately to help you to figure out the rest of your destiny and to fulfill the proper prophecy, the one you chose, and here you are, treating us all like trash! I, for one, am sick of it and I intend to let you know now!" Kairi blinked at her, the shock still sinking in and a fresh red mark appearing on her skin. Yuffie felt compelled to slap her again when she did not respond but Leon grabbed her arm. Yet Yuffie was determined to get her point across and since words weren't working she extended her free hand and slapped Kairi across the right cheek. Sora stood there, not fully understanding Yuffie's anger but also too upset with Kairi to stop the female ninja. "Don't you understand Kairi? We're your friends and we're here to help you! We need you! We cannot do this without you! How could you let all of this go without a fight? How do you think you'd feel if you let Sora's soul die, completely?" She pointed at the young man standing in a stupor opposite to her. "What about yourself? Aren't you the slightest bit disappointed in yourself? Well?" 

Kairi held her burning cheeks as tears stung her eyes. "I…I…I'm sorry…?" She offered a weak apology as she cradled her stinging skin within her cold, clammy hands. She shook her head violently. "I mean…I am sorry…but I'm not. I mean…I don't know what to say to you, Yuffie."

Yuffie didn't seem satisfied with her answer as she turned away to glare at the wall. "Well, when you do, come and talk to me. I'll see you all later. Tell me when she becomes remotely human again." With those last words Yuffie fled the room. 

Kairi looked horrified as she watched the woman leave. She began to speak when Leon suddenly arose as well. He threw Kairi a somewhat less sympathetic look than before as he went after Yuffie. Kairi felt her tears becoming too hot to hold back. She released a shaky sigh. "I…Aerith…what have I done?"

Aerith's eyes had hardened as she gazed at the Princess. "I do not know. I must go." She stood up abruptly, causing hr chair to scratch the floor mercilessly, and ran after Leon and Yuffie, Cloud following closely behind her. 

Suddenly everything began falling apart for her as she looked into Sora's pained eyes, his lips set in a frown as he gripped the tables' edges within his gloved hands. She was about to say something when Sora put his hand up to silence her. "Take it then, if you must." He turned away, slowly, and began walking to where Mulan and Pocahontas lay in a deep slumber. His form began to flicker. He took a last lingering look at her from over his shoulder. "Good luck, Princess. Good bye."

She cried out as Sora disappeared in a cloud of golden mist, his keyblade, Oathkeeper, the only thing left from where he'd previously been standing. As she ran and plucked it from the ground, tears spilling over its shiny metal tip, she saw the key chain she'd given him hanging on its edge. It felt warm in her hands and she glanced upwards as a voice drifted to her. "Sora?" His voice filled her mind as she hugged the weapon to her chest, sobs racking her body as she realized her final choice. "No…no…damn it, NO! This isn't what I wanted! This isn't what I meant!"

"But it's what you chose," Sephiroth muttered to her, matter-o-fact. 

She didn't care about his tone of voice, too self-absorbed in her sorrow. He sighed silently to himself as he crossed over to her. He gently touched her shoulder as Ansem started walking towards them. Something about her reminded him of Cyra and the thought of his little princess in pain overwhelmed him, if even for a moment. He was not afraid to let Ansem see him this way; he had before, once or twice when it concerned the Princess of Darkness. Kairi glanced at him for a mere second before continuing to hug the weapon to her, sniffling. Sephiroth looked to his partner. Ansem kneeled down and gathered the girl in a tender hug, something he often did when Cyra would cry before she left. If it bothered Kairi that she was going to be comforted by a former enemy, she did not show it. Instead, she crumpled into his embrace like a lost child, hurt and scared. And, in a manner of speaking, she was, they knew. Sephiroth nodded quietly before leaving the room so that Ansem could care for the girl.

Somewhere in the engine room of the ship, Yuffie was seething under her breath as she threw herself onto the catwalk, eyes burning with anger. She was trying to think when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "That was a pretty nice act you put on out there." The voice was cool, unmistakable.

"Who asked you, huh?" Yuffie spat her response venomously at Leon as she whirled around to face him, promptly bumping into him and falling backwards on her bottom, undignified. "Jerk," she muttered.

Leon offered her a hand, and surprisingly, she took it. Once he'd helped her up he looked down at her in an unnerving way as she stared right back up at him. "You know…maybe you were a little harsh with your last statement."

"Ha! You're one to speak Mr. I'm-emotionally-constipated-and-don't-know-anything-about-speaking," she replied in a challenging way. "Besides…I didn't see you telling me to shut up!"

"Well, what good would that have done any of us? You're bound to say it anyway, what with your big mouth and all," Leon replied coolly as he leaned against a compartment door, eyes closing in thought. 

If Yuffie wan angry, it was nothing compared to her next action, one Leon did not expect. Yuffie stomped up to him, raised her fist and brought it smashing into his abdomen. Of course Yuffie was strong, which resulted in Leon lurching forward a little as she seethed in front of him, ready for another strike. Just as she was about to sock him again he caught her thin wrist in his calloused hand, stopping her beating from reaching him. She let out a frustrated growl and tried to use her other hand but he caught that one too. Not ready to admit defeat just yet, Yuffie brought one leg up in a front kick to his groin but Leon was not fooled. He swiftly dodged this and released her. She went stumbling back, preparing to hit the floor once again but it never happened. She re-opened her eyes and glared at Leon who was supporting her back with one hand and her head with the other. She was too angry to notice how close he was to her. She simply crossed her arms and stared at him, her eyes hard and unforgiving as she waited for him to let her fall as part of some cruel joke, the ones he usually played on her. But when he did not let go, Yuffie's eyes turned questioning. She came to her senses and realized their predicament and gulped, loudly. 

"What are you doing?" She sounded bold but her insides were quivering. She was determined not to falter but was having an excruciatingly hard time. Leon didn't seem bothered.

"Staring," he dared to reply. He knew he looked composed to her, but he felt as if he were walking on glass eggshells. When her eyes widened, he couldn't help but smirk down at her. "Does that bother you?"

She scowled in return. "Stop this," she whispered. Her body grew stiff as he pulled her a little closer; she didn't move an inch. "This is not fair Squall…stop it now. This is such a cruel joke you're playing right now…even you're not that heartless. I know that and so do you."

"Who says I'm joking?" 

She laughed bitterly. "Please," she said, sarcasm dripping through her words. "Don't act like we're suddenly buddies and you care about me. The day you care about anyone other than yourself…well, that'll be the day!"

"The I guess today is that day, isn't it?" His smirk widened as she stopped laughing. 

"Squall?"

"Yuffie?" 

"Come on now, this isn't funny, really." She began to squirm to get away. When he made no move to release her, she began to murmur angrily at him. "Let me go. You can only go so far…I'm not a toy! I do not deserve to have someone toy with my emotions just because-

"You're right, that's why I'm going to stop lying and get it over with." She noticed how close his face had come to hers. "Wouldn't that be relieving?"

"Squall?"

"Yuffie, shut up."

If she had any clue about what he would do next she sure wasn't prepared for it. That is why she turned to jelly, practically; at the precise moment his lips touched hers Yuffie felt as if she was going to scream. '_Why is Squall kissing me?_' She placed her hands on his chest to push away but when she tried, something made her pause. '_Heck…who cares? If it isn't exactly what you want, it doesn't matter anymore. But this kiss…you wanted THIS didn't you?_' Some part of her mind was going off with warning signals but another part, her less logical one, rejected her warnings. '_Shut up,_' she told her cautious mind as she slid her arms over his shoulders. '_THIS is not fake…it feels too real…it feels like love._' Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, Leon's was agreeing as well. 

-----@-----

'_What have I done? Nothing is right anymore!_' I stare helplessly at Ansem as he continues to try and help me come to terms with the choice I've made; but nothing will soothe me now. He has stopped talking. "What do you mean I can still fix things? Sora has left me…forever now it seems. And it's all my fault!"

"Kairi, just because Sora left you doesn't mean you can't make everything right. You CAN still fix things. Do not let despair rule your state of mind. We are to reach Nebula in a days time and then the battle will begin." Ansem waves his hand at the window. "Listen, Belle has picked up Princess Wendy of Neverland and Princess Megara as well. The Circle of Princesses is almost complete and you will be strong enough to fight this danger. You now possess Sora's power and wield the weapon of light. With your power, Sora's, ours, and the Princesses of Hearts' powers, you will do well."

"I will win?" I look at him hopefully.

"That all depends on you, Princess. You will have a good chance with the resources and powers we provide for you, but it all depends on you." He looks at me, pain evident in his eyes. "You must kill your sister, you know, correct?" I nod. "I hate to say that I wish neither of you were to die. You see…Cyra…I raised like my very own daughter. I was the one who cursed her but I also rescued her. Yet," his face shows shame. "I am the one who sealed her fate to the darkness…cursed her childish soul in Hollow Bastion and raised her around that which would take her soul, trained her to love it, to live with it, to embrace it. So you see, in a sense I have also deemed you against each other. Without the proper knowledge at my disposal, at least at that time, I did not understand your fate. I suppose I am partially to blame. Back then, I wanted to control the heartless again, to open the keyhole. I was determined to find the power of Darkness, the center of it, the source." He shakes his head. "But I should've known better. I should've listened to the Key Bearer's words. When I took Riku, I tainted his soul, not that it wasn't tainted before-that is how I found him. But when my body was destroyed in Kingdom Hearts, Riku's was my makeshift. When I gained enough power to leave his body, I did and returned to Hollow Bastion."

"Is that when you took my sister?" I ask.

"No. I had taken her before the Kingdom Hearts incident. She was with Sephiroth, my permanent partner at that time. He cared for her while I was away, which is unimaginable, I know. That is why he possesses a soft spot for her. Anyway…that is why I returned to Hollow Bastion only to find it more than partially obliterated by the heartless, who were running amuck without a master. I decided to take on the role once again but Merlin, that foolish wizard, or so I thought, warned that I could not control them forever. He warned me that they were no longer as before, that they had changed." He shakes his head again. "I was the fool, Princess. I did not heed the warnings and I lost control. This happened recently, which you know, and that is why Cyra and I fled Nebula. It is overrun with Heartless at the present, which I cannot control nor can I fight. But I discovered, all too late of course, that Cyra can control them, and I learned of her true identity year ago. I was a fool to think I could control her powers, too. Your parents were wise to do what they did, marrying opposite sides of Light and Darkness, trying to create harmony. But even they did not know that their marriage would wreak destruction over the universe, put it in jeopardy by having two children that would fight each other."

"But my mother said she knew this!" I protest as he puts a hand up to silence me as Sora did before.

"Yes, they knew there would be a war if you two were to meet and discover your identities. But they figured if they separated you two that everything would be fine. Your parents both tempted fate and she did not like the gesture one bit. Now you have met and the battle for the worlds has begun." Ansem sighs heavily as he takes his seat across from me. "Now, the question is, are you ready Princess? Are you ready to do whatever it takes to save the worlds? Are you willing to kill your own flesh and blood and one of your best friends to achieve the peace that the universe needs to stay balanced? Which prophecy will you fulfill, Kairi, Princess of Light?"

I stare down at my hands and the keyblade that is within them. '_Sora left me his keyblade, his power, his soul…to save the universe._' Suddenly reality crashes down on me and I feel my shoulders sag with the heavy burden of fate's prophecies. '_Which one will I choose?_' I run my fingers over the still warm metal, feeling Sora's presence on the keyblade. I sigh as I lift my head to face Ansem who is looking at me expectantly. "I have no other choice, do I?"

"I'm afraid not. You must understand, no matter how much Cyra has been fighting to stray away from the Darkness, she has failed. As of a day ago she fell to the darkness completely. She is no longer your sister or my stepdaughter. She is now the Queen of Darkness and has willingly taken her role as such. If you go to face her and let your guard down, you will fail." He smiles warmly at me, though it does not seem to reach his eyes. "But you Kairi, must follow your path. Inevitably, you would reach the path of Light but at what cost? That is why we had to ensure that you would not fall to the darkness as well, or you would realize your role all too late. Now, you must prepare yourself. Remember, your sister is dead. She is no longer the Cyra you knew at the riverbank in the New World and you are no longer the Kairi she knew after Sora's death. You are the Princess of Light and now possess one of the most powerful weapons created: The Light Staff. With that, you and her shall battle and fate will be decided." 

I gasp at the intake of information, a little scared at everything he has told me. '_How could anyone expect me to just recover and go into battle?'_ I gape at him as I process all the tasks I must complete, all the death I must be prepared to face in just a days time. '_How in the world can I do this?_' I don't know exactly what I am up against but I feel as though it's just the beginning of my nightmarish life. Everything I felt in the past seems to fade away into a pathetic oblivion as the thoughts of the impending battle sink in. '_I know what I must do…I know I can do it_.' I decide that if I repeat this to myself, like a mantra, I can gain enough confidence to defeat my foes…even if they are my friends and only family. "Ansem?" I speak softly as he nods for me to continue. "When this is all over…will he…come back?" He knows whom I speak of, and a sad expression graces his features. I feel disappointment well up inside me. "Will I ever see him again?" He shakes his head. "Then I…I will do this…for him."

"If that is your decision, then you had better go rest yourself Princess. When we reach Nebula, there will be no time for such a leisure activity. Good night." He disappears through the door and silence envelops me.

I begin to stand ever so slowly, gripping the keyblade tightly within my arms as I walk out of the room. No one is in sight. I head towards the piloting hatch and catch a glimpse of Tidus and Cid leaning over the control panel. I want to run in and tell them my decision but something doesn't feel right; I back away and go to the opposite side. About halfway down the hall I hear a door slide open and someone call my name. I look over and notice Selphie peeking through. "Kairi, come here, we need to talk."

I glimpse at her, briefly, wondering what she wants, before entering. It's dark inside the bunker room and I see the outline of four other figures, two which I assume are Cloud and Aerith, and the other two Mulan and Pocahontas. After my eyes have adjusted to the darkness, Selphie motion for me to come sit on her bunk. I do so and wait for her to speak. "Yes? You wanted to speak with me Selphie?"

"I just wanted to see how you were. Mulan told me about what happened earlier in the kitchen. Are you…feeling all right?" Selphie asks. I nod. She breathes in. "I think I saw…Sora on the ship. Is it true he was here?" I nod again. I release a low 'eep' as she grabs my shoulders. "Are you ok? You aren't hurt by it or anything, are you?"

"Why would I be hurt?" 

"Come on Kairi…it's Sora…and he's not exactly, well…you know." She bites her bottom lip.

"It was fine Selphie." I manage to conceal my pain. "That's not what is important right now. For the time being, I need you and Tidus to stick together. We reach Nebula in about a days time and there won't be any time to waste. Be prepared Selphie." With that I stand to leave but her hand on my right wrist makes me stop. "What is it?"

"We're still friends, right?"

I lean over and hug her tightly. "Always will be Selph, always will be. Goodnight. You're going to need your rest." 

I close the door behind me, gently, and head for the balcony where I had since made a makeshift bed. As I walk past the second floor balcony, I see Sephiroth and Ansem speaking in hushed whispers. I ignore them-remembering what Ansem said-and continue up the staircase to the third floor balcony. Once I have arrived I lean over the railing to see if they are still there. Instead, my eyes are met with the sight of Leon and Yuffie, both who seem overly affectionate towards each other-well, at least Yuffie is. '_When did THAT happen?_' I feel slightly guilty about what Yuffie said to me but decide that it would be better discussed tomorrow when both of us have clear heads. As I lay down to sleep, the light having gone out moments after I saw Leon and Yuffie, my mind drifts to Cyra. '_Is it true, my sister, that you are no longer with us?_' I scowl in anger at the thought of the Darkness claiming my friend and my sister, the only family I have left. But tears spring to my eyes as I think more about Cyra. '_I have to kill you, sister._' I chuckle sadly. "I guess I will be the one killing you, and I shall be living for both of us, won't I?" A voice enters my head as I stare mindlessly out the window, a voice filled with sadness; I shut my eyes to block it out. I feel sleep washing over me now.

------@------

Early the next morning I awake to the sounds of people moving around. Groggily, I sit up and head over to the balcony railing. I see Aerith and Cloud packing things and Yuffie and Leon checking coordinates for something with Cid. Selphie and Tidus are sharpening tools with Sephiroth while Ansem talks to Mulan and Pocahontas. I am about to ask what is going on when Selphie looks up and smiles. "Come on down Kairi."

"What's going on?" I ask sleepily. 

"What do you mean? Don't you know?" Tidus looks incredulous.

"What are you talking about?" I begin to feel irritated.

"Just come down," Selphie persists.

I sigh and figure to oblige. After all, what could be so bad about listening for once? I throw on the clothes from Anastasia's and head downstairs. Everyone has disappeared through the entrance doors and I realize, finally that we aren't moving. '_What in the world I going on?_' I walk towards the door and mumble angrily as I bump in to Selphie. I push past her, eyes closed in frustration as I step outside. "What was so urgent that you-" My voice catches in my throat at the sight before me. All around is a plane full of rotting carcasses, most still decaying and others freshly killed. I cover my mouth as the bile rises in my throat, threatening to spill out as Selphie's has done to my left side. The stench is foul and the ground, literally every inch of it, is covered with a thick coat of acidic looking blood of a yellow color. I turn to Ansem and Sephiroth, both who seem the calmest of us all. "My god…I…" My voice betrays me.

"Welcome to Nebula." 

****

^TBC…

__

(Yay! They've finally arrived on Nebula and the battle can begin! Ok, personally, I liked this chapter cause we finally are going to begin the battle! Anyway, I thought it was important that we land on Nebula cause that is where Cyra and Riku are, duh! Well, please R&R to tell me what you think and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude!)

****

+DarkKairi+


	18. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 18

__

Note to Disclaimers: I only own Cyra so don't sue me for anything else. This is for entertainment only, not profits.

****

Author's Note: Yippee! My Muses have returned from France, the bastard, and I was able to write something that I think was pretty darn good…but I'll let you all be the judge of that! I'm just happy to be back from a huge writer's block trip! And I like this chapter a lot! Anyway, please R&R if you can? Enjoy!

Word Coding:

Everything else

__

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

My mind has just about stopped working. I stare at the mess before us, the sheer death that is spread across the flat plane in front of us. I'm not sure how I manage to restrain the bile from leaving my throat as it has for Selphie but I am sure I won't let it. My eyes harden as I look from Cloud to Sephiroth, both who seem, at least to me, downcast about the entire situation. Aerith's knuckles are white from gripping her staff so hard. Yuffie's eyes have widened but are rather unsympathetic at the sight before her. Leon has slung his Gunblade over his right shoulder, eyes closed in anticipation. I chance a quick glance at Ansem; he's staring at me. I glare at him. "What? Am I supposed to know where to go here? I've never ever been here! Shouldn't you know that?"

He nods. "Yes. I was simply making sure you have not changed your mind." He walks in front of us. "It will be hard to get to the palace on foot so if everyone would grab a partner, Cloud, Sephiroth and I will help escort you." Sephiroth snorts as he grabs Aerith. Cloud seems indifferent to this while Aerith protests. Yuffie latches onto Cloud and Leon makes a face as he follows. Selphie and Tidus, begrudgingly, move towards Ansem. I look around. "Do not worry Princess. Mulan and Pocahontas are gone. You have no need but to follow me. You do have the ability to fly, or float, just like Cyra."

"What? I've never even been more than a foot airborne! How am I supposed to fly?" I look at him as if he's grown another head. "Well? Do you care to explain just how in the hell I am going to achieve such a feat?"

"Just try it, won't you?" He snaps. 

"Fine!" I snarl back as I think about floating and suddenly and am pushed off the ship, unceremoniously, by Sephiroth. I surprise myself by actually never once hitting the ground. I turn to him, not showing him that I am as shocked as I am or that I am excited within. "Are you happy now?" He nods. "Well, let's get going then! Lead the way."

* * * * *

"My Prince, they are here." Cyra stated as she lounged in her chair, watching as the Heartless continued to devour each other outside the castle walls. She turned to see where her Prince had wandered to but saw him standing by the window. "Is something the matter, Riku?"

"No," he replied flatly. "I am just awaiting their arrival here, at the castle. I wish to…prepare for their coming."

"What is to prepare? You want to greet them, perhaps?" Cyra smiled evilly as he glanced at her, his eyebrows raised in consideration of her suggestion. She laughed, the sound high pitched and becoming more like a cackle. "Then let us go. Why should we wait for them?"

"I have not yet finished formulating our plan." He looked away.

"Why must we have a plan?" She stood and walked around the room in small circles. "With my power, she is sure to fail this battle. There will be no battle. What makes you worry so? She is weak. Without the Key bearer, she will not stand a chance against us, even with her little friends and those pathetic Princesses of Heart. Why do you worry?"

Riku spun around, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You underestimate them, my dear. As a former, I know what they are capable of. I watched as Ansem, that idiot, destroyed himself by ignoring the words of that boy. He was foolish to think that he would win so easily. It never happens that way, I know." She yawned in response. "What makes you so sure we will be victorious my dear? You're awfully cocky as of the moment. What, pray tell, do you know that has made you so confident?"

She merely chuckled, maliciously. "Don't be silly, my Prince. I have the powers of Darkness, all of them, at my disposal. If they are able to make it here, then I will see if they stand a chance. As of now, I fear that this will be quite a boring, inconsequential battle with that little girl."

"You care not that she is your sister?"

"She is no sister of mine! Are you testing me?" She hissed at him as he moved closer to her. "I would do away with you, you know."

"But you wouldn't." He smirked.

"And why is that? I am more powerful than you and I have control of the heartless." She stared at him, defiantly. 

"True, my Princess, but what would you do in a world all by yourself?" He laughed in her face. " You would need someone to torture. Who would you have to keep your devilish mind occupied?"

"Are you suggesting I need an emotion known as "love" in the future?" She grimaced.

"No, of course not." He shuddered. "You will need someone to torment."

"I shall heed this for now. In the meantime, we should gather the army." Cyra snapped her fingers and automatically the heartless ceased their mindless ravaging, forming lines as an army would. Cyra surveyed her work as she gazed out at the thousands of heartless lined up, standing still before the castle gates that had not yet been destroyed from their venomous claws. She grinned manically. "I believe it will soon be time, my Prince. Come, we must make things ready for their arrival. I wish to look my best."

"As you wish it." Riku complied as they disappeared through the darkness of a castle hallway.

* * * * *

Yuffie sighs. "How much further Ansem? Doesn't it seem strange that we haven't encountered any heartless yet?"

"You spoke too soon. You ALWAYS speak too soon." Leon's face is angry, his Gunblade readied in his hands.

I look back and see a blurry mist of dark gray objects coming our way. I notice Yuffie readying her Conformer in her hands, Cloud raising his Buster Sword, Aerith twirling her Ancient's Staff and Sephiroth sliding the Masumane blade out of its sheath. Instinctively I pull Oathkeeper from behind my back, forgetting all about my nun chucks. '_I don't think they'll be of any use to me now._' Nevertheless I feel the weight of my weapons on my hip belt, suddenly realizing that I have slept with them there ever since I bought them in Traverse Town. I chuckle inwardly at such a stupid thought, my nerves giddy for the battle approaching. The heartless are marching in lines, I see, which is strange for them. '_They're almost like an army-so uniform. Cyra must have manipulated them to do this._' There have to be more than one thousand in just the fast approaching wave but I continue to grip Oathkeeper with all my might. I notice Ansem walking forward with his hands outstretched-magic. When I glance to my left, briefly, I notice Tidus has grabbed his blitz ball, twirling it on his finger while a grin plays over his lips. '_At least he has a weapon._' It is then that I realize Selphie has nothing to guard herself with; she's playing idly with her hands. I look to my hip belt. '_Selphie was always the better of us two._' I allow Oathkeeper to fall to my side as I walk over to Selphie and shove the Nun chucks at her. She gives me a questioning look. 

"You'll need them. Besides, you've always been better at that kind of stuff Selph." I grin at her as she nods, twirling them immediately with such grace that I am ashamed of even buying them for myself.

"Thank you Kairi."

"You're welcome." I turn back to the mass of gray, which is now becoming larger with every passing minute. "How do we kill them Ansem?"

"Go for their Antennas…it cuts off their equilibrium and will give you a chance to stab the place where their hearts are supposed to be, thus killing them." His hands are emitting orange type sparks now.

I shake my head as I ready the keyblade once again within my fingers, which suddenly feel rather warm and antsy. '_They're here._' The Heartless stop in front of us, seemingly waiting for someone to make the first move. They sway back and forth, stupidly in appearance, as they look at us with their horribly empty yellow eyes. I feel my blood run cold as one, a lighter shade of black, lifts its twisted looking finger and points directly at me. The others look at it, sway momentarily then spring into action, jumping at me. I don't have time to scream as I lift Oathkeeper and bring it down in front of me. I open my eyes, chancing a glance at the Heartless that lies at my feet. I have split its head open from the frontal lobe and blood of a sickening yellow color is spilling out. It touches my shoe and I hear a hissing sound; acid is burning through my shoe front. I leap back. The heartless have started to still. I manage to bring my head back up to see them; they've stopped moving completely. But before I can decipher what they are doing, a swarm leaps forward and attacks. I see Sephiroth immediately slice through more than half of the first attacking line while Cloud smashes through the other half. Aerith, Yuffie, Ansem and Leon stare at the heartless that have, once again, stopped moving, pausing. Selphie and Tidus, both who are on either side of me, are tense-I can feel it. I watch as the leader raises its gnarled fingers again, this time making a sweeping motions, gesturing to all of us at once-then it slams its hand down to the ground. 

It is not even a mere fraction of a second before heartless are swarming us, trying to smother us. Using the techniques I learned from Riku I stomp forward, Keyblade in hand, slicing and dicing everything in my path. I see the blood, the yellow acidic blood, flying all around me and feel it burn into my skin, seeping into it. The pain does not register fully enough though. To my right Yuffie and Leon are surrounded by what must be about 300 Heartless; they seem to be having fun slaughtering them. Sephiroth is above us with Ansem, each doing his share of electrocuting them from their antennas and watching as they stumble around like idiots. Most of them have either no antennas, half of one, or have had them completely singed off from Ansem's magic or Sephiroth's Masumane blade. Aerith is doing fairly well too, having stabbed each one in their supposed heart after having Ansem and Sephiroth decimate their antennas. Selphie and Tidus seem to have the same idea, Selphie cutting and stabbing while Tidus knocks them over, stamps their antennas brutally and then, Selphie stabs them for him. _'Am I the only noticing this or does everyone seem to have gone on a crazy killing spree?_' It is true; everyone around me appears to be enjoying killing the heartless, not that I mind. I imagine it is because of what the heartless have done to their worlds and families. But something inside me hurts every time I kill one, stab one, hit one. I do not know what it is; I just know it's there. 

My attention is grabbed away from my sinister friends as I suddenly I hear a swishing noise and duck, instinctively. I feel the sharpness of a blade graze my ear and whirl around. Cloud is standing there, blood dripping from his sword as he smiles. "Sorry Kairi, didn't mean to scare you but it looks like someone wanted to be done with you already."

I glance to my left. A heartless has been cleanly slice in half. I thank Cloud quickly and he is off, as am I. I have just cut through what seems to be ten or twenty heartless when I feel someone smack me backward in a violently rough manner (A/N: redundant, no?). Dazed, I am barely able to lift my head before I am slapped again and sent hurtling into Selphie. For her part, Selphie jumps back up, unaffected, and rushes towards a group of heartless with the nun chucks drawn. It is only now that I am able to look up and meet the face of my attacker. '_The leader!_' This heartless is slightly bigger than the rest, its antennas longer and claws much sharper than the others. Its eyes are almost orange instead of yellow and it is running towards me at a speed unknown to ordinary humans. I spring to my feet upon reflex and charge as well. When we draw closer I let out a feral scream and jump just at it does. "You're mine!" I knock a random heartless out of the way and slam into the leader heartless with ease, Oathkeeper nailing it straight in its heart or lack there of. It twists itself around the Keyblade, screaming and screeching in pain, agony written all over its usually emotionless face. '_What? They have emotions now? But they are heartless!_' Ripping Oathkeeper from its acidic bloody substance, I wrench myself away as it crumbles to the ground in a liquid pool of sulfur smelling rubble. 

I hear Yuffie shouting in triumph as I notice all the heartless have been destroyed, but Leon silences her. "Don't be silly Yuffie. That was only the first onslaught, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Yuffie answers sarcastically. "But how hard could the next be?"

"That's not what I'm worried about." Leon's eyes are testy.

Ansem nods with him. "You're friend Leon is right young Yuffie. The heartless may not be strong but they are large in number and we are small. You must remember…this was only the army. We have to go through the ten that have sought us before. Do you remember?"

Her jaw drops. "The elite group? The E-group?" 

Sephiroth snarls in her general direction as he marches forward, yanking me with him in the process. "Yes, that group. Now, our first task is to protect this child. She needs to stay alive to fight the final battle."

"I am not a child," I shout at him as I struggle to have him release me. When he does not, I give up and settle to being led around like part of a cattle car. My mind wants to scream at him for handling me the way he is but I decide it would be plain out stupid to do so, at least without a valid reason. "Fine. Where are we going now? I can't see anything for miles."

"We're heading to the palace of course," Sephiroth snaps at me as though I have asked the obvious, which I most likely have.

"I know THAT but what I meant was, how come we don't teleport or something? I mean…wouldn't that be easier?" My question makes everyone stop-except Ansem and Sephiroth who is still dragging me like a rag doll.

"No, that would be unwise Princess. If we use any type of teleportation on this planet, then, Cyra's minions will be made aware of our presence all over Nebula." Ansem states this as kindly as he can but I am not done talking as I am confused.

"But we teleported earlier, didn't we?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"Yes, this is true, but we were not quite as deep into the Palace Realms as we are now. Once we cross this desert like terrain we will be upon the brink of the Castle. One wrong move from Sephiroth, Cloud or myself and we will be knee deep in trouble. I assure you, since we are connected to the darkness, if we use powers, magic or otherwise, we will be targeted as once. As long as we prevent this, the darkness cannot track where we are. The most that Cyra and Riku can do to us at this point is to send their armies of heartless. They cannot pinpoint our location exactly, nor can they track us." Ansem continues his explanation as we continue walking, Sephiroth still leading by my arm, roughly. "All Cyra knows as of now is that we have arrived and that is simply because the heartless reacted to the foreign presence of others on the land itself. I imagine they will be waiting for us nonetheless."

"Thank you Ansem, for stating the obvious," Sephiroth says to Ansem who doesn't seem bothered by his partner's icy statements.

I shrug my shoulders helplessly as I look up and see the next wave of Heartless heading our way. '_Great, we haven't even been an hour into our journey and here we are, battling armies ten times bigger than us. I can't wait!' _The sarcasm in my thoughts doesn't surprise me as I snatch my arm from the One-winged angel and I ready Oathkeeper for the impending fight ahead of us. I learn that we aren't supposed to strike until they reach us or it will be a waste of energy. Ansem says they don't act without a leader now unlike the past heartless that jumped the minute they saw someone WITH a heart. '_I guess it's because they are more human._' I watch as Yuffie cleans off her Conformer, chatting up a small storm with Aerith as Leon and Cloud walk in silence together. '_I still haven't apologized to her yet. It will have to wait again_.' I hate having to put off my apology with Yuffie but there are more important matters at hand, like pulverizing stupid heartless. I still haven't seen a sign of the E-group but Ansem warns that we will meet them soon enough, most likely at the gate before we enter the castle. He says that they prey on us in particular and won't stop until we're dead or they're dead. They are the elite class that is special. I stop, momentarily facing Ansem, ignoring the heartless coming towards us. They are still a good 50 yards away, which is enough time for me to ask him a quick question. 

"Ansem, how exactly did the E Class Heartless come into being?" 

He appears thoughtful for a moment before glancing towards the heartless in front of us. "Truthfully, they were here before I gained power. Everything was different when I came back into power here…but I assume the driving forces behind the darkness created them. I imagine they were created by Cyra's subconscious mind though her power lay dormant to her, consciously."

"Ah…I see…then how come I don't have an E Class of some sort?" I feel irritated that we have no real advantages.

Ansem smiles. "I do not know Princess."

"Damn," I swear in anger as I point Oathkeeper in front of me. The heartless are now about 15 yards away. "Well…whatever the case, these bastards are going to pay for everything they've done."

* * * * *

"Do you think it possible for an outburst to occur now? The time is bad and her state is critical. Another blow might damage her spirit and cause her confidence to dwindle."

He continued gazing out at the vast horizon as if he hadn't heard. "I do not deny that this is bad timing and so forth, but the likely nature of another incident is quite beyond possible." He shifted his foot to turn around. "We draw closer to Nebula's core, and the castle must be breached. Cyra and Riku are awaiting us with the heartless at their beck and call. If we make one wrong move, even one, we shall fail."

"And what of the Princess? If her heart is weak…" Aerith covered her face with two perfectly pale hands. "What will we do? Sora may never come back! I don't understand…"

"You don't have to so don't bother," Cloud warned. He threw a withering look at Sephiroth as he began walking away. "Are you coming? We have business to take care of outside."

Aerith jumped up. "When will you return?"

"There is a good chance that they won't," Ansem said as Cloud left without another word. Aerith did not wait. "What? Is something the matter?"

"Sephiroth!"

He spun around to face her, eyes daring her to come forward. She gathered all her courage. Without warning, she grabbed his hand and led him to a more private area, if that was at all possible in the open area they had stopped to rest within. Once embraced by the silence Sephiroth jerked away from her touch. "Ancient?" He hissed at her.

"I can't explain what is about to happen but I don't, and won't, regret it," she replied.

"What are you babbling about Ancient? I have work to take care of and you are hindering it!" He glared at her.

"I do not care! For once I know why you treat me this way and I regret not knowing it sooner; but I will not be naïve and stupid this time!" Her yelling set him off balance enough for her to step forward and grab him by his coat collar. "Believe me," She began as he stood there, momentarily stupefied by her actions and distance. "Neither of us will regret this."

Before he could comprehend anything Aerith had pulled him close, crushing her fragile lips to his own. If he had a weakness, it showed in his actions towards her. She couldn't believe he hadn't pulled away. He began to respond after a minute but she pulled away, breathing hard as he gripped her waist with his gloved hands. His eyes were closed; she wished for them to open, but what would she do when they did? She bit her lips in nervousness as he released an elongated sigh, her eyes wide with anticipation. '_In any other situation I would be calm and collected but now…I'm so apprehensive about everything I have been doing…_' Her first thought at his initial stillness was to run away and hide for doing what she did. '_Cloud will be so angry with me for this…but…I do not feel guilty._' When he did finally open his eyes, Aerith found that they were unreadable. She couldn't seem to control herself as she raised her hand to his cheek, caressing his face gently as she leaned in again. This time she paused just an inch away from his lips. '_This is wrong, I know…but I cannot stop this._' He moved.

"Ancient, what are you doing?" Sephiroth's voice was low.

"I wish I could tell you but I don't exactly know myself." Aerith looked away. "But I am not a child and my actions are true and valid."

Silence ensued for a while as she awaited his response. When his fingers crept under her chin, she felt her blood rising to her cheeks. She chanced a quick glance at him, again. "You love the puppet, not me," Sephiroth muttered more to himself than to her; but he continued looking at her.

"But what if I love you and him?" Aerith ventured aloud.

"You cannot love two people!" His response was forced and strained, as though he could not believe her words. 

"No, perhaps not. But I can love two people who were once one with the same personality and qualities." 

"I was never one with him!" Sephiroth spat at her.

"When the darkness took you and Cloud, he told me what happened to you, to himself, to Riku, to Ansem. I admit I don't know as much about Riku or Ansem but you…I know now." Aerith hesitantly leaned against him, the feeling of his leather jacket rubbing against her skin. He did not push her away; he stood stiffly in her arms. If she were similar to her past self, she would have, once again, ran away. But she was determined to make him understand her persistence. She wasn't about to give up on him now, not after all her hard work. "Listen to me, I am not messing with your mind. I am in love, no doubt, with both you and Cloud Strife." She felt her eyes water but no tears would fall. "Please…believe me." She felt his muscles relax slightly as she said this and his once stiff arms circled her too. 

"Perhaps," he said, "we well come to an understanding on this. I must go now…Aerith."

"Whichever one of you comes back…well, I'll be here waiting for him." With that said, Aerith gave him one last kiss before breaking away. "Goodbye Sephiroth." She was gone.

* * * * *

'_So it's come to this, has it not, my sister? You will kill me without a second thought and for you; I would return the same favor. But which of us will die? You truly deserved to live no matter of the darkness is yours. The Prince is at your side; my Prince has died. I do not wish to live without my Prince. Life's meaning is not the same without his presence near. I have no desire to live though death is far more unappealing. Life may be sweet but not for me. It has done praises in your favor, my sister. At least let me fight…one last time._' I stand alone in front of the Centro Nebula, beyond the gates where I was earlier, awaiting the inner gates to open. Upon my early arrival the Heartless immediately cleared a path got me to walk through. When I did, they simply stood there and allowed me to the brink of the castle gates. They were and are still so uniform in their movements and formations that I could not hide my surprise any longer. So here I am, watching and waiting for Cyra's first move. Riku is standing a good two or three meters behind her, staring like a spectator. '_Will I fight them both? Riku knows all my moves, for he trained me!_' Panic sweeps over my mind as the miniscule dots become larger with each passing second. I suddenly begin to feel very small and weak as I glance at Oathkeeper, then to Oblivion, which is in Riku's hand and the staff that lies in Cyra's. '_The Night Staff, the staff that belongs to the ruler of Darkness…but where is my Day Staff…the one that belongs to the Ruler of Light?_'

I can't help but feel a sudden fluster take over me as the Heartless continue to sway back and forth beside me, behind me, in front of me, all around me-mindlessly. They appear to be awaiting orders as I am awaiting Cyra and Riku's first moves. Something is about both of them, though, and I don't mean the darkness. I think back to what happened moments ago, though it seemed like hours in my mind.

* * * * * * (A/N: This is what happened before Kairi entered the Castle Grounds)

"Ansem, will you take the others? I think I need to face them on my own." Kairi's eyes were dead head.

He didn't blink as he motioned for them to leave. "As you wish it, Princess."

She merely nodded as she heard their protests and shuffling retreat away from Castle Nebula. The heartless had not moved from the star surrounding the castle and their mistress, Cyra. She knew they would not move. Slowly, she lifted her keyblade, relishing in the warmth of Sora's raging spirit as it flowed over her fingertips and into her veins. Her mind was spinning at the sensations, her mind spinning at the sheer high she was getting off the sudden power washing over her entire being. Only one word came to mind. '_Kill._' She fought the intense urge to do so as her heart cried out in anguish. '_No, Cyra, don't do it!_' Kairi clutched her heart, breathing heavily as she fell to her knees cradling Oathkeeper to her chest. "Cyra…your pain…it hurts!"

She felt as though her body was on fire from the intense pain coursing through every single part of her veins' mainstream. Her blood was at its boiling point and quite ready to burst within itself. Something inside her told her it was necessary to prevent the others from experiencing the same sensation. Using all her remaining strength, her hand shot out in warning. "Keep them back! If you come anywhere near here...you'll be burned on the spot!"

"Kairi!" Selphie cried out as Kairi's face contorted in pain.

Kairi stayed glued to her place, slightly bent over in agony as Oathkeeper slipped from her grasp and landed with a loud clang next to her feet. Flames suddenly engulfed her in an orange and blue fury as she fought the urge to fall upon the earth, crying her surrender. '_I will not be swayed so easily Cyra!_' She reached out and grabbed Oathkeeper as she fell to her knees in anguish, her body becoming more tired by each passing second. She was resisting the urge to give in and her body was resisting her commands on it. '_How will I win against my body's needs?_' Just then, something jabbed painfully in her chest. Kairi grabbed at her heart through the thin material of her now torn shirt, clutching at her skin as blood began seeping through her outstretched fingers. "What's this?"

Her heart felt as if it was being ripped in two. '_No…not my heart…Cyra's heart!_' Her tears of agony spilled over as her body trembled in pain, excruciating tremors shaking her body. Her nerve endings felt as though they'd burst from underneath her skin. Each one was on fire, a hot fury of white flames. She felt slightly achy all over her bones, fingers and legs as they gave way and she fell to the floor completely. She coughed violently the entire way down. She instantly began to curl into herself as if protecting herself from further external harm. The heartless began to sway back and forth producing a loud "swishing" noise as Kairi continued to ignore the malicious call of Cyra's vicious, tainted heart. She knew if she tried to run, Cyra's heart would win the battle. Kairi refused. Finally, after she realized she would fall, Kairi lifted her head to the stupefied swaying heartless. She forced her practically useless body up into a semi-standing position. With her last ounce of strength Kairi released a shout. "STOP THIS CYRA!" 

All time seemed to stop as Cyra's smirk faded and the heartless stopped their mindless dancing. Kairi heaved a large breath as she collapsed to the floor once again, atop Oathkeeper's shining edges. The sharp metal dug into her thighs and shoulders as her energy began to fade. Her eyes filled over with a strange haze as she mentioned her last words. "Cyra…you've won." The flames that surrounded Kairi burst out in anger, their fury heightened as they rose higher and higher until Kairi was engulfed in them, her body concealed by the heat. Then something resembling a bright white light flashed very quickly.

Yuffie watched in horror as Kairi's limp body begin to soak up her own blood. The pool in which Kairi lay was dark and forbidding. Her auburn hair was matted heavily with her own blood, her skin marred by the liquid staining her pale skin. Leon managed to catch the young ninja as she began screaming obscenities at Cyra from behind the containment field that protected them. She clutched Leon as fear and anger coursed through her body at the sight of their fallen comrade. "Kairi!"

"She's gone Yuffie."

"No! That was too easy!" Yuffie wrestled with Leon. "KAIRI, GET UP!"

Ansem whipped around to see what Kairi's commotion was about since Selphie had just fainted. When he noticed the blood upon her delicate, pale skin, her swore loudly to himself. "Princess, it isn't real! Don't give in!"

"How can you say that isn't real?" Yuffie shouted in anger as Leon held her back. "That's blood!"

"No, it's an illusion! Cyra wants us to believe Kairi is dying before us! In fact...Kairi isn't even here to begin with. This is all an illusion." Ansem grabbed hold of Aerith who had fainted as well. Sephiroth and Cloud had long since disappeared within the darkness with Riku. Why Ansem himself had not been taken was not something that even he understood, at that point. With his hand still clutching Aerith, He ascended up above the flames and peered down at where Kairi should have been. _'Just as I guessed it._' Kairi was nowhere within in the flames; only an empty space faced him. He chanced a quick glance at the others below him; they were still in confusion as they saw Kairi within the flames. "Do not believe it! There is no living being inside of those flames!"

Yuffie was the first to react, running up to the flames and thrusting her hands through the firewall to grab Kairi. What she managed to fist was air and her hands did not burn. She blinked in surprise and stumbled backwards into Leon's arms as he checked for burns. As realization dawned on her, Yuffie released a relieved but bitter laugh. "She had us playing right into her game...but thank the heavens it wasn't really Kairi." Leon was still inspecting her hands. "What are you doing Squall?"

"Checking for..."

"Burns," Yuffie finished with a small smile. "I'm all right Squall, really. Look, it was all an illusion."

Leon swore just as loudly as Ansem as he pulled Yuffie close to him, inhaling the scent of her hair. "I'm just glad you're ok."

Yuffie chuckled against his chest even through the irony of their situation. "You worry too much." She turned to Ansem. "So, it wasn't Kairi. That is good."

"Well, not entirely the whole time." Ansem resettled on the ground as Aerith began to come to. "You see…partially, Kairi, well…she was there. A lot of what we saw did actually happen to her. I suppose the only thing that didn't happen were the flames burning her. Did you see that flash of light? The very bright one?" Yuffie nodded. "That was the illusion part of it. Everything else you saw…I am afraid that it did happen."

Yuffie's jaw dropped. "No…because then Kairi…NO!"

"I am afraid so." The former ruler of the heartless looked away. " There is no time for this. We must go on or Kairi's efforts will be in vain. Let us go now." 

* * * * * *

From the very deep recesses of her mind, Aerith could feel her eyes remain closed as she tried to concentrate in hopes to contact the council and fallen princess. '_Please…mother…Belle…hear me!_' No response. She clasped her hands together as he ancient's staff rose above her. '_Please hear me now…Princesses of the Purest Hearts. Bring the keybearer to me; bring his soul to awakening. Hear me…he must arise…their soul is at risk!_'

"She's not dead."

Aerith snapped from her pleading. The ancient's staff clattered loudly upon the floor beneath them. Her eyes met his in a curious yet astonished gaze. "She isn't? But…the calls of the Cetra…the Princesses…they've-

"Sora cannot be brought back like that."

She dissolved. "But where are the others? Sephiroth…Cloud…I do not feel them!" 

"We are not THERE anymore." Ansem's voice was soft as he pointed to the view before them. Aerith looked aghast. Before her very eyes was a plane covered in acidic blood surrounded by a sky of dark gray. In the middle of a mass of heartless were two colorful figures. Blood was flying everywhere. She threw herself against the glass in desperation. "Cloud, Sephiroth! Ansem, get them out! They'll die!"

"I am afraid I cannot," he replied calmly. "I apologize."

She felt angry tears burn her eyes. "Why not?"

"She is controlling them," he answered. "Soon, I will be gone as well."

Aerith turned to him, fists clenched. "I must help?"

He nodded. "I fear this may be our last meeting and I must explain everything to you before I am swallowed by her awesome power.

She smiled grimly. "Tell me everything I need to know."

^TBC… 

__

(Woohoo! They have begun combat and Cyra and Kairi have finally had their first, actual confrontation! Ok, personally, I really enjoyed writing this chapter cause we finally are going to be getting somewhere! Well, please R&R to tell me what you think and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude!)

****

+DarkKairi+


	19. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 19

Note to Disclaimers: This is pretty standard by now, don't you think so? I mean seriously, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Squaresoft, etc. all sorts of things would've happened differently in the first one and the sequel would already be out! But be realistic: I own nuthin, cept' Cyra so don't sue me for anything else. This is for entertainment purposes only, not profits.

Author's Note: Finally! School has been over for a while, but my writer's block was kicking my ass! My Muses have returned from Rome...or rather one of them has...damn them! But she was enough to get me going...and the guy eventually returned, and I managed to write something that I think is decent…but ya'll can be the judges of that! Anyway, let's get on with the fic shall we? R&R if you can? Enjoy!

Word Coding:

Everything else

__

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

****

Thoughts of Zephyr

"There is much I need to know. When will you explain it to me?"

He glanced away for only a moment before returning his gaze to her. "Now, I suppose. But when I tell you, it can only be once, so pay very close attention to what it is that I reveal."

She nodded hesitantly. Her head was throbbing from some intense pain as she waited patiently for him to begin his long revelation of what was to come in their near future. Even though she witnessed many strange things within the last few hours, none was as strange as Cloud and Sephiroth fighting the Heartless. '_Weren't they Cyra's servants as well?_' Aerith was beginning to suspect that Cyra had some alternative motives that would cause a plot thickness that scared her more than she was allowing it to already. Her voice caught in her throat as they resettled quietly on the flat earth, still watching the two warriors within the darkness fending off the minions that were deemed to be their partners. Something was not right. With as much courage as she could manage in her shocked state Aerith opened her mouth and released her only current thought. Her tone was tentative, as though she was ultimately unsure whether her thoughts had any bearing on what decisions Ansem might make in their short time span together.

"Ansem…Cloud and Sephiroth…are they going to be taken…permanently?"

He sighed. "That is something I cannot explain or predict. I am sure that we will be taken but the aftermath of that will remain unknown to all of us."

She gasped. "Then…you're powers will be of no use to Kairi during the final battle, will they?"

"Would they have been to begin with? I think not. She controls all the darkness. Whether we returned with the Princess…we would not have been able to utilize let alone access our powers within us. I am afraid we're useless from this point on, especially me." Ansem took a small step towards the barrier of the sphere that surrounded them, protected them.

"Will she harm you? Aren't you her stepfather?" Her eyes were curious yet apprehensive about the whole ordeal.

"Perhaps…not, I think. But if she does, I will become a servant of the darkness once again. She will strip me of the humanity that returned to me after all these years…and that, in itself, is to be harmed." His eyes reflected a forlorn sense of sadness that caused Aerith to feel shame. He chuckled. "You did not believe I could regain the humanity I sacrificed all those years ago when I was bound to the darkness?" She shook her head. "Yes, it would seem that way."

When he spoke no more words, she realized he was finished for the moment. "Is that what you have to tell me?" Though it sounded more than rude she did not mean it that way. She simply believed their time was weighted. "I meant…"

"I know what you meant Ms. Gainsborough. I understand. Unfortunately, what I can tell you might very well be of no use once the three of us have been coveted." He smiled. "But I will tell you all that I can and offer the best help that I can possibly give." Aerith waited patiently. "You see…now that we're on Nebula, you must know something about the Princesses of Heart that you haven't known. Each Princess has the ability to give her power to the Princess of the Universe. This is what I failed to tell Kairi for it was not my place. The Princesses of Heart, the Guardians, are her Elite class guardians. Just as Cyra has her Elite Class of Heartless Warriors, so does Kairi. Now, the key part to understanding the Elite Class of warriors is this: they are NOT heartless."

"What?" Aerith's eyes widened considerably.

"If they were Heartless, they would have died back in Hollow Bastion. It can never be that easy-nothing is." He began removing his stained glass heartless clasp from his coat. "There is a key to defeating them that I do not know about because I did not create them. But I do know this. They are strong warriors and possess powers that are a rather good match to that of the Princess Guardians. The others are no match for their powers alone." He frowned. "But it seems they will be fighting us, I imagine."

"We have to fight you? I have to fight…Cloud?" Aerith's hand flew to her lips in anguish. "No…I can't fight him! I can't fight Cloud or Sephiroth or…you!"

"You will and you won't refuse." His reply was cold and firm. "Nevertheless, we must get back to the original topic and well…problem at hand. The Heartless not the only entities you would have to worry about in this realm. I am sure Riku will be a tough match for any of you to fight at any given point in time so I would be wary of his presence."

She suddenly seemed to realize her predicament and felt her heart plummet within her chest. '_I have to fight my own…friends_?' Aerith knew she was strong but she didn't know if she was THAT strong. '_What about Kairi? How will she feel about all of this?_' For some strange reason Aerith knew that Kairi was beyond her own feelings and was rather ready, physically anyway, to fight her own family and friends. Even if Kairi did not want to fight them, Aerith knew deep down inside that Ansem had managed to save them by convincing Kairi of doing the right thing. '_The right thing…that's such a lie._' Something tugged at her heart as she watched Cloud and Sephiroth begin to fade before her very own eyes. To her side, Ansem stood in quiet observation as he felt the brooding of Aerith surround them in a comforting yet irking presence.

The emptiness around them also seemed to add an odd comforting presence to Ansem's already uneasy mind. He could sense Cyra's power growing but unlike before, he could no longer sense Kairi. Her life force and powers seemed to have faded from his radar within the darkness, which he realized made perfect sense as she was Light and light was swallowed by the darkness. Everything around them returned and Aerith could make out the blurry figures of Yuffie and Leon, both looking as though they hadn't noticed the disappearance of their friends. The gates to Castle Nebula seemed taller and more forbidding as the flower girl glanced up from in front of them. Suddenly, Aerith felt very miniscule, not to mention very minute in the sense that she held no power in the realm of darkness. And those who did became puppets. '_Puppets…like Sephiroth…and Cloud._' Her weary thoughts were interrupted as the heartless that had currently been occupying the large space around them began to melt away into puddles of dust that blew away with the wind. '_What is going on?_' She craned her neck to see above Ansem's shoulder. When she was not able to get a decent view, Aerith wiggled from his arms and stood up.

Once she saw what happened to the heartless, she was dumbstruck in awe. She honestly did not understand what was happening with Cyra's power. There didn't seem to be a reason for her to be cowering before their power. If anything, they should have been bowing at her feet. They still hadn't encountered any of the elite warrior heartless, not that they'd be in a battle with them anytime soon. '_But what if the Princesses are injured?_' The thought crossed Aerith's mind several times during her discovery, but she had yet to ask Ansem himself. She wasn't quite sure he'd even have an answer either. '_Should I chance it?_' She knew their time was weighted; she needed to know. "Ansem, if the Princesses of Heart are injured…what will become of the warrior heartless?"

"Ah…this IS tepid ground, Ms. Gainsborough." Ansem released a low chuckle as though it were a laughing matter. "I suppose you'll end up fighting them."

"But you said we were no match for them!" She exclaimed her statement with horror as they began walking towards the castle's gates, past the disintegrated piles of heartless.

Yuffie made disgusted noises as she and Leon strode behind them. Selphie and Tidus had long since gone; where they went, no one really knew. After their first battle with the foul creatures the pair had vanished into this air. Aerith had the feeling she knew where they were; most likely captured and encased somewhere to be used as bait to make Kairi give up. She didn't like it when people played dirty and low. She wasn't sure if Cyra would do the same. She hoped against it with all her heart. '_But could my purity win against such an evil?_'

"I doubt that. The only one who can prevail would be Kairi herself. Of course…she is not dead." His reply was solemn. "Cyra has merely placed her in a dreamlike state. She is trying to fool Kairi into believing she is dead already when in fact she isn't." He looked around as if searching for something. "Come, I do believe the heartless will not be attacking us for quite some time. It seems that Cyra has grown more amused with having them killed by Sephiroth and Cloud. Even so…she is reproducing them in endless batches. I do believe she is trying to wear out our warriors, at least until they have no more energy to fight of her minions."

Aerith looked perplexed. "Why has she not taken you?"

He shook his head with a morbid smile on his lips. "It seems my purpose is to watch helplessly. She has now removed all my powers. I am utterly useless."

Once again Aerith felt uncomfortable with such knowledge. Somehow, she knew things were only about to get worse as Ansem reached out to touch the towering coal colored gates that belonged to Castle Nebula. They swung open on their own accord, allowing them inside but with a view that promised certain death if followed. Yuffie and Leon were already walking past them without a care in the world. It seemed that they had accepted what the needed to do and cared not for anything but Kairi. Aerith gulped silently and stepped in past Ansem. When he did not follow, she took his hand. He glanced at her warily. "This is all for Cyra's sake. Don't give up on her now." She, too, had accepted her fate as well. '_I will fulfill my duty._' The determination in her eyes caused Ansem to step forward as well, his soul feeling slightly anew and refreshed with a will of his own. Now he understood why Aerith made Sephiroth smile so, why she brought the one-winged angel renewed faith and hope. As the both took their last steps and were fully engulfed inside the castle's entrance, darkness surrounded them. The gates slammed from behind with a thundering echo.

* * *

My head feels horrible, as though someone has bashed it in with a hammer and my eyes are groggy. I straighten myself up and take a quick glance around. '_Where am I?_' I feel fuzzy all over, unreal. I shake my head but of course, this only adds the current pain that has enveloped my already aching mind. I try to wriggle my fingers but I cannot feel them. '_What is going on?_' I direct my eyes to where the rest of my body should be but there is nothing there. Panic arises within me like wildfire, spreading through my veins on a one-way course. The Adrenaline in my body is being excreted at extreme rates as well as in mass quantities, so much so that I am beginning to feel cooped up and claustrophobic. I demand my head to turn left, but all I can do is stare dead ahead as my commands upon my body continue to go ignored. I try to wiggle, try to grasp some type of feeling but I soon realize that there is no way that I am going to start feeling my body.

"It's futile, you know."

I glance up from my struggle. "You…"

He laughs. "And you thought you were dead? I do admit, Cyra does have such a power to make us feel that way. She is, after all, the Ruler of Darkness itself."

"But I thought you controlled the darkness too."

"It's true; I do control a certain part of the darkness. But above me is that person who controls ALL of darkness, all facets of it. Cyra, she is the mother of darkness and that is why she controls it, controls me." He turns around abruptly, eyes focused on something I cannot see. "I suppose I should be bitter since she has taken all the power from me but I am a servant. Such trivial matters cannot bother me. I must serve my queen dutifully."

I continue to stare at him in disbelief. '_Where are my friends?_' I realize it has been quite some time since I've seen Tidus and Selphie. Riku makes a sharp turn into my direction. "You're friends? They are not so far away." He smirks. "In fact, they are right above you."

I force my neck to crane backwards in hopes to see if he is lying or not. It is then that I notice the bound feet and hands of my friends. They look truly worse for wear, especially Selphie. Her normally shining, creamy skin is covered in blood. Large gashes and welts run the length of her arms and legs, but they are strange in shape and appear to have been done with careful selection. Against her back Tidus doesn't look any better. His usually blonde hair is matted with blood, too, and his arms hang limply in front of him save for the rope that binds them together. His left arm is bent at a weird angle, just like Selphie's right leg. Through my horror filled gaze I strain to get a more precise look. Then I see it. On Selphie's left arm is a half carved star tattoo but it seems to have been branded on her delicate skin rather than drawn with ink. The other half is obvious on Tidus' right arm. '_Does this have some kind of bizarre meaning?_'

"Actually, yes, it does."

I freeze. _'Can he…read my thoughts? It must be! How else…'_

"Yes, I can, if you didn't figure it out by now Princess."

"But I…tell me the meaning behind all this! Why are you involving my friends in this?" I shout angrily as the numbness in my body begins to disperse. "They have done you no extreme harm!"

"They have helped you with your cause, no? Is that not harming enough? They have indeed caused troubles to my queen and her intentions. I believe this is harm," He replies coolly.

I writhe against my restraints, my anger steadily rising as he persists in antagonizing me. "What did you expect? You're a monster! How can you even consider such a horrible dream to be penetrable by harm? It's so foul on its own…you're causing more harm than they ever could, you wretch of a creature!"

"SILENCE! And what would you know Princess? What dangers have you faced? You're life has been nothing but luxury, one of fairy tales from the very start! You think you've had such a hard time not remembering, don't you? You've been fed lies from birth, and, if you hadn't accepted this quest you would still be eating those very lies. No memories to speak of, a secret door, Kingdom Hearts, Princesses of Heart…a key blade…did you think this was all by accident? No…"

"It was predestined…" The words escape my lips before I can stop them. Tears burn at my eyelids. "But…then, why? Why everyone else? What purpose do they serve?"

He glares at me with such hostility that I am momentarily taken aback. "Protectors…guardians, keys…didn't you ever suspect? Didn't it ever occur to you, the abnormality of your situation?"

"No…it didn't," I finish in lamely, more out of shame than anything else. "But Ansem…Sephiroth…they couldn't have been…couldn't have known…"

"Minor glitches in the original scheme of things. No matter, everything will be set right very soon. My queen prepares as we speak."

I grit my teeth. "And just WHAT is your Queen preparing? Enlighten me, what is your point?"

"I must depart…she beckons for me." The smile on his face is sickening as he begins to walk away.

"Hey," I say softly. He turns. "Tell your beloved Queen that she'd better be ready." He arches his brow and I smirk. "Tell her…I'll be waiting." At his dismissive snort I feel myself grin inwardly. '_Just you wait Cyra…just you wait._'

* * *

'_I still think it's abnormal for the heartless to be so…resolute.'_ Yuffie frowned as she confirmed their motionless state by snapping her fingers in front of their blank faces.

To either side of the group was lines of heartless. Each was facing them with their hideous, empty yellow orbs. But to make matters worse or at least in Yuffie's mind, was the fact that they were completely motionless. Not one of them moved from their spots. The picture alone sent shivers up her spine, which in turn caused her to wrap her arms around herself in a protective manner. Leon noticed this. "You all right Yuffie?"

She chuckled nervously. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Look Yuffie, I know the heartless unsettle you…especially when they aren't in action," Leon replied gently as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry Yuffie. I'll take care of everything."

"And I believe you…that you will try," Yuffie replied. She sighed heavily as she watched his eyebrows rise in slight annoyance. "Perhaps…let me rephrase that. What I meant is, can you really do that much against Cyra? She's powerful Leon, more than we could have imagined; and there seems to be something about her power that we don't have a lead on. From what I can sense, there is something terribly wrong here, something we didn't expect, and something even Kairi didn't suspect. If Kairi could fall as easily as she did, what makes any of us think we stand that much more of a chance?"

"So…you're giving up?"

She rolled her eyes. "I never said that. I'm just being realistic…and negative, I suppose."

"I could have told you that much," Leon said as he started to pick up the pace of his footsteps.

Yuffie grinned as she walked faster to keep up. "I know…I'm sorry. I will try harder to be positive, ok?" When he nodded Yuffie latched onto his arm, her nose inhaling the scent of his worn leather jacket. She leaned her head on his arm as his hands entwined with hers. "Come on, we should catch up with Aerith and Ansem." He merely kept walking. She shook her head. "Well, all right then. I'll take that as a yes." Still, as they continued onward, Yuffie bit her lip at the haunting feeling looming over her. Aerith and Ansem were almost completely silent in front of them save for the sound of their footfalls. Leon seemed content to walk this way as well, his footfalls less loud. Concern etched its way over her gentle features as they delved deeper into the dank realms of Castle Nebula.

'_Kairi, I know I shouldn't think in such a way…but I can't help feeling that something it terribly wrong…_' Yuffie felt a random shiver run up her spine as Castle Nebula because darker and darker around them. '_I don't like this…I don't like it at all._'

* * *

"Tidus, Selphie! Wake up!" I've been shouting the same phrase for over an hour now. '_Who am I kidding? They must be dead, by now anyway._' At this point my auburn hair is soaked with blood, mainly because of my friends. Their blood has been dripping on my hair for well over an hour, even before I woke up. And though this sickens me and makes my skin crawl, the horror is not unfamiliar, as many other horrors before it were much worse, I believe. I struggle against my restraints again as I try to break free. My wrists are red and very raw because of my constant attempts but I do not feel the pain. Above me the chains that hold my friends hostage begin to rattle. I look up. "Selphie, Tidus, are you ok?"

Selphie's eyes are glazed over. "Kairi!"

I nod vigorously. "It's me Selphie."

She releases a low moan of agony. "Kairi, where are you? I can't see you!" She pauses before releasing a short shriek of terror. "My leg…it feels…it hurts!"

"I'm below you, but don't look down. It'll hurt more!"

"Why can't I move? Why does it hurt so much?" Her voice is laced with uncertainty and fear. "Kairi…what's happened to me?"

At this time Tidus stirs and cries out. "Selphie, where are you? Where are we?"

"I'm right here, and I don't know where we are."

His sigh of relief is short lived. "Why do I ache all over?"

"Don't move," I say. "Your arm is broken. Selphie, your leg is broken, too."

"How did that happen? Tidus seems to have become numbed to the pain, or he is ignoring it. "Kairi, where are we?"

"In the castle," I reply. "We've been captured." I am about to say more when Selphie releases a loud pout. "What's wrong?"

"My…my wrist! It burns…"

Her choked sobs are all I here before Riku returns, his sinister smile never leaving his face. He glances up at them, his eyes shining with malice as Selphie continues to sob in pain. "Feeling tired already?"

"You monster…leave them alone!" He looks at me as though I am insignificant, a pawn in this game he is playing with Cyra. Then it hits me. '_I …am a pawn…why didn't I see it before?_' My head hangs before I can control it, a sure sign of defeat in this game he is playing. "This is all just a trap…isn't it? You're using them to bribe me…to make me give up!" I flail my arms as much as possible through my confinements, determined to break free in order to mangle him beyond recognition. His look of irritation only serves to rile me up even more. The pain that cuts through my wrists causes me a little discomfort as I allow my head to hang for a moment of rest. I recite what I believe I must to free myself from Cyra's delusional prison. '_I can't give up…I won't give up…_'

"What EVER made you think I was using them to make you give up? You've already given up Princess…I have no use for them other than opening the keyhole…and the Princesses as well." He roars menacingly. "Besides…the Princesses of Heart…you're precious Princesses…well, they are now under our possession. If you would like to see them, you may ask kindly and I will do so."

I grit my teeth at him in anger. '_He's antagonizing me…mocking me too…the menacing bastard…_' Once again I feel my blood boiling. I want to reach out and strangle him until he heaves his last breath. '_Such dark thoughts…I should quit thinking this way…but I…can't._' A part of me knows that thinking such thoughts will only cause me to fall deeper under Cyra's spell but I don't know how much longer I can hold out. My powers are still lingering within me, but with each passing thought of bad, I feel them slipping away from me. '_I have to retain them…I have to!_' I will myself to think like the good princess I should be, but find it quite a task as I have been tainted. I wish for the dark seed to disappear from within my head, but it does not relent. Riku is still laughing manically as he awaits my consent to him, but I still refuse to give into him and Cyra. My heart is beating wildly in my chest from the stress and strain upon it, from all the dark powers trying to crush it from within.

"So...tell me, when will my sister's plan take effect?"

Riku's eyes harden as he grabs my chin. "Such insolence from you...it's not befitting of a princess. Still, it's interesting that you should ask such a question." He releases my chin as he turns away from me, around to face the nothingness surrounding us. I await his answer patiently, thinking that perhaps it will aid me in some way. Surprise washes over me as he whirls around, eyes yellow with blazing red rings around them. His aquamarine orbs have long since disappeared but the fire within his current ones blazes with such ferocity and intensity that I feel my heart jump momentarily within my ribcage, beating as though it will fall out. My cheek suddenly begins to sting as I register the pain, and it dawns on me that I've been slapped. "Such insolence..." he repeats. "But I'll indulge you, for the simple fact that it is all about to end very soon."

I nod pathetically. "As you say."

"Blood will be spilled," he says, eyes alight. "The blood of the last Princess is needed to finish this."

I smile defiantly, rolling my eyes as though his little speech has affected me little. "And I'll seal the keyhole just as Sora did before me."

His sinister laugh changes my cocky attitude immediately. "Keyhole? Whoever said anything about a keyhole? This is so far beyond the keyhole...you have no idea...no possible comprehension of how great this is...how great the darkness really is." He begins to walk away, steadily paced, but once again I yell to him in anger.

"Is that your plan? It will never work!"

"I'm delighted to inform you, princess, that it already has."

He is gone. I sigh in resignation as I take in what he has revealed. '_What could this mean?_' I think back to our Kingdom Hearts fiasco, briefly pondering whether it was meant to be this way. But in processing what Riku said, my stomach feels queasy again. '_This feels...terribly strange to me...like a calamity will occur...one worse than our first one._' I give the direction in which he exited one more fleeting glance before I close my eyes. '_It ends here._'

* * *

"The time draws near my Queen."

"So it does," she replied airily. "Is everything ready? You know how I do not like glitches. I don't believe anything should go wrong? Am I...correct?"

Riku nodded, silver hair swaying from side to side. "Yes."

Cyra's ruby eyes shimmered menacing in the dimly lit room, the light dancing off her olive skin in an irking way. "I'm pleased to hear this. You have been most obedient...servant." As she approached him, he appeared to step back a bit, which caused Cyra to laugh. "What is the matter Riku? Are you afraid?"

"No," he said, but the underlying hint of fear managed to seep through indiscreetly. "Should I have a reason..."

"No, no reason whatsoever." Cyra's answer was cheerfully amused in an eerie sense since her morbid joy was invading the room. She lightly caressed his cheek, her tough icy upon his skin, which was equally chilly. He shivered and Cyra's sadistic smile widened a few centimeters. "Never fear...it is a weakness I do not permit."

Riku's yellow eyes flashed warningly. "You are being irrational, My queen, if I may say."

She snickered with barely hidden disdain. "No, I am simply confident. You, my servant, are out of bounds. If this persists, my various uses for you may diminish...watch yourself, my Prince."

Riku watched, paralyzed, as Cyra vanished through the arches of the nearest corridor. He released a heavy breath he didn't know he'd been holding, his knees buckling as he allowed his fear to run its course. He felt insignificant suddenly as he realized just how much power Cyra actually held over the darkness. He'd told it, boasted it; but he didn't realize it. He was truly afraid. From where he stood glued to the wall he could hear Kairi's shouts, Tidus' curses and Selphie's crying. Although he did not feel the pain they emanated, he did, however, have to wince at their apparent fear. He noted, briefly, that the level of Kairi's fear had dropped considerably. It was as though she had blanketed her thoughts and feelings from the view of darkness. '_But she'd have to possess her powers again to do such!_' His fear turned to blatant outrage as the truth dawned on him of what her apparent recovery could mean to his position. The thought of Cyra disposing of him sent him into a fit of rage, a fit of fright; and the smallest twinge somewhere in the darkest recesses of his heart. '_She must pay...she WILL pay!_'

Inside the dingy chamber below the first level, Kairi had successfully broken free of her restraints, having regained her so-called lost powers. She gazed up as Tidus tried to wriggle free of the ropes binding his hands, only now and then hitting Selphie's damaged leg. Kairi wasn't quite sure how well he would continue to manage with his broken arm and all. Selphie's whimpering rang in Kairi's ears as she glanced around fro anything to help them in freeing their friend. She walked the perimeter but found nothing in the bare area surrounding them. She was surprised to see the only light in the room emanating from a single spire perched in the middle of the desolate area. Kairi noticed the electric blue sparks and lines running amok. '_Hollow Bastion..._' The eerie feeling spread through her veins like wildfire. '_That is what I was imprisoned on...it was zapping my power!_' She continued to gaze up at the pillar as she processed what the blue energy did to her and the princesses. She would have stared longer, contemplated longer, but Tidus' shouts shattered her reverie, causing her to glance up. She cheered internally as Tidus fell to the ground, landing soundly on his feet. Moments afterwards Selphie plummeted down as well, landing squarely in his one good arm and Kairi's other two. Once they had settled from heir momentary triumph, Tidus gave Kairi and Selphie a small grin. "So...how do we get out of here?"

"There is no way out, I regret to inform you."

{{A/N: This isn't a scene switch, just a Point of View (POV) switch from third person to first person, Kairi's POV, okie? I hope not one is confused!}}

I whip around. "Riku!" I immediately reach for Oathkeeper only to discover it is missing. He laughs at my stupefied face. "Where is it? Give it back!" At this point I am frantic, and his laughing persist, which causes my heart to break. 'He's taken Sora from me!' Remembering that Sora's soul inhabits Oathkeeper only heightens my inner fury; fear, agony, anger, and heartbreak collide within my chest. Suddenly Riku pulls the shiny silver metal key from behind his back, eyes daring as he holds it in front of him, Oblivion atop it. My cried die within my throat as I whisper the one thing I can think of. "Sora..."

"I assure you, he is alive and well...but not for long."

I tighten my fists in anxiety; my spoken words are deadly quiet as I begin a steady pace towards him. "If you even think about harming him...so help me Riku...I know you are my friends, but I will not hesitate to mangle you beyond recognition. Don't make me do it."

Riku's confident mien doesn't disappear. "I look forward to it." He takes a step forward. "But Princess, I'd never think of harming your precious Prince." He tosses Oathkeeper at me, which I catch with a ready, graceful hand, twirling it within my fingers before bringing it down in front of me. When I look back up I point the keyblade straight at his chest. "How about a challenge, Princess?"

I smirk viciously. "Prepare yourself."

* * *

Yuffie clung tighter to Leon's arm as the four came to a complete stop before the wide open doors of castle Nebula, which towered high above them, seemingly taller than the castle gates. To her credit, the ninja noticed Aerith's shaky fingers grab a quick hold of Ansem's coat for courage and comfort. For his part, he seemed to understand her plight by simply placing a gentle hand on her arm. Leon appeared to catch sight of this as well and responded by rubbing Yuffie's shoulders. She glanced up, indigo eyes shining as she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest as tears sprang to her eyes. "Squall...I'm scared."

"Don't be Yuf, I'm here," he soothed, caressing her head.

"That's what I'm scared of. You should ALWAYS be here...but what if you or I don't make it?" She wiped frantically at her moist eyes. "I couldn't bear that!"

Leon pulled her closer into his embrace as though if he let her go she might disappear into thin air. A million thoughts were swirling around in his head as he listened to his lover's continuous sobbing. Somewhere deep inside of him knew he was as powerless as the others were; however, he also, and more importantly, knew he'd protect Yuffie, even if it meant his own life. Yet, for now, all he could do was watch as the others did, watch as onlookers and people passing by did on such crucial events that could not be helped with outside sources. Counting on Kairi had left them with varying results in the past, causing doubts on their party's faith; but she did usually pull through, albeit with consequences. Nonetheless, Leon couldn't help but have the feelings he had at that moment. Even when Kairi pulled through with consequences, the magnitude of those consequences wasn't easily brushed off. He shuddered at her most recent mistake and downfall.

His thoughts returned to Yuffie as he looked down to see her gazing up at him, almond shaped eyes wide with sudden curiosity. "Squall?" She blinked innocently. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I just have a lot on my mind." He answered her truthfully, russet locks blocking his expression form her face. "Mainly you though."

She grinned through her tears. "I'm flattered. But you see," she pointed a slender finger behind him as he had been facing her, his back to Aerith and Ansem. "They are going to leave us."

He turned around only for his gaze to meet an extremely impatient flower girl who was tapping her foot in blatant annoyance. Ansem was busy examining something about the castle walls; he hardly seemed to acknowledge the healer's irritated facial expression. Yuffie scratched her head before letting out a small giggle and darting not the open gap between Aerith and Ansem. "Well Squall, are you coming? Her eyes shone with mischief.

He smirked. "Of course. Who else is going to be able to watch you?"

The young ninja blushed. "I'm 20 remember? Not 16 anymore, Squall!"

"Don't I know it," he muttered to himself under his breath, a somewhat lecherous grin upon his scarred face. Aerith gasped in horror at his supposedly mumbled statement; Yuffie's face resembled something like scarlet. Leon rose a brow. "What?"

"Mr. Leonhart, I'm going to pretend I never heard that."

"Me too." Aerith had turned as pink as her dress because of his comment, and had practically run ahead to be anywhere Leon wasn't, mainly out of astonishment.

Yuffie, on the other hand, had turned an even darker shade of scarlet when she caught Leon's gaze. She was currently seeking hiding behind her hands. "That was so...embarrassing," she murmured to the Gunblade slinger.

Leon chuckled.

* * *

Tension fills the air in a blanket, thick enough to cut with a knife. The air is chilly, rancid and putrid all because of what surrounds me. To my right, my left, my back and my front are heartless, but not just any heartless. Each of these heartless has been given extra long antennas, a long pointed spear and each its own sword. The E-class heartless are taller and more human than I imagined. At the present 2 surround me on each side. Where the others are is a mystery to me, but according to Riku they are out scouting for any survivors. '_He must be talking about Yuffie, Leon, Aerith and whoever else is left._' I remember something about Cid staying back on the ship incase we were in need of rescuing. '_Nah,_' I shake my head. '_Cid is just a chicken._' All around me I can hear Riku's laughter but he has vanished from my sight. I grasp Oathkeeper tightly as the heartless stand before me, motionless with their weapons, long antennae never once twitching. I feel as though they are waiting for me to make the first move, which I take as a challenge and gladly accept.

"Kill her," a voice hisses from the black misty atmosphere. "Make her bleed...spill her blood...!"

"You just try it," I shout at the heartless as they stir from their motionless state. I aim Oathkeeper at the nearest one and lash out with the razor tip. The unfortunate heartless that meets my blade drops its weapons and crumbles to the floor in a pile of dust. Each of the others appears stunned as they watch the fall of their brother but I do not hesitate is killing another. Once I have successfully slashed two in half, and have watched them disintegrate before my eyes, I give the others a fleeting glance. "Come on. I'm waiting here."

"Enough."

I roll my eyes as Riku strolls up behind the two heartless in front of me, his eyes now a deep forbidding carnelian. I take a cautious step back. A slow sinister smile spreads across his pale face as he raises Oblivion before him. "All at once, attack!" Immediately they spring into action, their claws aimed for any open flesh on my body. Upon contact, I hear Riku's twisted chuckles as the heartless rip at me with their claws, most having found no use for their various weapons upon such a creature as myself. "How do you fend against that Princess? You are as pathetic as you are weak!" He snarls with distaste at the heartless. "Finish her!"

"NO!"

I chance a quick glance to my left and see Tidus bounding towards us. "NO! TIDUS, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Riku seems to sense this and swiftly points Oblivion at him. Tidus skids to a halt before us, eyes wide with uncertainty and fright as Oblivion's tip glows blue. '_No! Not Thundaga!_' My mind thinks of a way to prevent the attack from Tidus but the heartless are swarming me, now holding my bloody, battered body to the ground. I struggle beneath them, trying desperately to throw them off but they are far too strong. "TIDUS, RUN, NOW!" He nods and makes a quick 180 turn to run but by then I see the energy at Oblivion's tip spring forward; it's too late. "NO, NO, NO!" I scream as Tidus falls to the ground limply in front of Selphie. She grabs him, shaking him as fresh tears leak from her eyelids. She shrieks again, this time out of sadness as she gets to response from Tidus. I glare at Riku from my spot. "RIKU, YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"He is merely unconscious. I would never get rid of him...yet. He is still necessary to open the keyhole." Riku waves me off as though what just occurred is of no concern, as though it is a simple daily happening in anyone's humdrum life. "Need I remind you that we haven't even gone forward with out plan yet? It would be a waste to kill him so soon."

I quirk a brow, amusement surfacing through my pain. "It hasn't?" He shakes his head. I have the sneaking suspicion that he is bluffing about something. "Does Cyra, your queen, know about what is happening right now?" He stiffens visibly. My lips suddenly form a crescent. "I see...you've disobeyed your Queen, have you not?"

"I would never do anything of the sort! How dare you accuse me of such an act!" His stance emits confidence but his eyes tell the truth. The barest flicker of fear runs through them, disappearing rather quickly but having stayed long enough for me to catch a glimpse of it. He points an equally accusing finger at me, his yellow-orange spheres glowing with pent up anger. I shrink back a little. "Simpletons such as you have no right whatsoever to venture outside the bounds of such ridiculous thoughts! Silence yourself or your death will come sooner!"

I bite my tongue from retorting after having noticed that the direction he was headed in before I stopped him so rudely happens to be Selphie's. I cry out this time without a second thought. "No, wait! Riku, you're fight is with me! Don't hurt them!"

"You silly girl! How many times do I have to tell you that they are part of this plan? I will not harm them more than needed!" Riku spits his response at me in a venomous tone as he grabs Selphie's arm. She pushes him away with all her strength but it is not nearly enough in her current state. He jabs his fist into her abdomen, successfully knocking the wind out of her and leaving her somewhat unconscious and dazed, like Tidus. Seemingly satisfied with his work, Riku raises his hand up and the ground beneath my two friends glows brightly. I think I am hallucinating as they begin to sink into the ground before leaving my sight completely. As soon as he's finished Riku whips around to face me again. He gives the heartless an irritated look before snapping his fingers. As if by magic they leap off of me and form a straight line. At Riku's command they vanish in thin air, their destination unknown to me. "Now Princess," Riku faces me with Oblivion readied in his hands. "How about that challenge? I have rid us of the heartless as I believe in fair fights, and now we can commence properly. What do you say?"

"I say you're on," I reply through gritted teeth. "But I'm not sure how fair this fight will be. You may have dismissed the heartless form this chamber Riku, but as I recall, you know all of my moves since you are the one who trained me. Tell me, how fair would this fight be?"

He snickers. "You're right. This fight won't be fair but it has to happen." Before I can comprehend what has happened, I see Oathkeeper fly from my grip and hear it clatter a few feet away. I send Riku another death glare, as I stand before him, empty-handed like a sitting duck. He chuckles again. "Well, well, well...it appears that the little Princess is going to meet an unfortunate fate, don't you agree?"

"I would but your face is really bothering me, Riku, you smart ass punk. You should learn to treat Princesses with respect, don't YOU agree? Kairi, are you all right?"

I whirl around to face the speaker of the voice. My vision gets hazy as I process what is taking place. Whether is it from blood loss or from sheer out shock, I can't tell. "But you...no...not now! No illusions now!"

"I wish I were an illusion for your sake, if it would make your pain leave." He places a hand on my shoulder. "But I am not an illusion Kairi."

"Sora...it's really you...oh my..." I almost tackle him out of happiness, relieved to find out he is a solid mass. "I missed you...I missed you so much...I-"

We're broken from our interlude by Riku's bored sigh. "Really now...this is interesting. Tell me Sora, was this all planned out?" His voice quivers a bit, I notice, but he continues on. "I don't suppose you've been in hiding while your Princess was being tortured, right?" Sora's eyes harden at Riku's taunts but the Prince of Darkness continues to tease him. "Hm...I don't suppose she'll be living too much longer. She had lost quite a bit of blood, not to mention that the heartless claws she was injured by hold a type of...poison, shall I say?"

I look at him quizzically. "What are you...?" Suddenly my skin begins to burn and I crumple to my knees, hugging myself with my arms as the blood on my skin begins to smoke. "Wh-what is this? Acid?" I stare at Sora pleadingly. "Sora...what's happening? It hurts! It hurts so much!" I shake uncontrollably as Sora falls to his knees next to me. My body begins to feel weaker by each passing second and soon I am lying in Sora's arms, convulsing slightly. I manage to turn my head in Riku's direction. "How...how do I...?"

"How do you stop it?" He chuckles. "Why, you have to kill me first. But in that case, I do hope you enjoy your last moments Princess. It seems as though the will be short lived."

I clench my teeth at the excruciating tremors wracking my body. "Sora..." I reach out my hand and grab a hold of his outstretched one. "I wanted to tell you...I've always believed in you...I-"

"No more words Kairi. This will all be over soon." He lays me on the floor gently, casting Curaga to ease the pain until he can defeat Riku. I manage to regain control of my body, the symptoms lessened by the soothing magic, and crawl out of the way as Sora picks up Oathkeeper. Riku readies Oblivion, his lips curled into a hideous expression. Sora smirks, running a quick hand through his hair. I call out to him one more time. "Don't worry Kai. I got everything under control." With one last wink from him I see him dash towards Riku and I hear the first battle cry. The battle persists for what seems to be mere minutes in my mind and then I hear a distinct cry. Just then I feel my weakened body give in and I collapse against the granite wall, the last thing I hear a bloodcurdling, horrified cry.

****

TBC...

(Okie, now just so you know, it's about a chapter or two away from being completed. But I should let you know that there will be a sequel and a prequel to explain some weird things that are in this chapter. Yeah, like the Selphie/Tidus being branded thing. That explanation will be in the prequel...so let your mind wander with that concept however you'd like! Personally, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter because I was having a major writer's block and was glad to have gotten out of it, and I thought this chapter was different but interesting! Well, please R&R to tell me what you think and constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames cause that is rude!)

****

DarkKairi1


	20. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 20

Note to Disclaimers: This is pretty standard by now, don't you think so? I mean seriously, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Squaresoft, etc. all sorts of things would've happened differently in the first one and the sequel would already be out! But be realistic: I own nuthin, cept' Cyra so don't sue me for anything. This is for entertainment purposes only, not profits…not that it'd make huge amounts of profits or whatever…

Author's Note: At last, ne? School just got out on Christmas as of Last Thursday, which was nice. Anyhow, I was able to sit down and have alook at Chapter 20, and have a little discussion with my newly present Muses! So, here it is, Chapter 20! I'm hoping it's up to par, cause honestly…I had fun writing it, and enjoyed the new happenings. Things are a little strange but this story itself is so…not such new information, I think. Anyway, let's get on with the fic shall we? R&R if you can? Enjoy!

Word Coding:

Everything else

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Thoughts of Zephyr

Nothing but darkness surrounded them as Selphie awakened to the sound of pitter-patter around them. '_Is that...water dripping?_' She wasn't quite sure where they were, or when they arrived at the given place, but she did realize it was cold, rancid to smell, and quite loud with the dripping liquid. Heaving a sigh, she made to move her injured leg but hissed in pain when she remembered it was damaged. To her side Tidus was still out cold, his hair having been singed by the electric bolts of Riku's Oblivion. Every now and then he would twitch from the shocks but other than that, he was out like a broken light bulb. For her, the agony of being awake as well as alone was something she was finding hard to cope with as they were in unknown territory, and the sound of dripping was beginning to get on her nerves. Releasing a long breath, she managed a slight crawl, figuring she'd try to find the source of the annoying sound. Halfway through her crawling she felt her fingers touch something wet; she cried out in pain as her fingers burned. '_Heartless blood...that's what the noise is...we're in a heartless chamber._' Panic shot through her as she tried frantically to find Tidus in the darkness where her eyes could not seem to adjust. "Tidus?" She called out his name in vain, knowing he was most likely still passed out from his attack; but she called out to him all the same. "Tidus? Tidus, wake up! We need to get out of here!"

"There is no exit. I have made sure of this. You are vital to my plans; I cannot allow you to leave."

Selphie's head rose slowly as she glanced around, already knowing full well whom the voice belonged to. "Cyra?"

"Silly girl...you are right in your assumption about this being a heartless chamber...a chamber full of dead heartless. I usually don't do anything with their carcasses anymore; it is such a tedious task." Cyra snapped her fingers and light flooded the once dark room, causing Selphie to blink from the brightness. The Queen of Darkness smiled as she landed two feet away from Selphie, her olive skin glimmering in the light. Selphie flinched visibly at this, her hand falling to Tidus. Cyra raised a brow. "You think I will hurt him? Such a silly thought when I need you both to release the Darkness. I believe some part of you has always known what you were. Am I correct Selphie?"

The girl in question lowered her head in thought as she absently stroked Tidus' hair. "Yes," she whispered. "Some part of me...knew that I was valuable. Some part of me knew that it was part of the reason I was able to travel through the walls this time...unlike the first time. I suppose it wasn't the time...for you were not fully awakened yet. You had no prior knowledge of your fate; that is why I am here now and I wasn't there then." She suddenly felt rather pitiful as she watched Cyra's feet travel across the floor, her flowing dress fluttering with each step as she circled them. "That's what you wanted to know, right?" Cyra stopped in front of them just as Tidus began to stir. Selphie immediately turned her attention to her battered friend. "Tidus, are you awake now?"

"My head hurts..." Tidus grumbled. "What happened to me? Why do I feel like someone fried me with electricity?"

Selphie granted him a weak smile. "Someone did."

"Well, I am glad to see you back to the realm of the living Tidus. It seems my plan can now be set into motion, once I have retrieved Riku." Her eyes glowed like the darkest, most brooding rubies Selphie had ever seen as a snarl graced her face. "It would appear as though he has disobeyed direct orders...and he will pay dearly for that. But, I shall let the Keybearer of the Oathkeeper defeat him-it will be a crushing blow. Then I shall collect the remnants of his soul and utilize them for the most useful purposes." She glanced at the pair on the floor. "In the meantime, you might want to exchange last words, as this will be your end." She turned to leave them, floating in the air as a black and violet aura shone about her.

"But wait!" Tidus' voice rang out loudly through the echoing chamber. Cyra threw him an utterly hateful look as she paused for the briefest of moments, indulging in their last wishes to speak to her. "Don't you love Riku? Why would you use him for horrible purposes, even after all this time when he has helped you so much?"

"Mortals...you'll never understand what true darkness is when you think like that. Riku is simply but a tool...within darkness there is no love. I do not feel, as you should very well know. I do not know love. I only know Hate. Besides...his foolishness shows he has 'unworthy emotions' to help me rule. He has proved himself a failure. I do not allow failure." Her smile was eerie as she continued on her way. "Carry on, foolish young ones. You're time is coming to an abrupt end."

As she left them in their misery, Cyra journeyed to the chamber where she heard battle cries and shouts of anger; Riku was fighting Sora. Her sadistic grin did not go unnoticed by Sora or Riku as she entered the room, her presence only recognized by the cold chill that went down Riku's spine, causing to him pause mid-battle. Sora paused as well, not believing in unfair fights. When she had entered, Riku had been mid-recovery from a damaging blow delivered by Sora, having caused him to fall flat on his back. All thoughts of recovering fled when his Queen materialized from nowhere, his confidence gone because she had seen him down against his opponent, an opponent he had promised he would never fall before. With a gesture to carry on their fight, Cyra glided her way towards Riku, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she landed next to him since he had not resumed his battle. "Riku, why do you not resume your fight? I have indicated to do so." Cyra's voice was acidic. Riku froze up even more, his mouth barely able to move, which angered Cyra more. "RIKU!"

After having snapped out of it, Riku fell to his knees in a bow, Oblivion at his side as he began murmuring. "Yes, my Queen. Whatever is it that you ask, I shall do."

"Look at you...truly pathetic. You disappoint me Riku. I have trusted that you would heed my words and do as I said--that you would lead my armies to victory; but you have failed me Riku. You have failed us. We do not permit such insolence and misbehavior in our plans. You are finished here Riku. Leave the Keybearer and me to ourselves." Riku hesitated and Cyra's anger flared to unimaginable heights. "GO!" When he refused to move, Cyra found her anger beyond the boiling point where Riku was concerned. Grabbing him roughly by his neck, she threw Oblivion to the side as she looked into his quickly changing aquamarine eyes. The color drained from his face as they stared at each other, Riku in blatant fear and defeat, Cyra in disappointment and undiluted rage. She chanced a glance at Sora, who had fled to check on her fallen sister, Kairi, with mild interest. '_I shall deal with them later._' Focusing her attention back on her Prince, who was shuddering in her grasp, she slowly began tightening her grip around his delicate neck. Riku's heartbeat quickened, his fingers clenching into fists but his arms never trying once to free himself. Cyra let a lazy smirk play across her carnelian lips. "Why do you not struggle?"

Turning his head to the left, Riku managed to match her smirk as he chose his next words. "Would you have me do such?"

Cyra scowled indignantly. "Fight me; fight me with everything you have!"

He only shook his head in reply. "I have been freed from the darkness. I am no longer obligated to you Cyra." He glanced at his brown-haired friend who was still attempting to shake Kairi in to consciousness, eyes withering with emotion. "My friends...Sora..." Cyra's grip began to tighten ten-fold. "No longer will I be used as a tool to hurt others..." He choked out. With a ghost of a smile, he let his breath start to leave him at an increasingly quickened rate.

Snarling with disgust, she threw his almost lifeless body carelessly to the ground as she walked towards Oblivion with one purpose in mind. Preoccupied by her task at hand, she took no notice of Sora as he ran to his fallen friend. Kneeling down, Sora gently reached for Riku's head, taking it in his lap. "Riku...you have to pull through...I'll stop her...then-then we can fix things."

Riku coughed violently, gasping for air. "No Sora, I don't want to risk myself again. Twice is enough, don't you agree?" Sora's eyes were concerned as he allowed a slow nod. "There's just...one thing I want to know."

"Yes...anything," Sora replied with fervor.

"Do you forgive me? Do you forgive me...for everything?" Riku's eyes pleaded with him as the silver-haired youth clutched the fraying hem of Sora's pants.

"Yes Riku...for everything." He grasped his hand as, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Cyra begin to walk in their direction. Determination in his eyes, the Keybearer slowly rose from his kneeling position as Riku coughed again, facing his foe with Oathkeeper in hand. "Leave him be Cyra. You've had your fun. He is about to die as it is. Don't you think you've had quite enough?"

Seemingly offended by his declaration, she slid into a fighting stance with Oblivion readied in her fingers, itching for an opportunity to slay the Keybearer. "Move, you thoughtless boy. What happens to that fool is my decision and mine alone. I advise you step away."

Sora didn't budge. "Never. You'll have to go through me first you witch."

"That," Cyra's lips twitched, "should be rather easily solved." With the flick of her wrist she sent him flying, like a rag doll, to the opposite side of the room, far from Riku's body. He slammed into the rock ledge, which would surely have knocked him out had he not bounced off it with his feet just in the knick of time. She hadn't appeared to notice this. Heaving an irritated sigh as Sora collected himself, she continued on her way to Riku's fallen body. "That was such a waste of time." Placing her hand atop him in the air, Cyra levitated his body upwards so that it was right in front of her. With a smirk she leaned in closer to Riku's face. "Riku...tell me something...what is your last wish before I rid myself of your weak spirit?"

Riku did not seem affected by her harsh comment. Instead, he tilted his heads towards her, emerald eyes shining with fresh tears. It had been a while since he'd cried; the last time being when he thought Sora was dead, to be exact. Needless to say, she was slightly taken aback. With all the strength he could gather from his beaten body, courtesy of Sora, Riku spoke the only words he thought meant anything to him and anything to Cyra. "Yes." Cyra nodded impatiently. "I wish you the best...my Queen."

His selfless wish caused her eyes to widen, rage blinding her vision as her hold on him faltered. He fell to the ground with a loud, sickening crunch, which signified that he had broken something, though she was not sure what. With a last bitter cry Cyra plunged Oblivion's tip deep within Riku's chest, embedding it in the soft flesh of his heart. He released a strangled gasp as the cold metal tore through his life-sustaining organ, blood erupting from his pale lips and spilling over his white skin. Cyra stilled herself over his body as he heaved his last breath, the outline of a bright pink and gold heart rising from his body before disappearing into thin air. Sora watched in horror as his friend's body began to fade away in wisps of golden light, purified; Oblivion trembled and sucked in the rest of his soul. Sora chanced a glance at Cyra, who was still kneeled over the spot Riku's body previously occupied, and saw that she was shaking, her body trembling so hard that Oblivion was digging a dent into the stone ground. Surprise washed over the Keyblade master as Cyra stayed stationary, not moving save for her constant shuddering. Taking it as a sign that she was partially paralyzed at that moment, he rushed over to Kairi and began shaking her. She murmured something incoherently and clasped Sora's shirt within her clammy hands as her eyes fluttered open.

Her amethyst spheres blinked a couple times before she grinned at him. "Sora...I'm alive. But how...? Riku said that I would die."

Sora shook his head as he helped her into a half-sitting position. "Yes...but..." His expression became downcast in an instant. "He's no longer with us...his power over you has faded..."

"But the heartless warriors are not gone, are they?"

"No, but I'm sure you're little friends are having quite the time with them!" Cyra, still in her crouched position, cackled menacingly. When she turned to show them her face, it was contorted hideously into a mask of a truly insane person. Her eyes were alight with a maniac's fire, lips in the most frightful smile with her teeth bared viciously. Her fingers were gripping Oblivion so tightly that Kairi could see the blood sliding down its edges to land on the ground. Suddenly she didn't seem so human anymore, her appearance giving way to something more feral and animal-like. Kairi thought her to be a vampire seconds before hand. Wobbling as she stood, the Queen of Darkness regained ability and control of her body. Rising into the air, Cyra began to ascend until she was practically hitting the ceiling, which left her two enemies below, baffled. Sensing this, Cyra laughed hollowly again as she began to disappear through the barrier. "Don't worry...it's all about to end now. With Riku's soul and both the Keys, I shall open the gate to the Darkness...I shall unleash it, all of it, and I shall rule. I will make my reign terrible...and nothing can stop me now. Enjoy yourselves while it lasts...Sister."

Kairi stared after her, puzzled by her words. "The Keys..." Pure terror etched itself across her face as her hands flew to Sora's collar. "She is going to kill them! She's going to kill Selphie and Tidus! Sora, we have to stop her!" She forced herself on both legs as she began a feeble run towards the chamber's exit, Sora hot on her heels. Her mind was screaming in worry, pulsating rapidly in fear and anxiety. She cared for nothing but saving her friends, not even about how long Sora would be with her or if he would help her in battle. '_I have to stop her...only I can..._'

* * *

All was silent. To Aerith's left, Yuffie was clutching her conformer nervously, shurikens hanging to her hip belt as Leon readied his Gunblade. Ansem hung back behind them as Aerith raised her Ancient's Staff before her in fighting preparation. She could see the approaching outlines of ten figures, two that appeared somewhat human in form. Immediately her gut twisted harshly as she recognized the two human figures as their former allies. Once the Darkness faded and revealed their identities, everyone's eyes hardened except her own. She could not find it in her heart to protect herself against them; yet she knew she had to or risk losing her life in the next moment. Stopping a mere four or five yards away, Sephiroth, eyes blank and glazed over in a purple color, pointed his Masumane blade at the flower girl's face. She stepped back a few feet in fear at the sight of Cloud, who was standing next to his former captain with the same blank stare, holding his Buster Sword tightly within his hands as if prepared for attack.

His morbidly empty gaze settled itself on Yuffie, who was perched behind Leon.

In seconds, he was snarling at his old friend like an. Ansem eyed the eight heartless warriors behind his two former colleagues as they awaited their orders. They did not appear to have a strategy to deal with the Princess of Heart's friends; either that or Cyra had not a care what happened to them. The latter sounded more likely. His mind was wary but the renewed hope he had regained before entering the gate came back in a rather powerful surge when he felt Kairi's power peak through the darkness enshrouding his soul that threatened to turn him if he tried to help. Inevitably he knew he would turn; it was only a matter of time. Wisely, he remained silent to the side of the battle, which he knew was about to take place whether either side wanted it or not.

His thoughts were shattered when he heard Yuffie's shrill scream echo around them. He turned only to meet the sight of Leon with his left arm holding his right where blood was pouring freely from an open wound the size of half his arm. The lionhearted warrior's weapon lie to the side by Yuffie who was begging Aerith to cast a healing spell of Curaga before the two warriors had the chance to attack them again. The traumatized flower girl was nodding vigorously as she placed her staff to Leon's injury. A soothing, warm emerald light surrounded his cut arm, hissing madly as it healed before disappearing to leave him with a rather large scar but no bleeding. Relieved, Aerith wiped her forehead and turned just in time to have Sephiroth's blade embed itself right through her stomach. She had heard the wind part at the swiftness of his sword but knew she had not nearly enough time to avoid such a blow. She saw his face; it held a hollow smile as her blood began to spread across the front of her pink dress, staining it with trails of familiar carnelian. '_Not again…_' her thoughts were short lived as her delicate hands flew to her abdomen, pain written across her face at the sense of dejavu. She fell to the ground in agony as the crimson liquid of her life spilled out of her, forming a dark, ominous pool beneath her battered body.

Cloud hung back, Buster sword dripping with Leon's blood as he watched—impassively—as his captain once again murdered his only connection to the World of Light. Aerith lay curled in fetal position upon the dirt ground, Ansem speaking to her though she appeared not to hear him. Yuffie's hysterical shrieking heightened as she leaned down to cast her own Curaga spell. Though not nearly as strong as Aerith's, the healing power was enough to seal the young woman's wounds enough for her to sit up—the pain, however, did not vanish so easily. As Aerith glanced at Sephiroth, she found his facial expression to be one of blatant dissatisfaction. Knowing the worst was yet to come, she summoned all her strength, barely able to block his next attack with her staff. Yuffie and Leon had barely managed to keep Cloud away from themselves. He was throwing attacks quicker than they could return them; luckily, they had not yet received any more injuries from his deadly sword, which had begun to shed its trademark bandages in return for their blood. Ansem chanced another glance at the heartless warriors; they were slowly forming a circle around his friends.

He whipped around to face them, yelling that it was a trap but was silenced quickly. All at once the Heartless pounced the three warriors, half of the creatures grabbing Leon, two others tackling Yuffie who had somehow managed to flip over them at first lunge. Sephiroth and Cloud jumped back as Cyra's minions swarmed the helpless defenders, instead directing their attention to Ansem who was no longer trying to intervene. It seemed that as soon as Ansem had reached out to Aerith, that he had sealed his fate sooner than anyone anticipated. He looked at them without any hint of emotion as Sephiroth approached, snatched him by the arm and disappeared into a mist of purple and black—shortly afterwards Cloud followed suit. Seeing that their masters had fled, the heartless warriors began to maul their prey viciously as though they had previously been restrained by Cyra. Yuffie cried out in pain as the heartless' claws tore through her skin, drawing multitudes of vermilion. She kicked, screamed, even bit one, but nothing seemed to faze them. Spitting out the acidic yellow substance, she looked to her left to see Aerith lying on the floor, still as death as Heartless marred her. She was truly terrible in appearance, for she had not bothered to fight back from the pain of being stabbed. Her pale skin leaked everywhere; her mahogany hair was matted and tattered, dried with crusted particles of dust and blood. Her dress was torn in so many places that Yuffie thought it might fall apart with one more rip. To her own happiness, Aerith had passed out, which the heartless seemed to sense, for they had suddenly stopped their assault on her prone form.

Leon didn't look any better, she noted. There was blood on him as well, everywhere too, including his white shirt, which was now a startling pink color from the stains and sweat. His leather pants and coat were slick, shiny with the gleam of wet blood and his chestnut hair had mounds of a bloody dirt mixture encrusted within its depths. His face was soiled with liquid the color of sanguine, his scar reopened, and his face in a feral expression as he fought off the creatures that were trying to mangle him to death. Suddenly he turned his head and their eyes met; he had left her, his iced-blue eyes empty. His submission was noticeable—but Yuffie wouldn't call it giving in; she believed he was truly defeated. Her lover would never give into anyone. She faltered as she felt warm blood trickling down her forehead, leaking into her eyes to blur her vision as she lost the feeling in her legs and arms. No longer able to fight back against the creatures she hated, Yuffie strained her head to look once more at her fallen comrades. She could feel her hair soaking up the blood from her own skull, her clothes damp from sweat and her skin stained with her own tears of defeat. Giving herself into the feeling she feared, she felt consciousness slowly begin to slip from her grasp. She vaguely heard Leon calling to her through her fuzzy hearing, not sure where his voice had arisen from considering she had just seen him fall away, but everything just began to fade around her. She welcomed the ebony clouds that dominated her vision, her pain ebbing away as she finally drifted away from reality.

* * *

Not too far away, Kairi and Sora had burst through the only hallway they could find that had not been occupied by heartless armies. They both skidded to an abrupt halt when they found Selphie and Tidus bound to two separate pillars, both struggling to free themselves. In the middle stood Sephiroth and Cloud, bound by chains to two elaborate floor pieces made of stained glass and tile. All four shapes--Kairi realized--were parts of the heartless symbol that resembled the clasp Ansem wore to hold his cloak closed. She gasped when she saw Ansem standing before Cyra, bowed with his hands fastened tightly, within the confines of dark magical bindings, behind his back. Cyra did not appear to notice them as she raised Oblivion above Ansem's head, ready to strike him down. He didn't appear to care, nor did he plead with her to stop what she was about to do. Sora cried out despite himself as the tip of Oblivion crashed down upon Ansem's head, right through his platinum hair. Half expecting blood to spurt from his wound, Kairi fell backwards into Sora as a swirling black mass erupted from the head of the Former Ruler of Darkness, manifesting itself into the shape of what appeared to be a man as Ansem's body fell to the floor. Cyra's chuckle awakened them from their shocked state as the figure stopped beside her, its sparkling black figure making bizarre hand motions of communication with the deranged Princess-turned-Queen of Darkness.

Whirling around to face them suddenly, completely ignoring the fallen figure of Ansem, Cyra beckoned for them to come closer. Not hesitating or caring about what might happen, Kairi pushed away from Sora and made her way towards her sister, shocked and enraged at what had transpired. She stopped short when the figure came into better view, a horrified gasp escaping her throat. "Father?" Cyra's amused snorting echoed off the stone walls as the figure nodded at his daughter. "But why…?"

"You wanted to know what true darkness was, did you not?" Cyra's tone was pleased as she clasped what appeared to be an electric contraption, made from her own powers, around their father's neck. Kairi nodded hesitantly. "Well, Father was the true Darkness in our parent's relationship. You took after mother in power, which is why you possess the Day staff. I possess the Night staff thanks to Father. When he married mother, they both knew the consequences of having a child. However, they did not expect to have two. You see," she circled their father like a vulture inspecting falling prey, "if they had borne one child, ultimately it would have destroyed itself because of the power raging inside of it. At least then there would be no power struggle, it simply meant that mother and father would have lived miserably without a child. But because they had two children, it threw off the balance the world has kept for centuries. You and I were separate, a fortunate event, if I do say so myself."

Kairi's eyes were ablaze with animosity. "If all is as you say, tell me, sister…how is father alive when both he and mother died in that crash when our planet was overrun years ago? Tell me how grandma and uncle did not realize this? Tell me why Father would do that when he married our mother, the Princess of Light, because he loved her!"

"It's all very simple, as I have said before. Grandma knew, as did uncle that there was something strangely familiar about Ansem when they were living in Hollow Bastion. However, when Ansem discovered what he did about the Heartless, Father—who has lived inside of him for years—began to feed off of that drive to know about the darkness. Father has been residing in Ansem because as Darkness, he always hungers for power; he only needed the proper host. The very first time Kingdom Hearts was opened, well, that instance was father. He was helping Ansem achieve something that he knew would not be entirely successful. He knew that Ansem's downfall would be his rise to power again. In a sense, Ansem had long been dead, only kept alive until now by Father. You must remember my dear, mindless sister, that Father was TRUE darkness…he could never become good, even if he married mother. But because he shared himself with Ansem, when Kingdom Hearts destroyed part of that foolish man, father lost half of his power. Ansem and Father are now two souls, both having lost half of their original, meshed into one soul. That is why I am TRUE darkness now. Whatever power Riku thought he held could have been shared with me, at least for some time," She sniffed the air in obvious boredom. "However, Riku proved a nuisance easily dealt with."

Tears welled up in Kairi's eyes as she took in everything from her sister's betrayal of Riku to her Father standing before her. His face was expressionless as the power inhibitor around his neck flashed purple when it seemed as though he wished to escape. As the present True darkness, Cyra held control over all Darkness, including their father. '_Combined,_' she thought bitterly, '_they are unbeatable._' She watched in sheer uncertainty as the Night Staff of Darkness materialized in Cyra's hand. Her eyes took on an apprehensive look as Cyra eyed her with sudden interest. '_Why is she looking at me like that?_' Her question was answered briefly when a white staff materialized in her own hands. Kairi stared at the ivory staff in amazement. "The Day Staff of Light…" she trailed off as she felt it begin to slip from her finger. "What the…" She shouted in horror as the staff flew from her grasp and right into Cyra's where it slammed into the Night Staff. A dull gray light burst as the staff's mingled together, temporarily blinding all the in the room. When the light cleared, Kairi stared on in awe at the staff that floated in thin air before her and Cyra. '_The Nodia…_' Knowing fully well what it could do, both young women lunged for it, only to collide with each other as the staff clattered to the ground beside them.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the dizziness, Kairi made another lunge for it as Cyra lay on the floor, still disoriented. Plucking it from the ground, she felt the power of it surge through her veins as she was encased in a warm golden light. Halfway through the process Cyra looked up, dumbfounded, as she realized what had happened. "Give it to me sister. It is useless in your unskilled hands!" Cyra's shouting startled Kairi and she whirled around to face her sister who was snarling and spitting like a vicious animal. Kairi's eyes widened. "Why do you stare, foolish girl? Give it to me!"

"Never," Kairi spat back, pointing the staff at her sister in rage. "You will pay, pay for everything you have done to us. You will pay for hurting my friends…for abandoning me…for betraying Riku's heart. I will make you pay."

Behind Cyra, their father began to walk forward as his figure flashed sporadically—Kairi took this as a signal that he was trying to break free of his power limiter. Cyra glanced back as their father stopped by her, kneeled and gave her his hand. She glared at him before roughly pushing him away as she tried to stand on her own. "I do not need your help. I am quite capable of doing things on my own. You are my servant, used solely for the purposes of your energy. I do not need you for anything else—father." Her sarcasm towards him seemed ineffectual as he gave her no response while he stood there, awaiting her to stand up again. Raising herself up with her good arm—the other appeared limp—she managed a steady walk forward towards Kairi who was holding the Nodia tightly with her pale fingers. Cyra bore what little fangs she had come to possess. "Come then girl, give us the Nodia. In your hands, it might as well be useless...its powers go beyond your reach. It is impossible for you to control it."

Kairi shook her head vigorously. "No, I will not relent and give in so easily. I possess the staff now." Raising it above her head, she shot Cyra a malicious glare of her own as the staff shimmered, glowing menacingly in the darkness. "I will restore all that is good in this world…even your heart, sister."

"Kairi…you cannot do that." Sora's voice cut through her like a knife.

"What?" She whirled around to face Sora, eyes wide in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"SHE was never pure of heart to begin with..."

"Love can never be an act!" Kairi retorted in anger. "How can you say that? Her love for Riku…how could that be fake?"

"It wasn't, her love was never an act…but Kairi, Cyra—your sister—is dead. She is no longer among us." Sora's eyes were watering in the light as he dropped Oathkeeper, falling to his knees at her feet. "I'm sorry Kairi, my princess…I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her. Believe me…I tried, we all did…but I couldn't. I didn't have the knowledge…I didn't have the power or the ability. I am sorry. I couldn't do it…I couldn't do it…"

"What are you talking about?" Bewilderment had spread across Kairi's gentle features as she stared at Sora's trembling form beneath her. "Tell me!"

Sora lifted his eyes to his Princess; each sapphire sphere had begun to release tears of blood. "Her pure soul…it rested in Hollow Bastion. Do you…remember?" Kairi nodded at the thought of her sister residing in Hollow Bastion where they had enjoyed a few joyous moments, though brief. "She…has died…Belle could no longer sustain her life force. She is comatose…a coma she will not come out of. Soon, she will begin to fade away, just as I did on the gummi ship. I have failed you my princess. I couldn't save her for you…for us. She is gone. And now…I will cry her tears …and Riku's…I will cry their sorrows, their pains, their disappointments…I will cry it all…I will cry their blood!"

"What are you saying?" Kairi kneeled down next to him in panic as Cyra looked on in surprise. Kairi's heart raced in fear at the sight of her Protector crying blood from his ocean blue eyes, tan skin stained with trails of the liquid running down his cheeks and chin. "What do you mean?"

Sora grabbed her shoulders as he braced himself for what he was about to say. "I'm saying she is dying…but soon, very soon, she will be dead."

"No, that's impossible! She's right there!" Kairi pointed to where the Queen of Darkness was standing frozen in place, not quite sure of the situation. "That is Cyra! That is her, right over there, by my father! Can't you see her?"

"No…that is the Queen of Darkness…Cyra is no longer amongst the living. Her temporary body still lives…but her soul is wandering. She is lost. We cannot save her!" Sora's frantic shouts had now reached Selphie and Tidus' alarmed ears. They stopped their struggling as Sora held onto Kairi like an anchor for dear life; he seemed so fragile suddenly. "You don't understand Kairi…they are gone…we are gone…we no longer have that which should sustain us. We no longer are alive…we are The Lost…The Wanderers. We, who have no body to inhabit because ours can no longer sustain us, have become that which will wander the earth."

From her position of holding her broken lover, Kairi's eyes blinked rapidly, tearing slightly at what she was hearing, as though she couldn't quite comprehend it all. "What...I don't...what do you mean Sora?"

His expression did not change nor did he stop raving incoherently. He simply sunk further to the ground as Cyra's sadistic laughter echoed around them, his body resembling a useless heap on the ground as he wept at Kairi's feet. Nobody moved; all was still as death at the revelation that was anything short of a nick in Kairi's original plans to save them. Sephiroth and Cloud, both, who were no longer under Cyra's spell, appeared to have been listening intently. For his part, Cloud had, too, collapsed to his knees; silent tears trailed down his cheeks at the information spilling from the keybearer's lips. He felt lost in the darkness again; only this time he could not sense the light of his beloved Aerith anywhere. Sephiroth, just from looking at his younger counterpart, sensed the automatic trauma encompassing the young warrior. He searched too, unknown to anyone else, for the light that he craved as a curse from the Cetra. His body felt weak, as though nothing was keeping it from dissipating into meaningless junk on the tiled floor. It was only after moments of searching that he realized what had happened to the Ancient. "She is gone. She has…faded."

Cloud's iced-blue eyes hardened at the assumption, glaring at the one-winged angel before him. "What?"

Sephiroth's voice was firm. "I said, Strife, she has died. She is not with us anymore. Her light has been extinguished."

"Impossible!" The headstrong blonde refused to believe that his light has been disposed of. "But she's a Cetra..."

"I killed her once, did I not Strife?" Sephiroth countered in blatant annoyance.

"That's not what I meant. You're connected…wouldn't you have died too?"

"No…I am connected, but no longer to her. I was unbound by the Council if I agreed to retrieve her," he replied viciously. "But it seems I have placed myself in a worse fate. It appears the Council thought it suitable that I be bound to someone of much more importance…and much more grief." Cloud blinked stupidly in his general direction, which caused Sephiroth to throw him another of his infamous irritated glances. "Don't you get it Strife? Did you not wonder why I cared not what you thought of me taking your precious Ancient away? Didn't you ever wonder why your anger was so great with her that you did not understand it all? Did nothing cross your mind about the abnormality of your situation, and the sudden reappearance of me?"

Cloud huffed angrily. "I knew you had been restored—though how and why, I still don't. And for me, I thought it fortunate that that was the extent of my given knowledge. I never questioned it because Aerith led me to believe it was the call of the Cetra. I had no a particular interest in anything having to do with a murderer. What would you have me think?"

Sephiroth let out an anguished sigh at what he thought was Cloud's most creative show of stupidity. "It is true that the Cetra did call the Ancient and I back into the realm of the living at the same point in time that Ansem discovered the Heartless. That is why she reappeared in Traverse Town. But, throughout the entire tournament at the Coliseum, did you not even stop to think why you actually had only one wing, and why you even had a wing for that matter? Don't tell me you thought it had anything to do with yourself. Have I taught you nothing Strife? Honestly, you should have realized it by now that there are always higher powers at work, ones you never knew about. You should have noticed the similarities."

"What similarities?" Cloud's fists clenched sporadically, anger coursing through his veins at what he was being told.

"Think Strife, think hard, and take a good look at your captain," Sephiroth spat at him. "And tell me, now, what do you see?"

Seconds after he spoke, Cloud found himself staring at Sephiroth in horror. "You've been bound…to me…your fate is my fate."

"Glad to see some of your brain still functions properly, even after all these years. And here I was, thinking you had learned something from all those years of intensive training." The platinum haired angel turned away, voice dripping with disgust at what he considered one of the highest possible insults. "It would seem that the Cetra thought it a nice joke to pull on me after all these eons, especially the Ancient's mother, cruel woman. You may have noticed, at least by now, that we are the splits of one person. I am the darkest side, and you are the lighter side, though at this point, I'm sure you no longer are. That is why I cannot harm her, that is why I cannot kill her again; because of your sickening love for her. It has…caused me quite the affliction."

Somewhere between Sephiroth's fit and Cloud's revelation, his former student managed a small chuckle. "Wow…the almighty Sephiroth brought down by the emotions of a lovesick young man. No wonder you took a liking to our beloved evil princess. She was able to break through all your lies and barriers, wasn't she? And this was all because your heart was only half your own. Seems rather ironic, I think." Sephiroth growled but Cloud merely shrugged. "Well, I guess that means we were both puppets."

"Well, I'm glad that you find this rather amusing, and at a time like this, when the Queen of Darkness about to use us for something I'd rather NOT participate in," Sephiroth barked back at the amused Cloud. "I may be a murderer with a lust for blood, a menacing, sadistic, malicious angel from the deepest bowels of hell…but even I refuse to be used for something that benefits me in no way. I see no profit in this. You shouldn't either."

"I don't," snapped Cloud viciously as he turned away, eyes closed as he crossed his wing over his chest defiantly.

"Are you two through now? I do need to finish this little plan of mine or else we'll be here all day, and quite frankly, I do not have all day." Cyra's voice cut through them like a razor sharp knife-edge, one that had been placed in a chiller, causing their blood to run cold in their veins. She threw them a look of utter hatred as she had to Sora before she had brutally disposed of Riku. Cloud only nodded, not willing to fight back anymore as Aerith had been killed. Sephiroth resigned himself to his fate as well; simply turning away from his once-loved princess, regret filling him as she began the process of conversion. "I no longer have a need for the pathetic Nodia. Without the knowledge of how to use it, more or less, it is useless and you pose no threat to my plans any longer."

Kairi glared back at her, twirling it in her hands as Cyra clamped Sephiroth and Cloud back into their shackles, bolting them to the ground. When they didn't refuse her, Kairi gasped in confusion and terror. "Fight back! Cloud, Sephiroth, fight back! You cannot let her use you like this!"

"They have nothing to fight for anymore Kairi…you must understand." Sora's soft voice slipped through her temporary anger at her fellow teammates. "Aerith is dead…she and the others have perished. All their hope lies in you now…please, don't let them down...don't let us down." He stepped back, his figure suddenly beginning to fade from her view, basking him in a golden light that was all too familiar to her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Cyra pause and watch in awe at the slowly fading image of Sora. "Remember this Kairi, Princess Heart, for it is crucial. You shall be the one to defeat Cyra, and only you can. Use all your power, combine it with your friends' hearts; they can never be untrue."

Kairi reached out in desperation, her hands grasping for any part of him that was solid. "Sora…no, Sora! Please, don't leave me now! I need you now, more than any other time! God…Sora, please!" Her calls landed upon deaf ears as the last of him disappeared, the only thing imprinted in her mind being his sweet, trademark, and boyish grin. In his place lay the only remnants left of him. She reached out a shaky hand for the metal key that resembled everything their love stood for, what he stood for. Cradling it to her, she released a strangled cry. Her body shook uncontrollably, her legs wobbling and hands trembling as though she had no more will in her to fight against all the evils of the world. Cyra continued to stare at her sister in awe, ignoring the cries of Kairi's friends shouting at her. As for Kairi, she sobbed, her small frame wracked with each sob, tremors running throughout her body as she crumpled to a heap upon the stone ground. Nothing was said or heard with the exception of her echoing sobs; heart wrenching and heartbroken sobs that shook inside everyone's heart. Even Cyra felt a shiver run down her spine at the spectacle her sister was making in the middle of the room, delaying her plans for domination.

Kairi felt pathetic, suddenly, as she wept on the floor. Her mind was clouded with pent up despair and sadness, the same feelings that occurred when Sora had been taken from her for the very first time. Feelings she had never been able to express properly. She wasn't sure how long she'd weep but her heart was clenching and turning as though someone had stuck a knife through it and twisted it in the core of her arteries. '_Love hurts…_' Her mind and heart were fighting an epic battle as she sat there, hugging herself with everything she had, her heart feeling violated by anything and everything around her. She was feeling betrayed in every aspect of the word as she continued to hiccup in pain, physically and emotionally. Mentally, she felt as though someone had removed the happiness part of her brain, taken it right out from its socket and left only her bitterness and hatred part. '_I'm no different than Cyra…no different…so why does it matter if she wins? I should just let her win._'

'_But it does matter, doesn't it?_' As she eyed Oathkeeper, which sat comfortably nestled against her chest. She could have sworn she heard Sora speaking to her. '_If I lose…everything, everyone will die…and your efforts will have been in vain, right Sora?_' The Key glowed as though it understood. '_You're all I have left…_' she began to rise, slowly and steadily. '_And I'll be damned to hell if I lose that much more of you!_' She faced her demented sister who had already raised the circular pieces that held Sephiroth and Cloud up to the core of the darkness. Selphie and Tidus too had been aligned with them, all encircling the middle platform where her father stood, motionless. '_No…I won't let you win…I can't let you win. Everyone is counting on me…_' She let her gaze wander, for the briefest of moments, back to the keyblade that had been with her along—Sora. '_Here goes nothing…the world is counting on you girl…_' Heaving her last unsteady breath, Kairi began a calm walk forward. "Cyra, it is time for us to end this."

"Indeed it is," her sister answered nonchalantly as she continued with her task, ignoring Kairi coming towards her. As Kairi stopped a few feet away, Cyra whirled around, her eyes glowing yellow-red. Kairi watched in renewed surprise as heartless antennae sprouted from her sister's head, folding out from underneath her hair. Her once short hair grew like magic, stopping right below her shoulders. Kairi took as step back as Cyra's robe fell away, replaced by another outfit that resembled something Riku had worn before. Dark marks spread across her cheeks, glistening in the dim lighting that the chamber produced. Cyra laughed as the Night Staff rematerialized in her hands once again. She stepped into the full light given off by the Day Staff. Kairi screamed in horror. "Today, my lovely sister, is the end of all worlds."

**TBC...**

(Um…now just so you realize this before I get any unwanted flames, it's a chapter away from being fully completed. The prequel and sequel are in progress—the sequel is almost done. It probably only be about three chapters. The sequel might be a bit longer! Personally, I loved writing and thinking up this particular chapter. I think, at some points, it could've been a better…but my muses demanded it be written this way. I have some fanart that I will scan to show you what Cyra looks like…unless it doesn't get colored as I wish. But other than that, please R&R to tell me what you think and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome but NO flames cause that is rude!)

**DarkKairi1**


	21. Thoughts of Zephyr Chapter 21

_Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Kingdom hearts, because if I did…let me tell you…hehe. Anyway, since I don't own this, please don't sue me as I have nothing to give you. I am a struggling college student as it is. But do enjoy the fic._

(A/N: I realize some of you are going to hate me since this took so long to finish. And undoubtedly, no matter how I wrote this chapter, some of you will hate it and be completely disappointed so…read it, review it, flame it, it's okie either way. I'm just glad to have gotten it out. There will be an epilogue however, to inform you all of the events of the sequel, which is being worked on now.Oh yeah, and sorry about the various mistakes I made on the way while writing this story, like Squall being from a different world fromYuffie--he's from the same one; and Anastasia being Disney--cause she'sNOT!Anyhow, there it is. After the epilogue, it's really over. Enjoy.)

Word Coding:

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Occasional non-existent person speaking**

_Flashbacks_

Everything Else

**Thoughts of Zephyr (Chapter 21)**

It was a standard showdown. Both young women faced each other, staffs in hand and in fighting stance. Cyra's antennae twitched as Kairi's surprise face melted to one of preparation; the Queen of Darkness smirked. "Are you really ready for such an epic battle?"

At first Kairi was unsure, her mind swirling with the outcomes, the consequences of their actions. '_Do I save the world?_' It seemed like a rhetorical question, but she knew; either way, she and her friends would die but the rest of humanity would live. '_I'll…I'll do it._' Her mind settled with her decision, and though she decided with a heavy heart, Kairi knew that it was necessary. "I'm ready Cyra. Are you?"

"Pathetic girl, you still persist? Do you wish to die?"

Kairi smirked. "I will die either way, so why not die trying to kill you in the process?"

Cyra threw her a withering look. "Foolish mortal, you shall die faster, sister!"

"How dare you call me your sister, you filthy animal," Kairi replied as she took another step forward, staff aimed at Cyra's throat. "My sister could never be associated with the likes of you!"

Cyra cackled; her heartless eyes glowing as her long hair swayed back and forth from the motion. "Your words have no harm on me, Princess. You're ridiculous if you think that you can even inflict a scratch on me!"

"I don't think this Cyra; I know it," Kairi spat. "I am more powerful than you think."

"And I possess power you could never fathom, human!"

At this point, Kairi had decided that she'd had quite enough of Cyra's babbling. She knew what she had to do, and she proceeded with their battle. Each fateful step that Kairi took she knew was closer to her death. And yet, the thought didn't bother her as much as it had prior to her previous battle. Thoughts of Sora filled her head and happy tears sprang to her eyelids as she accepted the challenge Cyra presented. '_I have to win,_' she smiled, '_and even if I win I will die. But,_' her smile broadened. '_I'll be with you forever, Sora—always._' She glared at her former sister as she lowered the Day staff. "Well, it seems we shall end it here; but I intend to take you with me in death, you witch!"

Cyra blanched as Kairi released a cry of anger and ran at her. The Queen of Darkness barely had time to block the attack as the Day Staff slammed against her own, the two weapons aching to become one. However, each Princess willed their weapons not to comply. Kairi attacked again, this time utilizing Riku's training as she put all her weight into throwing off her attacker. Needless to say, Cyra fell back in utter surprise as Kairi smashed her staff into Cyra's left arm, successfully shattering the bones from within. Cyra let out a deafening howl of pain as she dodged Kairi's next assault of lunges and parries, stumbling to stay upright and ignore the fire coursing through the veins of her damaged limb. She growled as Kairi began to approach her again. '_I can't lose to this weakling! She is inferior, and I cannot be defeated!'_ As Kairi's advance continued, Cyra reached out to their father. '_Where are you, servant? I demand your power!_' Kairi stopped mid-stride as the figure of her father stepped to block her path.

She froze as he stared at her. "Father…"

"Deal with her! She must not disrupt my plans any further! Destroy her!" Cyra fell back into the shadows.

Kairi did not have a chance to dodge her father's crushing blow as his fists slammed into her abdomen, no remorse behind the powerful blow. She fell backwards, the wind knocked out of her as she hit the stone ground with a resounding thud. She tried to sit up, albeit painfully, as she forced her eyes to register where her father had moved to. '_No, he's not my father…not anymore._' She saw him walking towards her, a good twenty feet away—and she gasped at the sheer amount of space between them. '_I can't believe he…knocked me away so far!_' She did not bother to dwell on her awe as he began picking up speed. She managed to stand, placing her staff between them as some form of protection. She had thought that Cyra would be her real worry, but after shattering her sister's bones, she realized that she was barely in the beginning of the hard stages of the battle. She braced herself against her staff as the shimmering figure of her father flashed before her eyes, throwing a fist aimed towards her head. She threw herself forcefully to the side as he flew past her. She noted that he wasn't quite finished as he spun around, issuing a roundhouse kick towards her neck. Kairi fell back as she pushed away from him. Her back crashed against the ground for a second time as he brought his free hand down, fist tightened, to her stomach.

Once again it found its desired target as he knocked Kairi further into the pavement as the Day Staff flew from her hands, which were no longer able to grasp it. She coughed small trickles of blood as her father moved away, as if surveying the display before him. Kairi's head swam from slight dizziness and pain as she tried to reorient herself. Her vision swam as she attempted to sit up again, making out the blurry figure of her father. She cringed as she forced herself into standing position. Vague sounds—much like Cyra's laughter—echoed in her ears as she reached for the weapon, taking it in her hands and wiping the bloodstains from her mouth with the back of her hand. She knew that the real hell was just about to start, and she knew she was going to have to give it her all to defeat just her father. '_And I still must defeat Cyra…_' Her mind hit a blank as her father charged again, this time a glowing orb the color purple held in his hand. '_Magic!_'' Kairi remembered the brief teachings of Aerith. '_I have to raise a shield! What was it called? Oh lord, please, I need to know this now more than any stupid time at practice!_' She panicked. '_Shit…come on Kairi! This is crucial!_' Just as the blast flew from her father's hands, Kairi raised the staff in front of her, shouting the much forgotten words in the last instance.

"AEROGA!" She watched in awe as the attack bounced almost completely off of her shield. She hissed as a few slivers managed to penetrate her protection to singe her skin ever so lightly. However, for the most, part she was unharmed. She shot a nasty, venomous glare at her father as she pointed the staff at his head. "And now, it's my turn, you useless puppet! You'll never be my father!" Calling on the power within her, she unleashed her first real magical attack since practicing with Aerith and Merlin in Traverse Town. "FIRAGA!" She watched in awe as red energy flew at her father from the tip of the Day Staff, surrounding him in a bright red light of flames that leapt about him, hungering to kill him. When they died down, she wasn't shocked that he was still standing; but she was satisfied that it had seemed to have some negative effect on him. He was trembling in slight anger, pain and rage at having been hit—she knew.

She did not need to see the attack before she knew it was coming, barely managing a quick duck in order to avoid the cool, windy blast that sailed past her head. She let out a heavy sigh as she rolled to her left side, barely missing another oncoming blast—it felt vaguely like fire. Raising herself up, she managed to block the next attack of lightning as her father hurled bolts at her in attempt to at least do some damage. Luckily for her, she had done a decent job at blocking while training with her deranged friend, Riku, and successfully blocked about 90 of her father's attacks with relative ease. Inhaling deeply, she dodged his next attack, once again evading him; but she had not been able to land an attack on him since the battle had started, which was beginning to tick her off, needless to say. '_How am I supposed to even get close to defeating him if I can't even land a scratch on him?_' Frustrated beyond all reason, Kairi was even more disheartened when he teleported—much to her dismay and discovery—and slammed her squarely in the back with his fist. She coughed violently as she hit the floor a few feet away, sputtering in anger and annoyance as she arose to face him yet again, Oathkeeper in front of her for protection.

She was thankful that, at least for the moment, he seemed to sense that it'd be polite to wait for her to gather her wits—or he was just being asinine, which seemed less likely. Of course the other seemed utterly ridiculous as well, and she figured he was just being sadistic, playing with her. Ignoring that little fact, she stuck Oathkeeper out before her as she shouted a spell, sending magical red flames at him. It bounced off his shield with incredible but unsurprising accuracy as she realized she'd tried firaga on him previously. Infuriated by her apparent lack of sense and what he considered games, Irving began shooting repeated bolts of gravira at her. Knowing that gravira was practically asking for death, she broke into a hasty run as she tried not to get flattened like road kill. Once he'd stopped, she charged him with Oathkeeper, not exactly precise when it came to the element of surprise but succeeding in landing a blow on his shoulder. She placed more pressure on Oathkeeper's razor sharp tip, digging it into his shoulder and splintering the matter where his collarbone would normally be. Instantaneously, pools of a purple fluid, which she assumed was his blood, erupted from the injury as he staggered back in pain. Her satisfaction was short lived when he did not howl in pain as Cyra had done, and somehow appeared even more enraged that she'd hurt him.

Heaving another breath, Kairi prepared herself for yet another barrage of attacks that held no positive results for her, not immediately. She knew it would earn her more pain and injury than anything else. And in the end he would end up wearing her down instead of the other way around. She didn't like that idea too much, but she didn't see that she had another choice, at least not a good one. Everything was going to go as expected; except when he didn't attack her. They both stood there, staring at each other; Kairi was confused, and Irving looked plain out bothered by something. Thinking it was a chance to attack, she began to advance in her fighting position only to be knocked to the ground from behind. Irving hadn't moved, seemingly firmly planted in place. '_What could have…_' her thoughts trailed as she concluded who it was. Recovering from the unexpected happening, Kairi whirled around swiftly as she glanced around for any sight of the deranged Queen of Darkness; she saw no one. '_Who in the world could have hit me?_' She turned around just in time to see Irving charge at her. His endless barrages of attacks were beginning to tire her out, and she felt her energy level dropping too fast for her to recover. Her worry heightened as she made to dodge another one of Irving's powerful magic attacks, not entirely successful as a ball of heat hit her square in the back. She let out a howl of pain as the fire burned away the thin material of her shirt until it reached her soft flesh, causing it to redden.

_'That's going to need some serious healing…but I'm running low on energy!'_ She winced in pain as she tried to recover fast, not wanting another blow from Irving before she could at least retaliate. Forcing the urge to cry down her throat, Kairi pushed herself forward as she lunged at Irving. Her element of surprise worked wonders as her staff slammed straight into his middle, coming out through the other side. It was his turn to release a howl of pain and anger as black liquid pooled at his feet. Kairi stepped away in disgust, aghast at the sight, pulling her staff with her. '_He bleeds?_' She wasn't sure whether to scream with joy or throw up in sickness at the sight of the thick, ebony fluid oozing from his middle. She jumped back quickly, sure that he would take the wound as a mere scratch and attack her again, perhaps with more malice than before. Needless to say, Kairi was flat out puzzled and flabbergasted when Irving fell to the floor in the pool of his own blood. She turned away, somewhat shaken at the fact that she'd survived a battle against such a strong opponent, not to mention her father. Tears stung her eyelids as she tried to stay strong. erH

However, when she whirled back around to see her fallen father, her eyes met the sight of Cyra, whose arm was still hanging at her side like dead weight. The Queen of Darkness was smiling maliciously, and Kairi resisted the urge to throw up at the sight of the blood spread all over Cyra's face—her father's blood, and Cyra's own. Knowing that the deranged princess had most likely zapped their father's energy by consuming his life force, Kairi knew she was in for an even harder battle than before. Yet, it seemed that the maniacal queen had many surprises up her sleeves, leaving Kairi baffled as she continued to stare at Kairi, lips in a crazy smirk. Cyra's deranged look only grew as she raised her blooded hands to the heavens. "Darkness, I call upon you! Open the keyhole and reveal your truest form!"

Kairi fell back as the pillars that held Selphie and Tidus collided together in a violent crash of blinding light and deafening sound. The stained glass circles holding Sephiroth and Cloud began to spin wildly until they melded together, becoming one spinning ball of electricity as sparks flew everywhere. Selphie's screams echoed around them as Cyra's maddening, sadistic laughter filled the air, ringing in Kairi's ears. Wind whipped about Kairi as she raised Aeroga for protection, fear dancing across features as the spinning ball burst into white-hot flames, revealing a lone figure in its aftermath. Kairi took in the appearance of the being as it levitated to the pillars where her friends still lie, bound and trapped to the stone structures. It had spiked blonde hair, piercing green eyes, like emeralds, and two unique wings; one was that of a bat, scaly and leathery; the other was that of an angel, feathery light and soft. '_Cloud and…Sephiroth?_' Kairi thought in amazement. Too in awe at the transformation, she didn't notice the being grasping Selphie and Tidus' wrists until Selphie screamed, again. Cyra was twirling madly as the wind heightened and lightening struck the pillars, successfully creating a tornado-like picture as a black hole erupted from the center. Immediately Selphie's screams ceased as the pillars crumbled to pieces and three figures fell to the floor while Cyra was swallowed up by the black hole.

"Is she gone?" Kairi whispered to the silence surrounding her. Ignoring the missing Queen, she ran to her fallen friends, lifting Selphie into her arms. Bruises and cuts, bloodied scrapes, too, ran the length of her friend's face, arms, neck, legs and any other visible piece of skin on her body. Kairi choked back a sob as she carefully shook the brown haired girl. "Selphie? Selphie, are you in there? Answer me, please!"

The girl in question coughed, blood trickling from the corners of her chapped lips. "Kairi…I…" Selphie's fingers managed to curl around Kairi's shirt. "I'm sorry…so…sorry. Living is…too hard…sorry…"

Kairi's eyes watered with unshed tears as the young woman went limp in her arms, hand falling to her side like deadweight. She buried her face in Selphie's blood-matted locks, sobbing as she reached for Tidus' hand as well, which was also limp and distinctly cold. The newly combined figure of Sephiroth and Cloud shimmered purple and black beside them, causing Kairi to look up, momentarily, from her loss. She watched, in awe, as the figure glowed a bright, magnificent purple hue before fading completely from her view. She felt shock stun her as she still gripped her friends' lifeless bodies in her hands. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked from her friends, then, to the black hole looming ominously to her left. Gently lying her friends down on the cold, dirtied ground, eyes full of tears, Kairi raised herself from her crouched position. She was angry that she had not the time to grieve for her friends. '_But if I'm lucky…I'll be joining them soon…and so will that witch!'_ She slowly brought the Day Staff to her, cradling it against her chest as she willed a connection with Oathkeeper. '_I_ _want you Sora…not this,_' she pleaded with the weapon held tightly within her grasp. And suddenly she could feel it, sweet, ethereal warmth that filled her arms and entire body as the Day Staff transformed into the shiny metal of Oathkeeper.

She smiled in relief as she hugged it close to her heart, glad to have some piece of the fallen Keybearer. "Sora," she whispered, "I know you'll guide me, won't you?"

**I'm always with you, Kairi…always.**

She felt a tear slip from her eye as she heard his heavenly voice. "I thank you Sora, I thank you." She raised her head to peer into the void in which Cyra had disappeared. The black hole gave of negative, foreboding vibes as she approached it, hands clutching Oathkeeper firmly between her hands, which were shaking. At first glance is appeared quite menacing, big and black, as though it possessed a suctioning ability. But up close it was a still void, fully dimensional and not nearly as intimidating—if one didn't know its true purpose. Kairi gulped as she took another step closer to the swirling mass, tentatively reaching out so that her fingers barely entered the whirlwind of black, purple and gray. She didn't have time to react as she was sucked in by something that felt vaguely like fingers, grabbing. She let out a squeak as she was pulled into the black mass, which she discovered was particularly icy in temperature. Her teeth chattered as a thin gray mist wrapped itself around her, trying to infiltrate her skin. She clenched her teeth as she attempted to war it off. _'Is this one of Cyra's tricks?_' She had no time to ponder the actions as the queen appeared before her looking more horrific by the second. Cyra's antennae were twitching wildly as she raised a now clawed hand to Kairi's face. The auburn-haired woman blanched as Cyra's finger raked over her eyes, successfully slicing her eyelid and leaving a star like marking on her skin. Kairi winced in pain, trying very hard not to cry—but Cyra noticed.

"In pain, are you, pathetic mortal?" Cyra's ruby eyes glistened brightly as she sank her sharpened nail into Kairi's cheek, drawing blood. Kairi flinched, too shocked to move. "Now you shall see the true power of darkness!" She brought her free hand to Kairi's chest, smirking at the Princess. "Witness this, girl," she replied venomously as she plunged her claws through the other woman's ribcage. "It shall be your end." Kairi released a strangled cry as Oathkeeper clattered to the floor. Her hands, suddenly revived, flew to cup her wounds. Cyra laughed as she held Kairi's head back, ignoring her prying hands as they flailed about to free herself. "Your struggling amuses me, mortal." Cyra dug her nails deeper. Kairi screamed; her chest was in extensive pain as Cyra stretched her backwards upon the deadly claws. The restrictive force of the scream ripped through her chest like wildfire, searing and burning her insides. "It seems pathetic and easy that I kill you now. But…perhaps I will torture you more."

'_Oh, my heart!'_ Kairi's eyes swam with tears, red blinding her vision. She could feel the blood seeping through her clothing. It slid down the edge of her damaged eye, pooling at her neck before sliding down the rest of her skin. '_I'm going to die!_' Her frantic thoughts heightened as she felt the tip of Cyra's nail carving painfully into the area above her left breast. '_What the…?_' Kairi bit her lip to take away from the excruciating heat caused by the pain flowing throughout her entire body. "What…are you…doing to me?"

"Binding you, permanently, to the darkness, Princess!" Cyra cackled as she finished emblazoning the symbol, which resembled Ansem's cloak clasp, into the soft, pale flesh above Kairi's breast. "With this carved into your skin, you shall always know the darkness, Purest Princess of Heart or not!"

Kairi was about to protest when she felt Cyra's claws ripped from her body. She moaned in agony as the demented queen tossed her away like a piece of useless trash. Her body was battered, mauled, marred—everything negative she could think of. Her mind drew a blank as she lay still on the floor, her breathing extremely shallow and blood still flowing—though slowly—from her open wounds. '_I need to heal myself…but I have no energy left…_' Her thoughts ceased as she realized that she was going to indeed die from her injuries. '_And I didn't even get a chance to lay a finger on this witch…at least not in her true form._' Her bleak thoughts only increased as she stared up at the space around her, the world inside the Void. Her vision beginning to dim faster by each passing second, Kairi gathered her strength enough to reach out to Oathkeeper, hoping to take it with her as she died. '_I guess I failed you…Sora. I'm so sorry…I couldn't be the Princess and hope you all wished for.'_ Her fingers barely touched the metal surface when she felt a warmth flood her fingertips. '_What's going on?_' Her body felt as if it was rejuvenating, slowly healing from the inside—Kairi inhaled sharply, her ribcage still in pain, but feeling warmed and soothed. '_Sora…is this you?_'

"What? What's this? What's happening?" Cyra's voice held distress as Kairi began to rise from the ground, her body still covered in her own blood but much healed than before. Cyra's eyes widened in anger as she watched the once fallen Princess return to, sorting herself out until she was in full standing position. "This is impossible! I nearly killed you!"

It was Kairi's turn to throw her sister an evil, defiant smirk. Her violet eyes glittered revenge as she raised her head to see the Queen, her posture showing pure hostility. "I've been given a second chance…" Kairi trailed as she gripped Oathkeeper. And just as before, Cyra had no chanced to dodge Kairi's sudden attack as she charged at the Queen. Cyra gasped as she found Oathkeeper's tip barely digging into the flesh of her neck; a dirty, russet colored liquid seeped from the cut. Kairi granted her sister a twisted smile. "And I intend to use it to the best advantage possible, you heartless witch." Cyra's mouth opened and closed as she tried to form coherent sentences. She was still too stunned. "Now then, how about we make a deal? Since you've already murdered all my friends and oh, I don't know, pretty much destroyed my entire life, how about this: if you kill yourself right now and allow the Light of the Universe to restore, then I will let you live. If not, I'll kill you right now."

Cyra seemed to come to, a nasty scowl on her face. "What makes you think that I'd even consider such a preposterous proposal?"

"The fact that I can kill you now," Kairi replied confidently.

Cyra threw her head back in laughter, allowing the tip of Oathkeeper to cut her—she didn't appear to care one bit. "It matters not, stupid girl. It is already too late. The keyhole, the portal to the darkness has already been opened, and opened it shall stay! Besides," Cyra narrowed her eyes as Kairi's focused on her. "Did I already mention the fact that this body is of no used anymore? Cyra is about to die anyway."

Kairi's grip on Oathkeeper tightened as she dug the point deeper into Cyra's neck, sure not to sever the major artery as she pried for answers. "What are you saying? You aren't Cyra, the Queen of Darkness?"

"I am True Darkness, its purest form, the one who will take over the world and obliterate the Light. Cyra has always been a tool. She is Darkness itself, much like Irving, your father. But where were they born of Darkness? Did you not question this? Did you not question who they descended from?" Cyra's face was wound up into a scary smirk that contorted her face, hideously, in Kairi's opinion. "I was their true master; I am True Darkness, The Darkness, the Ruler of Darkness, Darkness itself. And you, Princess, have no idea how powerful I am. With this body I can only do so much…but with YOUR body, I shall have the Universe!"

Immediately Kairi brought a hand to her chest, feeling the tattoo above her breast burn and pulsate. She flung herself away from Cyra as she covered it with her palm. "No…NO! You cannot have my body! I am too pure for your Darkness! My body is made up of the Entities of Light! I cannot be possessed!"

"We'll just see about that!" Cyra lunged at her, bloodied claws coming back into claim her neck as she tried to choke the life from the Princess. Kairi kicked at her, swinging Oathkeeper wildly until it hit a target. The sharp edges of the metal shaped key embedded themselves in Cyra's back; the Queen merely winced at the contact. "This body is not my own…and Cyra is practically dead—she no longer feels pain. You are wasting your time, girl."

Nevertheless, Kairi fought as hard as she could as Cyra's hold on her began to deteriorate, steadily, until the body of her sister had collapsed to the floor. Kairi gasped for air, inhaling large, deep breaths of oxygen. She blinked curiously at the figure of her sister lying inanimately on the floor. But her pondering time was short lived when she felt invisible arms wrap around her body, suffocating her from outside as well as within. She let out a wild cry, clawing at her own skin. '_She…no…IT is trying to steal my body!_' She could feel the entity of Darkness crawling inside her, trying to settle completely into her body—trying to take complete control. '_No_,' Kairi thought, panicked. '_I can't let this thing win! I have to win, to save me, to save…_' She looked back to her sister's fallen body, which looked as though it was breathing again. '_I have to save Cyra! We both have to make it out of here, alive…and I…need her help!'_ Kairi was about to move towards her unconscious sister when her own hands came up to surround her neck, choking her. '_NO!_' She collapsed a few feet away from Cyra's body, fighting with all her will to take her hands away from her own neck. "I'll be my own demise if Cyra doesn't wake up!' She fell to the floor, her vision becoming hazy as she felt her lungs emptying by each passing second. '_Oh god…someone please…I can't do this on my own! Someone please…HELP ME!_'

* * *

_Cyra stared out at the fields around her, fields of corn, rolling hills with people fishing—an encampment not far out of her line of vision. She sighed as she dangled her foot in the cool water of the river before her. She laid her head on her arms, which rested neatly on her one knee. "This is so peaceful…so peaceful. I wish I could stay here forever." _

_"But you can, if you'd really like to, my dear daughter," a voice said from behind her._

_Cyra whipped around, her ebony hair swishing in the wind as she made eye contact with the beautiful woman before her. The resemblance was unquestionable, not to mention uncanny. "Mother, is that…you?"_

_"Dearest Cyra, my beautiful daughter," her mother replied, shaking her head sadly. "Yours always was a sad fate, something your father and I deeply regret." _

_Cyra's eyes filled with tears. "You…so you regret me, do you?"_

_"Never, never…" Amaria answered, rushing to her daughter and cupping her face. "I've never regretted you or your sister, Kairi. You are my daughters, and I have loved you no matter what. Your fate, however, was always sad. You're father and I knew…that if two children were borne to us…they would be raised to hate each other, no matter what the circumstances. And as fate would have it, you grew up to your destinies—you fought, and you, my beloved daughter, died."_

_"I'm…dead?" Cyra's eyes watered again as she took in everything her mother said. "And…and Kairi?"_

_"Your sister is on the verge, I'm afraid," Amaria said. Her eyes were passive as she took Cyra's face into her hands. "But all is not lost, my child. Just as the Princesses and Mickey have said, Kairi was implanted with a seed of darkness, one meant to take root in her head and fill her with disease—and that it did. But you as well, young one, have been blessed with a seed of light, one which was to have died. I am glad to tell you it has not. Your destinies to fight have been fulfilled. But you destinies to kill one another," she smiled. "That can be changed, and now, only you have the power to do so, Cyra."_

_Cyra wrapped her fingers around her mother's wrists. "How can I save Kairi? I am the cause of all her pain, of you pain! I have allowed her friends to be killed; I destroyed them all! How can I fix anything?"_

_"Use the Seed of Light, Cyra. Though you were borne of the Darkness, nothing is impossible, not even breaking your bind to the Darkness." She turned away, walking steadily away from her confused daughter. "I have one last thing to leave you with."_

_Cyra stood as well, nodding patiently. "Yes?"_

_"Once this is over, no matter what the outcome, know that I have always thought differently about your fates, both of you. And know…and remember this: I have always loved you both, equally—no more, no less. You are both my daughters, both balanced. And so my love for you has always been and will continue to be balanced." She looked away from Cyra, knowing the young woman was now freely crying. "Now…go, save your sister, and fix the things you never wished to do. Help her…Help me…" Cyra gazed at her mother in confused as Amaria's face suddenly changed into Kairi's and her voice rose in volume. "HELP ME! HELP ME!"_

* * *

Cyra was shaken from her reverie of unconsciousness as she groggily opened her eyes. She breathed in a large breath of air as she caught sight of Kairi strangling herself, her sister's face red from lack of air. She had not time to think as she jumped on her sister, hands flying to the other girl's neck as she tried to remover her hands. "Kairi, what's happening?" She was frantic as she managed to loosen the hold, just barely. 

"It…The True Darkness, it's trying to—" Kairi was cut off as her hands tightened again. Cyra put more effort into removing the hands, yanking at them with what little strength she had.

"Take my body again, take it! Leave her alone!" Cyra wretched at Kairi's hands "I can't loosen them! Kairi!" The Princesses face had become deathly pale as she opened her lips for air. Cyra screamed in frustration as Kairi's breathing slowed even more, finally stopping. Cyra shook her. "Kairi? Kairi! KAIRI!"

"There is only one way to solve this," a voice echoed from her side.

Cyra's head whirled so fast that she barely had time to register who the eleven women surrounding her were. "Who—who are you people?"

"We are the Princesses of Heart, eleven of the twelve chosen to protect out worlds and keep that which should not be revealed from each world as well," Belle replied. "I am Belle." Cyra was about to ask more when Belle shushed her. "I am afraid introductions will have to wait until some other time. Princesses, we must dispatch the Darkness from Kairi's body while she still possesses enough Light to dispel it! Come, we must give her out Light, we must flood the Darkness out of her body!"

Cyra stepped back as she watched the Princesses go to work, awe filling her features as she realized she could only do that—watch. Her eyes lit up in wonder as a golden light encased her sister's lifeless body, glowing and filtering into her skin like life. And then she saw it, the True Darkness, writhing in agony as it was flooded by light. '_What's happening? This can't be the end of it!_' Part of her was wondering how to defeat this Darkness, so much so that she didn't see it disappear. As soon as the glowing light faded, she ran to Kairi. She held her sister's body in her arms. "Kairi, Kairi, wake up!"

Kairi began to stir, her eyelids fluttering open. "Cy-Cyra…?"

"It's me, really me, sister." Cyra smiled weakly. "We've survived; we really made it through this."

Kairi smiled sleepily as she let out a long, tired sigh. "Finally…"

Cyra turned to the Princesses. "Thank you…thank you so much. Because of you, I now have been reunited with my family…and we can…" she trailed off, knowing that, though they were alive, no one else was. 'They're all gone…and I'm sorry.' She let the silence speak for itself.

The Princesses seemed to understand as one by one they introduced themselves to Cyra. "I am Jasmine, Princess of Agrabah, and this here is Jane Porter of The Deep Jungle; Alice of Wonderland; Cinderella; Snow White; Mulan of China; Pocahontas of the New World, who I'm sure you've seen and met before; Aurora; Anastasia of Russia; Ariel of Atlantica; and lastly, Belle." Each Princess gave a courteous nod and curtsy as she was spoke of, much to Cyra's surprised. Jasmine continued once the intros were finished. "I'm afraid to say that…the Darkness is not done yet. It was merely pushed from Kairi's body. It will seek another host, if you must know."

Cyra was about to ask what the princess meant when she sensed something odd. She whipped her gaze behind her, managing to duck just in time, successfully avoiding a fireball meant to hit her head. She raised her wide eyes to see the figure of their father staring at them, still purely black and sparkling. The Princesses let out a collective gasp as their eyes fell on him, not necessarily surprised, but indeed dreadful. They backed away a little as Cyra began to stand, her arm around Kairi as she did so. Kairi's eyes watered as she, too, noticed her father. "It's not over yet…is it?" She asked meekly as she searched for Oathkeeper. Cyra nodded to her as she looked around, desperately, for her Night Staff. Kairi seemed to sense this and answered, coughing as she did so. "It's cough most likely inside cough your body. You must cough call upon its power."

Cyra looked curiously puzzled as she tried to figure out what Kairi meant. Their time, however, was short lived as Irving charged at them, successfully knocking the two apart. Kairi went flying to the ground, her skin tearing as she did nothing to save herself from skidding to a halt a few feet away from Oathkeeper. Cyra could only watch in horror at her sister's terrible state, knowing that she'd somehow participated in rendering the other girl helpless—to a point. Without Kairi's Day Staff, Cyra didn't know how she would stop their father. Not to mention that the darkness was calling to her, pulling her towards Irving as she tried to stay back. '_I don't want to be there again…never!_' She fought against it, calling for the Night Staff as she resisted the powerful beckons of the Darkness. And to her surprise, the Night Staff materialized in her hands as Irving inched closer and closer to her. Feeling renewed, Cyra turned on him, pointing the tip to his face as she threatened bloody murder if he came any closer to her. "Stay away father or I shall dispose of you!"

"I am not your father, silly girl," he replied. "And you are my tool. No matter how much you want to resist, you know that the Darkness dominates you, and it will have you!"

She shook her head defiantly, secretly willing for Kairi's Oathkeeper to become the Day Staff once again. "I will not! My destiny is no longer in your hands, as I have seen to that! When you rid yourself of my body, I became my own again! I no longer need to heed such a false prophecy!"

He laughed at her, an empty, hollow laugh that sent a chill down her spine. "I don't need your body, necessarily. I only need your powers. Your body is something that, unfortunately, comes with your powers, and therefore I must use it since I have no body of my own. As for the rest of this so-called prophecy, it matters not. You cannot, no matter what alteration you speak of, resist the darkness, which is your true nature." He pointed to her. "Now, become a part of me so that I may rule the world with the powers of Darkness!"

She let out a shrill scream as her body began to move against its own will. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kairi sitting up, though feebly, and tossing something in her direction. She prayed. '_Is it…the Day staff?_' She almost cried for joy out loud as she saw Oathkeeper change into the Day Staff. Now sensing the Night Staff's presence, the Day Staff flew at the suspecting Princess of Darkness, clashing with the Night Staff in a burst of familiar golden white light. Temporarily blinded, Irving dropped his pull on Cyra, shielding his sensitive eyes from the bright, ethereal light. Cyra could only smile in relief as she brought her eyes to the sight of the Nodia resting safely within her own hands. Once the brightness had cleared, she brought the staff to Irving's neck, smiling maliciously as she pushed it at him. "I don't believe you will be succeeding anytime soon."

He chuckled, seemingly unfazed by what she had said. "We shall see about that!" With a mighty cry he reared upward, bring his foot down in a swift kick that sent the Nodia flying across the floor. Cyra gasped as she felt the wind knocked from her, realizing moments later that his knee had embedded itself in her abdomen. She cringed as he took it out, allowing her to sink to her knees in pain. '_I didn't…know…_' The ringing in her ears only intensified as his laughter echoed around her, sending her head into a spiral of dizziness. '_I wasn't trained for this…and now…it shall be my downfall.'_ She cursed the fact that Ansem had never taught her hand to hand combat, knowing that she would have sensed his attack had she some prior knowledge of intimate combat. She looked up in time to see him with something resembling a sword pointing straight down at her heart. He seemed to sense her fear, and in doing so, began to laugh menacingly, just as she had before. Her heart beat wildly as he inched it closer and closer, at first. Eventually it tore through the fabric of her clothes and had barely hit her skin, which is where it stopped. She looked up, bewildered.

"You want to know why I haven't plunged this sword through your heart, am I right?" he asked, his sparkling black face emotionless as he stared at her. At her numb nod, he continued. "It's simple, really. The only reason I haven't killed you yet it because I didn't want you to die without knowing why stabbing your heart is so crucial." When she gave him a questioning look, he smirked. "Once I stab your heart, Darkness will be released, and I shall have the power I need to rule this world…and as a bonus, I will not be bothered by your simple, useless human body."

She let her head down in defeat. '_I guess this is it then…I'm sorry Kairi…I'm sorry mother. I've failed you both_.' Her last thoughts were interrupted as she felt the tip of the sword edging through her skin. She winced as it cut through, too slowly in her mind, and began to penetrate each layer of skin. She had lost all hope when she noticed the sword's progress had paused and it began shaking painfully in her skin. She lifted her gaze to see Irving standing above her, a sharp, bright ended staff sticking through his middle. And behind him stood Kairi, her hands holding onto the Nodia tightly, her face tear-stained and eyes tired as she pushed the hilt further into his body. Cyra could only gaze at her wordlessly as Irving's body began to disintegrate before their eyes, '_It's over now…truly over…_' Cyra thought as she watched the bottom half of his body begin to disappear. She was about to rejoice when his other half smirked, and she didn't have enough time to heed Kairi's pleas before she felt stabbing pain sear through her body, burning underneath her skin. Her eyes fell to her chest, realizing that as a last present, Irving had indeed stuck the sword through her heart. She gasped as she looked up at Kairi.

"Well…" She managed weakly. "What do you know? I guess he got the last laugh, huh?" With that said, she fell backwards onto the ground.

Kairi ran towards her but fell back when her body convulsed, a stream of dark purple, blue, green and black lights shooting up from the wound in her chest. '_The darkness!' K_airi grabbed the Nodia and backed away from the lights as the Darkness began spreading around her. She turned to look behind her. She discovered, to her dismay, that her fellow Princesses had fallen to the ground, consumed by the Darkness. She no longer could make out the forms of her fallen friends or her sister, as the Darkness had become too thick. And there it was, between the space where the pillars had collided and crumbled to the ground. '_The…keyhole?' _She pushed her way towards it, using the Nodia as a way to ward off the Darkness lest it try to consume her as it did with everything else around her. When she arrived at the place, she gasped again, realizing that the keyhole wasn't a keyhole at all.

"Cyra's heart…?" She could only stare at the glowing light before her in Cyra's exposed body, the wound in her chest revealing a keyhole shaped opening where her heart used to be. "Then…you were the keyhole all along?"

**And you know what you must do Kairi; otherwise, the world will be consumed by the Darkness of Cyra's heart. Her heart is that last keyhole in the Universe. Curpiona, the only world, the world where you were from, is the one place where the heartless were never rid of. They consumed your planet, and therefore they consumed Cyra. When she was brought to Nebula, the only reason they did not hurt her is because they knew what she was and knew she was their queen. Now, you must seal her heart. It will end the conspiracy. **

Kairi glanced around, knowing she could not see the person whose voice was telling her such wise words. But she couldn't stop herself from asking one last question. "What will become of…my sister?"

**That will be decided only by the fates. Now do what you must. This must be ended.**

Nodding, Kairi felt tears slip down her cheeks as she pointed the Nodia at Cyra's heart. '_I wish you luck…and love…my sister,_' she thought as she saw the stream of golden light shoot from the Staff and into Cyra's heart. As she watched everything become engulfed by the blinding white light, she caught one last glimpse of Cyra's face. It was turned into a peaceful smile as her ruby eyes opened, gracing Kairi with one last shining smile.

'**Thank you, Kairi.**'

At once the blinding light that Kairi had seen, prior to hearing Cyra's relieved words, swept over them as she too, closed her amethyst eyes, welcoming the light as it washed over them, encompassing the world. And for once, her life felt like a fairytale and she felt like the Princess that she was known as—and the light flowing over her was Sora, her Prince. But as she felt embraced the light, sleep over taking her, Kairi knew her reality. '_I've saved this world…but Sora is not here. What's to become of this world, of me, of everything now that I have won?_' She had indeed saved the world, won, become the hope that the earth unconsciously needed. Yet what her newly built fate was, she could not see it. As her eyes glazed over with the victory of the light, she fell to its awesome power.

Her last thought was swept away by a simple zephyr.

OWARI

_(OMG...HOW LAME WAS THAT LAST LINE! Anywayz...And it's done…well, until the epilogue, and yes, that is how it was supposed to end! I'm sorry if you hated it, really I am. But I like it ending this way. Endings are always really hard to write too, cause no matter how hard you work on them, someone hates them. Oh well. Please R&R, flame if you want, criticize…do whatever. I'm out until the epilogue.)_

Chocomintswirl


End file.
